the new path
by Rangerfan58
Summary: full summary inside but basically after an event things take a new path for the Jedi Order. profile explains how i choose to rate things
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. Alien languages, sign languages, code tapping, mental communication, thoughts and notes are in asterisks. In one section I got an idea from a game called star wars the old republic Jedi knight selection. This is also of course AU. Summary is that Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda are sent back to the past after their deaths and they remember everything about the future, that's the good news. The bad news is that there's a darkness even worse than Sidious that's waiting for his defeat and unfortunately the three have forgotten that part of their mission since it was a two fold mission. Part one is to defeat Sidious and keep the Jedi from being destroyed, part two is to defeat the greater darkness before defeating Sidious because even with more Jedi the greater darkness will destroy the Jedi before it would be defeated due to the fact that the greater darkness was influencing Sidious the whole time by making his plans even worse than he originally would have thought of (AKA he would have used another planet other than Naboo). Can the three remember both parts of their mission in time or are they doomed to face the greater evil? Even if they do remember will they be able to change the Jedi enough to allow for the defeat of both and who else is working in the shadows for the light side of the Force? Oh and when it comes time for the Clone Wars section there's going to be a lot of quoting for the episodes I do adapt just a heads up but I won't be adapting all the episodes and I will also create missions as I see fit, and for the episodes I do adapt some might not have as much quoting as others depending on how I adapt them and if there's swearing it won't happen. There's also going to be a bit from the new series Star Wars Rebels, but only in regards to the fact that Ashoka will be known by a code name the group knew her as before the season 1 finale_

Obi-Wan woke up to a strange sensation though he couldn't identify it exactly. When he bumped his head against something and felt pain _that's_ when he knew exactly what was strange because he had been dead for a few years now, killed fighting Darth Vader. When he sat up he saw Master Mace Windu a person who had been dead even longer than he had been and that's when Windu spoke up

"It's about time you woke up, you and your Padawan scared me when you both suddenly passed out during the journey"

"What...exactly are you talking about Master Windu?"

"Don't you remember Knight Kenobi? I seem to remember you hating the fact that we had to go to another city to meet up with the Velcakins when they could have easily come to Randa even though they and the Rindi don't exactly get along with each other despite living on the same planet. We were on our way to Vinkan when both you and your Padawan passed out"

Obi-Wan quickly got a data pad out and read the galactic news, not to see what was going on but to check the date and when he saw the date he realized what had happened, though he also realized that it was supposed to be impossible. He then realized that his Padawan was starting to stir and quickly put his hand over his mouth knowing how Anakin was going to react if he saw a dead Jedi Master. As soon as Anakin was more aware of his surroundings he reverted to using sign language to communicate like they did during the Clone Wars when silence was paramount to survival depending on the mission

*You're fifteen at this time, everyone is currently alive. Somehow traveled back in time, understood?*

Anakin nodded his understanding of the situation and simply gave a respectful nod as a Padawan would give a Council member. He then read the data pad as well so that he knew exactly where they were at the moment so that he didn't make any mistakes about what they were supposed to do. After that Windu repeated his story of how they had just passed out during travel and he had been waiting for the two of them to wake up so that they could continue their journey

"Unfortunately I had no idea how long it would be until you awoke, for some reason I was getting strange feelings from the Force whenever I checked on you using the Force"

"All things considered that makes sense Master Windu by the way Anakin _he's_ in _that_ position"

"Figured as much, man do I wish we had _them_ right about now"

"True but _they_ won't be available for a bit as you well know"

"What are we going to do about _him_?"

"For now we wait, if _he_ does what he did then we'll stop _him_ "

"What about _that_ situation that caused us to meet _them_?"

"For now again we have to wait, _he_ might be different this time"

"And if he's not and activates _that_?"

"We'll stop _him_ before that happens"

"I hope so because I do not want to become _him_ "

"As it is what I want to know is why you didn't come to me when _he_ started acting like _that_ "

"You know full well why, and by the way _they_ might not be the same even if _that_ happens"

"I know, and like I said we'll watch _him_ so that if _that_ happens we might not have to deal with _him_ activating _that_ and you becoming _him_ "

That's when Windu speaks up

"Would the two of you like to explain what you're talking about?"

"Not right now Master Windu, like I said we'll have to wait a few years and see how things develop before we talk about it. But Anakin if _he_ starts doing what _he_ did last time I need you to remember what _he_ said after you became _him_ and confronted _him_ during _that_ situation"

"Naturally Master. By the way what about _her_ and _her_ stubbornness which partially caused _him_ to take notice of _her_ and ultimately led me to become _him_ because of my emotions?"

"When _she_ pops up in our lives again we'll see, though _she_ might remember or might not considering what we heard _then_ "

"Oh then when we get to the temple will we ask _him_ if he remembers also?"

"Probably should, though others might get _really_ confused then...Anakin what if _he_ also remembers considering _his_ current position? I would think _he_ might step things up sooner because of it"

" _He_ shouldn't remember because of the fact that we're lucky we remember _then_ and the only reason why we might remember _then_ is because of what we heard, what we're supposed to do"

"True, but for now we still have a mission to complete"

"Exactly Master"

Windu simply shakes his head in confusion and hopes that the rest of the mission goes better than the interlude. A few minutes later though he would get confused once again

"Master I think it's a trap considering the current situation on this planet"

"Should we do _that_ then considering how good we are at it?"

"Maybe, but considering that Master Windu is looking extremely confused at the moment we might be putting more people in danger by doing _that_ "

"Good point my Padawan, then we'll simply have to do something else then"

"But no matter what we do we might do _that_ without intending to"

"True but for now let's just play it by ear and follow Master Windu's orders"

"Fine"

"For now I think we have a reprieve, due to the fact that no one does anything at night and it's already dusk so things are getting settled for now, we'll sleep and continue the mission in the morning"

The Master and Padawan simply look at each other with raised eyebrows and have a silent communication when they confuse Windu even more by talking about something like they've done it plenty of times before. The fact that he didn't understand what they were talking about for a brief period only made the confusion worse because he wouldn't understand for far too long

"First or second Anakin?"

"Neither, if Master Windu is right then it won't be needed, besides if something _does_ happen you know what our bodies will do"

"Good point, but if that's the case no arguing about being first"

"No problems Master, besides I might need it to help me get through things, though a good round of meditation will also help things"

"Okay, let's sleep"

Windu would turn out to be wrong and trouble struck that night, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were up and fighting in an instant while Windu took a bit longer but not by much however by the time he joined in the Master/Padawan team had already dealt with most of the attackers

"Okay you were right Master so I guess I'll take first while you take second"

Windu interrupted though

"If you two are talking about setting watch neither of you are taking first shift because I am, as a means to teach me about foolishness and listening to my fellow Jedi even if they are acting a bit weird at the moment"

"Master Windu I will not disobey you but I am being serious about needing meditation to help me through a few things"

"I understand Padawan Skywalker but you would not truly be alert during meditation as such I will take the first watch while you meditate on whatever it is you need to meditate on and use the Force to bring you out of it if needed"

"Yes Master Windu"

(Sighs) "I think I'll join you Padawan I feel I have a few things to deal with through meditation as well"

"Does it concern _them_ and more specifically what you told _him_ when you first met _him_ shortly before you confronted _him_ on _that_?"

"Yes, but it also involved _there_ when I lied to _her_ and made _that_ situation worse, and also what came afterwords"

Windu remains confused but alert for several hours before deciding to bring Obi-Wan out of the meditation because he could sense through the Force that Knight Kenobi had more resolved than his Padawan though he hadn't fully resolved his problems yet he was better balanced

"Knight Kenobi it's your turn, even though neither you nor your apprentice actually got any sleep"

"Don't worry about it Master Windu, unfortunately due to things I can't explain both my apprentice and I are able to function with little to no sleep for long periods of time"

"You're acting strange again Knight Kenobi, do I need to give you an order?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid that's impossible Master Windu, until such a time as the Force allows Anakin and I cannot explain things to you or anyone else"

"Fine, can you at least tell me how the two of you are keeping everything straight?"

"Um...I can't really say at the moment not yet anyways, I might at a later date but not in the middle of a mission that's kind of critical"

"How critical is it Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan pauses and closes his eyes briefly to try and figure out how he should answer

"In the grand scheme of things it isn't as critical as other missions but it's still pretty important how this ends, immediate consequences will affect things greatly in the coming months and in the coming years they might affect a few others, though not as severely as in the coming months"

The next day the group finally made it into the next town and started to negotiate with the Velcakins and didn't make much progress there either

(Sighs) "Master do I have leave to get refreshments?"

"Sorry Padawan unfortunately not, even though these negotiations are taking longer than expected you were getting treated for your shoulder when Master Windu and I were informed that we were not to leave the room once negotiations started"

"Understood Master"

Suddenly Obi-Wan notices Anakin stiffen briefly and then starts discretely tapping out a code commonly used during the Clone Wars but at this point in time hadn't even been thought of. The code in question had only been developed shortly before Geonosis and even then it had been the clones who had taught the Jedi the code because it was the clones who made the code up knowing they were to be soldiers and sometimes silence is key to a mission but visual contact isn't possible for whatever reason

*Master disturbance in Force. Be ready for trouble. One representative possibly lying but not sure*

Obi-Wan just gave Anakin a slight nod knowing that no one else would know what had just transpired and subtly made to be ready to bring out his lightsaber at a moment's notice when his Padawan tapped out another code discretely

*Check lightsaber. Battle might have done something. No need for unnecessary injuries*

*No time, might happen soon, negotiations began immediately*

*Know, not happy, but will not use weapon if dangerous*

*Reveal true self if do that*

*What choice do we have?*

*Point*

*Force will help with quick check, thorough will happen later*

*Agreed*

Both did a brief check through the Force and discovered that as far as they could tell their weapons were safe unfortunately they couldn't give the warning to Master Windu for several reasons. They quickly went back to paying full attention to the negotiations when suddenly the delegate Anakin was nervous about made his move surprising Windu and forcing him to duck. While that was happening several intruders came into the room to subdue the security guards and several other people but Anakin and Obi-Wan were ready and had their lightsabers out and moving before the intruders even had a chance to do anything about it. The battle in the room was short but fierce and that's when it was discovered that Windu's lightsaber was broken due to the fact that while it didn't explode outright sparks did fly from the casing and the lightsaber didn't activate

"Anakin protect Master Windu, I'll get the delegate"

"Understood Master"

Obi-Wan then used their bond for completely silent communication that wasn't obvious to anyone and something he knew his Padawan had forgotten due to the stress of everything at the moment


	2. Chapter 2

*If possible Anakin I want you to try and convince Master Windu to get in touch with the Rindi so that everyone's in one spot so that this doesn't happen again, in the meantime if I fail to catch the delegate I want to make sure we can still track him somehow*

*Understood Master, and sorry about the fact that I forgot we can communicate over the bond*

*Understandable*

*Wonder how mad Master Windu is going to be about not having his lightsaber available*

*Who knows, but until further notice we can't bring attention to ourselves thus the reason why it's a good thing ours does work and both of us stuck with what we're supposed to know at this time*

*We really need to talk to Master Yoda about this and see if he remembers*

*Agreed, though we might confuse them even more at least initially if that's the case*

*Master, how long will the Force demand our silence?*

*Unknown Anakin, oh and by the way I lost the delegate*

*Sorry I distracted you didn't I?*

*Nope he was a tad bit faster having taken a shortcut to a ship*

*Blast now we can't track him*

*Maybe we still can but I will have to explain at a later date*

*For now though it's probably best if you come back*

*Agreed, update me after I get back, closing the bond now just in case*

*Right*

Obi-Wan gets back and discovers that Windu was _not_ happy about the fact that he currently had no weapon available to him however while he didn't know of the private conversation between Master and Padawan he himself had decided that the two groups were going to meet in one place that was neutral period in order to make sure that negotiations could happen between the two groups and there not be a huge security risk this time

"So how's it going so far Master Windu?"

"Not good, at the moment unfortunately we can't do much because both groups are being pretty stubborn not to mention the fact that it is getting late so not many people venture out to go to another location which we haven't even determined yet which is another problem"

"Maybe my Padawan and I can search for a new location Master Windu"

"No I need both of you here for security reasons, the three of us are going to be busy in the coming days. Now then I have a report to make to the Council, while I do that get some sleep because I also need to make repairs to my lightsaber"

"Understood Master Windu"

The two go to their assigned quarters and simply talk about what they knew about the future

"You know Master, it might be possible for me to hack into Kamino records and do something about Order 66 now, from what I understood the clones actually weren't cloned with that order specifically in their genes from the start but was inserted at the end of their training, sometime during their sleep right before they went on to the battlefield"

"What makes you think you can hack into Kamino in the first place? I also thought we were going to wait to talk to Master Yoda about this"

"First off I did that the first time around shortly after the war started so that I could understand our new soldiers and their abilities, I unfortunately didn't have the time to visit Kamino and see their training, nor did I have the clearance to see their training simply through a data transfer due to being a Padawan at the time. As for the second thing I do want to talk to Master Yoda first before I did something like that but I wanted to tell you first that it was possible in case Master Yoda doesn't remember"

"We'll talk more about such a plan after we figure out if Master Yoda remembers or not, once that's been determined what exactly can you do about that order?"

"I can either delete the order completely from their training or I can change the number without _him_ knowing about it and thus it never activating"

"Okay, after we determine if Master Yoda remembers we'll discuss what to do about _that_ "

"Fine, let's get some sleep"

The two sleep and wake up the next day in time to see Master Windu finally coming into the room for some much needed sleep before arguments continued at noon. They could tell he had worked on his lightsaber all night so they simply left him to sleep and did their morning routines making sure not to surpass their current skills of the time due to the fact that they were being watched in public. While they knew the group wouldn't be able to tell the difference they were also mindful of the fact that Master Windu could wake up and notice their routines if he felt anything different due to the fact that while Jedi could typically fall asleep easily there was a period of sleep where their awareness of the Force was amplified and if Master Windu sensed anything different during that time period he would be alert and wondering what was happening which they couldn't afford at this moment in time. Finally the negotiations continued and eventually an agreement was made between the two groups and the three Jedi could finally return home. They decided to give a preliminary report on the way home so that the Council would have a basic idea of what had happened with more details given in person

"Master Yoda, the situation is calmer, true peace has not yet been attained however the two groups are no longer fighting each other"

"Understand I do Master Windu, Padawan Skywalker, Knight Kenobi a three way duel I want when return you do. Much to discuss we have between the three of us about the coming years"

"You remember"

"Remember I do, plans we must make. Chancellor Palpatine wishes to speak with the two of you he does, report to him immediately you are upon your return"

"Understood Master Yoda...Master if we should be sent on another mission afterwords could you..."

"Keep an eye on things I will if need be, but good it is to actually be getting sleep"

"Agreed, though that might not last all things considered...we might have... _visions_ due to _that_ "

"Agree I do, but help each other we will if that happens"

Windu speaks up then

"Well while the three of you are acting weird again we should be back in no less than two days"

"Very well, a full report you will give to the Council then Master Windu"

Two days later they arrived at Coruscant and while Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the Senate building Windu went to the temple

 _Senate building_

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker to see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine"

"He's expecting you"

The two go in and bow to the Chancellor

"Ah, thank you for coming so quickly"

"No problem Chancellor, it sounded urgent according to the Council"

"It is, apparently Tranceles is nearing a state of civil war. I know the two of you just resolved one with the help of Master Windu and normally I wouldn't ask for you to do so again so soon, unfortunately they specifically requested you Knight Kenobi, a friend of yours I believe told them that you were the best to help them. Originally they were going to request Master Qui-Gon but I informed them that he was dead so they decided that you and your Padawan could help instead"

"Who made the request Chancellor?"

"A Koreth Dansen I believe"

"Koreth? I haven't heard from him in a while I'm surprised that he's made the request and also that he doesn't know about Master Qui-Gon I was sure I left him a message soon after my Master's death"

"Who knows what happened Knight Kenobi"

"Chancellor why didn't Tranceles make the request to the Jedi Council themselves?"

"Because they were very good at keeping their problems a secret until their Senator was forced to come to me due to...complications with another system. When I was informed of the issue I immediately informed the Jedi Council and explained that I wanted to talk to the two of you personally to explain things further in person"

"Very well Chancellor we're listening"

Once they got the full story they understood why the Chancellor needed to tell the two of them the full story in person and not the Council. It was because there was a lot of political things currently going on with Tranceles that the Jedi were not aware of because it mainly played out in the Senate

"So basically we need to prevent yet another civil war or if we can't get peace to return quickly"

"Indeed"

"Understood Chancellor, we will set out immediately of course. Can we bring more Jedi with us just in case?"

"Unfortunately not, it appears that they will only meet with the two of you"

"Understood Chancellor"

In his mind Obi-Wan heard a comment that he agreed with all too readily

*Now would be a really great time to have Rex and his men*

*Cody and his team would be a big help as well, not to mention a few other groups*

*No kidding, but like you said we won't be meeting them for a few years yet if things play out like they're supposed to*

*Well best inform the Council what's going on*

*Right, wonder how Master Yoda is going to take it*

*Who knows*

*I for one could actually use a break, we've been at it for a long time now, even without the Wars*

*You're right, we had been going non stop for months at this point in time I forgot about that*

*How could you have forgotten Master?*

*Think Anakin*

*Right now I remember*

*We're almost back to the temple, who's going to report the information to the Council and who's going to make sure we have our supplies?*

*Same as the last time we were truly together during the Clone Wars?*

*You sure you want to keep that routine up?*

*Yes why?*

*Think Anakin, I was alone on a desert planet for 19 years waiting for your son to come to me so that he could be trained. Not that I did much in the first place it was all Master Yoda really*

*Hey you gave him a starting point at least, and you're right it probably isn't a good idea to go back to that routine. I forgot about the fact that you looked after Luke from afar*

*Exactly my young Padawan*

*Okay, new way of figuring it out and it's simple really, we simply rotate the duty...um maybe depending on what happens after we meet Master Yoda because I'm not sure if the Council will listen to a fifteen year old Padawan*

*Just explain that we decided to take turns getting our gear ready for a mission and they'll debrief you on the mission, or when it comes directly from the Chancellor they'll allow you to debrief _them_ on what the mission is supposed to be*

*Did you and Master Qui-Gon do the same?*

*Not often but on occasion yes*

*Okay works for me, so who starts the rotation?*

*That unfortunately we're going to have to debate mentally with rock, paper, scissors in our minds*

*Okay*

That's exactly what they do and since Anakin lost he started the rotation

 _Temple same time as the Senate building_

Master Mace Windu gave the Jedi Council his full report and most became concerned about the fact that Obi-Wan and his Padawan acted a bit weird after collapsing suddenly, they were also concerned about Yoda as well because he also collapsed suddenly and while he wasn't acting as weird as the other two he did seem different. They just didn't bring that fact up because they weren't sure what to do about it and also they didn't know how to phrase it politely to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order

"When they discovered they had been requested by the Chancellor I thought they exchanged glances but I could have been mistaken"

"For now that will have to wait. When they get back we'll see what the Chancellor wants with them and decide where to go from there, however they will both be checked out by the healers as soon as is prudent"

"Agreed, Master Yoda what do you think about this?"

"Do what you must you will, get them checked out a good thing it might be...explain things further they might after their return"

"Master Yoda..."

"Explain things I might as well after a friendly spar"

"Just why do you want to spar with them anyways?"

"My reasons are my own"

Just then the Council was informed Knight Kenobi was there to inform them what the Chancellor wanted from them so he was allowed to enter and Plo Koon was the first to speak up

"Where is your Padawan Knight Kenobi?"

"He's currently back at our quarters getting supplies for our new mission from the Chancellor" (sighs) "I'm afraid Anakin and I are needed for another desperate negotiations mission and this time we can't send someone in our place unlike our last mission where we were welcomed instead of Knight Unduli"

"Reasons you have?"

"Yes Master Yoda. It appears that Tranceles is nearing civil war and unfortunately I'm the only one who can go since they trust me due to the fact that Master Qui-Gon was a friend of one of the natives and since he's dead they requested me and if I have one my Padawan in his place, they will accept no other"

"Very well, report back to us once you have the chance"

"Understood Master Windu"

"How long can you delay your mission?"

"We have to leave by dawn tomorrow at the latest"

"Very well, you and your Padawan will report to the healers before you leave then so that I know that there are no lasting affects from your collapse from the hover bike"

"Understood Master Windu, Master Yoda my apprentice and I need to discuss a few things about _them_ upon our return"

"Understand I do Knight Kenobi, the location your Padawan's choosing and timing it is"

"Understood Master Yoda"

Obi-Wan leaves the Council room and mentally contacts his Padawan

*Anakin we have an appointment with the healers before we leave again due to our sudden collapse Master Windu's orders and Master Yoda says you pick the time and place to discuss what you talked to me about in regards to _them_ *

*Understood Master I'll send a message to Master Yoda about the fact that I want to discuss it immediately upon our return because it's kind of important. One more thing Master um...I can't find our supplies we're both around twenty years separated from these rooms*

*Looks like we'll have to develop a new system when we get back, in the meantime remember the fact that we always kept spare supplies in that room you discovered that Master Yoda said you could have after he discovered you occasionally fixing Temple security droids and other droids as well when needed*

*Totally forgot about that thanks Master, meet you at the healers*

*Meet you at the healers Anakin*

The two of them are checked out by the healers and told to report the results to the Jedi Council. Meanwhile Master and Padawan went to Tranceles and unfortunately that's where things went wrong. What was supposed to be a two week initial meeting to be extended upon request bi weekly turned into an eight month long mission, six and a half of those spent being considered missing and most likely dead by all but Master Yoda in the Jedi Council due to a bond between the three of them given to them through the Force because of their mission. The bond had been discovered during the Tranceles mission during a meditation session one week into the mission and Yoda didn't mention it due to the fact that they could tell it was not yet time to reveal said bond. It didn't help matters that Anakin and Obi-Wan had their comm transmitters destroyed in the initial fight for freedom and once off planet never regained ability to communicate with the Temple the fact that they were alive


	3. Chapter 3

_Ship to Coruscant_

*This is one of those times I wish our technology and the requirements were like they were during the Clone Wars*

*Agreed even though we were mainly on battleships we could use civilian ships to make contact with the Temple at need, both of us had to do that on several occasions over those three years*

*By now we're missing and most likely dead to everyone but Master Yoda*

*I know Anakin and unfortunately this bond doesn't give us the ability to truly communicate with him, all he can really sense is the fact that we're alive he doesn't know where we are or anything else including our current health status*

*How soon until we're on Coruscant?*

*I asked the Captain earlier today and he said it's going to take a few more days yet*

(Mental sigh) *I could really use a spar right now and I hate the fact that it's still going to be a while unfortunately there's nothing we can do about either right now*

*Anakin maybe we can get in some exercise even if it isn't our full routine, remember what we used to do during the Clone Wars and were stuck in small rooms for whatever reason?*

*I completely forgot about that, but no lightsaber practice*

*I know, at least we can still do that in our heads and we'll only have not done so for a few days*

*True, I forgot the last port we had a spar in a quiet area away from the main port before we left that planet*

*Exactly Anakin, plus you know why we have to stop every few days and wait a bit*

*I know, we need the money for transport, though I did manage to barter that one ride through my mechanical skills*

*Which was a good thing in my mind because that planet only gets worse from here on out*

*I know which is why I did that in the first place, I didn't want to be on that planet any longer than necessary like you*

*Point, when we get back we're going to have to replace our communicators*

*I miss the days when our comm links were on our wrists*

*Few more years Padawan*

All of a sudden though they felt the ship they were on jolt to the side and all of a sudden alarms were sounding off

"Master, looks like there's trouble"

"Agreed, Clone Wars?"

"Nope, don't want to give ourselves away remember?"

"Right, any other ideas then Anakin?"

"See what they want first and then go from there"

"Fine, let's hope this doesn't actually get us killed like the Council probably believes"

Turns out that the attackers made a mistake due to faulty equipment. They were planetary protectors and the ship got a bit too close to the planet, unfortunately sensors on both sides failed to recognize each other so the ship was attacked and boarded but when the mistake was discovered they were not only allowed to continue the mission unimpeded but given an escort due to the fact that the ship currently couldn't communicate properly with any other ship and no one could repair it because the area damaged was on the outside of the ship. Three days after the incident Anakin and Obi-Wan were finally back on Coruscant

"So nearest free comm system?"

"Nope, I know someone who can get us a ride where we need to go no questions asked"

"We're going to get mobbed as soon as we get back aren't we?"

"Yes Padawan we are, but first let's flare our Force signature to alert the proper people that we're back and alive"

 _Council chambers_

"The Chancellor asked earlier today if we've heard from Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker yet I told him..."

Just then they felt the flare of two Force signatures, signatures that most didn't believe they would feel again

"Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are alive"

"Maybe this means we'll see them soon if we can feel them flaring their Force signatures"

Half an hour later a Padawan who looked shaken reported that Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were requesting entrance into the Council chamber

"Enter they may, much to report they have"

"Good thing we don't declare anyone dead for sure until after a year or we have actual proof, not to mention we have procedures in place in case anyone comes back after a year goes by due to capture or something else"

As soon as the two walk in everyone could tell that they had been through an ordeal

"What happened to the two of you?"

"A lot Master Windu, first for the report I can say with absolute certainty that Tranceles is not going to be ending the civil war any time soon as I'm sure you've heard that they are currently in a state of civil war from the Chancellor months ago"

"Indeed we did, we lost contact with a team trying to get you out of there before the fighting got too bad to send anyone unfortunately they were attacked upon entering the atmosphere and we currently have no idea what's happened to them"

"We know, we found their bodies and did what we could before we left the planet. Since then my Padawan and I have been planet hopping to get back, if not for Anakin's mechanical skills on one planet we might not have made it home. For the rest of the time we simply earned enough money to get from one planet to another"

"Very well we will put those two on the KIA list and then the two of you are going to get checked out by the medics, you look bad"

"No kidding, we've been doing what we could to survive, we fought off three pirate attacks, six ambushes, two assassinations and helped deal with seven ship breakdowns"

"Excuse the interruptions Masters but my Master miscalculated on the assassinations due to the fact that he was unconscious for one of the attempts"

"When was that my Padawan?"

"Remember the accident on the _Restorance_?"

"Oh yes that engine explosion, I remember being out for three days according to the ships medics"

"You were, on the second day there was an assassination attempt that I managed to stop only because of the fact that I was in the room at the time eating with the target, a disguised member of the Royal family of Kranlo. She decided to head home on a simple ship to see how ordinary people lived life in cramped quarters and also to find out just how many refugees were coming to her planet each month on average, whether as a lay over or permanent home. How the person who wanted her assassinated knew she was on board is beyond me, and I was forced to reveal my Jedi status due to the fact that one of the assassins is a known Jedi hunter and recognized my Padawan braid for what it was"

"Did you use your lightsaber?"

"No, those blaster lessons proved very useful Masters I know that it's currently only an experiment but I recommend that all Jedi who are Padawans and up learn how to properly use a blaster just in case"

The experiment Anakin was talking about was one that had gotten started when Anakin was fourteen the first time but didn't last very long because the skills of the lightsaber were more the focus and by the time the Clone Wars came those lessons were completely forgotten. Anakin hoped that this time if the lessons continued more Jedi would survive because they would know basics about blasters and how to use them

"If they knew you were a Jedi why didn't you use your lightsaber Padawan Skywalker?"

"Easy Master Plo Koon, the size of the ship prevented it, if I had used my lightsaber in certain areas I would have killed us all by putting us into space or I would have destroyed a lot of needed equipment, or rooms which the pilot currently can't afford to replace"

"I never heard about that Padawan"

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time either but once we landed on Kranlo I found out from him that his engines are past retirement and he needed to use what money he had on that planet to get new ones. Apparently he would have been better off except for a family debt to the Hutts he's currently trying to pay off on his own, father is dead, mother is too sick, sister is married and the brother is hiding and doing nothing to help, the father incurred the debt accidentally but it is what it is"

"Understood Padawan Skywalker, anything else to report Knight Kenobi?"

"Only that I'm glad we had a fighter escort for the last leg of our trip because otherwise we would have been attacked by Coruscant due to the fact that the ship we were on was having issues last time I knew that meant they couldn't properly identify themselves and communicate who they truly were"

"A story I sense in those words"

"Yes Master Yoda, the ship was attacked by a planetary defense force because of the equipment malfunction. If not for my Padawan I might have made the situation worse"

"To be fair Masters, we had just helped deal with a pirate attack only two days earlier and both of us were a little on edge because we hadn't been able to properly train in a few days. Again we used blasters due to the dimensions of the ship when it came to the pirates, plus we didn't reveal ourselves to be Jedi unless necessary and even when we did we continued to simply use basic transports because there really was no other option, and every where's we landed there was no communication ability for whatever reason"

(Sighs) "I think I speak for all of us when I say we understand, we want a full detailed written report later Knight Kenobi, in the meantime you and your Padawan are to report to medical...again just so that we know you're okay after this ordeal"

"Understood Master Windu...Masters if I may I request my Padawan and I have leave for at least two weeks to decompress and get back into routine"

"Granted Knight Kenobi, we were going to discuss how much leave you will have once you left the room to visit the medics, now then Healers _now_ "

The two simply bow and go to the Healers who give them a clean bill of health overall

"Now then both of you are a bit underweight and you Knight Kenobi have some minor wounds still healing while you Padawan Skywalker have a nasty cut on your arm that needs stitches"

"Yeah, the engines were starting to act up and I decided to help the mechanic with the problems before we were dead in space"

"When was this Padawan?"

"You were sleeping I was awake for some reason and decided to get some food when I discovered that we were having engine trouble. It was shortly after we got the fighter escort the rest of the way home"

"Were the fighters at fault?"

"We all thought so at first including the fighters, turns out the problem started before then but went undetected until after the battle, turns out the escort saved our lives by attacking us by mistake"

"Okay then"

The two leave the Healers and head to Master Yoda's quarters and wait for him so that they could discuss things in the open about what Anakin had thought of before Tranceles. Soon after they arrived Yoda arrived and they simply went inside

"Need to discuss something with me you do young Skywalker?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I have a plan in regards to order 66 in the clones"

"Your plan, dangerous it is?"

"No Master Yoda, at least it shouldn't be. I have a question though deletion or change?"

"Delete the order you should if possible, change it if not, unsure I am if in time for the first clones you will be"

"Don't worry I will be"

Anakin begins the hacking process and succeeds in discreetly deleting order 66 from the clones programming

"Okay that's one step in the right direction, unfortunately we have a long ways to go before Palpatine is defeated"

"Meditate we must on whether we should reveal ourselves or not"

"We also need to do that three way spar, Master Obi-Wan and I were serious when we mentioned we hadn't had any lightsaber practice in a while, though we finally did use the Clone Wars routines to keep up our hand to hand combat skills"

"Formalities not needed in this room between the three of us, Yoda I simply am to the two of you now, but outside this room formality needed just in case"

"That's going to be a hard habit to break Master Yoda, especially because of the fact that you're the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and have been around much longer than any of us and as such deserve the respect you've earned"

"Know this I do, but teach you to be informal in this room I will"

Turned out their lessons started that day when they simply decided to actually talk about the Clone Wars and their old "dead" comrades, those that hadn't been born yet or were too young at the moment for them to truly know them like during the Wars. After simply talking they went to the room where they had a spar, this spar was late at night though so that no one disturbed them and didn't ask questions and they went at it with each other using all the skills they had learned during the Clone Wars and even some they learned afterwords when they were separated and Anakin was Vader while Obi-Wan was on Tatooine and Yoda on Dagobah. Afterwords they went back to Yoda's quarters to discuss other things that they didn't want anyone to accidentally hear


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoda what about my suggestion in regards to the blaster lessons?"

"Taken well they were Skywalker, agree with you the council does and lessons continued and expanded they will be"

"Good to hear...let's stop here Obi-Wan and I need to get sleep, it's been a long eight months"

"Alive I knew you were, a bond between us we have"

"We know, unfortunately all it will ever tell you is if we're alive. Plus I get the feeling we're forgetting something important"

"Agree I do, unfortunate it is that our memories clouded they are"

"Hopefully the Force will allow us to remember in time"

The two head back to their quarters and then crash, Anakin's teachers had discovered he was alive and as such knew he had missed eight months of classwork already and had decided to get him right back into the swing of things. Sadly they didn't take into account that he had gotten home the hard way and after failing to wake the Padawan up for class they decided to go for the Master, _not_ a good idea due to how long the mission had been overall

"I am _not_ sending my Padawan to classes until he can stay awake for a full day and not oversleep due to sheer exhaustion. I will allow you to send any classwork you feel he will need but classes and lectures are out of the question"

"He's already missed eight months of classes Knight Kenobi, he needs to get back to work on his studies"

"You have no idea what we went through to get back home alive, I am not sending my Padawan to class when I can feel his exhaustion from here, I will wake him up if necessary but only for basic things like food, water and if needed any medication the Healers might give him since we're under mandatory watch the next few days, him more than me for infection"

The teachers then decided to get the Council involved, not knowing that while at the healers Obi-Wan and Anakin had sent a very detailed report to the Council awaiting tests and their results surprising everyone but Yoda about how detailed and accurate the report was coming from a Padawan. As soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan realized what was going on and what they were going to have to do to get back they started writing out their reports on a regular basis and storing them on data pads they bought on the way. Anakin and Obi-Wan amended each others reports at need so that the Council would have a complete and accurate account of their adventures and the changed mission from stopping a civil war to getting home. When the Council heard the request of Anakin's teachers they all looked at each other in surprise and when they heard what Obi-Wan said they didn't blame him one bit and actually considered the teachers stupid

"Okay, who's going to flay the teachers alive for thinking they could make Padawan Skywalker return to classes so soon without the approval of his Master after a long hard mission?"

"Better yet who's going to tell the teachers that Obi-Wan is getting commended for protecting his Padawan after such a harsh mission, and getting home was a mission even if it wasn't the original mission they had been assigned"

"What I want to know is how they gave us their reports so fast"

"Probably wrote them along the way home Master Kora"

"You have a point"

"And Padawan Skywalker's detailed reports?"

"Probably his Master teaching him a bit more about giving a report to the Council in writing, now then we were discussing how long the two of them were to be on vacation after this extended mission"

"So three weeks no missions at the least and no classes for one week in regards to Padawan Skywalker?"

"Agreed, the Healers and his Master have the final say though due to exhaustion"

"This is going to be a long report to go over, and I have a feeling that there are going to be people that aren't going to be too happy about the fact that we're giving Padawan Skywalker what appears to be a break"

"A break they have not had in months a break they desperately need right now"

"Eight month long mission, missing for six and a half of those and things not going too well from the start, the basics they gave us allow them automatic rights for a break for at least a week, according to the Healers Padawan Skywalker is on infection watch until further notice as well"

"Infection watch? I haven't heard that term in a while because of the fact that we have our Healing Trances which normally take care of those kinds of things"

"Read the report Master Windu and you'll see why Padawan Skywalker is on infection watch, a watch his Master is probably glad for"

As soon as they read the medical reports everyone is aghast at just how bad things currently were and they knew it wasn't a complete injury list either. The rest of the list would come from the reports

"Their shielding is...they might have to go to other Healers as well if these reports are true and they can't help themselves after a week"

All of a sudden they felt panic through the Force and quickly realized it came from Padawan Skywalker, they all started to move to see if they could keep others from feeling the affects and also to see what they could do to help Padawan Skywalker and possibly Knight Kenobi when Yoda simply blurred and was faster than any of them

"Okay I have a feeling Master Yoda can take care of Padawan Skywalker let's concentrate on any damage control we might have to do"

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was also working to deal with his Padawan's sudden alertness and panic, only when Master Yoda arrived did Anakin finally wake up

"What happened Padawan?"

"Sorry I was remembering a mission during the Wars, Master Yoda we need your room again in order to make sure everything remains absolutely private"

"Understand I do, come talk we will the three of us"

So the three head to Yoda's room and once the doors are locked they knew that things were secured

"Yoda, Obi-Wan do you remember that three month period of time we had intensive fighting in the Chomell sector a year into the Wars?"

"Yes I do"

"Well there was one battle where I was drugged and temporarily lost my connection to you and Snips, it didn't help matters that we were all separated and had no rendezvous point set up. That day I lost over half my squad just trying to connect to one of you"

"I remember that day, all of a sudden it was like you were ripped from my mind and I thought you had died. It took two hours for comms to reconnect because of battle interference and I was beyond relieved to discover that you were alive but drugged. If I recall correctly Rex didn't let you out of his sight for several days after that incident"

"He also threatened to put a helmet on me if that ever happened again"

"He didn't"

"He did, don't forget Obi-Wan he and Cody were the ones who ultimately insisted on what armor we wore near the beginning of the war and he tried to convince Snips to put some on a few times as well without success"

"So that's what woke you up in a panic" (sighs) "I get the feeling we're going to start remembering the war through our dreams a lot more often now"

"Agree I do, another time Skywalker might panic if remember you do correctly Kenobi"

"Rattatak"

"Exactly, you were thought dead for a month, what you went through was only a drop of what I went through, it was not a pleasant time trust me"

"Especially because of the fact that I had no means of comming you"

"Exactly...we need sleep desperately and these memories are not going to help matters"

"Sleep here for the time being the two of you may, gradually return to your quarters you will"

"Actually I have an idea Master Yoda, we might not be able to tell the Council what we've been through yet but maybe if you explain that our eight month mission affected us and it has they will accept the need of shielding our rooms and gradually dropping the shields until we can sleep through the night ourselves"

"Speak of this to the other I will, and Yoda you will call me in this room or another lesson I will give you"

"Sorry Yoda, but I am so tired and can sense others so clearly at the moment that I slipped back into habit in regards to how to address you"

"Sleep Anakin, I'll be joining you after I talk to Yoda about another private matter"

Anakin went to sleep and Yoda simply looked at Obi-Wan and he could tell that Yoda had an idea of what he wanted to talk about

"I understand that my student is technically behind in schoolwork, however we just came back after I was forced to change our mission from one of negotiations to one of survival. There's also the fact that we've been given a mission by the Force and he's mentally a Knight. If I hear another complaint about him not being in school for at least a week I will take this up with the Council with at least one of his teachers there as a representative and spell out the consequences of their stupidity in front of the entire Council should it happen again"

"Happen again it shouldn't, already know of the situation the Council does. Anakin's teachers not like what you said to them they did. Interrupted a meeting your Padawan did, discussing things about that we were when woke up panicked he did"

"Very well at least I know it will be properly taken care of"

Obi-Wan goes back to sleep while Yoda makes sure the two of them are shielded, he knows that he himself still needed shields as well due to the fact that all three of them were _not_ used to the hundreds of Jedi they felt. Obi-wan and Anakin had basically been alone during the eight months so didn't have to deal with what Yoda did in trying to reaclimate, but they were now officially worse off because Yoda had been forced to work on his shielding the entire time while the two other time travelers had two problems with shielding, they didn't have the time or the need to do so until now, unfortunately it was now affecting them badly. Yoda made sure the two were asleep and then returns to the Council meeting

"Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been but we lucked out on that one really, Master Yoda I presume that you're shielding them?"

"Yes"

"Good that should help things, at least for now"

"An idea Knight Kenobi has. Eight months on their own they were, affected by their changed mission the two of them are, shield them we will gradually stopping over time"

"So basically we shield their room and gradually drop the shielding so that they can learn to shield on their own again"

"That could work"

So that's what they do, then Skywalker's teachers are called into the Council chambers, the Council decided to let them know that they wanted to discuss the situation with Padawan Skywalker with them and didn't let the teachers know any more than that. It wasn't exactly Jedi like to let them think they were off the hook but the entire Council was appalled at the way the teachers acted and so decided to teach them a multi-part lesson and part one was to assume nothing when it came to the Council


	5. Chapter 5

"You called for us?"

"Yes, we heard that you called both Padawan Skywalker and Knight Kenobi in order to get Padawan Skywalker into classes even though you knew it had been a while since he was inside the temple"

"Well he's severely behind having been on a mission for eight months"

"Six and a half of those months were spent being considered missing and possibly dead, and while they got back relatively safe they still need time to recover. Padawan Skywalker is under close watch at the moment by the Healers"

"We saw his arm yesterday when he and his master decided to eat in the commissary, it's just a scratch"

"It's not just a scratch, apparently both of them are having issues in regards to Healing Trances and Force healing and Padawan Skywalker is under infection watch until further notice"

"He's going to classes tomorrow and that's final Master Windu, he's missed too much as it is"

"Going to classes he his not. One week of rest he will require at least off mission rotation for three weeks they are unless Healers decide longer is needed"

"Master Yoda..."

"Master Yoda has spoken teacher, this will not be brought up again, Padawan Skywalker is not to go to classes for at least a week and you are not to force him through his Master. I highly doubt Knight Kenobi would agree with you at the moment anyways. Now then this is only part one of your lesson, we'll discuss what else you need to do to learn more about how this Council decides things at a later date for now you do have classes to teach. Padawan Skywalker will also be getting all his work that he's missed at a staggered pace unless otherwise indicated. We're through for now"

Yoda had gone into a meditation pose and everyone knew that he was meditating on both the future and something that they weren't sure about. What they didn't know was that the Force had decided to communicate with the three of the time travelers while two of them slept letting them know that one restriction had been lifted. They still forgot the important part of their mission which was stopping the influence behind Sidious before taking Sidious down but the Council was allowed to know that the Sith Master was still in play and that Padawan Skywalker was to be knighted as quickly as was safely possible, however they were _not_ allowed to mention the Clone Wars or the fact that they were from the future and the Force wasn't sure if they would remember their second part in time but for the moment it figured it was better that they forget so that they could re adapt to thousands of Jedi in their lives

"Talk we must to Padawan Skywalker and Knight Kenobi after they awake"

"Master Yoda, how long until they get back on schedule? the teachers are correct in the fact that Padawan Skywalker is behind in his classes"

"Back to daytime routines they should soon return, let them adjust to Coruscant schedule they must once more"

"Understood Master Yoda, late night session then?"

"Indeed"

That night the Council was informed that Padawan Skywalker was not going to be attending any meetings any time soon and that Knight Kenobi wasn't going to be meeting them either that night or the next day either

"The infection that the Healers were watching out for hit earlier this evening. If not for the training bond Padawan Skywalker and Knight Kenobi have the infection would have been caught much later and things would be much more dire for Padawan Skywalker. As it is Padawan Skywalker is going to be in bacta for a bit and then on an antibiotic line for at least a week in the Healers ward"

"Okay, Padawan Skywalker's teachers can get another part of their lessons over with by seeing this report, I don't think it is a good idea to have Knight Kenobi in front of the teachers at the moment, not while Padawan Skywalker is seriously ill"

For two days they received no further word from the Healers about Padawan Skywalker, but they did hear about the fact that the Healers finally had to sedate Knight Kenobi in order to ensure the Knight got some rest

"Knight Kenobi is acting strange, just like you initially Master Yoda"

"Much to discuss we do once Knight Kenobi awake he is"

Once Obi-Wan was awake he discovered he was required to meet with the Council

"Masters you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Master Yoda said that we needed to speak with both you and your Padawan as soon as was possible, and that you would re adapt to Coruscant timing soon enough"

"Master Yoda, are you certain we should discuss this while my Padawan is in the Healers?"

"Discuss it we must if understand why we've been acting the way we have we should"

(Sighs) "I understand Master, but remember we're still on severe restrictions"

"What exactly are you talking about Knight Kenobi?"

"Master Windu, due to a...unique situation that we are not allowed to fully discuss, my Padawan must be allowed to become a Knight as soon as is safely possible. The Sith Master is still out there and has major plans to bring about the end of the Jedi. Master Yoda is involved with said plans and knows the full story but the Force will not allow us to speak further about it at this time"

"Did the three of you have the same vision?"

"In a way yes, but it is much more complicated than that, unfortunately like I said we cannot discuss it at this time because the Force is restricting us"

"Very well, your Padawan will be Knighted when he turns 19 at the earliest, that ways he has a full year after schooling to adjust to the fact that he is going to become a Knight, he might also be a Senior Padawan by that time and that final year will be a series of tests that you will be unaware of to see if he's ready to face the trials"

"I understand Master Windu...Masters in regards to my Padawans health I request that once he is out of the Healers ward that we be allowed to go to another planet as a means to get him fully recovered"

"Where might you go?"

"I was thinking Ryloth or Alderaan"

"Is this part of your two extra weeks at least of no missions?"

"Yes Master Plo Koon"

"Very well we will allow it"

When Obi-Wan returned he discovered that he had a message waiting for him and he was shocked at the sender. When he read the message fully he understood the situation in full. He then realized that another person needed to know about this after he meditated on why this person sent the message they did. As such he forwarded the message to Yoda knowing that much now needed to be discussed

"Good it is that a hidden ally we have in the Senate"

"Yoda, what about Queen Amidala?, once we're assigned her mission if things play out the same as last time she might remember as soon as she sees us. As it is I don't understand how he remembers"

"If remember she does then another ally we will have, until then meet him in secret and explain everything you must. Watch over Skywalker I will until you return"

"We're also going to need to figure out just how he remembers"

"The Force our ally it is, allowing us some help it might be"

Obi-Wan leaves and heads to a private area and the Jedi and the ally talk and the ally explains how one day he just simply remembered everything

"About Vader..."

" _Anakin_ remembers everything as do Yoda and I and he's as determined as the two of us to complete the mission that the Force gave us and wants to stop Palpatine as much as you do. Can you tell us if _she_ ever remembers everything if you should meet her before us?"

"That I can do, though so far as much as I know _she_ doesn't remember a thing, you two might be the triggers that are needed if _she's_ to remember anything"

"Understood, keep hidden for now because the four of us are the only ones who know the truth as far as I know"

"Understood Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you"

"And with you...Bail"

The two go their separate ways and Obi-Wan winds up back in the Healers looking after Anakin. One week later Anakin was out of the Healers ward and both of them were packing to head to Alderaan for the rest of their three week break, though Anakin would be getting his classwork while away because he _did_ need the classwork in order to continue his lessons...lessons that he remembered but when he discussed the matter with his Master and Yoda he was in complete agreement of waiting until he was eighteen to complete his regular mandatory studies. The Master/Padawan team was discussing further things through their bond


	6. Chapter 6

*Do you think protecting Padme will be my Trials this time?*

*Who knows Anakin, there's also the fact that while Bail remembers everything as far as we know she doesn't, though that doesn't mean that after she sees us in person she might not remember but for now we simply don't know*

*Obi-Wan what about the code?*

*That's going to take a bit of work though Yoda will subtly work on it in the meantime, but Anakin even if you have to keep your marriage a secret this time as well Yoda and I will know and will help you this time when it comes to your fears about losing her*

*My emotions were always a downside, when you were thought dead, killed by Rako Hardeen I almost lost it and Rattatak wasn't a good time period either*

*Anakin, you do realize that you might lose your mother again as well*

*I know Obi-Wan, but I think this time I'm ready for it, seeing the results over time made me realize that the night I lost my mother was only the start down the path that would make me become Vader*

*Anakin it's not wrong to miss someone you care for, I still miss Master Qui-Gon and sometimes it hurts more than others, but I move on Anakin and honor his memory through training you*

*So we're simply going to Alderaan for the remainder of our three weeks and relax?*

*Yes, Bail wants to meet us at some point though to discuss options in regards to Palpatine*

*You know we can't move right now Obi-Wan*

*Oh I know that full well Anakin, however that doesn't mean we can't start making plans now*

*Fine, but we _must_ be careful to let things run their course until the Force tells us otherwise*

*Of course Anakin, by the way just how _did_ Luke manage to bring you back?*

*That Obi-Wan is a story to be told when Bail is with us*

*Oh, does Leia play a part then?*

*Indeed she does, though it was mainly Luke*

They soon arrived on Alderaan and simply relaxed for a few days before Bail requested to meet with them in a secured private room

"So I know we can't exactly do anything at the moment without serious consequences but what exactly are we going to do to make sure that Palpatine doesn't kill all the Jedi again?"

" _Sidious_ will be taken down through physical force for sure but politics are also going to play a huge part. We're going to need someone within the Senate to discretely gather evidence of Palpatine being a Sith lord or doing something else that will cause a vote of no confidence to be called, hopefully Order 66 isn't activated due to that"

"And Vader?"

"Is _dead_ Senator Organa. Luke Skywalker with the help of his twin sister made sure of that right before Vader committed suicide by tossing Sidious down a power conduit while Sidious was using Force lightening on his son, Vader died and Anakin Skywalker returned to the light only to die himself due to the lightening damaging his life support"

"That's good to hear Knight Skywalker, now tell me how my adopted daughter helped bring Anakin Skywalker back to the light and will keep him in the light this time?"

"I found out about her through Luke, we kept fighting and Luke almost killed me due to Sidious but Luke tossed his lightsaber aside and declared himself a Jedi like me, his father. What Sidious didn't know was that finding out about Leia helped bring me back just that much more. Seeing Luke refuse to kill me and then his begging while being electrocuted by Sidious brought me back the rest of the way"

"Very well then I trust you, but Padme doesn't remember you as far as I know"

"Then we'll have to wait until I see her again to see if she will ever remember"

"Works for me. Now then I am thinking of bringing our security back to Clone Wars conditions but I have two problems with that. For one we don't have the clones yet, and those are a threat in my mind until told otherwise. For another I don't have a valid reason to bring security on my planet to Clone Wars condition"

"Well as for the clones turning on the Jedi again I deleted that Order discreetly, as for the second part of getting the planet Clone Wars ready I have absolutely no ideas how to help you"

"It might simply be Bail that you won't be able to get the planet Clone Wars battle conditions until the Clone Wars begins again"

"I was afraid you were going to say that, well the two of you are still on vacation so I'll leave you be for the rest of the time you're here"

"Thanks Bail we appreciate that"

"And Senator Organa thanks for taking care of my daughter since Padme was dead and I was...unable to be her father"

"No problem Knight Skywalker...Knight Skywalker I know I have to call you a Padawan in public but I was wondering if I could call you by your name in private"

"I would appreciate it Senator Organa, though I know we are no where's near close enough to be considered friends at this point in time"

"No Anakin, as an ally against Sidious and a person who successfully renounced the dark side I proclaim you as a friend and insist in private that you call me Bail"

"Very well...Bail"

"By the way unless circumstances have forced you not to, are you getting as confused about not having something that's common during the Clone Wars as I sometimes am?"

"Not really Bail, though for six and a half months we wished requirements were like during the Clone Wars"

"Yes I heard you were missing"

"Not our fault I assure you"

"Of course not Obi-Wan, like you said requirements are much different right now then when the Clone Wars were happening, though I think I surprised my staff a few times muttering to myself and going places where I currently don't need to go"

"Oh?"

"Emergency generator and transmitter room is close by...or at least it _will_ be after the Wars start up again, it's jam proof so that we don't lose communications unlike what Naboo went through in regards to the Trade Federation, but it's not perfect and to be honest we were never entirely sure it was jam proof because it was never tested"

"You didn't test equipment before use Bail? I'm shocked you always tested equipment whenever I was around you"

"Don't forget Obi-Wan, this was early in the war and quite frankly we didn't have the time needed to test the system except in a real live emergency"

"You are of course right I forgot myself for a moment"

"No problem, just don't let it happen again please?"

"No promises I'm afraid but I will do my best"

For the rest of their break Anakin and Obi-Wan simply relaxed and enjoyed not having missions, some of which hadn't even happened yet. Both knew that the 19 years between meetings wasn't really a vacation for either person so they truly were relaxing for the first time since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Bail had been given almost a year of rest and when both meditated on why the Force decided that Bail would remember they were surprised by the answer that the Force gave them


	7. Chapter 7

"So Bail remembers because the Force wants our mission to be a success and has decided we need allies early on this time"

"If Padme remembers once we reunite that will be two allies that we'll have"

"Agreed, though to be honest it's going to be really complicated once the Clone Wars start to keep our secret duties up"

"Hopefully by that time Sidious will be out of office, though it's probably not likely"

"We'll discover things along the way Anakin, now then what I want to know is how we're going to help Yoda in changing the Jedi Order in time so that your marriage to Senator Amidala won't have to be a secret which will be once less thing Sidious will be able to use against you"

"That I'm not sure of yet Obi-Wan but we'll figure things out we always do"

"At least we didn't spring the trap when we were with Mace. I don't think we would have been able to keep things a secret otherwise"

"Agreed, and in regards to Padme, our marriage might simply have to stay secret from the Order, but until we know that for certain we're not going to be doing anyone any good by guessing about that time period"

"You're right I forgot about that"

"For now let's just forget about the Wars, and the last few months of trying to get home"

"Agreed. You know I think this is our first real break since shortly before the mission right before Senator Amidala was targeted by Jango Fett"

"Yeah, you picked a good planet to relax on"

Just then a security team arrived in their rooms and requested they go with them because the Senator needed to speak with them again

"Hope there isn't any trouble"

"Master, since when have we not had trouble wherever we go?"

"Come Padawan we've been summoned"

The two go to where Bail was and they could tell that he was flustered

"What's wrong Senator Organa?"

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker I have a problem and was hoping you could advise me about it"

"Of course, we'll help however we can"

"A nearby planet has been having crop issues for months now, we of Alderaan have been able to give them aid up to this point but recently trouble of the civil war has cropped up. The two sides quickly realized that they would gain nothing from civil war and stopped the fighting and currently have a truce until matters are truly resolved but during the fighting what few crops were left were destroyed. We of Alderaan no longer have the ability to send proper aid to their people. I need advice on how to get the people to agree to Republic aid for both supplies and a mediator for true peace once more"

"That's a tricky problem, you need to convince them that enough aid is available without them taking advantage of the Republic, make sure that any aid workers sent will be safe, and need to convince them to have a neutral party sort out the remaining issues"

"That's exactly correct Knight Kenobi, there's one more thing you aren't aware of that I need to speak with you about in private, follow me"

The two head to Senator Organa's private office

"Okay here's what you don't know. This happened last time as well only the two of you weren't here. I did eventually succeed in all three goals but it took me twice as long as it might this time with your aid plus the Jedi team sent wasn't you and I have a feeling that this time because you were here when I mention the issue to the Senate since you have a passing knowledge and are the closest team you might be sent this time. There's also the fact that I think like last time they're going to request even more aid from Alderaan and unfortunately I wasn't lying when I said we can no longer provide the aid they need. My people will starve if I keep sending aid, our crops are starting to suffer from having to send a third of what we make to the other planet and the soil is being overworked. Last time if not for the Senate hearing and understanding my plea in time we would have needed Republic aid ourselves just to feed everyone. This time I hope to avoid that by providing proof from the start that we can't send them aid any longer and their demands are too much"

"Did you try that last time Bail?"

"Yes but the evidence was lost last time, the only reason I managed to get the evidence to the Senate in time last time was because I used a discrete messenger who's able to get documents to where they're needed at a good price and on time, and they themselves had to use subterfuge to succeed and neither of us liked that but we did what we had to do to let the Senate know we of Alderaan simply can't give aid any longer. This time I am going to make a copy of the documents and send them with you guys, no one knows that you're here as far as I know and plenty of people are...not quite afraid of the Jedi but they do go out of their ways to avoid you if possible because they don't understand you"

"Thus no one is likely to rob us, would you like us to take this to the Chancellor or the Council first?"

(Sighs) "I may hate our Chancellor because I know who he truly is but he does need to know about this as soon as possible"

"Very well then we'll give this directly to the Chancellor as soon as we get back to Coruscant"

"As for the other problems Bail, I'm afraid of affecting this mission too much so I would suggest informing them from the start that the Republic will not send aid until they are assured that whoever they send will not be harmed"

"That's what I did last time too but they were so stubborn" (sighs) "I guess this will have to end up like last time then since we don't want to change the time line too much at the moment"

"I do have one more suggestion Bail"

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"Tell them that Alderaan will no longer send aid when requested unless they keep their demands within reason and don't lie to the Republic about anything"

"You know that might change things after all though not too much because I didn't do that last time"

"We'll still get the documents to... _Chancellor_ Palpatine as soon as we return to Coruscant just in case"

"Thank you, I can trust you because you guys can do things discreetly like I need"

"Of course Bail"

"And Bail one more thing, Yoda also remembers so if we don't make contact and you _really_ need to talk to someone about all of this he's the person you call"

"And if he's out on a mission?"

"Won't happen until the Wars and you know it"

"Forgot about that"

Just then there was a knock on the door and since private discussions were no longer needed they were allowed in

"Ah the Jedi are still here good, Senator there's a priority call from the Jedi temple for these two"

"Well our vacation _is_ over so it's no surprise"

They quickly answer the call and are not really shocked to see part of the Council

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker you haven't left yet good"

"What's going on Master Windu?"

"Trouble, you guys remember what you told us about Tranceles right before you left for your vacation?"

"Clearly Master Windu what seems to be the problem?"

"Supposedly they're ready to talk about peace and have declared a cease fire until someone can get there to handle everything as a neutral party, we were wondering since you're already familiar with that planet if you would be willing to return?"

"Sorry Master Windu but that's not possible for two reasons. One reason is because they threatened our lives last time we were there right before we managed to get off planet, the second reason is a bit more complicated and not to be discussed over open comms due to how sensitive the situation is"

"Understood, we'll send another team with a full debrief then, afterwords there's another mission you guys might like to go to instead but we'll explain that once you're back in the Temple because while it isn't exactly important to keep secret it is sensitive enough that we don't need any leaks until or unless absolutely necessary"

"Understood Master Windu, we're on our way back to Coruscant now, inform Chancellor Palpatine that we need to talk to him again about a private and urgent matter immediately after we get back"

"Will do"

So Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly left the planet knowing it was in good hands Bail Organa even managed to send a covert message via Clone Wars code during a meeting right before they left. Normally Senators wouldn't learn the codes but even though Bail Organa hardly left the senate there were a few times he was needed out in the field so it was decided by Obi-Wan actually that Bail Organa would learn the codes that the Jedi and Clones used so that he could keep up in regards to silent communication...at least whenever the tapping code was used, sign language was unfortunately out of the question but at least he could tap out information at need. The Master/Padawan team discussed what had been sent via mental communication

*Master, what exactly was Bail trying to convey via the code?*

*This time even I'm confused, either he's forgotten part of the code or because we were in a bit of a hurry he didn't have time to tap out the code properly enough for us to decode it completely*

 _Hours earlier_

*New trouble. Will contact...war condition...see soon*

 _Present_

*Hopefully he'll figure it out soon enough that we didn't clearly get his message*

*Agreed, Master what exactly did Master Yoda mean when he said to expect changes when we get back?*

*Don't know Anakin, without us I highly doubt Master Yoda has been able to really change things, after all we've only been back just under a year now*

*Agreed, and we couldn't talk until recently either*

*I just hope they send a good team to Tranceles*

*They will Master, I just hope that Palpatine doesn't try anything when we give this to him and will understand Senator Organa's instructions regarding the information*

*Agreed we can't afford for Alderaan to suffer right now*

* _We_ know that because of future knowledge but the rest of the galaxy doesn't*

*It's not just our future knowledge Anakin, after Bail mentioned the current problems I checked out the farms and it's worse than what Bail told us, if this doesn't end soon the soil will never be able to produce enough crops for the entire planet again the soil is so overworked. I don't think Bail knows exactly how bad it is but he understated things to us when he said Alderaan can't continue the support it's currently giving*

*I don't remember this the last time though*

*Probably because the problem was resolved just in time and quietly enough that it never got to galactic news. But basically if this isn't stopped in under a year Alderaan will have to be abandoned because it will be unable to support life...well okay maybe I exaggerated a bit but Alderaan will permanently have to have the support of the Republic to feed it's people*

*Things were bad when the Republic was the Republic Master but at least planets didn't suffer, the Empire was ultimately worse than the Republic but I was too blind at the time to see that*

*So basically Alderaan is doomed if the Republic becomes an Empire and this situation isn't resolved quickly*

*Exactly, Alderaan was destroyed last time by the Death Star, this time it might be a neighboring planet though hopefully everything turns out alright like last time*

*It should, now then what about the Chancellor? I know for a fact he's wanting to get you in private to influence you again*

*Don't worry that will never happen again and quite frankly if I start struggling again with the bonds I have with you and Yoda you'll stop my fall before I go too far, just help me keep myself grounded whenever I'm around Palpatine and you're with me because he is _not_ a person I like*

*Don't worry I will do that constantly whenever you're in his presence with me there or not*

*Good you're basically my conscious and self control when it comes to him then*

The two manage to return to Coruscant without any problems and then went straight to the Senate building to report to the Chancellor what they needed to report


	8. Chapter 8

"You said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, this disk contains information that the Senator of Alderaan wants you to have just in case something happens that calls for the information to be used. Senator Organa does _not_ want that information revealed until called for however because of just how much potential damage there could be with the information hidden within"

"Why did Senator Organa send this information back through Jedi?"

"He trusts we would not be waylaid by...outside forces"

"Very well I will keep the information hidden until called for if it ever is"

"Thank you Chancellor"

The two then head to the Temple to see what mission they needed to know about that was secret but not ultimately crucial if information came out about it

"Now then I'm sure the two of you are wondering just what is going on about the mission we've decided to give you"

"Yes Master Windu, it sounds important that it remain secret yet at the same time it isn't too damaging if something leaks"

"Indeed, while the two of you were gone Master Yoda mentioned the fact that we've been on Coruscant for so long we've forgotten our roots, he's wondering if you would be willing to go to Tython and see what repairs might be needed in order to train Jedi in an emergency situation. Should you favorably choose this location we will be able to shield it from evil and even the Republic will not know about this move unless it becomes absolutely necessary"

"Thus the reason needed for secrecy but also the reason why it isn't devastating if it's discovered we're looking at Tython once more"

"Exactly, we will also be sending a group of the younger students to Tython for a short period of time as an experiment if you guys agree it is a good location"

"Understood Master Windu, when do we leave?"

"Not until tomorrow, there are supplies we don't quite have yet that you will need"

"Understood, we will await your summons tomorrow"

Once they leave they talk through their bond again

*So that's the change Master Yoda was talking about, it's a small change for sure but it is _definitely_ a change from last time*

*Agreed Anakin, last time no one would be willing to discuss moving to another location for the Order's continued survival, but this time that's exactly what's happening*

*Who knows maybe, just maybe I'll be able to be married to Padme this time and it not have to be a secret or forbidden, but we'll just have to wait and see on that one*

That night they both were asleep when someone decided to go into their quarters. It had been an established temple rule for several years now that you do _not_ enter a Jedi's quarters at night without permission if it is indicated that they have been on high alert for an extended period of time until the Jedi or Jedi team in question state it is safe enough to do so. The only exception of course is an emergency, the _reason_ that rule had been established was because of the fact that some Jedi were sent on long missions and one time the Jedi in question hadn't been back in over two years reporting in on a regular basis but most communications were short only to establish that they were still alive and they always indicated that the Jedi wasn't safe at the moment. When the Jedi came back he didn't realize just how on edge he was even after a month long break, when a friend entered his room to see if he wanted to eat with said friend the friend found himself in a fight for their life and the Jedi that had been on the extended mission had to be knocked out with a combination of a sleep suggestion and strong sedatives. After that incident the Jedi Council decided that any Jedi on an extended mission where it has been indicated that they were on high alert for extended periods of time were to have a small break and that they were to not be disturbed in their quarters until the Jedi themselves indicated they were safe to be woken up by touch. There were a few complications though. One was that the Jedi in question was Knight Kenobi and while that had happened while he was a Padawan and his Master had been frantically looking for him with the very brief updates not many people understood the rule. Another was that now his awareness was even more hyper after an extended mission because of the Clone Wars and the time period afterwords when he had to remain in hiding so that he could ultimately train Luke, though that didn't last as long as it should have. The final one was that Anakin was now just as hyper aware because of the Clone Wars and as such was just as dangerous as his Master and some of the younger initiates and Padawans either ignored the rule or didn't know enough about it to understand why it was crucial that rule was followed to the letter. The person in question decided to go into Anakin's room and wound up on the floor and in a brief fight until Anakin realized what was going on, though the intruder also had to face Obi-Wan as well

"Initiate what are you thinking? I know you know the rules regarding the temple, you recently heard those rules from me personally"

"Sorry Master Kenobi, I had a few questions about some mechanical issues I am having in a class and knew that Padawan Skywalker was the person to ask about it"

"Sorry initiate but not right now, both of us were recently on an extended mission with dangers that have made us hyper aware and we're not exactly safe at the moment, especially if someone touches us unexpectedly"

"Understood Master Kenobi, I'll leave and alert others who might want to talk to Padawan Skywalker about the fact that following temple rules about leaving Jedi that have just returned from an extended mission are followed"

"Good, now get back to bed"

The initiate left and Anakin and Obi-Wan discussed the possibility of reassessing things after a month and seeing if they would allow people into their quarters at random times again

"Master I don't think we'll ever be able to allow people inside again"

"Because of the visions?"

"Exactly"

"Let's speak with Master Yoda about this, besides while I won't allow the Council to punish the initiate it seems certain groups need a reminder of the temple rules regarding Jedi coming back from long term missions that require said Jedi to be on high alert for extended periods of time"

"What makes you say that Master?"

"I've been catching up and have found quite a few messages sent to me about just this possibility. No one has reported it to the Council because no one realizes that it's getting to be common"

"Understood Master, let's hope he's awake"

"Agreed"

Turned out Yoda was awake because the Council had needed to discuss a few things so they actually made it to Yoda's quarters before Yoda did. As soon as he saw them outside he knew the two of them needed to talk about something

"Speak you will"

"An initiate just woke up Anakin forgetting the temple rules about not entering a Jedi's quarters without permission after an extended mission where a high alert status was needed for an extended period of time, other Jedi have also noticed this as well but they all think it's random and in a way it is but the attacks are too frequent to be chance. I request certain groups are reminded of the temple rules regarding Jedi on extended missions and actually learn about the consequences. We were also wondering if we'll ever be able to allow someone in our quarters at night ever again because we're still feeling like we're in War conditions"

"Same I feel, may never be able to have someone in our quarters uninvited again we might"

"We're too hyper alert now, the Clone Wars started it but the 19 years before Luke was old enough finished our paranoia"

"Even I was paranoid as Vader because of the fact that I never knew when Sidious would test my loyalty. There's also the fact that a few people tried to assassinate me over the years and they ultimately weren't rebels, just ordinary people on my ship that decided they would try and gain the favor of the Emperor by killing me"

"I too was paranoid. Hiding I was but knew I did that discovery was possible"

"On Dagobah? I never really thought about it before because I did hunt Jedi that survived the initial purges and never heard about you or where you were but I guess you would have to be vigilant just in case I ever did find out where you were hiding when I was Vader"

"Basically none of us have stood down for over twenty years"

All three of them sigh at the reality that they were just too ingrained in their ways to be able to safely allow people in their quarters without permission unless it was an emergency, and they couldn't even tell their fellow Jedi why

"Another lesson I will teach the young ones about temple rules. Tython you two will go to tomorrow as planned"

"Fine by me, maybe going to Tython will ultimately help us calm down a little bit, we'll always be on high alert because of the fact that we no longer know of any other state of mind but it would be nice to actually be able to relax in a fellow Jedi's presence"

"Relaxed slightly I have since returned I did, but more time to adjust to Jedi in my life again I have"

"True Yoda, but Obi-Wan and I were also away from the temple a lot more often then you during the Wars, maybe going to a place of our past might help us learn more about ourselves and how to get back to a semblance of normal life. I know for a fact that the healers are aware of our heightened awareness due to some actions we took while in the healers. I myself almost didn't let them near me at one point because of the fact that they were coming in my room with way too many needles and I almost thought I was going into the suit again and have multiple needles put into my body at once"

"That was nice Anakin, I actually force pushed one of the healers because I managed to actually get some sleep during the tests the first time back at the temple when we returned with Mace. The second time around I simply looked up every time I heard one of the doors activate and I know you did the same Anakin I saw you do that a few times"

"They're probably going to be making a new rule for you Obi-Wan"

"Same with you Anakin as soon as you act instinctively"

"Hey those instincts saved my life a few times both as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader"

"Oh?"

"Yep, one of the assassination attempts I told you about when I was Vader happened while I was asleep. Normally I slept in a special hyperbaric chamber but that night I was too exhausted to go into the chamber and as such slept in a spare room with an actual bed. Another time was on a planet, then again it wasn't a person trying to kill me in my sleep it was a native creature that wasn't classified as intelligent during the days of the Republic and essentially ignored during the time of the Empire"

"And of course I know about the times when you were Anakin Skywalker during the Wars"

"Yep, though one time it was actually Rex deciding to test my reflexes after an easy day"

"Same with me in regards to Cody, looks like they'll have to relearn the lesson the hard way not to mess with a Jedi"

"Yep, and this time around we'll be even worse because of the fact that we're already at War readiness in regards to our awareness both awake and asleep"

"Bail must be going crazy right now"

"No kidding, he might be calling the temple on a semi-regular basis at least at first, by the way Yoda we told Bail if he can't get in touch with us he should contact you if need be"

"Understand I do why told him this you did, welcome it I would"

"Either way until the Wars start up again we're going to have to figure a new system out to alert people not to disturb people until further notice unless in an emergency when it's obvious that the person is asleep"

"Won't it be suspicious that we're constantly keeping up the no waking up unless necessary status?"

"Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice Anakin, the three of us are simply too used to War time conditions the two of us more than Yoda but I'm sure even he knows that he's not safe at night despite the fact he's been at the temple longer and able to actually get sleep unlike us"

"Agree with you I do Obi-Wan, not safe am I when asleep however much safer here are we then in the field during the Wars, and awake safe I am around fellow Jedi even if slightly uneasy still I am"

"Agreed and Obi-Wan and I are worse in that situation because of our eight months on the run trying to get back to Coruscant. It wouldn't have been so bad except for everything that happened while we were trying to get home"

"Sleep you two need if going to Tython tomorrow you are"

"Agreed, goodnight Yoda"

"Goodnight you two"

Obi-Wan and Anakin leave for Tython early the next day knowing it would take a few days to get there due to the distance  
"Master how long has it been since a Jedi has been on Tython?"

"Years Anakin, not since the last Sith war"

"That's a long time"

"Indeed it is Padawan, we might not be able to use the location like the Council thinks we might but we'll simply have to wait and see first"

"Understood Master"

"By the way Padawan I know that you've mainly slept but during our break on Alderaan did you happen to read the temple news?"


	9. Chapter 9

_By the way I didn't know who it was going to be until this point. I debated between Qui-Gon, Padme and though I didn't realize it at the time even Dex. For Padme and Dex they wouldn't realize it until the Clone Wars period, Padme when she saw them for the first time in ten years and remembered everything and Dex when Obi-Wan goes to identify the Kamino saber dart though he wouldn't have regained his memories_

"Yes Master however I didn't understand part of it, the temple news mentioned a shadow Jedi running around, does that mean we have to watch out for potential trouble?"

"Not necessarily Padawan, you don't understand the various distinctions of shadow Jedi when we read about it in the temple news. Sometimes we do mean fallen Jedi who simply haven't changed their blade color, other times we're talking about Jedi on undercover missions who can't truly reveal themselves whenever they act on their Jedi duties in order to keep themselves safe. This Jedi isn't a rogue or a Jedi on a mission where their identity must be kept secret, instead when the temple discusses this shadow Jedi it means a Jedi who's helping out in secret not even truly revealing themselves to fellow Jedi except through the use of a lightsaber and the Force. In situations like these the Jedi Council has decided that we will let the Jedi reveal themselves in their own time however we are also to make contact if possible and request they reveal themselves to the Council and why they aren't really talking to fellow Jedi or returning to the temple. This time is especially important because one of the times a Jedi managed to get a brief look they said the shadow Jedi looked awful, though they didn't get a clear look at their face the clothes were too big and also cut up and the Jedi in question could see scars"

"Let us hope this shadow Jedi allows people to help them then"

"Agreed, we ourselves already know what happens to people out in the field for so long without a break, depending on why this Jedi is a shadow they might be out in the field longer than normal and may need that extra bit of help"

A few days later they finally make it to Tython and are surprised that the main building was mostly in tact if in need of some basic repairs on the outside. Once inside they were even more amazed at how much was preserved and how they didn't need to do much in regards to repairs on the inside too. Though overall the assessment took several hours

"Well looks like we can tell the Council that Tython can be used Obi-Wan"

"Indeed Anakin, let's do a quick survey of the rest of the grounds which still belong to the Jedi and we'll then make a report to the Council about what we feel is needed"

"Fine by me"

They start the survey only to end up in big trouble. They started fighting when all of a sudden the shadow Jedi appeared and helped them out. Once the battle was over the Jedi started to leave when Obi-Wan started talking

"Wait, there's something you should know before you leave. You don't have to reveal yourself to Jedi you help in the field or necessarily to the Jedi Council right now, you can do it in your own time but the Council would like to know who's been helping us recently and why you aren't talking to fellow Jedi or returning to the Temple. They will respect your decisions but the Council simply wants to make sure that all their Jedi are safe and accounted for. You don't even have to return to the Temple after you reveal yourself if you don't want, just...just make sure you're taking care of yourself because I can tell you don't look so good, you're scarred up pretty badly and also look like you could use several good meals. Again you don't have to reveal yourself until you feel ready but it would be nice for the Council at least to know who it is that's wielding a lightsaber like a Jedi would"

The person simply nods and leaves while Anakin and Obi-Wan get back to the building and contact the Council about Tython

"...overall I say that coming back to rebuild is a good idea"

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll send teams with those specific sets of skills if possible and if not we'll use contractors and then use the Force to make them forget about being on Tython for everyone's protection ours and theirs"

"Understood Masters...by the way my Padawan and I met our mysterious shadow Jedi today, I managed to pass on the message to them right before they left. However they felt familiar, like I should know them but don't truly recognize their Force signature. It's almost like the signature has been changed by something but I wouldn't be able to tell you what it was"

"We'll wait a few days to see if they'll make contact with us then"

"Understood Masters"

Both groups sign off and Anakin and Obi-Wan decide to stay the night there and get back to the Temple in the morning. Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple the Council discusses the new development but doesn't really expect much until they are informed that someone was trying to contact them. However the Padawan didn't recognize the code that was being used

"Patch them through anyways Padawan, we'll see if they're simply using an older code because of the fact that they haven't made contact in a long enough time frame that they don't know we recently changed the code"

"Understood Master Plo Koon"

As soon as contact was established both sides simply stared at each other for a minute and then Windu spoke up

"Thank you for helping our people recently, who are you though and why haven't you contacted us until now?"

However they don't receive a verbal reply instead they are shown a note written on something big enough to be visible

*I am mute at the moment due to the Force. I will not be allowed to speak until told otherwise*

"Understood, could you lower your hood so that we can know the identity of the Jedi helping us?"

*No the Force will not allow me to reveal myself at this time either, though I feel I will be able to reveal myself to you soon I will not be able to speak for some time after the reveal*

"Very well, could you at least keep in contact on a more regular basis via the new codes we are sending now?"

They receive a nod and wait for the codes to be sent

"May the Force be with you then"

*And with you, tell all Jedi that meet me that I will do better in taking care of myself and to not try and contact me again to send messages unless I am told otherwise by you*

"No need, once they know you've made contact with us they won't try and contact you again unless you are seriously hurt and in need of immediate help"

The two groups sign off and then everyone goes about their business. Obi-Wan and Anakin return to the Temple a few days later and learn their mysterious friend had finally made contact

"That's good to hear Master Windu"

"Agreed, now then get some rest you have a mission tomorrow that you'll want to be awake for the debriefing trust me it's an interesting one"

Obi-Wan and Anakin leave and as soon as that happens they are contacted by the stranger again

"Is there something you need to talk to us about?"

*Yes, Jedi in trouble on Ryloth, I can't do anything about it by myself and as such need more help, however I don't know how to help without revealing my identity*

"Does the Force say it's not yet time?"

*Not for normal Jedi, but the Council can now know my identity*

The person pulls the hood back and everyone on the Council is shocked to see Qui-Gon Jinn in the flesh, though scarred from his funeral

"How is this possible?"

*I don't know Masters one minute I was dying and the next I am alive on Corellia and scarred from what I can only presume is burns*

"We lit a pyre on Naboo, the doctors are positive that the scarring isn't affecting your vocal cords?"

*Yes several tests confirmed that and the Force through meditation told me that I would not regain my voice until a certain event has passed. I was also told at the same time that I was to wait to reveal myself until it told me too, the situation on Ryloth was the decision by the Force that it was time to reveal myself to you to get further orders regarding this situation. By the way Master Yoda we need to talk about something soon*

"Agree I do, leave the Council chambers the rest of you will until I call you back"

The Council leaves and Yoda makes sure it's soundproof

"Speak you may Qui-Gon"

*Just how are we back in the past and me able to remember everything even after my death?*

"The Force a mission it gave Obi-Wan, Anakin and I, Bail Organa remember the past as well he does. Why you were brought back and remember everything unknown it is. The Force silent on that it is"

*Understood, maybe we'll find out sometime in the future*

"Agree I do, allowing the others back in I am so discuss this further we will not. Not time it is for them to know about the fact that from the future four of us are"

Once the Council was back in session the group discussed further things in regards to Qui-Gon and his current mission on Ryloth. They soon realized that Qui-Gon couldn't risk actually entering battle this time because he might get knocked out and then recognized during treatment so the Council and Qui-Gon agreed on an alternate mission for him from that point on

"So you agree with this Qui-Gon?"

*Yes Master Windu I do agree to this mission*

"Okay then, by the way we do really need you to report in at times so that we have an accurate account in regards to where you are. We also want to start being able to send you funds so that you can take better care of yourself, even if you have to stay hidden at the moment"

*Sorry Master Windu, but that's actually not a good idea at the moment*

"Why not?"

*Easy, until the Force says otherwise I need to stay hidden, Jedi might start getting suspicious if funds start disappearing even if you tell them it's for the shadow Jedi that's been helping lately*

"You have a point I didn't think of that"

*Thought so*

"By the way Knight Kenobi mentioned your Force signature was different do you possibly know why?"

*No I don't, though I have some suspicions*

"Very well, in the meantime carry on with your current mission and obey the will of the Force whenever you don't contact us about potential places you could go to to help out fellow Jedi. Also remember to check in on a regular basis again, and Qui-Gon as soon as the Force says you can reveal yourself to your fellow Jedi on missions do so and we'll explain the situation to Knight Kenobi if he asks about reports of sightings of you"

So Qui-Gon ends the transmission and everyone soon gets back to a new routine. The team on Ryloth was told that they would be getting help but in a different capacity this time due to reasons that the Council wasn't going to explain and the shadow Jedi was a big help with getting supplies to where they were needed and also intelligence at times as well, when those on Ryloth caught sight of him they realized why the Council wasn't able to discuss their help this time in detail, because the shadow Jedi did what he wanted whenever they wanted and for some reason they didn't want to risk an identity reveal at the moment. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Anakin were given the debriefing on their new mission

"You're right Master Windu this is an interesting mission"

"Pirates attacking a shipping lane is common in that area but for groups to declare it's the government that's authorizing the attacks is unusual. We need you and Padawan Skywalker to verify this information if possible and if not then find out just who _is_ authorizing these attacks and why"

"Understood Master Windu, how often should we report in?"

"Unfortunately we can't risk you being discovered but we also can't risk you being out of contact for so long again even though that was through no fault of your own. As such we need you to check in every week, and it doesn't even have to be with the Council personally. We will accept relay messages from other Jedi you might meet during the mission"

"Understood, come on Padawan we need to prepare"

"Understood Master"

"Masters, you should know that my Padawan and I have agreed to rotate mission duties. As such immediately starting after this mission he'll be the one receiving the debrief on the next mission, he'll also be the one debriefing you about this mission and the results that might come from them. I know this is unusual but seeing as how we don't know when we'll be sent out on a mission and my Padawan needs to become a Knight as quickly as possible I figure this is the best way to help make sure he's prepared for Knighthood"

"We understand Knight Kenobi and agree to your request, however Padawan Skywalker is _not_ to report to us until after he cleans up and if necessary goes to medical. And of course we will debrief the person who's conscious despite the rotation if one of you is injured that severely"

"Understood Masters, we'll be underway then"

They get to their quarters and start to prepare for the mission and Anakin asks a question via sign language


	10. Chapter 10

*Master quick question, just how are we supposed to keep things private between us without mental communication and our sign language and codes?*

Obi-Wan shocks Anakin by speaking Huttese

*As far as reports go they don't understand Huttese correct?*

They both then switch to mental communication just in case

*That's correct...oh I get it, because you lived on Tattooine for 19 years and I lived there for nine growing up there actually we can speak Huttese if we really need to talk to each other in public*

*Exactly Padawan*

*That should work then*

*Well best get going, it's going to take a few days to even get to our drop off point where we're supposed to start the mission*

*Plus we don't even know how long said mission is going to last due to the fact that pirates are unpredictable*

The two leave the Temple behind and a few days later start their new mission, not knowing that during the mission the two of them would finally remember their secondary mission given to them by the Force as would Yoda

"We're under attack!"

"That's the fifth attack in as many days"

*And we're no closer to figuring out the people behind the attacks either Obi-Wan and we've been here a month now*

*We'll figure something out, in the meantime stop talking and start shooting*

*What do you think I've been doing?, you're on the other side of the ship Master*

*Point, meet back in the commissary after this battle?*

*Agreed*

The battle ended and the two met in the commissary per their mental agreement

*Obi-Wan I think it's time we changed tactics*

*How so Anakin?*

*Well simply going from ship to ship hoping for an attack isn't working, plus we're getting no closer to our mission objective of figuring out just who is ordering these attacks*

*So what do you think we should do Anakin?, the government is currently suspect so we can't ask them directly and the pirates are too fast for us to get a tracker on them*

*I'm going to do something really stupid and also something the Council definitely wouldn't approve*

*What's that?*

*Offer myself up as a slave*

*Forget the Council not approving Anakin _I_ don't approve of that plan, not only is there a possibility they'll kill you instead of taking you as a slave there's a very real chance we'll lose contact with you except through the bond. You know our orders as well as I do*

*What choice do we have Obi-Wan? I know you think this plan will work but it's already been two months and we're no closer than when we started, we have to break this pirate ring soon or else people will stop traveling and traders are already starting to talk about not coming to this part of space and some of the traders bring vital supplies, like bacta*

(Sighs) *I know Anakin I know, but wait a little longer, I'll try and think up a new plan and if you still don't agree with it we'll go ahead with your plan. I'll tell the Council that we believe it's the only way to get closer to our goals and hopefully even if they punish us they'll understand our reasoning. At least you have past experience to help you pretend to be a slave*

*Not that I liked it but Watto was good to us*

*True enough*

*So sleep for now and think up a new plan tomorrow Obi-Wan?*

*Yeah, don't forget to do morning training...at least what training we can do*

The two get some sleep and then after morning training Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss the alternate plan which was actually better than what Anakin planned in the long run

*You know that could actually work better for us, but do you think the Captain's of the vessels would allow it? I know for a fact that you became a great pilot because of the fact that you didn't have much of a choice during the Wars however at the current time you don't have the necessary skills unlike me from the start*

*I know Anakin but we'll simply have to use Force suggestion if it comes to it*

*Actually the Council never forbade us from revealing ourselves to the pilots if we felt we could, maybe just maybe we can reveal ourselves to be Jedi and they'll accept that we're both good pilots*

*Except for the fact that we're still going to be split up*

*Okay new plan I tell them that I pod race and you reveal yourself to be a Jedi. I pilot a vessel while you continue to be a passenger on these flights*

*That's even better than my plan*

*Okay then we're agreed?*

*Yes we are*

The two split up and go with the new plan. Meanwhile Qui-Gon was helping on Alderaan and keeping himself hidden the entire time. The situation wasn't critical at the moment but Alderaan had offered itself as a neutral planet so that negotiations between two planets that weren't currently getting along could meet in a neutral location that wasn't Coruscant. A Jedi team was there as the primary but Qui-Gon was there just in case. By that point the situation between Alderaan and a neighboring planet was well in hand and both sides were happy with the results, this time the Senate got the information much more quickly and as such that helped the neighboring planet realize that they had to ask for help while still being reasonable in their demands and what they were constantly asking of Alderaan wasn't reasonable by any means. Qui-Gon left Alderaan and went to another planet that the Force was telling him he needed to go. Meanwhile back with Obi-Wan and Anakin they were finally getting closer to their objective in regards to the pirates when one night they met up and got some sleep, that night though they finally remembered the second part of the mission through a memory dream


	11. Chapter 11

_Dream_

"What now Master?"

"Well we keep watch from afar basically, if need be we can come to Luke through his dreams"

"That works for me, Master Yoda?"

"Agree I do that the best plan that is"

Just then all of them felt the mission from the Force

"Looks like the Force isn't finished with us yet...a danger even worse than Palpatine is out there and Luke and his new Jedi will have to face it but he's currently the only one available due to my actions. It appears that the Force is allowing me full redemption by taking care of the evil worse than Palpatine before Palpatine is taken down"

"This is going to be difficult, especially depending on when we land back in the past"

"But the will of the Force will be followed. Obi-Wan depending on when we arrive please try _not_ to get yourself killed"

"Same goes for you Anakin"

"Okay so two part mission, stop the evil greater than Palpatine first because if we defeat Palpatine first even with all our Jedi we'll still be destroyed and then take care of Palpatine"

"Might take a while this will"

"Agreed Master Yoda, we ourselves may be part of the rebellion depending on the situation"

"Well see you in the past"

"Agreed, see you in the past"

The three of them close their eyes and simply follow the will of the Force. Yoda woke up in the Temple during a Council meeting, Obi-Wan and Anakin woke up during a mission with Master Windu assisting them

 _End of dream_

Anakin and Obi-Wan woke up and went to the commissary because they were currently in different rooms on the ship and started talking in Huttese to keep the conversation private

*Why did we initially forget our secondary mission?*

*Who knows Anakin, but honestly do you think we could have handled that information initially after having _just_ been brought back to the past and now having more Jedi alive then what we're used to?*

*Point, we're going to have to inform Bail about this*

*I know, he might not like the fact that we're putting Palpatine to the side until further notice*

*What I'm wondering is how we're going to deal with the greater evil before Palpatine without his help because I am _not_ joining sides with Sidious on this*

*Agreed, we're going to have to figure something out though, maybe Yoda will have an idea as to how*

*Okay then, for now let's continue our mission*

*Right, we're about to land on planet by the way so maybe we can make our reports today, we're almost late*

*Right and the Council really does need weekly reports this time*

They arrive on planet and soon realize they wouldn't be able to inform the Council personally about the fact that they were still okay. Fortunately the planet they were on had another Jedi team that the two met up with, though both sides didn't reveal their presence to each other except through the Force signature, one of which the two didn't really recognize because the signature was the Master's new apprentice. Obi-Wan and Anakin even managed to stage a confrontation in front of the Master/Padawan team to ensure that the Council would know from the two Jedi that Obi-Wan and Anakin were alive and doing okay from what the Master/Padawan team could see. It wasn't even really staged either, just the location was staged the person they confronted actually needed confronting

"You're no longer allowed on this ship Drasden"

"Why not?"

"I saw you stealing from customers. John here can confirm that with the Captain who isn't pleased with your shoddy work recently"

"Just because you're co-captain because you can pilot something small doesn't mean that you're in charge of the ship and can accuse me without proof "

"We have further proof, now then get your things and leave the ship, we're only here long enough to refuel and stock up on some supplies so scat"

"Fine, but you'll regret this"

"Fine, by the way we've already alerted the authorities so if you try coming back to this planet you'll be arrested"

"Doesn't matter to me...I already got a home and would be arrested anyways...boys..."

Just then several people who were known pirates surrounded Obi-Wan and Anakin, however the local police stopped the fight in time and the young Padawan spoke to her Master about the situation

"Master why can't we go help our fellow Jedi?"

"Looks like they're currently on a mission Jade, if I'm correct that's the Kenobi/Skywalker team. When we leave I will be reporting a sighting of them to the Council, looks like that's the plan anyways because for some reason they can't contact the Council personally this time"

The two Jedi teams lock eyes and Jade sees her Master nod at one of them the one who was obviously Master Kenobi. Then her Master did something strange, then again so did Master Kenobi. Jade's Master went for her lightsaber and brought it up just in time to receive fire from Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker looked slightly surprised but more resigned then anything. As soon as the four of them were in private Jade's Master spoke up

"What are you thinking Kenobi? I know for a fact that you know better than to try and pull a stunt like this when on a mission like you are"

"I need you to send a specific message to the Council and this was the only way I could think of. I need you to tell them that my Padawan and I have discovered that this is much bigger than initially suspected, however the government of this area is not involved in the piracy, we just confirmed that at our last port. We think we're onto a slaving pirate ring that has ties to the government in ways that the government of the area itself doesn't suspect"

"How does that make sense?"

"We think the government is being hacked and then the pirates send members onto ships, the members give the pirates information to attack the ships they're on and the pirate attacks are the final result. We also believe that the pirates are trying to slip in through trade agreements and no one realizes that"

"Understood, we'll figure something out to keep your cover, in the meantime keep yourself and your Padawan alive"

"No problem oh and tell Master Yoda...that if he hasn't done so yet to talk to Senator Organa of Alderaan about possibly requesting Jedi assistance for their neighboring planet problem that seems mostly resolved but needs some final tweaks. I read the reports and found some minor issues that neither side is aware of"

"Will do, now then get going we'll smooth out things to make sure you can keep on your current mission"

Fortunately things were smoothed over real easily by both Obi-Wan and the Master very easily. Both used a mild Force suggestion to make the Captain believe that Obi-Wan thought he saw a bounty hunter who had almost killed him last time and after the lightsaber was brought out Obi-Wan explained the situation to the Jedi and promised to be more careful about confirming identities before shooting his weapon and the Jedi said it wasn't a problem and would make sure that she didn't look so much like a bounty hunter in the future. Both groups left and the Master/Padawan team that Obi-Wan and Anakin happened to run into got to Coruscant that day

"You have a report for us?"

"Yes Master Windu"

They gave their mission report and were dismissed however neither left

"More you have to say Jocel?"

"Yes Master Yoda. My Padawan and I saw Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker during our mission, they're alive and doing fine as far as we know, however Knight Kenobi had to fire at me with a blaster to get my attention so that we can give a report to you. Apparently the government of the area is both involved and not involved at the same time. The government seems to have been hacked by the pirate slavers who then send their members in ultimately ending in a pirate attack, unfortunately no one is aware of that and as such they don't realize they're being hacked, and the pirates are also apparently slipping in through trade agreements which hasn't been noticed either. He also says that this is apparently bigger than what the initial mission was supposed to be though how it is I don't know. Master Yoda, Knight Kenobi also had a specific message for you he said and I quote 'talk to Senator Organa of Alderaan about possibly requesting Jedi assistance for their neighboring planet problem that seems mostly resolved but needs some final tweaks I read the reports and found some minor issues that neither side is aware of' end of quote and Master he seemed serious when he told me this"

"Understand I do, read the report again I will to see what problems need tweaking"

"As will we, but we will indeed inform Senator Organa of the situation fortunately he's back on Coruscant so getting in touch with him won't be a problem"

"Talk to him privately in my quarters I will much to discuss there is in regards to the situation between the two planets. Tea I will invite him to have"

An hour later Senator Bail Organa was shown to Yoda's quarters


	12. Chapter 12

"You wished to see me Master Yoda?"

"Secure this room is. Talk informally we may"

"Good I was hoping we could Yoda, now then there's something happening between me and another planet?"

"Not know the two of you did, a problem with the agreements there are. Not the fault of either side it is. Master Korn not know of the seasons he did, not know of planetary conditions either did he, failed he did to ask about that in making a peace agreement between the two planets. Not like him it is, but maybe not completely his fault it was either. Minor adjustments we have made, help Alderaan the neighboring planet will for six months after things have settled they will. Bring over people who know how to work the fields they will, learn much on Alderaan they will, but teach you better ways to help the soil they will as well"

"That's good to hear"

"Another matter we need to discuss. Sidious, not take him down right now we can"

"Why not? I know for a fact that he wasn't taken down for several years after the destruction of Alderaan but what I want to know is why he can't be dealt with earlier this time"

"A greater evil than Sidious there is, if take Sidious down now we do, defeat the greater evil we will not, too strong is the evil, full Jedi we would have but not the strength. Must figure out where the greater evil is first we must, then defeat Sidious after the greater evil we will"

"I understand. I'll do what I can however due to the fact that I'm the only person on Alderaan who remembers I won't be able to do much"

"A hidden ally you will have, reveal themselves to you they will, but reveal them to Kenobi and Skywalker you will not. Not time is it for those two to know of the hidden ally. An old friend he is of Kenobi, more than friend really"

"Who Yoda?"

"His old Master the hidden ally is"

"How? Master Qui-Gon died on Naboo"

"Brought back by the Force he was, full memories he has, remember the Wars as well he does. Why bring him back we know not. The Force mysterious it is in its will"

"Okay, I will of course allow Master Qui-Gon to help, however hiding him from Obi-Wan and Anakin will be hard especially if they come to the planet themselves during the upcoming years before Qui-Gon can reveal himself"

"Figure that out later we will, mute Qui-Gon is and not know sign language he does"

"Notes will be fine, besides he might actually know sign language but can't reveal it because he has memories of the future as well but doesn't or can't reveal that"

"Agree I do, talk to him about it you will in private"

"Okay, so let's see, you, me, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that's five people who know the truth, six if Padme Amidala remembers once she's reunited with Anakin and Obi-Wan"

"Returning to Tython the Jedi are, silent this will be, secret and slow as well, much repair work needed there is before habitable Tython will be again"

"I'll do what I can to help as well Yoda, though most likely it will only be through secret funds but I _will_ help the Jedi return to Tython before Sidious can destroy them. What about the Clones? I know that they will no longer turn against the Jedi but will you allow them on Tython?"

"Unknown at this time that is"

"Very well, for now I think I should get back, thank you for telling me about this though. I will do what I can to help you defeat the evil before Palpatine, but this is going to be extremely tricky if the greater evil isn't stopped before the Clone Wars"

"Stop the greater evil we must before Palpatine, but do so during the Clone Wars might be better for us that plan is"

"What do you mean?"

"Defeat the greater evil while secretly fighting Sidious work it might. Sidious not know the truth as far as I can tell. Inform the rest of the Jedi the truth we shall in time"

"Is that what the Force is telling you?"

"Now remember the whole truth Kenobi, Skywalker and I do. The Force reveal it's path it will in time. Fight off two evils we can't unless all the Jedi know the truth. Not good it would be if secrets we kept during War time"

"Well when that happens I want to be there so that they know they have an ally. If I personally can't be there I give you permission to tell the Council that I also remember the future"

"That I will do"

"Okay then, time for me to go, may the Force be with you Yoda"

Bail went back and started his new mission which wasn't really much. All he really could do at the moment was send funds to the Jedi in secret seeing as how he really didn't know where to start looking for the greater evil than Palpatine. While all that was going on over the next several days Anakin and Obi-Wan as John and Mark continued their mission and at the moment it wasn't going the greatest

"Okay new plan I protect you while you try and not get us killed landing this thing"

"What do you think the plan's been John?"

"Not sure Mark, but it wasn't this"

Fortunately the pirates were once again defeated and the ship Anakin was flying made an emergency landing. What they didn't know was that they would finally figure out who was behind the attacks and stop them that day because they were at the planet where the leader was. When they went to the leader of the planet they lied about who they were because of their mission. They also mentioned the pirate attacks and that's when the pirate leader made themselves revealed

"That's because I planned that attack. All to bring the people who have been making my job that much harder"

"John you're the one behind the attacks"

"Indeed I am. I'm not a goods trader like I told you I deal in slaves and piracy"

That's when Obi-Wan and Anakin decide to reveal themselves as Jedi after a quick mental conversation

*So that's why the Force was telling us to bring our lightsabers with us*

*Well Anakin time to reveal ourselves*

"By order of the Republic you are under arrest"

Obi-Wan and Anakin bring out their lightsabers and a quick battle ensues. Fortunately it's ended pretty quickly

"Sorry for not revealing ourselves sooner but we had to figure out who was behind the pirate attacks. We can go back to the Republic Senate now and tell them everything"

"Thank you honorable Jedi. May the Force be with you"

The two board a normal transport ship after contacting the Council about the fact that the mission was done and they were returning home. Unfortunately it would take a little longer than they originally thought to return home

"Okay new plan Master"

"What exactly is the new plan Padawan?"

"Well we've been attacked by Jedi hunters the entire trip right?"

"Yes and they've done more and more damage each time. I think they're really trying to kill everyone on board a ship we're on instead of just us"

Anakin switches to Huttese

*That's my plan. We let them kill us*

*Anakin are you out of your mind? Yoda can't handle the responsibilities we have alone*

*Here's where the plan gets tricky Obi-Wan, we don't actually die, we just make the hunters _think_ they killed us. Meanwhile we land on a nearby planet and hope that we haven't lost comms because otherwise even if we survived we'd be thought dead for a long time, maybe even to the time of the Wars which we really can't afford*

*Well as for the comms being busted I lived on Tattooine for 19 years and I learned a thing or two about communication devices. I could fix it if you couldn't, but we'd still have to be dead for a few days just to make sure the hunters were gone*

*Okay, that's a good idea I forgot about that little fact*

*Okay, the Council is still not going to be too happy with us once we reveal ourselves. Yoda is _really_ not going to be happy with us due to what we're going to do*

*He's going to be feeling it isn't he?*

*Yes he is, because we're not just going to have to hide our Force signatures which you were trained to do during the Wars but we're also going to have to hide our bonds which is much much harder. I should know I had to do that one time with Master Qui-Gon during a hard mission shortly before we found you, if you thought hiding your signature was hard hiding the bond constantly is going to be even harder and we're going to be in pain because it will be as if the bond snapped like when you became Vader*

*Okay that's going to hurt I know how much it hurt when your bond with Master Qui-Gon snapped because you explained it to me but this is going to be just as bad if not worse because of the fact that the bond was given to the three of us by the Force*

*Which means we might not actually be able to hide our survival to Yoda*

*Oh we will I can sense the Force approving of this plan, actually I think it inspired this plan in all reality*

The two do a mild meditation and find that them faking their deaths was indeed the will of the Force and as such Yoda would think them dead as well until they revealed themselves to be alive

*Okay, next attack is when we do this*

*Master, just how am I supposed to fake a severed bond?*

*Don't worry I'll guide you while I start myself we'll leave enough of the bond initially that Yoda doesn't think us dead before we're supposed to be. Afterwords we'll severe the bond completely...or at least make Yoda _think_ the bond is severed completely. Anakin this technique is similar to situations before where we've had to dim our connection to each other during the Wars but this time it will have to go deeper. We won't even be able to feel each other though seeing each other without the bond will help matters*

*If it's just like dimming the connection like during the Wars how is hiding our bonds going to be much much harder?*

*Simple Anakin, when we hide our connection to the Force we don't actually cut ourselves off, we leave a tiny part of our minds aware of the fact that we're still Force sensitive however with the bond...we have to make our minds believe that the other person is gone for real. For me I have to imagine the day I lost my Master, for you you have to remember Mustafar and when you were being burned alive and the bond between us was severed completely. There's one more thing we can never connect to each other through the bond until we reveal ourselves to be alive because otherwise Yoda might find out before he should, before it's safe for us. Even if he would know better he might act differently and that could be dangerous for the Jedi in the Temple and it would make him stand out because no one knows of the bond between the three of us*

*This is going to be hard isn't it?*

*Yes Anakin it is, now then he won't be suspicious about us dimming our bond to barely noticeable because he knows about the Jedi hunters, the Captain has already informed Coruscant about the situation per my instructions*

*Okay so we can dim our connection and then when it comes time give the signal and we'll hide our Force signatures and the bond*

*Okay*

Two days later they were attacked again and Anakin and Obi-Wan enact their plan which involved an escape pod and a staged conversation. Though only the two Jedi knew the conversation was staged

"Anakin, get into the pod we'll get the Jedi hunter to focus on that instead of these passengers. Maybe then they'll leave the ships alone"

"I'm trying Master, but it's a little difficult at the moment"

"Do it now!"

The two manage to get into the pod and leave the ship and the Jedi hunter does exactly what they wanted him to do. Leave the ship alone and attack them, five minutes later when they were sure they would make it to the planet they allowed the hunter to hit them and fake an explosion. Everyone on the ship saw the pod explode and as such knew the Jedi were dead. The ship Captain contacted the Jedi Temple to let them know that two of their own were now dead killed by a Jedi hunter in return for the ship having safe passage. However the Temple didn't need the call because Anakin and Obi-Wan had discovered something else during their mild meditation session, it was time to reveal the bond between Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda though the reasons behind the bond were to be kept secret knowing about the bond was going to be critical in the future

"We already know Captain but thank you for informing us about it, we'll...we'll send Jedi to the location soon so that we can claim their remains if at all possible"

"Considering the explosion it's highly doubtful but I'll stay out of Jedi business...by the way one thing I do have personal affects of theirs in their quarters, they only had their lightsabers with them. Shall I have someone send their affects to the Temple once I'm on Coruscant?"

"No let us know where you're docked and we'll have a Jedi team waiting your arrival so that we can pick up what they left behind personally"

"Okay it's mainly just clothes and blasters for some reason...oh a gift that they couldn't refuse, though the gift is apparently for all the Jedi and also data disks with reports for both you and the Chancellor and according to Knight Kenobi they're properly labeled for each group so that you know which to send to the Chancellor and which to keep"

"Again thank you and we will have a team awaiting your arrival so that we can pick up their affects personally as our last duty to them"

"I understand I myself would want to do that if I found out a family member was dead"

Later that day the ship arrived at Coruscant and there was indeed a Jedi team waiting for them at the dock

"Allow me to show you to their quarters"

They're shown to the quarters of Obi-Wan and Anakin and as soon as the team is shown the gift Obi-Wan and Anakin were given they understood why the gift wasn't refused despite certain policies

"No wonder they didn't try to refuse at first, this is information that the Jedi Council would want to know. Jedi in that part of the area years before we even knew about them...their weapons as well"

"Master, this is a schematic of a temple, a very old temple that's probably lost to history by now but still a temple"

As soon as the Master looks the Padawan hears his Master gasp

"Padawan this will need to be taken to the Council for confirmation but I think I know this temple"

"Master, Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker brought us a great gift didn't they?"

"Yes Padawan they did, come let us get the rest of their affects and then get back to the Temple we have a lot to do now"

The two leave and get back to the Temple and make sure that the reports meant for Chancellor Palpatine got to him as quickly as possible. Meanwhile they themselves went straight to the Council


	13. Chapter 13

"Masters I think I know this temple. If I am correct it is now my house, the house of my family that is. As you know when I became a Knight I was requested back on my planet for a special ritual my family has when one of their own is a recognized fighter. I was also told about my family history at that time. According to legend my family was one of the first inhabitants of the planet, my family found this building in derelict condition but well enough that they could fix it up and make it into a family house. My family didn't really find anything in the building but they also didn't recognize the designs. They did however find the original schematics and have kept them safe all these generations, even making sure that copies were made just in case something happened to the originals. If my family discovered after all this time that the house was originally a temple they might have made sure this got to us somehow as a means of...not making amends but showing they are willing to allow Jedi not family into their homes to see if anything else was left behind that they might not have thought of over the years"

"Correct you are young Knight your family home it now is, ask your family about sending a team I will. Look at the rest of this the Council will when they can. Good it was that Knight Kenobi made sure it would find it's way home if himself he couldn't do it"

"What about their personal affects?"

"Now currently in storage until the Council decides otherwise Master Windu, though my Padawan and I are a bit stumped on the blasters. We know the requirements but that doesn't mean they have to have blasters on them"

"Actually for this mission they did, but that's all you're going to find out about their last mission"

"Understood Master Windu consider the matter closed, however we also couldn't find their lightsabers"

"You wouldn't have, they had those on them at the time of their death"

"Understood Master Plo Koon, just making sure we didn't have missing lightsabers"

The two leave and then the Council continues their earlier discussion. Mainly what to do now that Obi-Wan and Anakin were gone, they were also finally going to discuss the bond the two seemed to have with Yoda and how they weren't informed about it

"Not allowed to speak of it were we. Formed through the Force it was, private it was meant to be until necessary for it's reveal"

"And now it became necessary because they're dead. We won't question why the Force suddenly gave the three of you a bond however we do ask if you're certain they're dead. We know that bonds can't break until death but could anything affect the bond?"

"Not a normal bond this is. Unaffected it would be except in death"

"Very well, we'll figure out who to send in a few days. Once the team returns we'll light the pyres even if it's only symbolical due to no bodies"

Meanwhile Anakin and Obi-Wan survived their insane idea and were now on the surface of the planet

"Okay you're right hiding the bond from Yoda is painful. And it's going to take even me a few days to fix this radio, the damage isn't too severe from what I can tell so far but it's bad enough that even you wouldn't be able to repair this quickly"

Obi-Wan looks at the radio and sees what Anakin sees

"We'll have to figure out how to bypass a few of the wires but overall things look good so far, let's check it completely first though just in case we missed something"

Fortunately the damage was only as bad as it looked initially

"Well this will indeed take a few days but fortunately like you said the damage isn't too severe. Anakin while you're doing that I'm going to do a quick recon for basic supplies I won't leave your eyesight just to make sure"

"Works for me"

Over the next few days they both worked on repairing the radio and also doing what they could to see if the Jedi hunter had left. Once they were sure they were safe they tested the radio both having made the decision not to reopen the bond until they were sure that the radio worked so that they would be picked up right away. Fortunately their repairs worked great

"Okay time to reveal we're alive, Yoda is probably going to act a little weird until our message comes through though"

"Maybe, have you imputed the right codes Anakin?"

"Yes, I even remembered _not_ to use Clone Wars codes that need to be used after you disappear for any period of time because those codes won't be recognized yet"

"Okay, time to reveal ourselves to be alive, first we stop hiding our Force signature and the bond, once we know the bond is back we'll activate the radio"

The two _carefully_ reveal their Force signature and then start the process to stop hiding the bond which took a little longer because of what they had been forced to do to hide the bond in the first place. Once that was done Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin felt their unique bond flare back to life and the training bond Obi-Wan and Anakin had also flared back to life. On Coruscant in the Council chambers

"So it's agreed that we'll send Siri and Garen to...Master Yoda are you okay?"

The reason Master Windu asked that was because Yoda suddenly gasped and put one hand where his heart was and the other hand on his head

"Alive Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are"

"Master Yoda..."

Just then a Padawan said that an emergency message was coming through

"Patch them in"

That's when they all saw Obi-Wan and Anakin who had used the emergency codes so that the Council would reply immediately...besides they kind of did need priority due to their situation, both hadn't known it at the time but the crash caused injuries and now they needed those injuries tended to and also a way off the planet

"This is Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker can you read us Jedi Council?"

"We read you...but how you were killed by the Jedi hunter"

"Not so Master Windu, we faked our deaths and then made sure that we remained hidden for a few days until we were sure that the Jedi hunter was gone. It was a risky plan but the only way to keep everyone else safe"

"We were going to have your pyres lit either later today or tomorrow you know. And Master Yoda told us you were dead before the Captain did and then told us that the three of you have a bond that you can't explain that was given to you through the Force"

"We hid the bond from Master Yoda to help make everyone think we were dead for your own safety. Do you remember the mission Master Qui-Gon and I had shortly before we went do Naboo?"

"Of course, we didn't even think about that. You hid your bonds to each other even though it would be painful it would ensure no one found out about your survival until you felt it was the right time"

"Exactly Master Plo Koon, and we're very glad we don't have to hide the bond anymore because it gives you a nasty headache. By the way we need picked up preferably a team with a Healer because we're injured and have been ignoring any injuries that weren't obvious and unfortunately none of our injuries were obvious until we allowed the Force to flow through us completely"

"How did you learn to hide yourselves from the Force?"

"That's a bit complicated Master Windu and not something the Force will allow us to explain yet"

"Very well, Knights Tachi and Muln to your location with a team of Healers, we'll see you by tomorrow at the latest"

The next day the Council was at the platform to greet two Jedi thought dead for a brief time and Obi-Wan and Anakin instantly bowed to them per protocol and as soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan connected to Yoda through their bond they realized they had been back in the past for a year and through a special time between them given to them through the Force they were able to communicate to each other through that bond, not knowing that the Force had decided to allow them to keep the stronger connection knowing it would be needed in the future. However those three wouldn't find out about that for another few months

*One year down three more to go until the Wars start*

*This is going to be a long three years*

*No kidding Anakin and we still have to be extremely careful of changing the time line*

*Tython being prepared it is, time there still is before the Wars. The Force tell us it will when time to reveal things it is*

*For now let's just keep on our course*

"It's good to see you two alive, the Captain of the ship you were on said that you were killed by a Jedi hunter, until you made contact we didn't know that it was a lie"

"There's much to discuss in the Council. The two of you have some things still to report though we did get the majority of the report when we got the data disks from your quarters. We also understand why you couldn't refuse the gift you were given in help for taking care of the pirates"

"When will we have to report to Medical?"

"Oh you're going straight to the Healers, the Council will hear your report after you are released"

"Understood Master Windu"

"By the way, seeing as how the two of you were there first we were wondering if you would like to check up on our secret project once you're cleared. See the progress and then come back to report it"

"Simple mission we'll be glad to do it...but why haven't you received reports yet?"

"We weren't sure about when to ask for regular reports so this will be the first check in"

"Okay"

"Oh and depending on how far along the project is could you tell them that we now expect regular updates?"

"Of course Master Windu, once we've been given medical clearance"

The two leave and report to the Healers. When the healers got their hands on them they immediately stated that the two of them were going to be staying overnight

"Very well, we'll stay"

*Master you hate the Healers*

*Anakin 19 years in the desert with no help if I needed healed*

*Okay that makes more sense, when exactly did you start hating the healers anyways?*

*Started when I got you for a Padawan because you needed me and quite frankly you wound up here way too often for my liking initially, most of the time unconscious or seriously injured to the point of near unconsciousness, the feeling increased when the Clone Wars started and we were needed on the battlefield*

*Oh, that makes sense actually because I also started to really hate the healers when the Wars started, the only real times I didn't complain were when I came here unconscious*

*They kept us sedated after a time because of that. But only so that we would allow ourselves to heal*

*Oh didn't know that and unfortunately it was needed at times because we _did_ need to heal, the battlefield wouldn't let us though*

*I don't know what the Healers are going to do this time around*

*Probably the same as last time*

*Anakin, we're both extremely dangerous if kept awake and startled, if we're asleep and startled it's even worse and the Healers are going to be forced to learn that during the Wars. What do you think they're going to do initially?*

*Oh, even if we give them experience...*

*Exactly they'll simply act like before and there's nothing we can do about it, unless we start staying with the healers now and start training them on how to deal with patients like us, and as such I will tolerate the Healers if only to keep them alive when the time comes*

*What exactly do you mean Obi-Wan?*

*There were a few healers killed because of the fact that they weren't careful enough around hyper alert Jedi just come off the battlefield and in real need of healing*

*But if they learn now, even though we're still extremely dangerous we have slight awareness because we've been alone for so long, if they learn now we can keep them alive when the time comes*

*Exactly, now then Clones are another story entirely*

*Yeah not sure how to train the healers for those guys especially if they have personalities like Rex and Cody*

*Oh those two were the worst culprits, sometimes I think they were worse than us*

*Not hard really considering how much they were with us*

*Didn't you have to order Rex to the Bacta tanks a few times?*

*One time I actually had to have medics sedate him because he wanted back in the fight too soon*

*Well I never had to do that with Cody but only just, I thought I would have to once but he passed out instead and stayed unconscious for five days*

*Yeah that wasn't a good time, let's see you were in the healing ward if you weren't on the battlefield and Rex and I had to force you to eat and sleep*

*Either way us being here until we're released will help ease their transition into Wars conditions, it won't be extremely effective but even a little understanding on how a Jedi that's been on alert for long periods of time will help*

*And seeing as how we're constantly on alert...*

*Exactly Anakin we can start the process without getting anyone killed*

*Because we know the difference between feeling many Jedi and almost none*

Three days later both of them were released to their quarters but they were still not allowed to take missions until the end of the week just to make sure they healed correctly. Yoda and Anakin decided during time off to continue their talks in a relaxed environment

"Yoda, Anakin when the time comes what do you say to bringing Dex into the fold?"

"What exactly do you mean Obi-Wan?"

"Well, we tell him about Palpatine and get him to covertly gather intel on him. Getting said intel to us through Bail if need be and if not simply have Bail keep the information and use it how he feels it needs to be used. I highly doubt that Dex will be able to help us find the greater evil than Palpatine"

"You know that's actually not a bad idea. Shortly before my death as Vader I found out about a group called the Erased and that Dex was part of it, but I never found out more about them and also discovered that they were attacked by stormtroopers early on. If any survived they were never discovered after the attack. As such even if he never regains his memories of that time as a smuggler he would have excellent hiding and survival skills plus he might regain certain skills depending on what the Force wants"

"Say I was wondering something what _exactly_ are we going to tell the rest of the Council when the Clone Wars comes? I know we still have a few years before we ultimately have to make a decision but discussing it now would make things easier in three years"

"Unfortunately Anakin we'll simply have to see what the Force decides at the time, if it so happens that it's time for the Council to know more about the truth about us we'll make our decisions then"

"Understood Obi-Wan by the way Snips stays out of it if at all possible. I will not be informing her of the situation unless the Force says I have to. Besides I think her leaving the Order and going into hiding when she did ultimately saved her life even if I didn't like it"

"Speaking of what about Barriss Offee what exactly are we going to do about her?"

"Unsure I am at this time, make our decisions we will later. Maybe change her fate we can if act quicker in realizing there's a problem we do"

"Looks like for several things they're just a wait and see. Yoda is our Shadow Jedi doing okay?"

"Safe he is as far as we know"

"Very well then, Anakin and I will simply rest and finish healing and then we'll head to Tython"

Once the week had passed the two were cleared for a mission and since they were already supposed to get the Tython mission that's where they went. The main reason the Council had decided to send the two to Tython in the first place was because they knew they needed an easy mission for the first time in a long while. This would actually be considered the first easy mission in over a year and that was critical to the mental well being of the two in the minds of the Council. They knew the vacation to Alderaan had helped but that was a short break, this time they were to stay on Tython for at least a month helping with the preparations. The two wouldn't find that out until they left though

"Hey Master extra details on our mission that they didn't or couldn't tell us in the debrief"

"Just came in?"

"Yes Master"

The two read the added details

"Well this will be an easy mission, we check up on them and then help for a month"

"This will actually be fun"

"True it should be fun. Now then let's get to our assignment first, once we make the assessment we'll decide if we should pass on the Council message"

Anakin switched to mental communication just to make sure they weren't overheard accidentally because the pilot actually did know Huttese working in that area as often as they did


	14. Chapter 14

*Obi-Wan I just thought of something, what about we test their security, whenever I wasn't in our quarters or in class I was in the room given to me by the Council and more specifically Yoda and built the specials. I also brought them with me in case we did a security test*

*You made and brought the specials? I would think that you would wait on that*

*True but no one knows if someone will land on Tython accidentally and try and destroy us once they find out who's living there*

*You have a point and Tython isn't exactly hidden either is it?*

*No it's not, it's just uninhabited at the moment*

*Well hyperlanes were destroyed. I think Yoda chose this because of what we know about Ossus*

*Good point, the Force tells us that Ossus will be used as well but at a later time*

*For now we are to restore Tython*

*So about the security tests...*

*Okay Anakin we'll do the tests first, good thing that the specials aren't really designed to do damage*

*Nope they're more distraction then anything*

*By the way are we going to shield our connection to the Force and act like we're not Force sensitive as a means to test them?*

*We'd better because they would detect us way too fast if they detected our Force signatures*

*The pilot isn't Force sensitive so he won't know what's about to happen however he _does_ know we're Jedi*

*Don't worry I have that taken care of*

*Anakin what did you do?*

*Slipped a sedative into his meal, he should be falling asleep any time now*

*And if he wonders how he managed to safely land on Tython?*

*He knows he's with Jedi he'll figure it out, by the time he's awake we should be done with the test*

*How much did you give him?*

*Remember the sedatives we were given during the Wars for when we needed the sleep but couldn't?*

*What about them?*

*Yoda secretly supplied our kits with them because they're available now to hospitals. I gave him enough to keep him down for seventeen hours*

*Okay that works, we're what four hours out?*

*Exactly, he was getting tired anyways which is why I slipped the sedative to him now*

Four hours later they landed on Tython and quickly got to work. Over all it took them five hours from when they landed to get to the Temple/Academy and set their special explosives using sign language whenever they were within line of sight

*You know it's kind of unfair because we have stealth training to the extreme*

*True the Wars really taught us the importance of silence, we can sneak into an enemy camp and not get noticed...depending on how sneaky we are*

*Oh and when did you do that without me?*

*Remember the mission I was given after Rattatak and cleared for missions again?*

*Oh yeah we had to split up that time due to extenuating circumstances*

*Exactly, we needed fresh intel and I was the only one who had the ability to be sneaky enough*

*Didn't you have another Jedi with you?*

*Nope it was just me and clones*

*What about scout clones?*

*None were available at the time*

*Okay you really were the only person sneaky enough for the job*

*So when will you detonate the charges?*

*We still have two more to set*

*Okay, meet back at the shuttle?*

*Exactly, after I detonate the explosives and bring everyone out we'll stun them and reveal ourselves once they wake up*

*And the pilot?*

*Don't worry we'll only knock our fellow Jedi out for a few minutes*

*Okay then*

The two set their last two charges and rendezvous at the shuttle per their agreement

"Okay get ready"

Anakin pushed the button to detonate the charges and the Jedi quickly came out ready for a fight but all of them were stunned into submission. After the two were sure everyone was unconscious they stopped hiding their Force signature and simply waited until the group woke up. The main teacher was the first person to wake up and she woke up the others quickly as well

"Knight Kenobi when did you get here?"

"My Padawan and I have been here only for a few minutes"

The reason they said that was part of the plan they would lie initially and then reveal the truth once the pilot was awake and the group assessed the "damages"

"Then the perpetrators couldn't be far off"

"Unless it was a timed explosive Master Kolina"

"What do you mean Padawan Skywalker?"

"I've seen them a few times during our missions. If you put a timer on the explosives you can leave an area and no one would suspect you"

"Except Tython is hidden from all but us Jedi"

"Who knows they could have had minor damage to their ship, they made their repairs and once they realized the place had people they decided to push any projects back by destroying them"

"You have a point Padawan"

"Master we won't be able to see the damage until day light, and what about your pilot Master Kenobi?"

"Asleep at the moment"

Finally dawn broke and the pilot woke up. He was told about what had happened and the pilot was a bit confused

"That's strange we were only four hours out when I went to sleep for some reason"

"There were minor problems that forced us to come out of hyperspace Captain, my Padawan fixed the issues but it took several hours"

"Well let's see the damages"

The group took a walk around and started noticing things

"That's strange, the intruders hit vital areas however they didn't actually do any damage. All I see are paint marks"

"There's a reason behind that Master Kolina"

"And what's that Knight Kenobi?"

"My Padawan and I actually lied to you earlier, we were the ones who did this. We decided to test your security because we never know if someone will accidentally stumble upon this location. You're lucky we're fellow Jedi"

"I never detected you"

"You wouldn't have, my Padawan and I hid our connection to the Force, there are reasons we know how to do this Knight Kolina and you're not allowed to know at the moment"

"What are the two of you doing here anyways?"

"We're to check up on your progress and help you for a month. Depending on how far along you are we are also to inform you that the Council now wants regular updates"

"Well you'd better come inside then because that's where most of the work has been"

The two go inside and are given a tour and both are impressed by the progress they had made

"Well time to make a report to the Council"

They quickly make a connection to Coruscant

"A report you have for us?"

"Yes Tython is actually ahead of schedule Masters. We can move in within a year"

"He's right Masters, all that's really left is a bit inside and then a lot more outside. Masters did you give Knight Kenobi and his Padawan permission to test our security?"

"No we didn't, we just told them to check up on your progress and then help the building process for a month. We thought it would be nice to give them an easy mission for once"

"Sorry Master Windu, my Padawan thought of the idea on the way to Tython because while it may be hidden we never know if it will be stumbled upon accidentally"

"How much damage did the two of you do?"

"None Master Plo Koon...or at least not as much as people really intent on hurting us would have. They hit a few critical areas with paint bombs and then some areas that while the structural damage wouldn't have been critical still would have taken time to repair. They did all of this while hiding their Force signature, how they know how to do that they won't explain"

"Explain they cannot, the Force not allow an explanation it will"

"Understood Master Yoda, we will of course accept their help for a month"

"Masters there's one more thing we need to tell you and it was discovered while we were placing our paint bombs, it appears that the Academy is larger than initially expected, it might have expanded past the building itself into some caves as a test. We need the original deed agreements if possible to find out how much land we really did and technically still do own here even if Coruscant has forgotten"

"That's true, we never signed over the property and every so often the Senate does ask us about Tython but only in the sense that they're wondering if we've returned. Which we now have but that's secret right now, as far as I know we never gave up the land back to the Senate. Senator Organa recently called about wanting helping the Jedi in some way, it appears that he just randomly made that decision though we don't know why. He said something about simply wanting to help the Republic's protectors. Maybe he can find that information out for us if he can be discreet"

"Master Windu I think you'll be surprised about Senator Organa, there's actually a more complicated reason as to why he's suddenly deciding to help us now but..."

"But we can't know until the Force says we can" (sighs) "I just want to know one thing, if it's related to what's going on between you, your Padawan, and Master Yoda are you sure he knows how to keep himself safe?"

"Yes he knows what he's doing"

"Very well then. We'll trust that the Force will reveal what it wants when it feels we're ready. For now you have your mission there"

"Understood Master Windu"

"We want monthly updates, so Knight Kenobi can give us an update before he leaves but after that until your group leaves it's your responsibility Knight Kolina"

"Understood Master Unduli"

The group starts getting to work. Meanwhile back on Alderaan Senator Bail Organa was doing a lot of work from his home planet due to a situation that required his personal presence. He discovered that Qui-Gon was still there and for that he was grateful, not realizing that the Force had told Qui-Gon that Bail Organa needed protection for a bit before he could return to taking care of fellow Jedi once more. Back when Qui-Gon had first come to Alderaan Senator Bail Organa had done genetic testing discreetly just in case this person was an impostor, though that turned out not to be the case. Bail also discovered that Qui-Gon truly didn't know sign language, as such he taught Qui-Gon the tapping code he himself had been forced to learn during the Clone Wars whenever possible for when the Clone Wars started up again. Though he regretted not being able to teach Qui-Gon the sign language he was pleased that Qui-Gon was a fast learner in the tapping code. Bail had just finished up a session and was in his rooms when he detected movement in the shadows, Bail was glad he was alone because of the fact that Qui-Gon was a secret to be kept until the Force said otherwise

"Not that I mind you staying close Qui-Gon but shouldn't you be helping your fellow Jedi?"

Qui-Gon came out of the shadows and started writing

*No the Force says I need to stay close to you for a reason yet revealed, I follow the will of the Force Senator Organa, by the way just how did you justify helping the Jedi discreetly and secretly without revealing the truth?*

"Just said that I felt it was time Alderaan contributed more help to their protectors, no one knows about the secret funding and honestly the only help I can really give publicly is letting the Senate know that we will give aid to the Jedi in terms of shelter if there's an injured Jedi that might not be able to take shelter else where's. I can't reveal funds for Tython but I can give them a bit more in the budget if possible, I know better than to tackle the Jedi being at the Senate's whims especially with...Palpatine in charge. This might hurt us in the long run once the Republic becomes an Empire but for now I will do what I can"

*I should go someone's coming and I can't reveal myself to anyone yet*

"I know, you only revealed yourself to the Council and me because the Force told you to do so"

*Just need to know what you're planning for the next few hours*

"Sleep if possible"

*Okay, get some rest, I'll make a report to the Council*

Qui-Gon makes his report and gets some rest. The next day he finally finds out just why he was sent to the past in the first place. He was there to make sure that Bail Organa actually made it to the time of the Clone Wars and beyond, the first time around he managed to get there mostly through luck, but this time the Force decided that Bail Organa would have a protector. A protector who would also help their fellow Jedi but at extreme times Qui-Gon would be a shadow protecting Senator Organa, as such though no one knew it yet Qui-Gon would not get normal missions once he revealed himself to his fellow Jedi publicly because yes Palpatine was trouble but the greater evil in the shadows of Palpatine was even worse and would immediately go after allies of the Jedi if given the chance


	15. Chapter 15

"Your old Padawan is currently on Tython for a month so if need be you can report to the Council chamber in person"

*No there are others who would remember me and possibly alert Obi-Wan to my being alive*

"Skills I asked you to practice Qui-Gon. Not mastered them have you?"

*No Master Yoda and I've been trying really hard too, but something just doesn't seem to click and make the skills work*

"Master Yoda what exactly are you talking about?"

"Things young Qui-Gon needs to learn, passed that on through Senator Organa I did"

"Fine you're being all mysterious again so I guess this is something we're not going to find out about until you say so. Qui-Gon while you're mastering whatever it is Master Yoda wants you to learn we need you to check out a situation nearby"

*But the Force...*

"Sorry Qui-Gon but I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't urgent, besides you won't be abandoning Senator Organa he was requested to the same place by Chancellor Palpatine, or if he hasn't that will happen later tonight. We think there's more going on then what we're being told but Chancellor Palpatine has decided not to request Jedi aid. Due to the fact that you say the Force wants you near Senator Organa and the fact that you're legally dead you can check on the situation without repercussions. Master Yoda was the one who suggested this for some reason"

*Understood Master Windu, I will inform the Senator about the fact that there might be times when I won't be his shadow*

Communications were cut and Qui-Gon soon realized he had a visitor in his hiding place

"I heard the last bit, the part from where Yoda asked you about your skills on, speaking of I know the Force signature aspect is kind of hard to test but some of my security has been mentioning seeing someone in the shadows lately both here and in the Senate building. I thought I was the only person who was supposed to know of you being with me"

*The Council knows about me*

"Okay besides them I am supposed to be the only person who knows about you"

*Like I told the Council I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with the skills*

"Hm, okay I know you can't be discovered until the Force says it's time however I want to devise a little test before we go on our new mission tomorrow. My guards will be at their posts like usual however I myself will be in the woods for the rest of the night. If you can get to my location without my guards finding out about you during their random patrols I will see about figuring out more ways to help you. I think part of it is that you can't seem to keep yourself totally undetected because you may need to spring into action at any point and as such you remain hidden for the most part but whenever you think you might have to move to make sure I remain protected you're discovered. Obi-Wan and Anakin would not be discovered but they have the advantage of actually living through the Clone Wars while you were dead as such they have more practical experience keeping themselves hidden"

*I would be glad for any assistance you could give me to help me keep myself hidden better. If I need to reveal myself for your protection you are allowed to mention my being mute so that they understand why I don't verbally respond to directions or questions they may ask*

"That's good to know, though one thing confuses me, you can't reveal yourself to your fellow Jedi yet however they have sightings of you"

*Ah I think I can explain it better, if at all possible they can't know of my existence though if I have to reveal myself to keep them alive then fine I will reveal myself. However I will not let them discover a means to figure out who I am. According to the Council Obi-Wan mentioned my Force signature is different but if around me long enough I think people might start to recognize it. There's also the fact that in the Temple we don't wear our hoods and as such they would try and catch me if I entered and kept my hood up*

"Thus the reason you need to sneak into the Temple"

*Exactly*

"By the way as soon as is possible I am going to demand sign language lessons and then teach them to you"

*Works for me*

That night Qui-Gon passed Bail's test and together they figured out that while he figured out how to move silently and pretty much unseen he wasn't quite perfect in the timing of movement on occasion and when he knew he was in a relatively safe area he was a little lax in taking the proper precautions to avoid being seen moving in the shadows

"Looks like we'll have to figure out how to make that more solid"

*Agreed, we need to test my skills in hiding my Force signature around fellow Jedi that's the only way we can see how far I've progressed in that area*

"Well Jedi should be there besides you so that will be the test for that"

*I was told Palpatine refused Jedi aid this time*

"That's true, however the people of the planet intervened directly to the Council about this, I only just found this out in a separate message. The Council didn't know until just now so they haven't had a chance to inform you, I informed them that I would do that myself"

*OK, if I pass that test then I'll see about sneaking into the Temple to report to the Council directly*

"Sure, and maybe Yoda will be able to teach you the sign language himself"

*No I'm not there enough, plus there's another issue in regards to my hiding skills. Not only am I a little lax when it is safe I realized I also am used to being dead and as such never make a sound if I am seeing the real world and moving. I also seem to sometimes forget I can't move through places anymore which has caused a few problems and sometimes the reason I'm discovered almost*

"Okay that's a lot to work on but we'll get there Qui-Gon, by the time the Clone Wars start you'll be as good as your Padawan and his Padawan"

*What about you?*

"I didn't need those skills as much but yeah I am also great at sneaking about when necessary. No one knows this but I test myself on a regular basis to see if my stealth skills are adequate"

*Master Yoda must also keep up the practice simply out of need*

"Yeah, now then we're going to be departing in a bit and I need to pack, get yourself onto the ship secretly. The Jedi will meet us on the planet where the trouble is"

Qui-Gon sneaks onto the ship and remains hidden the entire time they were traveling to their location, not even the guards knew about him. When they arrived the official Jedi team was there waiting for them and neither of them detected Qui-Gon even though his Force signature was skewered. Qui-Gon had gotten a message during the flight that informed him that the Council told everyone that if they met the shadow Jedi not to expect a verbal answer because for reasons they couldn't discuss he was mute. They did mention the hand signals and the name they had agreed upon if he ever had to reveal himself to his fellow Jedi before he was allowed to reveal his identity. The first two days were normal however on the third day assassins decided to try and kill Senator Organa not knowing of his three Jedi protectors, and even his Jedi protectors didn't know about the third person because he finally succeeded in hiding his connection to the Force. Plus he did a little investigating on the side whenever he knew the two Jedi were with the Senator and found information very useful to the Council, though he couldn't transmit it quite yet. When the assassin attacked at first Qui-Gon stayed nearby but hidden unfortunately he was soon forced to reveal his presence by helping protect one of the Jedi that was suddenly down

"Sir we've got the Jedi let's go"

"He can't respond verbally he's mute"

"John, Sarah's okay now we need to retreat"

Qui-Gon gave the hand signal that he understood and started retreating keeping his back to the group the whole time. Eventually they made it to a safe room

"Okay new plan, Senator Organa you and the others stay here in the meantime John and I will try and take out the assassin"

"Not without me you aren't"

"Sarah, you're too injured to move around too much, you can help best by being the rear guard"

Qui-Gon passed something to Bail right before he left the safe room. Several hours later the only other male Jedi returned without Qui-Gon


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's John?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid he's gotten himself captured, we managed to take out the assassin but a group claiming to be a rebel faction of this planet took him right afterwords. They said they hired the assassin to kill Senator Organa and the group meeting here so that this planet would not be granted entry into the Republic"

"Why didn't you follow them?"

"John didn't give me a chance, he gave me the retreat signal twice"

(Sighs) "I know what that means"

"Yep, we can't go after him. We're to report his capture to the Council and then make sure everyone here gets to a secure location off planet"

"You're abandoning your comrade"

That's when Senator Organa speaks up

"No Captain, they're not abandoning their comrade, they're obeying Council orders that have been in place a few months now"

"How do you know about those Council orders?"

"John told me when he revealed himself to me for reasons that can't be discussed. Due to the fact that, for reasons they can't explain, John's true identity must be kept secret the Council themselves must make any rescues involving John to protect his identity. If John thought he could escape without help or that his identity wouldn't be compromised by help with an escape attempt he only would have given the retreat signal once"

"Did John tell you his hand signals?"

"Just in case I wasn't around any Jedi and someone needed to know what was going on"

"For now we're getting everyone off planet, we don't trust comms on this planet though"

"We'll take my ship then, once we're far enough away you can use the comm system on my ship to contact the Council"

"Thanks Senator, by the way the group that abducted John also doesn't like Alderaan for some reason and if they succeed in taking over the planet..."

"Understood" (thinks) " _I know what I'm doing now, at least I have a valid excuse to get the planet to Clone Wars ready conditions now, and they're going to stay that way until the Clone Wars starts up again, though we won't have the man power until the Clone Wars starts._ " (out loud) "for now let's get out of here"

"We'll see about Jedi aid for Alderaan while we're talking to the Council"

"No if need be I'll make that request myself. For now I will trust our security forces that are in charge of planetary security"

"Understood Senator"

"Knight Koravan I need to speak with Master Yoda about something as soon as he is available, however it is not about getting Jedi to help protect my planet it's about something else, something I can't explain yet"

"Understood Senator Organa I'll pass on the message"

The group finally makes it to Bail Organa's ship and then takes off. As soon as they were far enough in their minds the two Jedi contacted the Council about Qui-Gon being captured

"John needs rescue but only the Council can rescue him due to your orders"

"He definitely gave you the retreat signal twice?"

"Yes and he also gave us one more signal that I didn't mention mainly because of the fact that as soon as John came out of hiding we knew he was mainly there for Senator Organa"

"What signal did he give you?"

"He gave me the death signal"

"Was it combined with any other signal?"

"If it was Master Windu I didn't see any"

(Sighs) "I understand, though it may not necessarily mean what you think it means it's still not good that he gave you that signal"

"But there are only two meanings to that signal. That the person he's found is dead or..."

"Not know the mind of John you do. Might be trying to tell you something he was, hard it is to understand him in this situation. Need to expand his hand signals we might"

"Understood Master Yoda. Oh Senator Organa wants to speak with Master Yoda in private as soon as he has time, if you're done for the day I can send him in now"

"No there's still things we must discuss, tell Senator Organa that we'll signal him when he can talk to Master Yoda"

"Understood Master Windu, may the Force be with you"

"And with you"

Communication is ended and the group meets up to discuss where they were headed

"Alderaan is too dangerous Senator Organa, even though it would technically be considered a neutral place if the rebels gain control over the planet that won't remain possible for long"

"I know, is there any other planet you might consider neutral enough if given permission?"

"Yes, Mandalore is our first choice, Naboo our second"

"I'll speak with Duchess Satine then and then Queen Amidala if need be"

Fortunately Mandalore agreed to be the neutral planet that was needed at the moment. Finally the two groups resolved the main issue that called Senator Organa in

"Well at least we have peace between each other, now we have a new problem. One Jedi left behind by force and our planet falling to non peaceful hands if we can't regain control quickly enough"

"Senator Organa have you heard from the Council?"

"No they've been silent the last few days but honestly that's to be expected"

"By the way why did you need to speak with Master Yoda privately?"

" _That_ Knight Londi is none of your business"

 _Few days ago_

"Wished to speak with me you did?"

"Yes Yoda, I was wondering if whenever I was on Coruscant you, Obi-Wan or Anakin could start teaching me sign language. I know it wasn't necessary during the Wars but with Qui-Gon currently a mute and the fact that I've decided to be more involved in the field I think it best I learn the military sign language I wasn't taught the first time around. You guys taught me the tapping code but only because I insisted I was taught something in regards to silent communication. If we're too far apart for the tapping code sign language would be vital. As to how to explain my learning I won't reveal it at first but after spending time around you guys at the Temple we can simply explain that I requested to be taught while at the Temple. Eventually I will have learned enough to use everything without suspicion"

"Agree with you I do. Would have taught you the sign language the first time around we would if given more time we did"

"You guys were discussing it during the end of the Clone Wars because I was getting more active in that time period. I understand, I will teach Qui-Gon though since he'll be around me more often than at the Temple until further notice"

 _Present_

"For now we need to check on the planet to make our next move"

"Agreed, I need to see if I need to take measures to protect my people"

They drop out of hyperspace and find out that yes Senator Organa did need to return home to make sure that his people remained safe

"Looks like we're heading back to Alderaan, I just hope it isn't too late"

"We should still have time. The Council will contact you guys once they have John correct?"

"Yes, or they might contact you since he seems to need to be close to you for now"

"We'll just have to wait and see then"

"For now I need my comm unit back because I need to talk to some people privately"

Senator Organa quickly contacted his planet and informed them that they needed to be on high alert. All members of the defense force were called to active duty, leave was canceled and reserves were given orders to standby at their assigned stations

"Also make sure that there's curfew enforced until further notice. If I'm voted out of office because of that then so be it but I don't want anyone out unless necessary until the situation is resolved"

"Senator...what is going on?"

"Another planet is potentially going to declare war on us. I want us to be ready"

"Should we call our allies for help?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid we're on our own, no help would arrive in time"

"Sir is this like Naboo?"

"I don't know yet, I will head back to Coruscant and inform the Senate of our plight, until then you're in charge as you well know"

"Understood sir"

Soon they're on Coruscant and Senator Organa explains the situation to the Council in person, after he's done speaking he sees a Jedi Knight coming towards him

"Senator Organa, Master Yoda has requested a meeting in your office once you are available"

"Has he said what this meeting is about?"

"No just that he needs to meet, he did mention the fact that while his quarters might be more secure depending on how the discussion goes he'll be much closer to the Chancellor's office to talk with Chancellor Palpatine more quickly"

"Understood"

Bail wouldn't be able to meet Yoda for two more days due to how many meetings he was in but finally Bail found time and called Yoda personally about the fact that he could come over to talk about what he wanted to discuss in person

"Good to see you again it is Senator Organa"

"Same here Master Yoda. I just need to talk to a few people so that they know not to disturb me then once I lock the room we can talk about what you need to talk about in private"

Bail talks quickly and quietly to his aids who then leave the room and once the door was locked both Bail and Yoda knew it was secure and they could talk about whatever they wanted without worrying about Palpatine finding out. The main reason why that was was because after he regained his memories Senator Bail Organa became paranoid about security as much as he was allowed since the Clone Wars weren't upon them yet and Palpatine was still a respected Chancellor. As such he regularly checked his office for bugs, he also checked his room at his place that he stayed at when there for Senate business. He did _not_ have hidden weapons and he also didn't screen everything like he would during the Clone Wars, he knew that even sweeping for bugs was not routine but at the moment he didn't seem off because of the current threat to his planet, before that he was forced to do the checks as discreetly as possible to not be noticed as paranoid

"Before we go any further you should know I now have a valid excuse to have my planet as much as possible at Clone Wars readiness without the actual clones"

"Good to hear that is, Qui-Gon found he has been, brought back to the Temple briefly he was, secretly treated for injuries he also was. Left the Temple he has now, unsure if needed with you still he is"

"What does the Force tell you?"

"Unsure we are about what the Force is telling us"

"Well tell Qui-Gon he's welcome as my shadow as long as he feels is necessary. Now then what else do you need to discuss that requires you to be close to the Chancellor for quick access?"

"Not natural the situation with your planet is, request more Jedi to protect you we want. Not able to do so without the Chancellor's approval are we"

"You want to run it by me first though so that I know what's going on without any secrets. Unlike last time where during the Wars you guys were so secretive about things I was never sure if what you were saying was because of a feeling in the Force or something you discovered on the planet but didn't want to tell anyone until a later date"

"Unwise that was ultimately, helped destroy the Jedi that probably did"

"Who knows Yoda. For the moment if you push for it then yes I will accept more Jedi help, however I do _not_ want to risk Qui-Gon being revealed before the Force tells you he can reveal himself, more Jedi around me runs that risk. There's also the fact that since there's only five of us who remembers the Clone Wars they might want to try and find out why I am acting so strange and I get the feeling that we shouldn't yet"

"Not reveal the truth the Force will let us, keep things hidden we still must"

"Okay, how about this, let's wait a few days to see what the Senate has to say about the current situation, depending on that we will formally request more Jedi aid, but if you want you can tell the Chancellor that the Jedi are standing by to help with the situation when called for. If it comes down to that I will do my best to tone down my Clone Wars instincts so as not to draw attention to myself"

"Agree with that I do. Come to the Temple soon you should, begin lessons in communicating with your hands you will. Obi-Wan and Anakin to join us soon as well they should"

"Where are they?"

"Tython they are at, finished with their month long assignment soon they should be"

"You gave them a month long assignment on Tython?"

"A break they needed, an easy assignment we gave them to keep them active, but resting the mission is"

"How so?"

"Rebuilding they are, helping teach younglings they are, but hyper-vigilant they should not need to be, resting and recovering from missions they should be"

"That's right they've basically been on alert since coming back haven't they? I think I understand what's going on and am glad they are safe and on a relatively easy mission"

"Hid themselves in the Force they did to introduce themselves"

"What did they do?"

"Test security they did, if real threats they were taken down the group would have been"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hit vital areas they did with their special bombs"

"Are you talking about the paint bombs they designed so that they could check base or ship security on occasion without actually endangering lives?"

"Those bombs I was talking about indeed"

"Man that paint takes forever to wash out. Some of my men decided to use those bombs to test security at vital areas on the planet and we were washing paint out of building walls for two months afterwords, if we couldn't wash the paint out we painted over the paint splatter"

"An effective teaching tool those bombs are, yet to test them again the Council has, a surprise it should be for everyone"

"Yoda maybe me and a few others could help out with that. I could give the mission to a few of my security team here. They'd go to Tython place the bombs and immediately leave the planet. Once they get back we'll make them forget about Tython and erase the travel logs so that they don't accidentally stumble upon it one day and their memories being triggered"

"Not allow you to do that I will, a plan the Council already has in place"

"Very well, I just hope your plan works because you guys do need to test Tython's security"

Yoda and Bail talk a little bit more and then Yoda leaves to handle other duties, during the rest of the day though Senator Organa realized that the Jedi probably needed tested themselves so Bail called his security chief and asked to speak with all his men. The main reason why was because while Bail didn't have access to Anakin's special bombs he did have other ways of testing Jedi Temple security without causing any real lasting harm

"...I want you to remember that the Jedi might be able to sense you and stop you, that's okay that's actually part of the test. Once you get past security insert the food dye into the water system. Don't worry I made sure that unless there's a specific allergy to the food dye it will be safe for all inhabitants of the Temple because this dye was designed with multiple races in mind being in one place for Senate meetings or special dinners"

"Senator why are we even doing this to the Jedi?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid I can't really explain right now John just know I have my reasons for doing this"

"Senator, if we succeed how much trouble will we get into?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it myself either way, if we succeed or if you're captured I'll handle things and talk to the Jedi Council in person"

"Very well, let's just hope they accept your reason"

"I know, only one person in the Temple will even remotely understand why I did what I did and even then considering the full situation I'm going to have to be extremely vague"

"Senator what is going on? It's like you've changed these past few months"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid I can't explain John, please understand that I have good reasons for my actions. I may start acting even more strange in the coming months but it's for the best of Alderaan that I do so. Do not try and force information out of me because I can't tell you what's going on right now. John I do have one question who else has noticed something strange about me?"

"Not as many as you might think, initially it was a whole lot of people but considering you had just come home from a long mediation period we thought nothing of it. However I've noticed you're more security minded then before though everything else has seemed to be toned down"

"I see, John you stay behind I will take you in front of the Jedi Council when they ask me questions and we'll simply go from there, Master Yoda and I might need to discuss something in private in regards to you"

The teams went to the Temple and two succeeded in their missions but the others were indeed captured by two Jedi and that was purely by chance. When they were questioned they identified themselves as part of Senator Organa's security team per their orders and Senator Organa was requested to report to the Jedi Temple to explain himself


	17. Chapter 17

"Why did you attack the temple if you've vocalized support for us?"

"I did that _because_ of my support. As you know by now my planet is now threatened. Groups might decide to retaliate against the Jedi because I've been more vocal about my support for the Jedi. I am hoping over time to show even more support for the Jedi however right now I can't. If it's discovered I am helping with a secret project of the Jedi or people don't like the support I am giving the Jedi right now you and my planet could potentially be targets. As such I staged an attack to test your security"

"You have a valid reason to stage the attacks. We will not require reparations for what you've done and your people will be returned to you safely. However since we're sure you're likely to stage more mock attacks in the future you are required to read up on a new group in the Temple. All of them so far are allergic to the food dye that you used to simulate poisoned water, fortunately they got to medical quickly enough but it was still dangerous"

"Understood Master Windu, in the future I might report my staged attacks before the fact to the Council only so that I can test other aspects not just overall security"

"A reason you brought your security chief with you?"

"Yes Master Yoda and we need to talk about that in private"

"Leave everyone but the Senator and I will"

"John that goes for you too, I'll call you back when I'm ready for you"

"I'll be close by just in case"

"Understood"

"I will take him to see how the Jedi train I'm sure he's interested in that considering your current situation Senator Organa"

"That might actually be for the best, thank you Master Plo Koon"

"Senator?"

"If I have to request Jedi aid I want you at least a little familiar with how the Jedi fight. That ways should the time come you know their abilities and can place the right people with the right Jedi...or well place them as good as possible I should say"

"You have a point"

"One more thing John and I speak not as a Senator but as a friend. Once we're finished here you should see your family I know they live on Coruscant and that you haven't seen them in over a year. I won't make this an order yet but I will if I must, your team will be able to protect me and depending on how this meeting goes you might find out more about me in order to keep you safe"

"Understood. I have been wanting to see my family lately, see you after this meeting"

Everyone leaves and once the door was closed Yoda and Bail were alone in a secure room and could talk freely once more

"First off you should know through the Force that I wasn't lying about my reasons but I also wasn't telling the full truth. After you told me about what Anakin and Obi-Wan did on Tython I decided you guys could use a test as well, especially considering we're just under three years from the Clone Wars. Another thing you should know is that I now have my planet as much at Clone Wars readiness as I can without actual clones and I hope to keep it that ways"

"Keep it that ways you should not all the time. Give them periods of rest you should, too long at alert people are, then lose alertness when needed they might"

"You have a point, monthly drills should be enough after this situation resolves itself I guess. I forgot about the rotations I used when the Wars were happening. Now the the other reason why I needed to talk to you is because of John. He's noticed my Clone Wars behavior and unfortunately I don't have the Force to tell me what I can explain and what I can't when I am confronted like this. I was hoping you could help me make that decision. I do however have a feeling that being from the future is still a highly guarded secret"

Yoda meditates for a few minutes and then gets a surprising answer from the Force

"Tell him the whole truth we will. An ally you will need in the future amongst your own people. Need to know the full story if continue to protect you in the future he will. Need to know about Qui-Gon he does not however, only know that he is in the shadows John needs to"

"Okay. About Tython when those two come back I was wondering if another team could take me there so that I can see it just in case..."

"Take you we will not, careful we must be if captured you are"

"Fine, can I assume that John will be another part of the hidden group meant to protect the future?"

"Part of the group he will be, another person a hidden ally can go to he will be"

"Hidden ally?"

"Not to be revealed until the Wars this ally is, three people only there are that knows the ally's true identity"

"Master Yoda is the Force loosening the restrictions placed on you early? Is that why we can reveal the truth to John?"

"Restrictions there still are, the Force knows what's needed it does. Reveal things it will at times when unexpected. The truth still hidden it needs to be from the Jedi but certain groups know the truth they should when needed it is"

"I understand, I will of course always defer to either you or Obi-Wan and Anakin in regards to the Force"

Bail then calls his security chief back to him

"What's this about Senator?"

"You said you noticed that I've been acting strange lately, more security minded. There's a reason for that. Somehow I came back from the future, a future where a war happened and the Republic became an Empire. I lived and then I died when Alderaan was destroyed. I saw many things, some of which forced me to learn how to better protect myself and my people. I learned the art of silent communication, though only a tapping code I still have yet to learn the sign language"

"Teach you I will when time I have"

"Works for me, here or the Senate?"

"Here you will learn, not entirely safe the Senate is, your home on Coruscant not safe it is either"

"I know. By the way I've been trying to find things to take Palpatine out of office but so far I haven't succeeded"

"Strong is the dark side, hidden his true self Sidious has for a long time. Not likely to find the truth you are"

"I know I just wish I could take Sidious out of power _before_ war comes because otherwise he'll be in a position to activate _that_ "

"Forgotten already you have about what young Skywalker has done"

"Oh yeah I did forget, doesn't mean he won't try other methods"

"Um what exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, _Chancellor_ Palpatine is actually a Sith lord known as Sidious however he didn't reveal his true nature until he declared the Republic an Empire"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"So that you can concentrate on your job properly. I have a feeling knowing I can take care of myself will allow you to focus on protecting me while also knowing I can take care of myself at need. I also still have a protector in the shadows, a Jedi who cannot currently reveal their identity, they'll cover what I cannot"

"What exactly is your extension of knowledge?"

"I can shoot a blaster of any design with 90 percent accuracy"

"90 percent? I would think you would be more accurate"

"Unfortunately I can't hit tiny moving objects to save my life and in the future some of our enemies seem to have eyes in the back of their heads and are fast enough to dodge our shots, and of course Jedi or Sith are impossible to hit when it comes to a blaster"

"Wait this war of yours involved Force sensitives?"

"Sometimes it wasn't their fault but yes there were occasions I had to fight a Force sensitive"

"What about hand to hand?"

"Didn't practice that for reasons I can't explain yet but let's just say that going hand to hand against the enemy was essentially a death sentence"

"Well I'll still work on it with you for when you have enemies that you _can_ go hand to hand with. And for now we can only work on the tiny moving objects but as soon as I find out what you're talking about in regards to enemies that have eyes in the back of their heads we're working on that"

"Fine by me"

"Oh one more thing there's an ally currently hidden even from me that might give you information in the future depending on if the war happens or not"

"Understood, how would I receive this information?"

"That I'm not sure of as of yet but we'll figure it out"

"Another reason we have for you to know the truth"

"What do you mean Master Yoda?"

"John it's...not only am I more security oriented in regards to my own safety but due to the war I know how to protect my planet however I can't do that without your approval. Once the current situation is over I want monthly drills to keep us at the readiness level we're currently at and except for one addition later on we're at war readiness. What I need you to do is help me figure out if we should include Jedi in those drills whenever they're on planet, how long those drills should last and what those drills should contain. I know this is all sudden but it's my life now"

"I think I understand Master Yoda, Senator Organa and I will help, however I have one condition"

"What's that?"

"I learn as much about silent communication as possible as well. If the Senator is getting lessons in the art of silent communication I am getting lessons in the art of silent communication, that ways should something happen we can convey messages without inciting panic amongst the ranks"

"Should he be taught the tapping code?"

"The tapping code not to be taught right now, helpful it will be but focus on one form of silent communication for now we must"

"Okay then I gladly accept your reasons Master Yoda"

"Yoda when and where should we start these lessons? I know that all of them will happen here at the Temple but we should start those lessons soon"

"Tomorrow your lessons shall begin, figure out the best location in the meantime I shall"

"You can get away with speaking to Master Yoda casually when in private?"

"He gave me permission to do so both a long time ago and recently"

"When was this?"

"During a communique I had with him a while back. I needed to talk to him about something and he gave me permission to address him informally both through writing and in person if we're alone"

"What about the first time?"

"That...that was a right complicated mess. We were in the middle of a war John and I was at the Temple for a reason I don't want to talk about. Afterwords he gave me permission to address him informally which came in handy later. I missed him so much after a situation arose that forced me to never see him again"

"Couldn't you have just contacted him?"

"No considering the situation at the time when we separated I couldn't contact him at all"

"For now let's get my men back. Master Yoda will you thank the Council on our behalf for understanding the situation once it was fully explained?"

"Pass your message on I will. Be more alert in the future we will be, not as easy as this time you will find your mission"

"We'll see Master Yoda"

The two leave and get the men back and head to Senator Organa's living quarters when he was on Coruscant. Once they were alone (John wasn't sure if Qui-Gon was there or not, but knew the discretion of Jedi if he was around) Senator Organa and his security chief talked a little more


	18. Chapter 18

"Thank you for entrusting me with your secret Senator it's not easy to believe what I've been told but it does explain your actions lately"

"I'm sorry I didn't automatically trust you but the situation..."

"I actually understand Senator you have to be as careful as possible. But what about the Council and other Jedi? I know they should know the truth as well"

"Yes they should but it's not time yet, more is going on then I can explain John and as such no one can reveal the truth about certain people and situations until the Force allows it"

"Are there others in your situation as well?"

"Yes there are but I can't and won't tell you, besides for at least one person we're not even sure if they'll ever remember the future. That's going to have to wait a few years until a certain event happens that will determine if they remember"

"For now let's continue the security discussions that need handled involving both the planet and you. I want you at 100 percent accuracy not counting Force sensitives by the time this war comes if it even does happen"

"And the enemies that act like they have eyes in the backs of their heads?"

"Can't do anything about that until I know the enemy Senator"

"You have a point. Hand to hand will also be good for me now that I think about it"

"Indeed it will be, be warned however that I will work you hard whenever we don't have lessons with Master Yoda and whenever you don't have meetings"

"Works for me. Just remember that if we have to be in front of the Chancellor..."

"Do my best not to reveal I know the truth about him, but how am I going to do that if he can use the dark side of the Force?"

"Don't worry I have a way of dealing with that but I will need Master Yoda's help"

"And what about you?"

"That's already taken care of trust me the Chancellor doesn't know I know the truth about him"

"How can you be sure?"

"Just trust me on this okay?"

"Fine but if I find out you're wrong..."

"Don't worry I know the consequences of being discovered much better than you do John, I know the consequences all too well"

"Fine, by the way Senator how are we going to cover how you know blasters so quickly if we're discovered?"

"By telling the truth. I'm a quick study when it comes to blasters, in the future you taught me how to use three different blasters in one day while another person I worked closely with for reasons I'm not explaining taught me how to use his blaster in three hours. For some reason though neither of you managed to get around to teaching me how to shoot tiny moving objects or enemies that seem to have eyes in the backs of their heads"

"What about the blasters I or the other person didn't teach you to shoot? I clearly heard you say you learned how to shoot any blaster"

"Oh that's actually easy, after learning about the four blasters I quickly learned that the main difference was the weight. Once I adjusted to the weight of a blaster I could shoot it just as well as a blaster I was trained on. I would never be able to do maintenance on blasters I wasn't trained on but I could still point and shoot once I knew the weight difference from just a few shots"

"Why didn't I or anyone else get around to teaching you hand to hand?"

"That's a bit complicated and not something I want to remember, just understand that there were reasons I wasn't taught hand to hand"

"Fine by me, well it's getting late and we all need sleep"

The next day they find out when Yoda could meet them at the Temple so John and Bail work in the morning and then after the noon meal the Senator and his security chief head to the Jedi Temple to start their sign language lessons, naturally Qui-Gon was also there having finally perfected hiding his Force signature. He still needed work in regards to moving undetected in the shadows but if he was still no one would know he was there not even Yoda unless he chose or had to reveal himself

"We're here to see Master Yoda"

"Yes he's expecting you, follow me"

The two follow the initiate and are not taken to Yoda's room like they thought but another room that was used for training purposes. Finally the doors were closed

"Sealed this room is, talk freely you may without risk of being overheard"

"Good, by the way Yoda about Sidious due to how tricky he is if we do find information how will that get passed to you guys?"

"Find a way you will have to"

"Okay one more thing about this ally hidden even from me how will information be passed to us?"

"Unknown at this time it is"

"And John?"

"Figure that out when the time comes we will have to"

"Okay, and also so far I haven't found anything useful in the political field to handle Sidious so for now he stays in office"

"Figured that would happen we did. Need more time we do until take Sidious down we do. More information we need on another problem we do or destroyed the Jedi will be"

"I think I need more information but I also get the feeling it's not time for me to know about what you're talking about"

"Indeed time it is not, wait you will have to until the Force reveals safe it is for you to know"

"Understood, now then sign language lessons"

Over the next two months John and Bail learn sign language on a regular basis from Yoda. One day though their lessons were interrupted via comm by Master Windu and for good reason

"Master Yoda you're needed in the Healers wing, Padawan Skywalker has returned injured without his Master"

"On the way I am" (comms end) "Ended this lesson is"

"Yoda can I check on Padawan Skywalker? I wanted to ask him and his Master something anyways. I won't talk to him directly until cleared by his healers but I do need an idea of how soon that will be due to the nature of my request"

"Check on him you may, needed you might be"

So the three head to the healers and could instantly tell that Skywalker was fighting his healers

"Padawan we need to sedate you to heal you"

"No I need to speak with Master Yoda and Master Windu first"

"Here I am, Senator Organa and his security chief here as well they are"

"Senator Organa...that's good"

"Why are you here without your Master Padawan Skywalker?"

"Because my Master got captured Master Windu. There was an attack during our mission, my Master and I succeeded in leading the attackers away but not before communications were destroyed. Master Obi-Wan managed to distract the pirates long enough to allow my escape but was captured in the process, what's more is that I think they're also slavers but I can't be too sure. What I do know is that they mentioned the sector Alderaan is in"

"This isn't good. My planet is currently on high alert for reasons the Council already knows I can't offer any aid right now"

"Yes you can Senator. You may not be able to give direct aid but you can give permission for the Jedi to operate in your sector freely. The Chancellor will have to approve of such a request ultimately but in the meantime your permission is a start"

"You're absolutely right Padawan Skywalker I completely forgot about that, thank you for the reminder. Now then I'm sure your Master would not be pleased if he came back fine and you were still in the Healers so let them do their work"

"No problem Senator"

With those words Anakin actually passes out

"Well like Padawan Skywalker said I can give temporary permission for you to act freely in my sector while I explain the situation to Chancellor Palpatine"

"Okay, the Chancellor is actually off planet currently and won't be back for another two days. We'll arrive in your sector within five hours so we'll use that time wisely and hope we can rescue Knight Kenobi before the Chancellor has to get involved. Let's just hope that the pirates aren't also slavers"

"If that's the case then Knight Kenobi is in big trouble"

"More trouble than you think John"

"What do you mean Senator?"

"Easy, not many people know about the fact that the Outer Rim allows for slaves but I do. Some slaves are treated fine others are not, however there are also occasionally reports that reach my office about Jedi or other Force sensitives that are rescued from slavers and their treatment is worse than regular slaves that can't use the Force. If the slavers know what Knight Kenobi is then they could abuse him before selling him to the highest bidder, however he could also have gotten extremely lucky and the pirates/slavers are ones that don't abuse the people that they take"

"Then why did you potentially lie?"

"Easy John because he wouldn't have gone to sleep otherwise...or well that was my intention at least"

"Fine, for now though since our business is concluded early let's get back and work on target practice"

"Works for me. Those small robots are _still_ getting the best of me"

"Good thing they're set to training and will only give you a mild burn"

"How long have you guys been working on the small robots?"

"Two months Master Windu. Senator Organa is a natural with the blaster, he can hit anything except the small robots. I'm also giving him help with his hand to hand but that's going a bit slower, though the basics he's also getting down pretty fast, he's just not exactly solid with the forms yet but he's getting there"

"Not my fault neither of us thought of this earlier"

"I know Senator. I should have worked on both things with you as soon as you became Senator but honestly I wasn't sure if you were interested in learning"

"I think you might start making it a policy that all Senators get basic self defense training"

"You can also do that Senator"

"True enough. I'll think about it but for now you're right I have training to do"

"Actually how about we watch you work on your hand to hand?, the Council that is, after we assign a Jedi team to rescue Knight Kenobi. Maybe you need an outsiders point of view to see where you're going wrong because sometimes it's the style that isn't working and not the person"

"Works for me, John?"

"Fine but you do have an appointment in three hours with Ryloth's Senator about something"

"Okay thanks for the reminder"

A few minutes later Bail and John were practicing their hand to hand and ten minutes in Mace Windu called for a stop because they were still doing warm up kata's, due to something he noticed during the observation, something so innocuous one had to be carefully observing when it happened

"What's wrong Master Windu?"

"Unfortunately Security Chief John your Senator isn't getting the basics down as quickly as you thought he was, he's been faking it haven't you Senator?"

(Sighs) "I knew I was going to be busted eventually didn't expect it to be by a Jedi Master though"

"Senator?"

"Something seems off to me about this form and I don't know what. I keep trying and failing"

"Senator watch what I do and then see if it feels more natural"

"Understood Master Plo Koon"

So Plo Koon gives Senator Organa some basic moves and Bail instantly sees results because the movements seemed much smoother to him then the form John was teaching him

"John looks like we've found my form, do you know it?"

"It looks familiar but unfortunately I don't know what it's called and if it's exclusive to Jedi"

"No, it actually originated from my people. They taught visitors to the planet and it spread from there, it's called the _Kor Soth Let_ "

"Well Senator looks like you're getting hand to hand combat training from Master Plo Koon"

"No I do not have time, however I know of someone who's a practitioner of the style who's certified to teach it that's on Coruscant. They're currently trying to build another dojo since the first one got destroyed in a fire. They have temporary space rented with another dojo, I have his current location if you want"

"Okay that works for me. Senator we should meet him for now and then get back to the Senate to meet with the Senator of Ryloth"

"Of course John, thank you for helping me find a suitable form of hand to hand Master Plo Koon"

"You're welcome Senator, it makes sense if someone finds out you come here on a regular basis to be able to defend yourself against someone who doesn't like Jedi"

"Masters if possible I want to know the progress of both the rescue team and Padawan Skywalker as he's healing. Like I said I wanted to talk to both him and his Master about something and until Knight Kenobi gets back he'll have to do and it's not immediately urgent but urgent enough that I want to talk to him as soon as is safely possible. If need be you can call me at the Senate and I'll rearrange my schedule so that I can meet with Padawan Skywalker"

"And the rescue team?"

"Due to issues recently that I am _not_ getting into here I want to know about the rescue team so that I know if things in my sector are still running relatively smoothly or if it's getting more dangerous"

"Understood, we'll allow it"

"Thank you Master Windu"

The two leave and head to the dojo where they meet _Kor Soth Let_ Master Dorius Lenira


	19. Chapter 19

"And just why would a Republic Senator want to learn _Kor Soth Let_?"

"Because I hope to eventually be more public about my support of the Jedi, to do that I need to defend myself against people against the Jedi for whatever reason. John here is my security chief and while he tried to teach me hand to hand it turns out it wasn't working even with two solid weeks of working on the basic kata. For reasons I can't explain we were at the Jedi Temple and the Jedi Council observed my hand to hand lessons and Master Plo Koon suggested this form and I took to it naturally"

"Show me what he's already shown you then"

Bail repeats what he was shown by Master Plo Koon

"That's interesting, John show me what you were trying to teach the Senator"

John shows Dorius what he had been working on with Bail

"I think I get what happened and it's through no fault of your own John. I assume that's a standard form of hand to hand for Alderaan?"

"Yes it is all members of the military and security forces learn this form. I have noticed some took a bit longer than others to get the basics down but thought nothing of it, especially if they were learning it when they were finished growing for whatever reason"

"That's a good form but not for people like the Senator, his mind thinks differently in regards to self defense and as such his body wants to move a certain way and that standard form doesn't allow for variations unlike the _Kor Soth Let_. Now then I know you're busy Senator so twice a week I want to meet with you here until I get my own dojo again, if your security chief can give me your schedule I can get a schedule back to him"

"That works for me"

"For now how much time do you have?"

"None really if we're going to get back to the Senate building on time for the Ryloth Senator"

"Point, okay then my security chief will contact you with my schedule. If something comes up we'll let you know"

"Same here"

On the way back to the Senate building John spoke easily with the Senator

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you were having trouble earlier Senator"

"It's not your fault John. The war taught me how to fake things real good. I can fake being calm when in reality I'm not, I can fake being on your side when I am actually working to stop you. I have learned to control my reactions so well that faking I was learning the standard Alderaanian self defense was easy in comparison"

"Senator just how bad was this war you remember?"

(Sighs) "I can't really explain John. It was rough on all of us, we lost Jedi a lot of times and...soldiers that I can't explain how they worked for reasons that I am not getting into, but they came at a good time for us. We had to constantly be on alert, you taught me three blasters like I already told you. What I didn't tell you is that I lost you during the war to an assassination attempt on my life and the lives of a few other Senators. When the Republic became an Empire..."

"Things only seemed to get worse?"

"Exactly, it wasn't something I liked very much and the skills I learned in the war kept me alive for 19 more years before Alderaan was destroyed"

"Just how many people really remember that future?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you, not yet"

"Fine, just...just don't hide anything in regards to your training from me okay that ways I will know best how to continue training you for if this war really happens"

"That's reasonable and I will accept that. However do know that I will take it up with Master Yoda if I'm not sure about something"

"I understand your reasons why Senator. Senator about Palpatine why haven't you managed to find something to take him out?"

"Because he's very good at hiding his true self John. Like I told you a short time ago in the original time-line we didn't find out that Palpatine was a Sith until he made the Republic an Empire and declared the Jedi enemies. He told the Senate that they attacked him unprovoked. It would be a few years later when the truth was discovered that he was in actuality a Sith Lord but by that time he was solidifying his hold on the Empire and no one could oppose him openly. Shortly before Alderaan was destroyed a Rebel Alliance was formed and was starting to truly oppose Palpatine and the Empire but Alderaan was destroyed before that happened. My hidden allies have told me that about four years after Alderaan was destroyed the Empire was destroyed by Rebels on the moon of Endor"

"That's interesting"

"Indeed it is, now do you understand why I have talked to Yoda about when you are in front of Sidious?"

"Yes he can't know that I know about him. We also have to find things to take him down but he does indeed hide his true nature well"

"Exactly, it's going to take time to take him down and we might not be able to before the Republic becomes an Empire again we'll just have to wait and see"

"Senator, we have to talk to the Chancellor in two days, this will be the first test for me since I was told his secret"

"Don't worry I already have that covered John. Now then time to go meet the Ryloth Senator"

Fortunately the meeting went well and there wasn't another meeting for three hours

"Senator I know I don't need anything for a few days but I want to at least see the solution for myself before I have to test it"

"Of course John, here put this around either your wrist or ankle and it'll start working immediately. You don't have to worry about your fighting ability to be affected because it's designed to be used in a fight if need be"

Bail hands over a simple bracelet that the security chief had actually seen on others before. While the security chief was looking the bracelet over Bail was remembering when he was first given the device after explaining the situation to Yoda

 _Few days ago_

"Master Yoda John has no training hiding his true thoughts or feelings and would be in danger if he's in front of Sidious"

"Thought of that I have. A device I can give you. Worked with others not trained in mental defense we have. Developed something to help with that a Jedi did, works well it does in the field. Get it for you I shall to look over"

Yoda leaves and then comes back with the bracelet

"Wow you actually picked something that's actually common especially among Alderaanians. John himself has never worn a bracelet but that's because he and his wife came to an agreement shortly before their marriage that unless it was absolutely necessary they wouldn't wear any jewelry. Part of that is because of the fact that both sets of parents went into poverty because they lived expensive lives without actually making the money and everything ultimately had to be sold including all the expensive jewelry their parents bought. As soon as he was able John entered the military academy and discovered he was better in security then out in the field while Sarah discovered her skills in the medical arts"

"Another reason they have for not wearing jewelry they do?"

"Yeah actually the other part behind their reasoning is actually part work related and part silliness in my mind. Sarah can't wear any jewelry depending on what ward she's working in, the only concession her work gives her is a necklace she was recently forced to start wearing because of certain allergies she has that is used if she's unconscious or not in a right state of mind, the other part which I call silliness is the fear that if they start wearing jewelry unnecessarily they'll turn into their parents"

"Necessary that bracelet will be if be near Sidious your security chief is"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to explain it to him in full why it's necessary if he starts arguing with me about it"

 _Present_

"Senator no offense to you or Master Yoda but first I don't wear jewelry unless necessary and second is he even sure this will work against a Sith Lord?"

"Trust me that's necessary and while I don't think it's necessarily been tested against a Sith Lord it has been tested in the field by others who needed it so yes it should work"

"And they're sure it won't interfere with my fighting?"

"Yes John they're sure"

"If you say so, let's just hope it isn't needed yet though"

"Agreed but for now what's the rest of my schedule look like?"

They go over the schedule and then two days later discover that yes Bail would indeed have to meet with Palpatine about Jedi doing a rescue mission in his sector for one of their own taken by pirates

"Well looks like this is the first test of the bracelet. Senator will we even be able to tell if we've been discovered?"

"We should be, don't worry I'll tell you more in private after I've had it confirmed myself"

"Okay then time for the test"

The two go to the Chancellor's office and start talking about granting the Jedi permission to be in Alderaanian space for longer than a few more days and possibly even doing more in regards to the pirates than just a rescue mission

"I will have to take this up with the Senate of course but I am more than willing to allow the Jedi to have a sanctioned mission against the pirates that took one of their own"

(Thinks) " _I bet you would, depending on if you're involved or not you wouldn't want another means of us taking you down. Even if this isn't ultimately your doing not bringing this up for vote wouldn't look good because of the fact that a Jedi got captured by pirates, even though you don't know the full story. Hopefully the Council will have a story ready for you_ Sidious _because there's no way you're going to find out about Tython until it's too late_ "

Finally the meeting ended and they went back to the Senator's office

"Okay I am _very_ glad security forces for Alderaan have diplomatic training because otherwise my facial expressions or actions would have given me away because I do _not_ like him now that I know the truth"

"Indeed. I am grateful that the Jedi have trained me in hiding my true feelings just like the bracelet does for you, and training to become a Senator also helped"

"I'm sure, I've seen you at diplomatic functions and sometimes you _hate_ talking to someone"

"But it doesn't show and _that_ John is the basis for hiding my true feelings from a Sith Lord, granted they have the Force so it's a bit more complicated then that and thus the reason why you have the bracelet. By the way what did your wife have to say about your sudden piece of jewelry?"

"At first she asked me where I got it from and when I said you gave it to me she simply asked if it was for work and when I said yes she simply nodded. Due to the fact that she knows I'm a security chief for a Senator she doesn't ask me anything other than how my day was or if I come home with an obvious injury how bad it is"

"She understands you can't always tell her what's going on"

"Exactly, she figures the bracelet is another thing that has to remain a secret, and she's right too now that I think about it"

"Indeed she is, no one is to know what that bracelet does"

"Senator if something happens to me and you need to see the Chancellor what will happen?"

"For one they won't know about his true identity and as such that means they're safe, for another the Chancellor tries to reschedule those meetings unless it's just not possible or security isn't needed as much as normal. Like say a new policy he wants to put into place soon but wants to discuss it with me to see how it would affect Alderaan first"

"I think I get how it will work, okay I trust all my men, I don't trust Sidious however"

"Neither do I but for now he's the Chancellor so we'll simply have to go along with things for now"

"I know, for now though get some sleep"

"Will do"

Before Bail went to sleep though he consulted Qui-Gon about the bracelet


	20. Chapter 20

*The bracelet worked to perfection Bail*

"How do you know that for sure, Sidious is good at hiding his true intentions"

*Trust me I just know*

"Fine. Are you going to do anything rash in regards to your former Padawan?"

*No I trust my fellow Jedi, even now I must remain hidden, it might have to be like this until the Clone Wars begin I don't know for sure though*

"Well I will trust both the Jedi and the Force that it knows what it's doing"

*Like your security chief said Senator get some sleep*

"Fine and Qui-Gon you _do_ know you can call me Bail right?"

*Not yet, not until it's known I'm alive and likely we're friends*

"Not even in private?"

*I'll think about it after I reveal myself but not until then*

"Fine be your stubborn Jedi self I know how Jedi work in regards to friendship"

Bail goes to sleep and continues the meetings. A week later he was told that he could finally speak with Padawan Skywalker which he did before even going to Yoda for his sign language lessons

"You wished to speak with me and my Master Senator Organa?"

"Yes. I was actually wondering if you would with the Senate's and Council's permission help me protect my planet. You would be working with my planetary defense team and also my personal security team like John here who's actually my chief of security and as such I don't go any where's without him"

"Has the Senate decided to even allow Jedi to help with your current situation?"

"Yes they have because they don't want another Naboo if they can help it. The Council I am unsure of as of this morning, however I did suggest rotations when I made my proposal so that no one gets too comfortable in their assignment, not to mention the fact that depending on the mission a Jedi's skills will be needed else where's as well and I understand that"

"I would be willing as soon as my Master and I are cleared for duty, unless the Council decides I am to work under a temporary Master while Master Kenobi heals from any injuries he may have"

"That I will accept Padawan Skywalker"

Bail then is escorted to where Yoda was and they continue the sign language lessons

"Doing well in hand to hand combat are you?"

"Yes Yoda, my instructor Master Lenira says I am progressing well. I was wondering if I could actually have a spar with Master Plo Koon to see just how good I have gotten since starting _Kor Soth Let_ lessons"

"Agree to that he will when come back he does"

"I understand"

"Senator Organa is also doing well in blaster training Master Yoda, though he won't mention it, he still isn't one hundred percent accurate with the tiny moving objects but he's getting there. Any other enemies he's good to go except one he's mentioned we'll have to deal with in the future but since I don't fully understand what that enemy is we can't train him for that yet"

"Good to hear it is that able to protect yourself better you are"

"Indeed it is. Fortunately we haven't been forced to test my training yet but if we must I should be able to protect myself fairly well"

Several hours later Bail's lessons were done for the day so he went back to the Senate building to continue his job as Senator when suddenly he was interrupted during a meeting with Senator Mon Mothma by a member of Mon Mothma's security team

"Jared you know better than to interrupt meetings like this"

"Sorry Senator's but it's an emergency"

"What's wrong?"

"Chandrila, it's been attacked Senator, something about poison in the water system combined with sleeper agents"

"Senator Organa I'm sorry but..."

"Go your planet needs you more right now, we'll continue the discussions later"

As soon as Mon Mothma leaves Bail contacts his own people to check up on the current situation in regards to the threat of his planet

"There's been an open attack Senator but we managed to push it back"

"If necessary can we send supplies to Chandrila?"

"Not sure at the moment Senator we won't know until the situation we're currently in is resolved"

"Understood, for now make sure if something happens to the fields we can still feed the people"

"Got it"

Communication ends and then knowing the room was secure John asked a question he felt was vital

"Do you remember this from last time?"

"Actually yes I do and it's really a simple problem. The only difference is that last time Alderaan wasn't facing a potential invasion"

"Well that was your last appointment Senator and honestly it's getting late, time for some sleep. I saw both you _and_ Senator Mon Mothma trying to hide how tired you were"

"Understood John"

That night though instead of getting the sleep he needed Bail was remembering a very bad situation he had been in doing his diplomatic duties during the Clone Wars. When an accident caused an explosion Bail was instantly up and ready with a blaster in his hands. John knowing the Senator's past ordered everyone to stay out of the Senator's rooms unless specifically called for and then entered at great risk to himself hoping that the shadow Jedi was also there and helping keep Bail from moving from his current location even if he couldn't fully keep him from using the weapon

"Senator it's John, you're not on the front lines of the war you mentioned. You're on Coruscant in your rooms, you have a _Kor Soth Let_ lesson tomorrow after finishing the meeting with Senator Mon Mothma. You also just had sign language lessons with Master Yoda. It was just a car accident that unfortunately also involved an explosion"

John simply talked for several minutes in a calm soothing voice. Finally Bail came out of whatever state he was and recognized when and where he was too and immediately put the blaster down

"John, what happened?"

"There was an accident outside. Somehow the explosion caused by that accident caused your war reflexes to trigger. You never moved from that one spot though I don't know if it's because of your shadow protector or if it was due to memories"

"A bit of both actually. For the most part I stayed put as ordered but there were a few times when I was remembering having to move for my safety but whenever I tried I couldn't. That and your voice brought me back to the present"

"That's good to hear Senator. Should I delay the meeting with Senator Mon Mothma until after your hand to hand lessons?"

"Please do, actually cancel all my morning appointments except the one with the Senator from Corellia because we do have urgent business to discuss that unfortunately can't be delayed any longer than it already has been"

"Good thing he's later in the day then"

"Indeed, the meeting isn't until an hour before lunch and honestly shouldn't take too long...we hope"

"Try and get some more sleep Senator. And if you want we can sound proof your rooms so that another incident like this doesn't happen"

"Agreed because I have discovered that if I wake up suddenly on my own I come out of it much quicker and even if I remember moving in my memories I don't move in real life except to get my blaster...or well I grabbed air originally"

"How has your wife taken it?"

"Until I am able to explain things to her I told her that whenever I am on Alderaan I will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms so as to not disturb her in case I get sudden messages in regards to work in the middle of the night. Fortunately I've done that enough times before that she doesn't question it, especially because I do _try_ and sleep with her at least one night a visit and when I do I make sure to take special sedatives Yoda gave me"

"Why don't you take them every night?"

"Simple the sedatives I use while not addictive do still have nasty side affects if taken on a regular basis for too long. Not to mention remembering the past during my dreams sometimes gives me perspective once I'm awake"

"Fine, but I _will_ force the sedatives on you if I feel they're necessary now that I know about them"

"No problems. I actually know when I need to take them myself, if this pattern continues for another few days then I will take the sedatives. If there's an important meeting with the Chancellor I will take the sedatives. Like I already mentioned if I want time with my wife I take the sedatives. I know how these sedatives work and my own schedule well enough to know when to take them"

"If you know your schedule so well why do you honestly ask me?"

"In case of last minute changes I was unaware of"

"Is this a habit from your war years?"

"Mostly, though shortly before the war started there were a few sudden changes I had to be informed of. You joined my security team the same period as last time but my schedule wasn't quite as hectic originally. I started the habit due to that but I wasn't consistent with it until the war started and I _had_ to know about sudden changes every hour on the hour depending on multiple things"

"And as such whenever you were here you were constantly asking about meetings and anything else that had to do with your job as a Senator"

"Exactly, I also wasn't as vocal in my support of the Jedi for many reasons. Though in the end when the Republic became an Empire I wish I and many others had been more vocal then maybe..."

"What Senator?"

"Not something I can talk about right now. If Yoda gives me permission to expand on what I've already told you then I will explain things further but for now some things must remain secret"

"Fine, now then are you going to be taking your sedatives tonight?"

"No like I said I'll wait a few days to see if the pattern continues. I normally don't have to go through this more than once a night and even then I normally don't react physically unless there's outside influence but it does happen on occasion. Remember to wake me for the meeting with the Senator of Corellia though"

"Will do"

The next day Bail was going through some messages before leaving for his _Kor Soth Let_ lessons and saw a message from Anakin about his reaction to the explosion the other night. He explained that both he and Yoda had both gone instantly alert and once they calmed down they headed towards the other's room to see how they had fared and met some where's in the middle deciding on a late night spar to help calm them down. The reason Anakin was saying this was because he was with permission speaking for both himself and Yoda and both were wondering about his reaction so Bail replied about how he had gotten his blaster and with John's help and the shadow Jedi he calmed down mentioning that his reaction was a bit more intense considering the dream he had been having right before the explosion. Just as he finished his reply and sent it off John came into the office


	21. Chapter 21

"Senator it's time for your bi-weekly appointment with your instructor"

"Right let's get to it then"

So they head to the dojo and are surprised to see Master Plo Koon there as well

"Master Plo Koon I wasn't expecting to see you until I went to the Temple next"

"Master Yoda informed me of your request and so I decided to come here instead. Besides I actually know Master Lenira and decided to catch up with him before your lesson began"

"Okay this will start with a spar then"

So the two go at it and while Bail is ultimately defeated he did manage a few good hits on the Jedi Master. Lenira had decided to test Organa as well having seen the reason why Bail needed to be taught _Kor Soth Let_ instead of the standard Alderaanian defense style though John still didn't notice the habit

"You're doing good Senator"

"Thank you Master Lenira, Master Plo Koon were you letting me deliberately hit you?"

"No the combinations you used I have never seen before so you took me by surprise a lot of times. Thus your hits were hard, fast and got past my guard"

"That's good to know...but I've seen you move faster in training"

"I did keep my skill level to the normal level of my species that aren't Force sensitive but that's all"

"Wow I really have come a long ways"

"Indeed you have, but you're no master yet Senator"

"I know Master Lenira I still have much to learn but to know I have come so far in so short a time really bolsters my confidence"

"I'm sure it does, now for today's lesson"

Several hours later Bail was back in his office waiting for Mon Mothma to finish their meeting that had been interrupted so suddenly and urgently. Finally the Senator came in and after exchanging pleasantries they finished the discussions they had started. Both were getting ready to leave when suddenly though the doors closed and locked themselves

"What's going on?"

"Don't know, just a minute"

He goes over to his comm device hoping that communications weren't jammed

"John are you there?"

Fortunately his security chief was able to answer

"I'm here Senator where are you?"

"With Senator Mon Mothma, we're safe and secure but are wondering what's happened"

"You're not going to like this, apparently the building has been taken over by bounty hunters"

(Thinks) " _I thought this was supposed to happen a few years from now with Hardeen not now_ "

But then he goes through his memories and realizes that this had happened before but last time he hadn't been in the building and had actually been on Alderaan visiting family, he'd only heard about it after he'd gotten back

"Do we have communication with the outside world?"

"No I've already tried"

(Sighs) "I understand. Okay for now try and get outside so that you can inform someone about the situation we're currently in"

"Working on it, however windows are hard to break"

"You're trapped in a room as well aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Okay, let me try something hopefully that will get you out of your room. Once you're free I'm going to see about where the bounty hunters are and try and confine them into one area"

"Senator..."

"Don't worry I have a blaster with me"

"I know you have a blaster however I _really_ don't think you'll be able to do what you said. For one thing we don't know who the bounty hunters are or what they're after and for another I don't think you can get me out of the room. All our security codes are locked out of the system right now"

"Okay you have a point. But if someone comes in here I'm going to use it to my advantage"

"And Senator Mon Mothma?..."

"I can take care of myself perfectly well thank you"

"Do you have weapons training or even a weapon on you?"

"No"

"Then Senator what exactly are you going to be able to do?"

"Okay guess I'll just remain hidden if Senator Organa gets the chance to find the bounty hunters. Though how do you know about confining them into one area?"

"That's a complicated mess that I will have to speak with someone else about first"

"For now though we're going to just have to sit tight"

Several hours later someone comes in and since there was a perimeter alarm set up for each Senator's offices Mon Mothma and Bail knew someone was coming towards them. So while Mon Mothma found a decent hiding spot Bail went to the entrance of the door and simply waited for the opportunity to strike. Once the intruder entered Bail attacked from behind and temporarily gained the upper hand when suddenly he was flipped onto his back and then face to face with his attacker that had him pinned. Fortunately that was a good thing because the "attacker" turned out to be Jedi Master Mace Windu

"Good try Senator Organa"

"Sorry Master Windu, but with bounty hunters in the building I couldn't be too careful"

"I understand, Plo Koon actually mentioned you getting a few hits on him. You actually managed to surprise me even though I was trying to sense you through the Force"

"Sorry Master Windu, I don't know how you didn't notice me or Senator Mon Mothma"

"Same here. For now I am going door to door to free anyone trapped and make sure they make it to safety outside"

"Works for me, how many Jedi are working on this?"

"Enough"

"Okay, Senator Mothma you can come out now it's only Master Windu of the Jedi Order"

"Good"

Bail makes sure he still had his blaster and then follows Mace outside where he's met by his security chief

"Looks like your plans weren't needed after all"

"Agreed though I wonder how the Jedi Order knew we needed help"

"One of the aids managed to escape just before the building was locked down"

"Then how come it took so long for rescue Master Plo Koon?"

"The aid walked to the Temple most of the way doing their best to stay hidden just in case"

"And walking can take a while depending on where you want to go, especially if you're trying to get there unseen"

"I heard you used _Kor Soth Let_ on Master Windu"

"I did and that concerns me because he should have sensed both me and Senator Mothma"

"We'll look into it when we can"

"Understood Master Plo Koon"

Just then the bounty hunters announced that they had laced the Senate buildings with bombs and revealed they had a captive Jedi Padawan and Bail's the one to speak up

"Oh they shouldn't have done that"

"Done what laced the Senate building with bombs or taken a Padawan captive?"

"Neither for one if my suspicions about who's Padawan that is is correct their Master will have trained them to the extreme just in case this type of scenario ever did happen. For another the Senate building is probably the most important building on Coruscant even before the Jedi Temple, as such if they do have bombs laced around the building it would have top priority in repairs depending on the blast radius if it's not already built with bomb resistant materials"

"Now that I think of it they're also pretty stupid"

"What makes you say that Senator Mothma?"

"Easy as far as I can tell all the bounty hunters are in one place and they didn't consider that if there's one Jedi there are probably more"

"There are, plenty of them are here in case there are actually bombs, if that's the case they would have taken the bombs out of the building or depending on the device simply deactivated them as they came across each bomb"

"Since when are Jedi bomb experts?"

"We're not, but after we decided that we would be making blaster lessons mandatory we decided to start seeing who would be interested in taking care of at least the basic bombs should they come across any on a mission. So far most Masters and several Knights that don't have Padawans have agreed to the training and we've been having people come in once a week for a month now. We have yet to decide to make that training mandatory due to the fact that bombs are extremely dangerous but it's in discussion now"

"Okay I'll admit it I'm impressed Master Plo Koon I never thought that Jedi would make blaster lessons mandatory or even _consider_ allowing Jedi to mess with bombs" (thinks) " _at least I didn't think this would happen until the Clone Wars began by which time was too late for most of them_ "

"Knight Kenobi and his Padawan gave a compelling argument using live examples to sway us"

"The long period of time they were missing and most likely dead"

"Exactly"

"For now I think everyone should leave the premise"

"John"

"No Senator I will not allow you to stay at a potentially dangerous area any longer. I will concede to going to the Jedi Temple if the reason you want to stay is to get regular updates on the situation but we are _not_ staying near a building that potentially has bombs all around it any longer"

"Fine"

"Master Yoda actually wanted to talk to you Senator Organa so it works out perfectly"

"Okay then let's head to the Temple"

Once at the Temple Bail and John were lead to the Council chamber where there were a few Council members still at the Temple just in case

"You wished to speak with me Master Yoda?"

"Rescued Knight Kenobi was. On Alderaan he and his team are, a few Bacta treatments he needs but otherwise fine he is"

"That's good to hear, I suppose Padawan Skywalker is aware of this?"

"Yes he is, your planet also mentioned requesting that the three of them remain there for a bit and for us to send Padawan Skywalker as soon as is feesable"

"I allow it and I'm sure Padawan Skywalker wants to see his Master again"

An hour later they learned that it was safe to either return to the Senate building or go home so they went back to Bail's apartment where Bail actually did take a sedative that night because he knew himself and he knew he would be hyper-vigilant in his sleep and also dreaming about the War years so he decided to play it safe then sorry. The next day he went on through morning meetings like normal but finally he gave into an idea he'd had pretty much since he'd woken up

"John cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and get my security team here. I need to make a quick call though"

Bail calls the Temple and is quickly patched through even though he used normal channels, it helped that the Council wasn't exactly busy at the moment


	22. Chapter 22

"You wished to speak with us Senator Organa?"

"Yes Council members. I am giving you a heads up that we're going to be testing you guys again"

"How?"

"We're going to be giving your healers training in dealing with sudden mass casualties"

"Understood. We look forward to seeing you you're going to implement this plan"

"No problem"

Several minutes later Bail's security team was in his office

"You wished to see us sir?"

"Yes. We're going to be testing the Jedi Order again. This time we're going to see how their healers handle a sudden mass casualty situation. I have tracers that will inform the Jedi if they no longer have use of an arm, leg, if they have heavy bleeding that will kill them without urgent care, and if they are 'killed' they will be given a sedative that will keep them out for five hours. You are _not_ to kill any member of the Jedi Council but you can injure them"

"Does that include injuries that are life threatening if not taken care of immediately?"

"Yes, that means you can't give them major bleeding out of their sides or stomach shots"

"Understood"

"Sir one more question why so soon after our previous test?"

"Considering what almost happened yesterday I figured they might as well be as prepared as possible if something similar happens at the Jedi Temple"

"Makes sense actually"

So the group starts planning their attack

"Is everyone ready?" 

Everyone answers in the affirmative and during the planning they were surprised that their Security Chief was joining them this time, though everyone was glad the Senator was staying behind this time so that he could keep an eye on things from the Senate building

"Yes sir"

"Then get to it"

The group soon arrives at the Temple and goes to the various entrances. All of them are glad to see them guarded because the last time a few got in through unguarded entrances that the Jedi didn't think were actually entrances or needed watched even if they knew people could enter. The Jedi simply thought that they were the only ones who knew about those entrances if it wasn't used often except by the Jedi

"Plan?"

"Take out the guards first and hope nobody notices long enough for us to sneak inside"

"Works for me"

So they "kill" the Jedi guards and actually do manage to get inside and start "hurting" and "killing" several Jedi before they were detected. After that it was a complicated game of hide and go seek that lasted until late at night. Per their orders the security team simply injured the Jedi Council and didn't even touch the healers. The reason why the healers weren't touched was because even though Bail knew healers weren't safe in a real battle for this simulation he had decided that the healers either weren't there or had managed to protect themselves well enough that they escaped injury. Only two Council member hadn't been hit and that was because of the fact that one was off world for this simulation and the other was simply too fast for the time limit given to the security team

"Okay who got me twice?"

"Actually Master Windu one person got your shoulder and another person got your leg pretty much simultaneously"

"That's impressive actually"

"Thanks, I think we should contact the Senator now though and tell him that the simulation is over"

"Agreed"

They head to the Council chambers and contact Bail who was waiting in his office for word

"Senator the simulation is finished"

"Okay how did the Jedi and more importantly the healers do?"

"On the Jedi side we were locked into the Temple as soon as the alarm was sounded and they took things seriously though we did notice that they only had training sabers on them in order to make sure we weren't killed. As for the healers it was pure chaos they need more training for situations like this in all honesty, they weren't organized, they themselves weren't protected out in the 'field' and one person managed to sneak into the healing ward as an observer and some patients were ignored for too long, others were being worked on that were pretty much hopeless, the dead were brought in for whatever reason and if this had been a real intruder there weren't any guards at the door to make sure the front entrance was guarded just in case. Oh and they were short on every single supply you could think of and also people who had basic medical knowledge for those not seriously injured. As for the Jedi actually 'killed' or 'wounded' you're going to have to ask Master Windu about that"

"Master Windu?"

"Over all five hundred Jedi were 'wounded' while two hundred were 'killed' the rest were lucky they were either out on a mission or somehow managed to get away fine"

"That's not good. And my men?"

"Five were captured, one was 'killed' and the rest did major damage to the Jedi Order in ten hours, though several were injured at the same time and as such were supposed to be captured but escaped either because of the time limit or they managed to hide out somehow"

"That's impressive in all honesty, did my men obey orders not to kill any Council members?"

"Yes, I was wounded in two places and all but Master Billaba were here and as such were injured, except Master Yoda now that I think about it"

"Okay then. I agree that this training simulation is over I don't presume to give you orders Master Windu but I would look into making sure that your healers were a bit better trained and also had supplies when they needed them"

"Don't worry we've seen where we need work and we will work on it, including making basic first aid mandatory for Knights and up, Padawans can learn if they want to but no one under 13 or the equivalent are to learn, some of them are simply too young to understand some of the things while others might not be interested until after a few missions"

"Master Windu I have a request, depending on how badly they were injured during the simulation can they stay the night there? I know I have no right to request this but things are still a little crazy over here right now and while normally I would love to have my whole team with me if they're too injured to do their jobs normally then I don't want them in this building but I still want them in a safe location. Unfortunately due to an...incident several weeks ago security teams of Senators currently don't have sleeping quarters unless they're part of the inner circle of protection. Those guards stay with their Senator at all times and as such have places to sleep where the Senator is staying, however if you're a regular security member that isn't necessarily part of the inner circle..."

"You have to find a place to stay and it might not be the best location"

"Exactly"

"I'll have to take it up with the others but I'm sure we'll accept the few who are too injured to do their jobs normally. I also want to know just what's going on that makes things a bit crazy still"

"Regular bomb sweeps, they'll apparently continue for a week and then stop but until then everyone is regularly interrupted"

"Okay we'll come if requested but it seems like everything is under control right now so we'll let the Senate deal with the repercussions for now which shouldn't be too severe"

"Agreed and of course if we need you we'll call"

"I'm sure you will"

Everyone was informed that a few of the security officers would be staying a few days and also of the training simulation results


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are they staying here?"

"Senator Organa made that request about two hours ago and it makes sense in a way. Those staying really are too injured to effectively protect themselves and they have to try and find a place to sleep that will allow them to recover. However according to the Senator that's a bit difficult right now so instead those too injured to safely protect themselves will be under our protection until they are well enough. Everyone else can handle anything that happens until your sleeping quarters are rebuilt"

"Senator Organa told you guys about that?"

"Yes he did, but I can tell it's only because he's worried about your safety"

"Makes sense actually remember what has only ever been described as the Ryloth fiasco?"

"Oh I remember hearing about that. I was too young by a year to join the security team but Alderaan heard of the incident"

"What's the Ryloth fiasco?"

"For whatever reason several people didn't want the Senator on Ryloth. One night during his week long visit one of the places he was staying at was bombed, however the Senator wasn't there that night. Instead several security officers were there getting things prepared for his stay later that evening or early the next morning because Senator Organa himself was in a meeting at the time of the bombing. After that he rotated where he stayed on a regular basis not being predictable for everyone's safety. The problem was every where's else was too small for the entire security force so the Senator arranged sleeping spaces that were known to be safe for members of his security team for whenever they weren't assigned to his protection detail that day"

"That shows he cares about you guys, now then those who are needed and are well enough will have to arrange for their own sleeping quarters but those that aren't well enough will be safe enough here. We'll give Senator Organa regular updates on their condition as well as your Security Chief and when possible they will be allowed visitors, but that's only with the permission of their healers"

"Naturally, thank you for allowing the severely injured to stay in a safe place to heal"

"It makes sense because honestly we're not sure if they're able to be transported to another hospital at this point and even if we could we don't know if a hospital would be safe enough right now"

Meanwhile Bail and John were talking about Bail taking a leave of absence from the Senate to personally oversee what was going on on Alderaan

"I think they'll allow it, but we're going to need more than what's available"

"Don't worry I already have decided to request Padawan Skywalker's presence on this mission"

"We his ride?"

"Yes we are, his Master is on Alderaan as you know and we are going to reunite the two on Alderaan however he's not to know about this and besides he might actually be needed for real"

"And the men left behind?"

"Once they're well enough I think they would do well temporarily with Senator Mothma. I'll ask her tonight and see what she thinks about it, but until then they're staying at the Temple, Master Windu just informed me of this"

"That's good to hear, at least they're safe for the time being"

"Exactly"

"Okay, you make the request to the Jedi Council, I will see about when Senator Mothma can meet us so you can ask her your favor and then we'll ask the Chancellor if you can oversee things from Alderaan personally. At least it isn't full out war yet"

"And I hope this ends before that happens but for now like I said I think I need to be back on Alderaan in case of trouble"

"Senator I have a question for the car"

"Okay, unless you want to write it down if you feel talking out loud right now isn't safe"

So John actually writes down his question on paper

 _Paper_

"Were sudden meetings common during the war you fought in?"

 _End_

Bail simply nods and then both start working on a few other things that needed done, including letting his _Kor Soth Let_ teacher know he was going off planet for a bit and was as such surprised when fifteen minutes later his teacher came to his office

"Master Lenira what are you doing here?"

"I got your message, turns out that right now finding a dojo is pretty hard and while I made an offer on an abandoned building it's going to take a few weeks for them to get back to me. In the meantime the rest of my students are mentioning a summer break for most of them so I decided to come with you to continue your lessons, you've improved so quickly that I feel I should personally oversee the rest of your training on your planet"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've learned almost everything except a few lessons that I only give to my students who are almost ready to be declared masters themselves"

"But I only just started this training"

"For some reason you've advanced quicker then any other student I have ever had you're ready. I will not be teaching you on the ship however"

"Makes sense. There's barely enough room for my security forces to get in regular hand to hand combat training and we forgo any weapons training unless absolutely necessary"

"Okay then maybe I can see that room as well, because depending on the size of the room I might actually be able to start your lessons"

"Sure, by the way we will have a Jedi Padawan with us, his Master is currently on Alderaan though the Padawan doesn't know this"

"You're his ride back to his Master then"

"Exactly, though you never know the Padawan might actually be needed but hopefully it'll be a peaceful journey"

"Agreed"

The _Kor Soth Let_ master leaves and then a few hours later Bail leaves having gotten approval from Palpatine to take a leave of absence and also Mon Mothma's word that his people would temporarily work for her once they were healed enough which also equaled a safe place to stay until either the security barracks were repaired or Bail returned

"Senator about the comment of you learning _Kor Soth Let_ faster than anyone else is this because of the war?"

"Possibly. Like I said I am a natural with blasters, however while I was never formally taught self defense by anyone I did manage to pick up a few things through observation, plus you have to remember the fact that quite frankly a lot of what I picked up during the war years was purely for survival. As such it makes sense that I would pick things up quickly especially if it meant I would be able to save my life, or at least give me a better chance at survival"

"Okay then, get some sleep when we get home Senator you have an early day tomorrow"

"Right, Master Lenira know the departure time?"

"Yes I made sure of it"

"Good"

The next day Bail got a small surprise, Yoda had decided to come along the trip with Bail's permission for reasons known only to him and Anakin

"Come with you may I? Good it will be I think for me to see Alderaan's plight in person"

"Of course Master Yoda, I would be honored if a Jedi Council member joined me on my journey home"

Once aboard several people simply went back to bed because of the fact that they were seriously off schedule in regards to sleep. What happened with those people was the fact that they worked from about noon to midnight and then slept from about midnight to ten depending on where they were staying, as such being up at three in the morning was _not_ natural for them and they needed to get back to bed in hopes of getting back on their normal sleep schedule since they decided to overlap the two protection details since it wasn't really worth it to get three hours of sleep except for one person because of the fact that they were required by their physician to get sleep whenever they were supposed to due to a rare medical condition, that while not serious enough to affect his job was bad enough that if he was too severely off his sleep schedule he would be sick for at least three days and up to a week depending on how off he was. Anakin also went back to sleep because unfortunately he'd had a bad night in regards to memories and as such still needed sleep, Yoda simply meditated before going back to sleep because of the fact that he'd also had a semi-bad night with a vision


	24. Chapter 24

"Senator, are you going back to sleep?"

"Not yet John I'm too keyed up at the moment, I think I'll get in some hand to hand practice with some of the men that are currently awake"

"That's actually a good idea. I don't think any of them have come across _Kor Soth Let_ practitioners and you never know who you'll have to fight, and unfortunately that includes you Senator"

"I know, unfortunately for everyone there's a chance that something will give someone a chance to control me unwillingly, either through drugs or force via threats to someone I care about"

"Exactly, if that happens it won't be pretty because your people would be very unwilling to fight you"

"Except of course you John"

"I know of your past Senator, not to mention the fact that I have seen the training you've received from Master Lenira and you are _dangerous_ if not stopped"

"Depending on where I am and who all is there the Jedi will be available but yeah we have to get the men to understand that they will have to fight me if something happens now instead of waiting until something actually does happen"

"Tell them it's orders and preparation and they'll fight you"

"Exactly what I was thinking of doing John"

Bail soon gathered a few members of his security team and started fighting them letting them know it was training for the future

"Senator why does it have to be _you_?"

"Simple, because I may unwillingly be forced to fight you and as such you need to get used to fighting me for my own good. There's also the fact that you don't know how to fight against _Kor Soth Let_ and as such you could be killed because you don't have an understanding of that style"

(Sighs) "Senator Organa has a point guys, okay Senator I'll do it but I must inform you it's under protest"

"I understand Mike, unfortunately it's better to be hurt by me than by someone honestly trying to kill you either to get to me or for some other reason"

"Then let's get to it because otherwise I might want to back out of this training"

The group started the training session and they soon learned that their Senator was _fast_. Part of the reason why was due to the way _Kor Soth Let_ was used, the other part of the reason was because Bail had trained himself to get to that point because he knew what was potentially in their future and knew he had to be able to defend himself as quickly as possible. Finally though Bail called an end to the training session

"I've given you the basics and both me and my master Master Lenira will continue training you on how to defend yourself against this style but for now I am going to get some rest"

Several hours later Bail was up again and eating when Master Lenira came into the room

"Senator it looks like I can continue the lessons after all, can you meet me in the dojo after you've finished?"

"Of course Master Lenira"

A half hour later Bail came in to see Lenira working with a staff

"A staff? I'm surprised I never thought _Kor Soth Let_ had a form for staff users"

"This is actually the only weapon a _Kor Soth Let_ Master has actually Senator, however this particular staff is unique"

"How so?"

"Padawan Skywalker if you would do the honors?"

"Of course sir, however I would warn you about being careful to avoid my blade"

"Don't worry I think I'm about to surprise you"

And surprise them both he did, the staff made contact with the lightsaber and nothing happened except there being a solid hit

"Master Lenira what?..."

"This is a staff I've been working on for over a year now with the Jedi Council's permission. You were never told this Senator as I was still working on this when you were recommended to me by Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Council. The Council came to me and told me that while they couldn't explain the reason why I as a Master weapons builder and a Master of _Kor Soth Let_ needed to start designing weapons that can take on lightsabers. Naturally I was surprised that they would want people that had a weapon that could handle their weapon but they never gave me a good explanation telling me that if I was to know they would explain further. Master Yoda gave me specifics on the fact that the staff was to be made of metal and could extend and detract at need. Actually it was Master Yoda who told me about the fact that this weapon needed to be made and though the rest of the Council looked like they wanted to protest they didn't"

"This is the first staff isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. I only just completed it the day before the incident at the Senate building"

"The reason Master Plo Koon was at the dojo that one time..."

"Was to see how far along the weapon was developed, fighting you was just a bonus, for you mainly but also for him because he was the one who told you about me"

"Well I'm ready for the lesson Master Lenira"

"Okay let's get started"

Four hours later the staff was as much an extension of his body as a blaster was and John who came to watch after an hour said so

"The staff's as much a part of the Senator's body as a blaster is, how long has he been working on the weapon?"

"Four hours, he's a fast learner that's for sure"

"Senator that staff is now yours"

"What about you?"

"I've had this staff for so long that I will keep it, until I make more of those types of staff that is"

"Will you make other weapons like this one?"

"Possibly but for now I will concentrate on staffs because that is what _Kor Soth Let_ users use as a weapon and that's typically their only weapon unlike you Senator"

"Well John insisted I learn how to use a blaster just in case and in all honesty I agreed with him"

"Well at least now you have two different weapons to use just in case, three if you count hand to hand as a weapon"

"I do because you never know if you'll lose your primary weapon or in my case weapons"

"So do you wish to practice a bit more?"

"Indeed I do, Padawan Skywalker would you do the honor of sparring with me?"

"Senator I'm not sure..."

"I am, besides Master Yoda is here just in case things get out of hand"

Yoda had arrived about two hours into Bail getting the instructions on how to use the staff because he was well rested now and had decided to see the staff in action if at all possible

"Indeed here I am, stop things I will if get out of hand things do"

"Very well Master, I would be honored to spar with you Senator"

And with those words the spar was on and it was intense. Both Anakin and Bail proved that they earned the right to spar full on with their weapons, and Anakin was showing more skills that he and Obi-Wan had been working on and was also showing he was well on his way to becoming a Knight through his actions during the spar. Finally though Anakin was the one to call the spar after having realized that the Senator was starting to get too exhausted

"Enough, the Senator has more than proved his skill in the staff. Senator Organa you're too exhausted to continue the spar"

"I...can...continue...Padawan..."

"Sorry Senator but I'm afraid I have to agree with Padawan Skywalker, you lasted a good while against a Jedi but you still need to remember you have limitations that Jedi don't have"

"Master Lenira is correct Senator, you know from watching us spar and fight that Jedi get exhausted as well, it just takes us a bit longer than others because of the Force"

"Fine...I concede"

"Thought you might"

Soon enough they were on Alderaan

"Welcome back Senator your guests are waiting in the dining room since they were informed you would be back around the time noon meal would be served"

"Thank you"

They were lead to the dining room and as soon as they entered one voice was heard that many weren't surprised to hear considering the situation

"Master!"

"Hello Padawan"

Anakin went over to Obi-Wan and simply bowed to his Master

"It's good to see you again Master"

"It's good to see you too Padawan, I'm glad you healed quickly from your injuries"

"Master, were you hurt?"

"No, or at least not severely"

"That's good to hear"

They soon eat their meal and once Anakin and Obi-Wan were finished they requested to be dismissed which was granted by Bail. Once they were gone Bail's wife asked him a question


	25. Chapter 25

"Bail why did you let them leave so soon? Normally no one would leave until everyone was finished eating"

"Easy Breha, I learned it isn't a good idea to get between a Master and Padawan, the results aren't pretty so say the least. I have seen Jedi in the Senate building a few times including the most recent situation where a Jedi Padawan was taken hostage. I didn't see the end result but I was allowed to read the reports afterwords and let's just say that the Padawan's Master taught the group a lesson they'll never forget about separating a Jedi team, especially if it's a Padawan separated from their Master"

"Your husband's right Mrs. Organa, Knight Kenobi's Master was frantic, exhausted and plain scary when he went missing for a long time once. Master Jinn wasn't allowed to search for Obi-Wan very often but whenever he was allowed Master Jinn went wherever a lead took him. Master's are willing to go to the ends of the galaxy if it meant being reunited with their Padawan"

"Where did they go then?"

"Probably a long overdue joint meditation session. As a Padawan grows into their skills joint meditation isn't used as often but there are times when it's required, like this situation right now, sometimes it's required after a tough mission and a Padawan needs their Masters guidance because they've never been in that kind of situation before and even though they are getting closer to being a Knight themselves they still need help understanding what they've been through"

"I think I'm going to be learning more about Jedi then I ever thought if you remain here a while longer"

"Which they are Breha, I've requested and been granted Jedi aid until the current situation resolves itself"

"Which in all honesty I hope is soon"

"I agree because I am not liking the current situation but unfortunately due to a whole lot of things coming together at the wrong time we're in the current situation we're at but hopefully we can get this resolved soon enough"

Just then though there was an attack on the group. Several people in masks crashed through the windows and started attacking everyone at the meal. Bail instantly brought out his new staff and started using it. Everyone there thought of what was happening in regards to Bail as a dance, then they looked at Yoda who was also fighting though not with his lightsaber and he too was dancing it seemed. Several minutes later it was over and Bail retracted his staff and clipped it onto his belt which had been modified on board the ship to accommodate his new weapon

"Bail since when have you used a staff?"

"Since a few days ago, I also can use a blaster Breha, John taught me just in case, unfortunately these guys were a bit too close for a blaster so I went with the staff. If need I can use my bare hands as a weapon due to the fact that I was taught hand to hand combat"

"Why did you learn how to defend yourself?"

"Various reasons Breha, and part of that is because of how dangerous it is for me with my job as a Senator. I never know when my life would be at risk and after several recent events I insisted I got trained to defend myself"

"Senator Organa, did you seriously just make the staff work I taught you look like a dance?"

"Yes Master Lenira I apparently did without thinking of it"

"Good, I can now pronounce you as a master of _Kor Soth Let_ "

"Um I'm confused about that"

"Easy, until one has mastered the use of the staff one cannot be declared a master of _Kor Soth Let_ I myself don't fully understand why but it is the way it is. You've progressed faster than any other student I've had and that makes me happy, now then I think I will stay and help with the current situation which I have been informed of while on the way here"

"Thank you master Lenira"

"No problem Senator, now then I am going for a walk after being shown my room"

"Works for me"

Everyone agrees it was time to go to their rooms just to see where they were staying until further notice and then do some exploring

"Bail we're not going to be seeing Padawan Skywalker and his Master for a bit are we?"

"Nope, those two will probably stay together for several hours in meditation and then they might have a spar to see about how far along Padawan Skywalker is and also to help Padawan Skywalker truly gauge how much skill his Master has lost in the time period he was captive"

"Padawan Skywalker will discover he hasn't lost as much as you might fear"

"Really Knight Laurence?"

"Really Senator. After he healed from his injuries we tested him on what he forgot and he didn't forget much if anything, granted he had to regain some of his strength but that was it"

"Good to know. I might decide to spar with Knight Kenobi at some point"

"Show off your new staff skills?"

"Among other things yes"

That evening the Master/Padawan team showed themselves

"Knight Kenobi, after we've had our evening meal I have a promise to keep"

"Yes, yes you do and somehow you always keep your promises"

"Exactly, so prepare to be killed in training, after all it's better to die training then in real life"

Bail thinks back to when he got John his bracelet

 _Days earlier_

"Yoda this time I am keeping my word. First time this happened I threatened him, the second time this happened it was out of sheer spite for my threat I promised him and I keep my promises. Whenever I can get to him I am going to kill him during training"

"Kill him for real you cannot"

"Oh I know that, but I am going to hit him in several places that could kill him depending on the weapon being used"

 _Present_


	26. Chapter 26

Bail and Obi-Wan eat and let the food digest and then Bail brings out his staff and starts fighting Obi-Wan and calls out each kill hit that he manages to make

"Chest you're dead, stomach you're dead, neck you're dead"

He then loses the staff through a move that Obi-Wan did but Bail manages to get behind the Knight

"Neck again, I snap it and you're dead"

"True but I managed to get you a few times and you can't deny it"

"True enough, but still I 'killed' you a few times too through openings that you showed me unintentionally. Now then I do believe I have successfully kept my word about what would happen should you ever wind up in that situation again, even if it wasn't totally your fault"

"Yes you did indeed keep your promise. When did you start using a staff?"

"Would you believe only a few days ago?"

"You're a fast learner then"

"Indeed I am, and you know full well why I learn so fast"

"Yes, I do know why"

"So does my security chief by the way. Master Yoda gave me permission"

"Makes sense in a way, as soon as I saw him when we were on vacation I knew he was going to be brought in eventually, just wasn't quite sure when. And honestly you need an outside person read in considering everything"

"Exactly"

"By the way when you lost your staff what were you using to get behind me?"

"I am now a _Kor Soth Let_ master Knight Kenobi, one of the quickest according to master Lenira"

"He your teacher?"

"Indeed he was, he was recommended to me by Master Plo Koon"

"Naturally he would know that style all things considered"

"Exactly. Once I showed mastery of the staff I was named a _Kor Soth Let_ master because it was like I was dancing with the staff according to everyone else"

"That would do it"

"Exactly, now then it's getting late and I need some sleep for negotiations tomorrow"

"Naturally, by the way you should know that those pirates that got me were part of the planet you're semi at war at with right now"

"Great that's a complication we didn't need"

"True, but they weren't slavers as far as I could tell"

"That's something at least" (sighs) "I am going to have a lot of paperwork tomorrow that's for sure"

John speaks up

"Actually you can take a rest day tomorrow Senator, most everyone needed to be engaged in talks will not arrive until the day after tomorrow and apparently the paperwork isn't that urgent"

"It may not be urgent but it still needs to be done, in fact I'm going to stay up for a bit and get some of it done right now since I don't have negotiations tomorrow like I thought"

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda disagreed however and all three decided to use a Force suggestion which he was resistant to via specialized training during the Clone Wars. What's more was that the three of them could use the suggestion without words and only a slight movement without Bail's notice so as soon as he was in his office they instantly put him to sleep with a Force suggestion and then moved him to a nearby couch

"Thanks for doing that Jedi, Senator Organa is dedicated to his duties to say the least but unfortunately he doesn't sleep that much anymore. I have a question that is allowed since we're secured. Is this from his time during the war he's told me about?"

"Yes it is. Senator Organa has trained himself to work with little rest, though he does normally stop when his body tells him to there are exceptions like right now. He's clearly exhausted but as soon as he found out negotiations weren't happening he decided to do paperwork. We'll keep an eye on him on Coruscant but only when he's with us, you're going to have to be the main force behind his getting proper sleep when the time comes"

"Are you guys certain this war is happening?"

"Yes we're sure, we can feel it"

"Fine what should I be on the lookout for?"

John is then told the many things to be on the lookout for so that he knew when to force the Senator to get some sleep, mostly through drugging drinks but whatever worked in his mind

"How much paperwork does this apparent war cause anyways?"

"Way too much in our minds, we were occasionally at the Senate building and if they weren't in meetings the Senators we saw were doing paperwork, even while talking to us about things that needed Jedi intervention or something else that involved the Jedi. Senator Organa and another Senator whom you'll meet in the future were the worst culprits in regards to paperwork. Both of them were doing their best to stop the war through other means not to mention curbing the Chancellor's powers in the end though that proved a failure ultimately"

"What happened to the Jedi Knight Kenobi? I know something happened due to the fact that Senator Organa gets a look in his eyes every time he mentions the war and the after affects it had on the Jedi"

"Unfortunately I can't tell you, it might do more harm than good in the future and all things considered we don't want to start changing things too drastically initially just in case"

"Fine, but if it's ever possible I want the full story"

"Of course, but only if the Force allows us to tell you"

The next day Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda and John could tell Bail was _not_ happy about what the three Jedi did but he also accepted what they had done because after thinking about it he realized he had pushed himself a bit too far. He went to the training room and saw the Master/Padawan team warming up so he decided to get in on the action

"How would you two like some training? I am going to be making you hate me Knight Kenobi because I want you to think of me as Darth Maul, the one who killed Master Jinn"

"How do you know that name?"

"Reports"

"Understood, prepare yourself for a tough battle then"

"No problem, after all you guys never know when you're going to be dealing with a double bladed lightsaber"

So the three go at it and every time Bail spoke he made sure Obi-Wan thought of Maul and his "failure" to get to his Master in time. Obi-Wan never thought about the fact that he fell several feet and it took him a few minutes to get back to safety while the battle continued was part of the reason why Master Jinn had died. Plus no one knew it but Qui-Gon had known he was supposed to die in that battle due to a dream he had while resting one time, what he wasn't sure about was if Obi-Wan was meant to die or not. Qui-Gon had seen two different paths the future could have taken and until Obi-Wan fell at that one point in time he wasn't sure if Obi-Wan was supposed to live or if he was supposed to die before his Master. The one thing that changed everything was the Force realizing that the Clone Wars needed to change or else there would be no Jedi in the future and the Force also realized that Qui-Gon was needed as well and as such brought him back to life, but of course only a few people even knew Qui-Gon was even alive right now so that wasn't coming into play yet

"Good work, however Knight Kenobi, you're forgetting something important about that day"

"Like what?"

"You fell and had to keep yourself from falling over the edge. You didn't take that long but it was long enough that you would never have caught up in time to help your Master"

"How do you know?"

"I recently asked for the reports on the Naboo incident just in case something similar happens here. There may not have been any security cameras however there was something else. Something happened while you were with the Council though you didn't realize it. Somehow the Council saw the entire battle from your point of view while you were telling them the story of what had happened. I know you blame yourself but there was nothing you could have done to save your Master Knight Kenobi. The Council reports clearly state that, now then I am going to take a break and then I am going to do some special training with my security team"

"Oh in what?"

"How to get me my staff if I become separated from it somehow, but only in it's collapsed form I think, the regular version is a bit too big to simply pass around"

"Too true, and that does need to be practiced just in case because you never know"

"Exactly"

Bail relaxes for a bit and then after the noon meal he and his security team does some training

"Okay first thing you should know is that for this situation I am giving everyone permission to call me Bail, security team and Jedi alike because it's much quicker than saying Senator Organa, the second thing you should know is that my staff is only to be thrown to another in it's collapsed form that makes it much easier to throw"

"Why are we even doing this Senator Organa?"

"Because I never know when I will be separated from my weapons for whatever reason. If you deliberately see my drop the weapon that's another thing but for me to simply be separated from it is not a good thing and as such I will probably be needing my weapon immediately"

"Thus throwing you your weapon, or using a chain to get you your weapon"

"Exactly John, and you're going to be the first person to throw me the staff"

So that's what they do in multiple scenarios. Bail is tossed the staff from various security team members in various scenarios and soon enough they were simply tossing the staff without thought literally. The way that worked was they heard their name, they feel the staff and they don't even look at it, as soon as they have a firm grasp on it which is pretty much instantly they simply throw it to the next person until it reaches Bail. They then requested the Jedi to join in on the staff throwing training session and they too quickly get the hang of things. They didn't realize it but they would need those skills sooner than they thought. The next day early in the morning Bail headed to his office to get some paperwork done before negotiations when suddenly there were explosions and Bail realized they were under attack. He headed towards his security team with a plan forming in his mind but as soon as he fully saw the situation he realized that his initial plan was not going to cut it and he even said so

"Okay new plan, run"

They started running and John spoke up

"New plan? I didn't even know about an original plan"

"That's because it was being formed while getting to the meeting point, but as soon as I saw the full situation I realized I needed to change gears quickly"

"Right"

"We'll get to the shelter and make a plan there"

"Understood"

They run but are cut off

"This ways"

"Since when does the Senator know how to handle emergencies?"

"Talk later run now Mike"

"Right"

Unfortunately they would then be forced to fight and during the fight Bail got separated from his staff but another member quickly managed to get it and collapse it and started a game of pass the staff as it had been called in training just the day before


	27. Chapter 27

"Mark"

"Jack"

"Jake"

"Thomas"

"Luke"

"Mike"

"John"

"Bail"

Bail once again had his staff and he put it to good use. Just then the Jedi came in and spoke up

"We'll take care of this get to the shelter"

"Right"

Finally they get to the secured shelter and make sure it's locked once inside

"Okay, what's the plan because the Jedi can't hold out forever on their own, even they'll eventually get exhausted"

"Really?"

"The Senator's telling the truth. I saw some of their training once when we were visiting the Jedi Temple for reasons I am not explaining and though it takes them longer they _do_ get tired"

"Okay looks like we need to come up with a good plan then"

"Right, meantime the Senator and I need to have a little talk so we're going into the small office"

They enter a very tiny office within the secure shelter

"What's up John?

"Senator you were heading the wrong way for the safe room"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid I remember there being a lot more safe rooms in the future and while I reacquainted myself with this place my mind went back to war time due to the current situation"

"Should we start making more safe rooms now?"

"Yes we should, because my memories of this time period were a lot more peaceful the first time around so something's changed. Something I need to discuss with Yoda and two others because I'm starting to get the feeling that the Force is behind this for some reason"

"Understood, in the meantime let's go help them make some plans and then rescue us some Jedi"

"Agreed, time to rescue some Jedi...man it's been a long time since I've been able to do so or even had to do so as well"

"War?"

"That and...something else I'm not at liberty to discuss"

"It has to do with the mystery of why you get a look in your eyes whenever you see Jedi isn't it?"

"Most likely I never really realize I get a look in my eyes when it comes to Jedi"

"You do, your eyes...they hold old pain whenever you see them"

"That's something that I'll have to work on then, now then plans"

"Right plans"

While they were making plans John recalled an incident shortly after he was told about the fact that the Senator remembered a future that involved a war and the Republic turning into an Empire

 _Weeks earlier_

"Senator relax. I'm sure Mark and the others will be here with the Senator from Cardova soon"

"John, in my mind there's late and then there's _late_ and they are most definitely _late_ , have been for an hour now"

"Since when have you had two definitions of late...wait don't answer that let me guess that war you apparently remember"

"Exactly John, I started learning to tell time differently in regards to people not arriving on time in two different categories during the war because I _had_ to start having two different definitions of late. Late meant that another meeting went on a bit longer than expected or a traffic accident happened, both of which I would be informed of if it would take a bit longer than initially expected to arrive at my office. If it was due to another meeting than a meeting with me could be rescheduled if it was an accident well I would simply have to wait until the accident cleared. _Late_ means something unexpected has happened and there's been no communications as to why they haven't arrived on time, that includes travel time from one planet to here, I give allowances for comm issues and ship breakdowns because it does happen but even then there's a message by now telling me that the ship has broken down and it will take a bit longer than expected to get here"

(Sighs) "I think I'm going to regret this because I just got back from a mandatory security conference but how long has it been since there's been no contact?"

"As of now eight hours, as such they are definitely _late_ "

"I would think you would last longer than eight hours"

"Oh trust me normally I would, however they were only about an hours ride from here at the Jedi Temple because the Senator from Cardova wanted to talk to the Council directly about something in regards to Jedi on their planet. Mike commed me when the meeting was done and told me that they were heading over but now there's been no word of any kind since"

"And you've checked traffic reports?"

"Did that after two hours had passed by"

"The Jedi Temple?"

"Did that as well and was told they left like they were supposed to"

"Okay then they're a little late but nothing to be panicking over"

"John...did I or did I not just explain that I was in a war and as such I have an instinct on such things?"

"You told me a little bit about how to categorize time now but you never mentioned an instinct"

"Trust me in a war if they're _late_ something's happened. I'll give you a story without identifying anyone, one time a Jedi who I eventually called a friend was _late_ during the war I remembered. He had a very good excuse in the fact that he was thought dead but still I didn't see him for over a month. He had been caught in an explosion and had an Apprentice and the bond wasn't there any longer and as such he was believed dead. I mourned his death greatly during that time and after it was discovered he was alive I couldn't get any work done for two days afterwords because I was simply too elated to find out he was alive, and I was visiting him at the Healers simply to reassure myself that he was alive"

"Are there other times someone was _late_ in your period of war?"

"Oh yeah, but that one is the most memorable in my mind because of the situation where I wasn't expecting him to come back because I had been told from the beginning he was dead and then instead of being dead he was simply _late_ coming back from his assignment during the war"

"Okay you're right to be worried, I'll try calling him, see if he's tuned to a different frequency and I also might start getting paranoid in regards to how late someone is"

"Don't, if it can be helped at all and unless it becomes necessary don't pick up my war time habits, it might bring me or you to the attention of people that we don't want attention from too soon if ever"

"Understood, but in all honesty this has been happening a lot recently from simply slacking off so I am starting to think of making a mandatory requirement to check in every two hours if at all possible"

"Makes sense, only exception being the times comms are busted right?"

"Exactly"

So eventually they find out that Mike and the Cardova Senator not only lost all abilities to communicate but they were also carjacked and as such had to walk to get to the nearest place they could call and considering where they were dropped off it took a while to get to that location

 _Present_

"Okay I think we have a solid plan that will help the Jedi, however I have one modification which none of you are going to like"

"Oh what's that?"

"I am not going to be joining in the main battle to help the Jedi, instead I will be heading another direction to help my people. I know this is pretty much a suicide mission but I have to do what I can so that my people can live. John if I am not back by this evening tell Knight Kenobi...tell him that I am _late_ remembering to emphasize late just like he was _late_ again with emphasize that one time. He'll know what you mean when you add in the fact that there was only really one time that is most rememberable in regards to him being that late"

"I understand"

"Good"

"Wait why does the Senator suddenly have two different meanings of late?"

Both Bail and John speak up at the same time

"Not explaining"

"Quick question though Senator are you sure you can handle yourself out there?"

"Yes, due to what I told you about I have developed a sort of sixth sense"

"Sixth Sense?"

"Yes and _Kor Soth Let_ has only enhanced that sixth sense. It's why I can't do the standard Alderaan self defense style. Master Plo Koon must have noticed and as such realized what I needed to have a hand to hand combat style because for some reason especially when you get to the staff you need a kind of sixth sense to effectively use the staff safely. As such I can survive, but again if I am not back by this evening I am _late_ remember that emphasis because that's important especially for Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker and Master Yoda"

"They differentiate that as well huh?"

"Yes they do"

"Understood Senator, we'll save the Jedi you save your people"

The two groups separate and the security team manages to join in and help the Jedi. Once that battle was over they made sure that the Jedi were also in the safe room and then simply waited for their Senator. When asked initially about the Senator John actually lied to them and said he was checking on the rest of the palace. The rest of the security team didn't say anything because they knew better but the Jedi could tell something was up anyways, they just didn't call anyone on it. Eventually though night fell and there was still no Senator

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, Master Yoda could we go some where's private?"

"Of course, where?"

"There's a small office in this room we can use that, it's soundproof and secure"

They head to the office

"Senator Organa is _late_ , just like you were _late_ during that war he talked about Knight Kenobi, and according to him there was only one time you were ever that late"

"When you were thought dead Master"

"Something's happened then, though we could not sense anything for some reason. He told you to tell us if he hadn't arrived by nightfall didn't he?"

"Yes and he even told me to make sure I emphasized the late part so that you would understand what I was saying since you also differentiate due to that war"

"We'll look for him, and we'll also let you know if it's safe to leave this room"

"Works for us, and then I think Senator Organa, the three of you and I need to talk because I _need_ to know if this has happened before and unfortunately only Senator Organa has those answers"

"Agreed"

The Jedi leave the palace to look for Bail. Meanwhile Bail and several of his people were in yet another new location, they had yet to stay in one spot long enough to make contact with anyone and it soon became apparent that they would have to move yet again after only just catching their breaths

"We have to move again don't we Senator?"

"Yes we do" (thinks) " _but if John obeyed my instructions correctly Jedi will be out looking for us now_ " (out loud) "come on let's move"

The group quickly moves to yet another new location knowing that it was the only way to stay safe. Bail guarded the back due to his sixth sense he developed during the Clone Wars which actually made him very dangerous to the enemy due to the simple fact that he wasn't that easy to surprise any more. The Clone Wars had taught him a harsh lesson in regards to survival and he heeded those lessons carefully. It was part of the reason why he had been able to actually be part of the Rebel Alliance so easily and effectively until Alderaan's destruction. He trusted his sixth sense so much it was almost as if he _was_ Force sensitive but once he had gone back into the past he had double checked and discovered that no he wasn't Force sensitive, or at least not enough to get any training he'd simply honed his sixth sense to the point that he could act like a Jedi most of the time or if not like a Jedi at least someone who always seemed to know more about something then other people. The only people who hadn't blindly trusted Bail were the clones and that was because they had harsh training that they relied on. While heading to their new location Bail suddenly stops running and turns extending his staff just as an attack was made

"Keep moving I'll join as soon as I can"

Bail then charges the attackers and makes sure that they pay attention to him instead of the retreating civilians. But he didn't have the endurance of a Jedi, never would but he could work to make his endurance during battle better, unfortunately he just hadn't quite had time yet to do so and as such after a few minutes he started flagging, but that's when back up arrived in the form of three Jedi, two humans and one small being which he quickly identified as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda. With their help they managed to defeat the invaders making them retreat

"Thanks I needed the help when you arrived"

"It looked it, Bail I know you know you'll never have the endurance of a Jedi but you really need better endurance in a physical fight"

"I know Obi-Wan, unfortunately with my duties I haven't really found the time yet. John has also been wanting to work on my endurance ever since I started learning _Kor Soth Let_ but he too has been having trouble finding time for me to work on it. I would work on my endurance at the Temple but I only ever have enough time for the sign language lessons and my hourly practices with my security team also don't help me get better endurance. I know we're headed towards war but unfortunately I haven't been given time to properly prepare for it in regards to doing more than firing my gun"

"We'll figure something out Bail okay, now then why are you making your security chief worried?...or did the reason just finally retreat?"

"The reason just finally retreated"

"Okay makes sense then, we'll help you gather the civilians and then get back to the palace after making sure the others have a safe place to stay"

"Works for me"

So that's exactly what they do. The next day John, Bail, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Yoda meet in a secure private room


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay John what's going on here?"

"I need to know if Alderaan ever had this much trouble originally"

"No, this never happened in the original time line so the Force must be behind this for some reason"

The Jedi meditate and Yoda's the one that answers

"A reason there is, more vocal you are becoming about your support for the Jedi young Organa, a greater evil we have to fight, attack your planet that evil will. The Force helping prepare you to survive the war to come it is"

"That's good to know"

"But Bail you must understand something Alderaan..."

"I know Anakin, I know it's a possibility, but to survive the war is enough, don't worry I already have plans in motion for that eventuality but for now I need to focus on the issue at hand which is the fact that my planet is basically about to head to war and I can't contact the right people to bring this to a peaceful ending before a war is actually started"

"We'll see what we can do but maybe the Chancellor can help"

"I'll talk to him...oh but do I hate talking to Sidious"

"Don't have much of a choice here"

"I know Obi-Wan, doesn't mean I have to like it though"

That's when John speaks up

"Okay, I have had it up to _here_ with secrets. Senator you get a look in your eyes whenever you talk about the Jedi and yet again I have heard something inferred about Alderaan's fate, though you didn't realize it at the time. I want to know just what is going on between you three, Master Yoda doesn't count because he doesn't get the same expression as you, Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker get whenever you mention Alderaan"

"John it's...Obi-Wan, Yoda could you check?"

"Why not me?"

"Because Anakin you're too emotionally involved"

"Point taken"

The two meditate about it and sense that while it was not yet time for John to know why Bail acted like he did around Jedi or whenever Alderaan was mentioned when talking about it's ultimate fate he would know soon, however something had to happen first before John could know and it was something Bail had to do.

"Not know yet you are allowed. Once Senator Organa does something allow you to know about the Jedi and Alderaan you're allowed"

"I think I even know what it is I have to do before John's allowed, but that will take time because like I said I need to deal with this current crisis first"

"But after that you'll explain it right Senator?"

"Exactly John, after that I will explain things to you, parts of the story I haven't told you yet"

"So I was right, you did leave something out when explaining that the Republic became an Empire after the war, and it has something to do with our _benevolent_ Chancellor who's actually a Sith Lord"

"Exactly, but for now I think I know why you're not allowed to know, we have to focus on the mission ahead which is to keep Alderaan from war"

"Then let's get to it, Senator I think while you head back to Coruscant I'll stay here and help train some of the younger members of the security team"

"Okay that works for me, again after this is over we need to discuss regular drills in regards to being in this condition"

"I think I already have an idea to run by you real quick. Once a month for a week we're at this level of readiness for anything that happens, including that war you mentioned"

"Once that war happens we'll constantly be at this level of readiness so that should work I approve"

"Okay I'll work on the final details after the current crisis is over"

Three days later it turns out that Bail didn't have to go to the Chancellor because the planet that wanted to attack Alderaan had another coup, this time the people realized what had happened and demanded their true government return to power and overturned the government that had issues with Alderaan. It took a little while longer for surrender conditions to be made and met but Alderaan didn't have to petition the Senate or the Chancellor for intervention and a full scale war was avoided. Soon after Bail started working on moving Alderaan to a new planet should the path remain the same so that if the Death Star was made and destroyed Alderaan most if not all of it's history and people would survive. Several people protested moving in secret but Bail put his foot down and insisted that the Senate not know of the move to a new planet stating that they honestly didn't know what Bail had going on in his mind in regards to the move so they quieted down. Most of this was done from Coruscant because Bail really did need to be there most of the time

"John, I need to talk to you about something in private but since it involves Jedi I will do that at the Temple, besides I need to talk to them about something anyways and they already know that and are expecting us"

"When?"

"Two hours from now"

"So about an hour before our regular time to arrive for those lessons, which I think are going well"

"They are indeed going well and yes it has to be an hour before regular lessons because quite frankly it might take that long"

"Okay in the meantime here's some new paperwork"

"Got it"

The security team joined in and discussed some things also and that's when Bail saw Obi-Wan and Anakin, early

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker what brings you to the Senate?"

Instead of verbally answering though they used sign language, having been told by Yoda that Bail was now almost completely fluent. There were still a few signs he had to learn in regards to combat but for the most part he knew and could converse in sign as could John

*Trouble, you know how you've been protected by the shadow Jedi? Unfortunately the Council recently got an emergency communique from them. Apparently another Jedi team needed his help so he went unfortunately it looks like the Trade Federation is involved, war could be starting sooner than last time though we're not entirely sure. In the meantime we're now officially your guards due to the fact that you know about the future and if it is the Clone Wars starting early you need all the protection you can get even if you can defend yourself now*

*Understood, when will you know for sure?*

*Not for a few days, however due to this your meeting with the Council and Yoda is now canceled, the Council knows you have to talk to them but until the current situation is resolved they can't properly discuss what you want to*

*I understand that completely, in the meantime stay in the shadows if possible, not literally but...*

*We know Bail just stand in the corners unnoticed until needed*

*Exactly, of course if need be I will defend myself but having Jedi protectors won't go awry either*

Bail simply caught up on paperwork during the time he suddenly had free. A few days later he was finally able to talk to the Council about giving more support to them in secret for Tython but was denied the ability because it simply wasn't time yet, afterwords he went with Yoda to finish his final sign language lessons

"Senator you mentioned you were going to explain things here since your look involves the Jedi"

"Yes I did but first Yoda is it time?"

"Time for the full story it is, understand it John will"

"Okay then. As you know I am moving things of historical value of Alderaan to another planet, eventually I also hope to have every citizen on the new planet as well, or if not every citizen a good portion. The reason why has to do with the war I mentioned and the fact that the Republic became an Empire. At the end of the war our Chancellor became Emperor and declared the Jedi enemies of the state and ordered the extermination of the Jedi, thousands died as soon as the order was given. I managed to save two Jedi and saw them one final time on a ship before we parted ways each on a separate mission. A few Jedi escaped the initial extermination order but they were hunted down and killed early on, if they escaped it I am not aware of it. Years passed and eventually the Senate was disbanded, I eventually helped found a rebellion to defeat the Emperor and his minion a Jedi turned Sith unfortunately that ultimately made Alderaan a target and it was ultimately destroyed by a weapon I can't even begin to describe for various reasons"

"So the reason you get that look in your eyes whenever you talk about or see Jedi is because..."

"Because I remember when they were utterly destroyed and many did nothing about it. John the war was hard enough on all of us but to lose our protectors was ultimately worse, many did not believe the lies of the Chancellor when he declared the Republic an Empire but we couldn't speak up because to do so would mean our destruction. Alderaan was ultimately lost anyways but we remained in hiding long enough for a new hope to arise, out of the ashes of Alderaan's destruction and the destruction of the Jedi many years earlier a rebellion truly arose and ultimately defeated the Empire due to a secret weapon which I will not speak of right now. Mainly for the reason that it might not come to pass and as such does not need to be known. Depending on how the future goes I might tell you what that secret weapon was but various things depend on it"

"How were the Jedi destroyed?"

"That I cannot tell you, it would make things too hard in the future"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry but that's all I can say about it, maybe after certain events come to pass I will explain things but only then for now I don't want you to mistrust allies in the future from the start. I will have enough trouble probably without you adding on to it"

"So it involves allies in the future. I understand you're right if I don't know who these allies are I will trust them a lot easier, but what about you?"

"I will work with three Jedi who will have just as much trouble trusting our future allies as I will, hopefully together we can work things through enough that we will trust our future allies with no problems"

"Okay, now then about the lessons"

"Let's get to it"

After lessons were finished Bail found out he no longer needed to come for sign language lessons, though he was to keep in practice regularly somehow and Bail simply said he'll figure something out. Right afterwords Yoda was informed that the situation that forced Obi-Wan and Anakin to be his extra body guards was resolved. A few months later Bail decided to test the Jedi again because there were only two years to go before the Clone Wars if things continued on the path they were on

(Thinks) " _OK time to test the Jedi again, it's two years down two to go before the Clone Wars_ "

He calls his security team to him

"You called Senator?"

"Yes I did, okay guys this time we're going to test the Jedi Order on how they will deal with suddenly losing the Jedi Council all at once. The Jedi Council is basically the head of their Order. We're going to see how the Jedi step up, especially those that have the highest rank and seniority in that rank. The Council may or may not tell the Senate that this was a test afterwords but I'm not sure. If they don't explain as soon as the true leaders are back after two days then I will explain it myself. I have hacked into the medical system so that as soon as blood work is done the medics know not to tell the rest of the Order, the drug this time will keep them out for three days that should give the rest of the Jedi enough time to set up at least a provisional leadership amongst themselves. I am going to join in this time because they'll never suspect me" 

A few hours later

"Okay who got Master Yoda?"

"I did Senator"

"Good job he's hard to hit due to both his size and the fact that he's fast. I tried hitting him three different times and failed every time"

"Now all we can do is wait and see"

"Exactly"

The Jedi quickly made up a provisional Council to be voted upon at a later date, they then informed the Senate of what was going on which suspended any Senate given missions, they also contacted Jedi in the field to inform them of what had happened. Three days later in the Healers ward

"What happened?"

"Don't know, Master Yoda?"

"Unsure I am, knocked out I was"

They all turn at a voice because Bail had decided and was requested to come to the Temple

"That would be my fault, I decided to test the Jedi and see what would happen should they lose the entire Council all at once. I must say that I'm impressed, they set up a provisional Council within six hours of losing you guys and got the information out to both the Senate and Jedi out in the field within twenty-four. They're still organizing things a bit but it looks like if this had been for real they would have started voting to see who would have permanent seats within a week"

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"The reaction had to be real and also sudden, think about it if it was a real attack on the Temple it wouldn't have been announced and the Jedi Order would have lost the entire Council within a day, if order wasn't quickly reestablished even if only temporary leadership was established the Order would have been destroyed within a month if not sooner. The _only_ thing stopping it was Knight Kenobi and a few of the older Masters"

"You have a point, is the provisional Council in a meeting right now?"

"Yes they are, fortunately it's late at night so you won't shock so many people right now and can slowly give out announcements explaining the situation to the Jedi, if I'm correct only the Chancellor needs to know the full story right now if you so choose to tell him"

"Tell him we will, explain yourself to him you might"

"Master Yoda are you sure you want me to reveal I have been testing the Order to him?"

Yoda meditates on that realizing what Bail was truly asking and then gets another surprise, something he wasn't expecting to happen so soon. Obi-Wan and Anakin barge in at that exact moment having felt the bond with Yoda suddenly surge to life after having been dormant for three days

"Master Yoda...Council members..."

"Yes we're alive, apparently Senator Organa decided to see how the Jedi would react if you suddenly lost the entire Council in one day"

"Senator..."

"I know, I know you're going to get me in training however think about it Knight Kenobi I am going to be giving my full support soon and that means you guys or I will be targets. John don't think I haven't noticed the tests you've given me over the past several months"

"Busted"

"You bet you are, by the way just why have you been opening my food packages?"

"Think"

"If it's from Dex's diner I do believe you were told that after that incident Dex simply decided to start sending food to Senators if they were working late or during a meal. He requested and was given permission to have access to Senator schedules and alerts if meetings were going on later than expected"

"That I have no problem with, but a few have not been from that diner and I was making sure it was safe for you to eat"

"Oh didn't know that, I simply thought all of them were from Dex's diner"

"Nope they weren't"

"Fine you were correct to do that then. Now then about the provisional Council and Chancellor"

"Tell him we're alive we will, but tell him you were involved Senator we will not. Time it is to explain the move to Tython what's coming everyone on the rightful Council needs to know"

"Wait Master Yoda you mean..."

"Meditate and discover it you will young Kenobi"

"Does this mean I can start acting like I want to in the Council chamber?"

"After explanations act like you should between us you may Senator"

"That's going to be a relief, who's going to do the explaining?"


	29. Chapter 29

"You, me and Anakin Bail, sorry Master Yoda but I think right now they need clear facts and not riddles and long speeches"

"Agree with you I do, something to tell you we do Kenobi"

"Understood"

The real Council members shock the provisional Council members but quickly understand the situation. Then the real Council members explain that they had faked their deaths for reasons that were not to be discussed any further and also informed the Jedi out on missions the fact that they had been through yet another test by a person looking out for their well being. After that Mace Windu demanded explanations from the four of them

"Okay, first of all in the future there are only two Jedi left after a war. Allies kill off the rest of the Jedi and the Chancellor reveals himself to be a Sith Lord known as Sidious. The reason why the Jedi were destroyed is extremely complicated and involves a Jedi turning Sith. As such Yoda has decided to make the move to Tython so that the Jedi aren't as easily destroyed as last time"

"There's more, during the war I became friends with Obi-Wan and towards the end became friends with Yoda, though after what I call the purge I never saw them again as Alderaan was destroyed many years after the Jedi. During that time the Republic became an Empire that ruled with absolute authority, and the two surviving Jedi were in hiding for reasons I can't explain yet, not unless more is changed within the Order due to a situation that arose because of the rules. Due to the upcoming war I have been testing you guys on a regular basis to help you prepare. I think that Obi-Wan and Anakin have also been helping the Healers prepare because those two plus Yoda and I simply cannot relax any longer because we have war instincts"

"We understand, Knight Kenobi there's something the Council has been keeping from you due to the Force telling us that the time wasn't right, however now it is, enter"

They turn and the person is still cloaked but Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't need to see the face of the person to know who it is, all they had to do was speak and their identity was revealed

"Hello Obi-Wan"

"Master..."

"Call me Qui-Gon Obi-Wan, you're a Knight in your own right, I too remember the future by the way"

"Qui-Gon"

That's all it takes for Obi-Wan and Anakin to tackle Qui-Gon

"Are you going to be revealing his identity to the others?"

"Yes we are, Qui-Gon wasn't to reveal himself until he could talk again and that wasn't supposed to happen until a certain event came to pass"

"Not to reveal himself until the war he was originally, changed though things are needed he will be in the future"

"Thus the reveal now, quick question though I know for a fact that he died and we burned him"

"The Force brought me back on Corellia with the burns you see"

"Okay that's a bit odd but whatever, I think we have a lot of catching up to do"

"Agreed, we'll make more plans in the future"

"Well I need to get back to the Senate, by the way I have one more test for the Jedi and more specifically for the Council but that test will be in the future"

Many people were shocked over the coming days in regards to Qui-Gon being alive but they all accepted that it was the will of the Force. The months that followed made the Council actually think about a lot of things especially now that a war was coming and it was decided that relationships would finally be allowed, but they had to be Council approved first. When Anakin found that out after a tough mission he realized that he wouldn't have to keep his relationship with Padme a secret and was actually looking forward to that, until he realized that it had to remain a secret from Palpatine in order to keep her and any future children safe that just made him mentally groan. During that time Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Bail discussed the option of having a bond between the five of them, just like the Force gave a bond between the three Jedi that originally remembered, this was soon after Bail gave his final test

 _Days earlier_

Bail had once again called his security team and they knew that by now it meant that the Jedi were about to be tested

"Okay Senator what's the test this time?"

"This time a Council member is going to disappear while on mission. I once again made sure I knew when a Council member left Coruscant for a mission. Now then you can choose any time during their mission that they disappear however they are not to disappear for longer than two months"

Plo Koon was abducted before he even arrived on planet and went missing for three days. The reason why it wasn't longer wasn't because Plo Koon used a Force suggestion, it was because the abductor got sick during the assignment and while normally that wouldn't end the mission because it was simply a simulation the security member could end it easily and also receive the medical attention he needed. Plo Koon had done what he could to help but even he would admit to the Council that there wasn't much he could have done and as such ending the simulation when the security member did probably saved his life

 _Present_

"We might need such a bond in the future"

"True, but the Force might deny it for any reason"

"By the way Bail, what's this we heard about an attack on your person recently?"

"Oh that, that was an assassination attempt on me and another Senator, my training though kept me and Mon Mothma alive long enough for our security forces to take care of the problem, almost lost my staff in the process though"

"Lenira has made more of those staffs and we keep all but one with us, we would have been able to give you a replacement"

"I know, but it's _my_ staff, the staff I learned on"

"We understand completely"

Fortunately the bond was allowed and soon enough it was time for Anakin to become a Knight and his mission was indeed to protect Padme after an assassination attempt. The reason why it had been delayed that long was due to the fact that during a different mission he got injured enough that he had to take a few weeks to completely heal. As soon as Padme saw him he knew she remembered

"Anakin I..."

"Not here, I'll take you to the Temple early tomorrow, there's much to discuss"

"Very well"

The next day Padme was there and was actually surprised to see Bail

"Senator Organa what are you doing here?"

"Not entirely sure, Knight Kenobi simply said I was to be here"

"She remembers Bail"

"Oh...does that mean you're going to petition the Council to..."

"Yes I am, and will explain more about the future, remember what happened when they asked me if there was anything I was hiding when we first explained about the future?"

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about that"

They are soon in front of the Council

"You wished to speak with us Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes Master Windu. I petition for permission to marry Padme, however keeping it a secret from Chancellor Palpatine because otherwise he'll use that against me like he did the first time"

"What do you mean?"

(Sighs) "I think it's time we explain everything to you"

So Anakin tells them the full story including his fall to the dark side

"This mainly happened because of all the secrets I was keeping, though I think it started when I lost my mother in a few days"

"We understand and agree that in the past that would have been a reason. We give you permission and will marry you here and now and help to keep it a secret from the Chancellor"

"Good, Yoda think we can add Padme to the bond?"

"Add her we cannot, too dangerous right now it is, once on Tython added she will be"

"Works for me"

"Same here, by the way the move to our new planet is going according to schedule, if the Death Star destroys Alderaan this time well there won't be any loss of life that's for sure, oh and Anakin tell Obi-Wan that his gift is ready, he'll know what you mean"

"Good to know, the greater darkness is hiding right now too, but this war could make it very active, Yoda, along with Obi-Wan we need to make a decision about the Clones"

"Wait on that we must a little longer"

"Okay, want to see if a few things play out like before?"

"Indeed I do"

"Fine, but if that happens I think I found a solution to their aging problem"

"Good to hear that it is, not a problem I have working with clones again"

"Same here, Obi-Wan is also agreed. Now then, Padme ready to be married to a Jedi semi-secretly?"

"Indeed I am"

"Oh am I a witness then?"

"Indeed you are Bail"

"Ani after this you're going to have to explain the informality between you, your Master, Master Yoda and Senator Organa"

"Will do"

With Yoda officiating Padme and Anakin were married in front of the entire Jedi Council

"Now all that's left is for Obi-Wan to get back from Dex's and follow through with what we remember which means Palpatine is going to have to order you off planet, we can't make him suspicious"

"I know, besides I was going to argue anyways because even though I know the bill is ultimately passed I am still against it and want to fight against it's passing"

"Oh well"

"Indeed, I just hope things go better this time for the Jedi and you"

"Don't worry, we'll be on Tython by the time the war ends if things continue on the same path"

"Fine does anyone know about Tython?"

"Only the Jedi Order, even Sidious is unaware we've moved back to Tython one of our original places of training"

"Okay then"

"By the way just how did you find out about the assassin in the first place?"

"Same as this time Obi-Wan jumped out a window"

"He...did...what?"

"Exactly what I said Master Windu, he jumped out a window and grabbed onto a flying...thing that had the tools of the assassination which were bugs. We ultimately found the assassin which was a changeling unfortunately they were killed. Obi-Wan will tell you how though because even I never found out the name of the thing"

"How did he find out about it then?"

"He went to Dex, who hopefully this time will be able to help more than last time because he did secretly help the Republic during the war but not to the extent I am hoping he does this time"

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was talking to Dex about the saber dart and heard everything once more

"Dex there's one more thing. I was wondering that...if something happens and forces the Republic to war if you would help us"

"Indeed I would but that's not going to happen in my lifetime most likely, we haven't been at war for almost a thousand years"

Obi-Wan was thinking about everything and was realizing that Dex was acting like he didn't remember the Clone Wars. He meditated and got a shocking answer from the Force, the lack of memories was a gift. The Force told him that after Dex healed from the attack on the Erased headquarters he went deeper underground into the core of Coruscant where he did things he normally wouldn't have done just to survive. It broke him in the end because what he was forced to do there in the core to survive combined with the memories of what he had to occasionally do during the Clone Wars despite being a restaurant owner ultimately drove him mad. As such when the four were returned to the past the Force decided that while Dex would be allowed to help he would never regain his memories in order to protect his sanity and keep him as safe as possible from the possible future that was so terrible. The Force also gave him the gift of keeping the skills he had used during those time periods in order to help keep him alive during his research on Palpatine, but those skills were subconscious and really only enhanced survival skills he had learned as a smuggler. Skills he enhanced during the Clone Wars and while he was an Erased but they would come out much quicker this time though Dex wouldn't know it quite yet. As soon as Obi-Wan realized that he said nothing further about a potential war and instead finished his conversation with Dex like he had last time except adding something because the Force told him it was time to add Dex as an ally

"Dex, I need you to look into the Chancellor discreetly for reasons I can't explain. Find a way to get it to the Temple or if it's not possible to Senator Organa or Senator Amidala, Senator Organa's security chief can also be informed if need be"

"Why do you want me to look into the Chancellor?"

"Sorry Dex but it's for your own good that you don't know"

"Fine but I expect answers at some point"

"It's a possibility Dex but I can't make any promises"

"The Force?"

"Exactly the Force"

"Fine, now then I gave you your start you need to get going if you're finished"

"Right, see you later Dex"

Obi-Wan pays for his drink and then heads back to the Temple having felt Anakin happy he decided to check in on him first to see what was going on

"Anakin I felt some strong emotions from your side of the bond a short time ago"

"Master, I present to you Padme Amidala Skywalker, the Council just married us and will help us hide our marriage from Palpatine"

"That's good to hear, now then I have a report to make to the Council and I think you should hear it as well and in a few days well..."

"I know, but I think I can accept it now and I know there's nothing I can do to change it but I will appreciate what little time I have left"

"Anakin..."

"Later Padme"

Obi-wan makes his report to the Council about Kamino and mentions that he's going to use an issue in the archives to teach the younglings soon

"Embarrass yourself again are you Obi-wan?"

"I did the first time but this time is purely a lesson, we already know where Kamino is...uh that is those that remember the future know where Kamino is but it's still a good teaching opportunity"

"Master Obi-wan has a point you know"

"Padawan Skywalker..."

"Master Windu you know the future now, you know my skills however you have to understand that while we will make a better future that doesn't mean we won't do some things the same as last time"

"Though I will admit I visited Dex about the Kamino saber dart a little earlier this time, last time I waited until Anakin and Padme were off planet"

(Sighs) "fine you may proceed as you see fit, however we want regular updates"

"That's going to be a bit hard but I will do my best, Anakin be a bit earlier on Geonosis this time possibly"

"Don't want to face that person alone this time and get sent into a pit?"

"Not particularly"

"Sorry Master, however I think for that we should stick to the time line"

"Who are you talking about Kenobi?"

"Sorry Master Windu can't reveal everything at the moment, oh and Anakin are you going to be stupid again and have _that_ happen?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough"

"Fine, anything I should know before we split up?"

"Actually yes, Senator Organa mentioned that your gift was ready and that you would know what he meant by that"

"Indeed I do, I'll stop by his office later today to pick it up"

"Another matter there is to discuss, Master Qui-Gon, join us on the Council we wish you to be"

"I accept that honor"

"Okay then, let's get our missions started"

Obi-wan leaves and heads to the Senate building a few hours later and receives the gift that Organa had prepared for him in advance. That gift was a special comm device that was currently still in the testing phases. Back when Bail remembered the future he quickly realized that certain things were not up to Clone Wars conditions but that it would take time for that to happen, as such he decided to help the process along by helping develop wrist comms just like during the Clone Wars, however their output was greatly increased and could contact a nearby planet if need be and hopefully didn't have battle interference problems like most comm systems did and could easily communicate with the ships as well, all they had to do was state who they wanted to communicate with and that person's comm would activate and it was also supposed to be hack proof

"Let's hope this works out like it's supposed to, though why did it take so long for us to get a comm system like the Clone Wars?"

"Don't ask Obi-wan, just don't ask"

"Okay, we're going to keep things as close to the time line as possible so be ready for a potential headache if I get knocked out"

"Understood"

They had discovered during the mission where Anakin was forced to take a break to heal that if knocked unconscious the others that were part of the unique bond got a headache from the sudden blackout which wouldn't end until the person knocked out regained consciousness for whatever reason

"Oh this is going to be ten times as bad as when Anakin lost consciousness when we supposedly lose you for a month and a half"

"Yes, yes it is unfortunately there's probably not much we can do about it"

"True enough"

So over the next few days things happened just like before and Anakin lost his arm in a fight against Dooku and thus the Clone Wars began again


	30. Chapter 30

_Part 2 Clone Wars_

A few days later Obi-wan finally managed to ask what he wanted to ask in the first place when he discovered Anakin planned to lose his arm all over again. The reason why it took a few days was because right after Geonosis Padme and Anakin decided to have the honeymoon they never got due to the fact that they married in secret on Naboo and then went straight into fighting the Clone Wars the first time around and this time they agreed to wait until after the Clone Wars started to make sure no one would come after her again for trying to stop the bill and Anakin explained that to the Council when he requested a few days right after Geonosis and they agreed understanding that the two did deserve a honeymoon even if it was short

"Okay Anakin I don't get why you wanted to lose your arm all over again"

"Oh that's simple, I am going to advance the bionics from this arm and eventually make it like my future son had however to do so I needed this arm first"

"Makes sense actually, and I bet you have a few other plans as well"

"Yes I do actually"

"Well for now we have to start going on missions and make a decision about the Clones"

"True enough, good thing I finally got promoted and we can truly act like we should thanks to the bond we developed through the Force and the war"

"Agreed"

Over the next two months the three Jedi that would have the most trouble trusting the clones realized that while things were different they were also the same and soon came to the conclusion that yes they would give the clones the aging treatment that Anakin had come up with however they would be staggered after a year because the three remembered just how busy that first year was and that included Rattatak. Right after the two month mark Obi-wan was captured by Ventress who made a lot of Jedi think he was dead because of both an explosion and the fact that he could no longer be felt in the Force because of an inhibitor, but since they had no proof he would simply be declared MIA officially. When the explosion and inhibitor happened Bail was in a meeting when all of a sudden he put his hand to his head

"Senator Organa are you okay?"

"Sorry I just developed an intense headache all of a sudden"

"Do you need something for the pain?"

"No it's receding now"

He finished the meeting but right afterwords his security chief confronted him about the headache

"Senator is there something you need to tell me?"

"Contact the Jedi Council I need to confirm something with them"

The Council is quickly contacted

"Is there something you need Senator Organa?"

"Yoda, Qui-Gon did you just get intense headaches as well a short while ago at random?"

"Yes, it's Obi-wan, Rattatak is happening"

"Understood, use the bond to reassure each other like crazy?"

"That's the plan, while you can't have mental conversations like we Jedi can we can still reassure each other through the bond which will be needed because I have a feeling there's a reason we're still going to have to have him declared missing and possibly dead for a month and a half"

"You weren't entirely aware during the time Qui-Gon but we were definitely busy during that month and a half which is part of why it took so long, another reason was because it took him that long to break free from the inhibitor"

"Wait we must for now, a report Skywalker will give us soon"

"Okay, just do your best to keep me in the loop in regards to developments to rescue Obi-wan"

For the next month and a half the Jedi and Bail were extremely busy while Obi-wan and a clone called Alpha made Ventress mad, during that time Anakin regained the scar to his right eye. Finally though Alpha managed to escape long enough to send out a message and Obi-wan ultimately broke the inhibitor which everyone part of the unique Force bond felt because Obi-wan's presence was a welcome feeling after a month and a half and they all knew they would help Obi-wan heal with no problems with a little time and for the Jedi some meditation as well. It would take a month for physical healing though and right after that Obi-wan and Anakin were reunited with Rex and Cody who insisted on them wearing armor once more after a battle that actually involved Bail this time

"Okay men here's the plan"

Obi-wan gave his plan but Anakin quickly realized it was a stupid plan, however he thought it was salvageable so he never spoke up. He would learn his lesson though, Bail was staying mostly in the back as comm support but he would be part of the skirmish himself eventually. Things quickly went pear shaped with Obi-wan's plan and as such Obi-Wan and his team ended up running for their lives having been forced to retreat from the battlefield

"General what's the plan?"

"For now we get to a new location that's safe enough to make a new plan"

He then contacts Anakin mentally

*Anakin I _thought_ we agreed never to go with my stupid plans again*

*We did I just thought the plan was salvageable was all*

*Okay new agreement none of my stupid plans or ideas are ever to be classified as salvageable again if I make a stupid plan or have a stupid idea you are to speak up immediately*

*Works for me, should have simply thought it was implied from the beginning*

*Yes you should have, know a safe rendezvous point?*

*Not yet*

*Okay we're trying to find a safe spot to make new plans ourselves*

*Okay, see you when possible*

*Agreed*

Cody speaks up

"General do I have permission to object the next time you have a stupid plan?"

"Always Cody, if Anakin isn't there or doesn't object immediately you have my full permission to stop me in my tracks"

"Good, think I know a safe spot to catch our breaths and plan the next move"

"Good then let's get to it"

They find the location and actually simply make the plan to regroup with Anakin's team and then together they would make a new plan

"Okay let's go"

Eventually they regroup with Anakin's team and then eventually make it back to the comm system which was under attack and the clones on Anakin and Obi-wan's teams were surprised at how well Bail was defending himself with a blaster, though some of the drones did seem to have eyes in the backs of their heads and one managed to force Bail to drop his gun. Normally that would mean that Bail was done for unless a clone got close enough to him to rescue him but Bail simply whipped out his staff and started using _Kor Soth Let_ on the attack drone eventually defeating it and soon had his blaster once more and with the three teams converging they managed to win the battle

"I'm shocked you could defend yourself so well Senator Organa, most Senator's don't bother to learn self defense or even how to use a blaster"

"Yeah well for the blaster my security chief kind of insisted a few years ago that I learn how to use one due to circumstances I am not getting into, I decided to learn hand to hand combat myself as a secondary means of defending myself if I ever lost my blaster or couldn't use it for some reason"

"That wasn't the standard Alderaanian self defense though what was it?"

"I was at the Jedi Temple one day and decided to spar and have the Jedi observe and they noticed that I was having trouble with the standard defense style of Alderaan so Master Plo Koon showed us his people's style and it felt more natural and as such I was sent to a teacher who had the time to teach me _Kor Soth Let_ which is the style I use and the weapon of a _Kor Soth Let_ master is actually a staff, though my teacher has been working to adapt it to other weapons over the past few years because you never know if you might have to use a weapon other than a staff"

"Okay then, let's get to work on the rest of the galaxy, I am actually needed back on Coruscant so I'll leave you now"

Bail arrives back on Coruscant and a day later he gets his meal from Dex but there's something extra in his package, a letter that needed to be passed to the Jedi but since Dex was being watched at the moment by people who hated Jedi he gave the message to Bail to pass on to the Council. Dex had been given the message that Senator Organa, Senator Amidala and security chief John could all receive messages about the Republic and make sure the right people knew the information depending on what the message was. Bail called John in as soon as he finished reading the message

"You wished to see me Senator?"

"Yes John, could you see if there are any Jedi in the Temple at the moment?"

John checks and quickly replies

"Actually for some reason the Chancellor allowed younglings into the building, these younglings are close enough in age to be getting a Master or sent to one of the corps that allows contact with the Senate that the Jedi Council requested they be allowed to see some of what goes on during this war"

"Could you see if one of their Jedi guides can come here for a minute?"

"No problem"

A few minutes later a Jedi master appeared and though Bail didn't recall this one he knew that the information would be passed as promptly as possible

"You wished to see me senator?"

"Yes I need you to pass on a message to the Jedi Council from someone who wants to remain anonymous if at all possible at least to the public, here's his letter which also gives a code name to refer him as from now on"

Bail passes on the letter and the Jedi master leaves with Bail knowing that the Council would get the message immediately upon the return of the younglings, one of which was actually Ashoka though he didn't know that

"Senator what's so important that they need to know now?"

"A situation is developing on Denova V, I just hope things turn out better this time"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you actually want to know"

"Do I need to know?"

Bail thought about that aspect for a minute to fully recall the mission

"No you don't not unless something drastically changes this time around, though Knight Skywalker will probably be in charge again"

"Oh when did he become a Knight?"

"Right after the Amidala mission"

"So basically right as the Clone Wars began"

"Exactly"

"How soon will I know if I need to be informed about the situation on Denova V?"

"Three days, unless I give an indication that you need to know sooner"

"Your headaches a good indication?"

"Not sure actually"

"Why do you get those headaches in the first place?"

"The bond I have with four Jedi remember?"

"Oh yeah...um if Anakin or Obi-wan take another Padawan will you have a bond with a fifth Jedi?"

"I'm actually unsure about that so that's going to have to be a wait and see situation"

"Okay then"

"Now then, is there anything I need to know at the moment?"

"No senator there's been no changes in regards to your appointments or senate meetings that I am aware of"

"Okay, back to paperwork then"

Two hours later though John interrupted Bail in his paperwork

"Senator there's been a change in the schedule"

"What's been changed?"

"The budget meeting has been moved up to an hour from now. You know you were right Senator now that we're at war I have to know schedule changes at a moments notice and as such have to check for changes about every hour just like you did once you regained your memories"

"See what I mean by it quickly becoming a habit because where I need to go you need to go as my security chief and as such schedule changes at a moments notice are important for you and me at the same time"

"The wars still in it's early stages though how bad did it get once things really started heating up?"

"Five different meeting changes in one day"

"That was every day?"

"Pretty much, if there wasn't then something else was taking up our time trust me a war like this can get out of hand really quickly"

"We're going to be glued to our pagers aren't we?"

"Oh yeah"

"Will the war last as long as you remember it last time?"

"That I'm not sure of because the Jedi will be fighting two different enemies at once unfortunately"

"We'll help wherever possible though right?"

"Yes we will"

Unfortunately the senators were fair targets as well and soon after the group left for the meeting there was an attack, clones quickly surrounded the area but Bail was forced to get in on the action when his team were all knocked out by stun darts. The attackers weren't droids though they were bounty hunters

"I am really starting to hate bounty hunters, this is the second time we've been under attack in only a few short years"

"Just keep shooting Senator Organa we've almost got the group down"

"Glad to hear it, but if we're going to get out of this unscathed I think we need to retreat"

"But we're winning"

"Not with the back up they've brought with them trooper"

"What do you mean?"

All Bail does is point though and the clone realizes what Bail was saying

"That's a lot of droids"

"I vote we retreat"

"Agreed"

A few clones grabbed the unconscious security team and then the group hoofed it to a temporary location so as to get transport to a secure location

"You guys had good timing I wasn't sure how much longer I would last"

"You have good endurance though for a senator"

"Training and lots of it. I work on my endurance whenever possible which is the _only_ reason I lasted as long as I did before you guys arrived"

"For now though we have transport to a safe house"

"Good we need it, what were bounty hunters doing here in the first place?"

"Looks like there's a bounty out on you senator Organa"

"Don't tell me let me guess my speech a few days ago in support for the Jedi made some people mad"

"Not to mention you all but disappeared from public for a few days right when Knight Kenobi was revealed to be alive"

"Figures, well hopefully we'll catch the current bounty hunters and then find a way to get the bounty off my head"

Meanwhile on Denova V things weren't going too well for Anakin and Obi-wan. They were originally sent there because some of the locals were noticing Separatist movement and were hoping that the Republic could figure out if they had Separatists there or not but it soon turned into a full blown battle. Anakin tried something different this time when in lead of the mission but ultimately Denova V was lost to the Republic once more. They did manage to safely retreat but that was about it. Once back on Coruscant they learned of the attack on Bail

"Bail are you okay?"

"I'm fine Obi-wan, good thing I had a clone contingent nearby or things might have turned out worse, now then I am headed for Christophsis while you two are headed to another planet"

"I get the feeling I'll be meeting Snips again soon enough"

"Indeed you might Anakin, indeed you might"

"Bail do you know something about our new mission?"

"Not really though Qui-Gon mentioned it was pretty important"

"Okay, we'll simply have to wait until the Council tells us"

Turned out that both Anakin and Obi-wan were needed for a supply mission to the front lines on another planet that was almost completely cut off from Republic aid due to the Separatists as a means to turn the planet to them but the planet was resisting with all their might, fortunately they succeeded in the mission and then learned that Bail was in need of help

"Well time to save Bail, I'll send him reassurance that we're coming"

"Okay, time to meet Snips"

"Indeed it is, but you know as well as I do it will take a few days"

"Yeah I do, but still it will be nice to finally reunite with her"

"Well I have something to pick up first"

"Right, see you soon"

"See you soon"

Anakin quickly establishes communication with Bail but soon is told that the Separatists had overrun his position

"Master Kenobi had better get here soon, or this is going to be one short rescue mission"

Anakin decides to play things like before knowing that he would be forced to retreat, but he had a reason for that. Shortly before the Clone Wars began Anakin, Obi-wan, Yoda, Bail and Qui-Gon discussed where and when they should change things and they decided that they would change the outcome of several things and not repeat certain actions like before but when they discussed Christophsis Anakin mentioned disobeying Obi-wan again and charging right through even knowing the enemy

 _A few months before the Clone Wars_

"Anakin why are you going to repeat your futile actions?"

"Simple Obi-wan because I plan to make changes once we have the stealth ship, however I need to make the enemy think I will simply go charging in again"

"Does this mean you won't reveal your position or try ramming the lead ship with the stealth ship?"

"Indeed it does, but Obi-wan you forget I used the enemies own weapons against them"

"Good and I remember that clearly, but this time I think I might have a way for the supply ship to get through and for you to do the same thing as last time, but I will have to check on something"

 _Present_


	31. Chapter 31

"Anakin retreat I have a few presents for you"

Anakin goes to Obi-wan's ship and discovers the supply ship that is cloaked and then another smaller ship

"Anakin the supply ship will be piloted by Garen Muln, you'll be using the smaller ship as a distraction and escort if need be"

"Where'd you get the small ship Master?"

"A friend who knows how to do deals"

"Does this friend happen to have a name?"

"They prefer to go by the name of Spying Diner at the moment"

"Ah I think I know who you're talking about and will confirm it at a later date"

Things ultimately turned out the same in regards to Anakin being tracked by the magnetic signature but Garen Muln succeeded in getting the supplies to the surface without uncloaking though there was a minor argument in regards to that

"Keep that ship cloaked Knight Muln"

"What for Knight Skywalker?"

"I had Obi-wan read up on Admiral Trench he has a way of finding cloaked ships though we're not entirely sure how, maybe the magnetic signature, I'll uncloak and use the torpedoes used against me against him"

Fortunately the plan worked and Garen Muln listened to Anakin and as such the ship wasn't revealed this time, but as soon as the supplies were dropped off Knight Muln was needed on another mission

"Senator Organa nice to see you again"

"Indeed, how did you get past the blockade?"

"Two cloaked ships"

"Two...I think I need to hear this story in private some time"

"Actually it will all be in our reports but if you still want to hear it in private later I think we can accommodate you"

"Well for now I am needed else where's actually Obi-wan has given me strict orders to leave with Knight Muln"

"Then you'd better get to it, Obi-wan doesn't like it when people disobey him"

"No kidding"

A short time later Anakin and Obi-wan plan an ambush knowing about Slick betraying them, but they had a reason to allow Slick to betray them, once he was transferred off planet he would be put in carbonite for a few days at the very least and once on Tython would be told the truth about the Clone Wars and how he was going to be one of the first to get the aging treatment and be one of the protectors of the planet. They both knew that Slick really had cared about his men and the other Clones, he just didn't know the truth of the matter the first time and as such thought the Jedi didn't care but this was going to be their way of showing that they _did_ care, but they still had to fight the Clone Wars and lose men in battle. He would be watched by a few Jedi that were on Tython to see if he changed his ways and if he didn't then he would be executed but Slick would get a chance to redeem himself

"Anakin how are you doing over there?"

"We're set, I've got some guys here that are anxious to get going"

"Glad to hear it"

Commander Cody reports to Obi-wan that the scout team was back and Obi-wan acknowledged it. He finds out that the guns were almost ready and then all of a sudden they were under attack after noticing that the droids were splitting up

"Abort the mission"

He's told that they were surrounded. Meanwhile Anakin noticed the signs of battle from his position and decided to find out if things were like they were the last time

"Obi-wan what's going on?"

"We're cut off, the droids are onto us"

Anakin quickly does what he did last time knowing it was needed

"Gunship come in, Hawk, we need an evac in the south tower"

He hears Hawks acknowledgment and then is asked a valid question by Rex

"South tower? We're in the north"

"Not for long"

Anakin breaks the window again and then gives the same order as last time

"Rex fire your cables"

The cables are fired and Anakin rescues Obi-wan and the others. Once back at base the two privately discuss changing things from there on out

"Should we continue like last time and meet Ventress or should we tell Slick we know he's the traitor and give him the option now?"

"Let's continue on our original path, after all Slick may be a traitor but the others don't know what we know"

"Understood Obi-wan, let's meet Cody and Rex then"

"By the way what was your improvisation?"

"Broke the window and used the cables to get across like last time"

"Oh didn't know that's what you did last time"

They go to the command center to meet with their two favorite clones and see what they saw the last time

"Well at least we're not the only ones having a bad day"

"Generals they had all our intel"

"Well that would explain the ambush, how could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?"

"I don't think we did"

"You think someone infiltrated our defenses?"

"Possibly, it would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans"

"But that still wouldn't explain how they got our intel?"

"No your right they wouldn't act alone they'd have someone working with them"

"A spy sir? But who would want to betray our troops to the seppies?"

Anakin and Obi-wan look at each other and decide to have a mental communication

*Maybe we should act now Obi-wan, I know we originally agreed to let things happen like last time but thinking back that probably isn't a good idea*

*But it's the only way we're ready for the troops headed our ways when Ashoka gets here*

*We convert to sign language then and offer explanations afterwords. Yoda said that Ashoka was to know about the future when she became my Padawan*

*When was this?*

*While you were a captive of Ventress on Rattatak I never got the chance to tell you about it though because we've been so busy*

*What about Cody and Rex? They'll want to know how we already know Slick is the traitor*

*I don't know Obi-wan, we can't give them the treatment quite yet but we also can't have the whole truth hidden from them any longer either, not if we go with my plan*

*Okay how about this we explain that Slick is the traitor and then later tell them that they can't have the whole story yet but we'll explain what we can in private, they don't need to know the ultimate fate of the Clones especially considering how we're going to be changing that*

*Which has already been started by getting rid of that blasted order*

*True enough, but Anakin I'm sure Palpatine has another plan to get rid of the Jedi all at once*

*True but for now we know that the Clones won't betray us*

*We'll get back to that problem another time for now what are we going to do about Cody and Rex?*

*Let them know about Slick and then tell them we'll explain what we can later*

*Okay then let's do it*

*By the way maybe we should still meet Ventress, she is expecting us after we discover a possible traitor and we do need to have a valid excuse for knowing about the enemy headed our ways*

*Fine Anakin we'll do that, but for the record I don't see the point anymore*

*Keep things relatively on the same time line*

They turn to Cody and Rex and then Anakin starts using military sign

*Slick is the traitor, will explain how we know later, will still leave base and let you secure the base as you see fit, need to meet Ventress for reasons we don't need to go into right now*

*Understood*

So things continued like last time and Slick is sent to the brig

"What about the weapons?"

"We still have the heavy cannons but Slick got the weapons depot"

"Well that's good because there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here"

"The fight goes on gentlemen"

The group manages for force the enemy to retreat temporarily and as such the ship was sent back for replies with both Anakin and Obi-wan hoping things turned out differently this time, but soon enough the fighting continued and Anakin was the one to announce the enemies return

"They're back"

"I told you this victory was too easy, we never should have sent the ship back for supplies"

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back" (mental communication) *though I will admit I didn't stop it hoping things would turn out differently this time*

*Same here* (out loud) "alright men second wave incoming"

"Rex you and your men follow me"

"Cody battle positions" (mental contact) *Next time we think we have time we make sure of it because it could be that things turn out exactly like last time which means we do something we shouldn't have done*

*Agreed, but at least I will get to see Snips soon enough*

*Are you ever going to give her a new nickname?*

*Probably not, heard from Qui-Gon yet?*

*Yes, he's currently handling another crises and Yoda asked me to take my Council seat again*

*Have you accepted?*

*Not yet, might after this mission though*

*The six of us that remember the future have to get together sometime to discuss some things about how we're going to go forward in this war, besides I want my family off Tattooine and on Tython by the end of the Clone Wars if possible but won't do it without Padme's permission*

*Well considering that we might not have to hide Luke and Leia this time it's a possibility*

*Sorry I never thanked you for that by the way*

*I knew you appreciated it when we came back, we just never really had the time to discuss it is all*

*Have to go now, the men are starting to stare at me again*

*Agreed, need to concentrate on the battle right now*

All of that communication happened within seconds though to the outside world it seemed longer. Cody then speaks up knowing the general plan

"Skywalker should have attacked by now"

"Don't worry he knows the plan"

Meanwhile Anakin waits until after Rex wants to know the plan of attack and he answers it in simple terms

"Follow me"

With that he jumps down and starts attacking the robot he jumps on with the clones following close behind. Once Obi-wan sees Anakin attack he joins in as well and soon enough they're back together again

"We're going to need reinforcements"

"We haven't been able to get through to the admiral"

Soon enough the enemy was retreating

"They're retreating"

They see Ashoka's shuttle arrive but they decide to hope that another Jedi came along this time

"Looks like helps arrived"

They talk on the way to the shuttle discussing things like fresh troops and supplies and then Obi-wan jokingly mentions Ashoka as his new Padawan

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan Learner into all this?"

"You should put in a request for one, you'd make a good teacher"

"No thanks" (mental contact) *I failed the last time if you recall*

*Wasn't your fault last time* (out loud) "Anakin teaching is a privilege, and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation"

"A Padawan would just slow me down" (mental contact) *I know better Obi-wan but you know as well as I do that I have given no indication towards wanting one in either time period so as to prevent Ashoka coming into our world too soon*

The door opens to reveal only Ashoka yet again

"A youngling"

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Ashoka, Master Yoda sent me, I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately, there's an emergency"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here"

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help"

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message"

(Sighs) "oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble"

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off"

The two senior Jedi look at each other liking the plan and then Anakin gives Obi-wan a quick comment mentally


	32. Chapter 32

*Forgot about Jabba's son right around this time*

They quickly set up for a relay and are told about the attack by Separatist forces but stand by for the Temple hoping things go as well as last time which it does

"Master Kenobi, glad Ashoka found you I am"

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything our support ships have all been destroyed"

"Send reinforcements to you we will"

The comms cut out ultimately though Obi-wan does send a message to Yoda mentally due to the fact that the bond wasn't limited by distance

*Things are turning out like last time*

*Know that I do, try to change things slightly I will*

*Good*

Meanwhile Obi-wan and Anakin decide to introduce themselves like last time so as to not make Ashoka suspicious until they had a chance to talk about things later in private

"Well guess we'll have to hold out a little longer"

"My apologies young one, it's time for a proper introduction"

"I'm the new Padawan learner, I'm Ashoka Tano"

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi your new Master"

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker"

"What? No, no, no, no, there must be some mistake, he's the one who wanted the Padawan"

"No Master Yoda was very specific, I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training"

Obi-wan smiles at Anakin and Anakin secretly smiles back knowing that Ashoka had no idea of the truth, but they continue to play along for the moment

"But that doesn't make any sense"

"We'll have to sort this out later, it won't be long until those droids figure out a way around our cannons"

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post"

"Better take her with you"

Ashoka follows and as soon as possible Anakin speaks up

"Look there's more to the story that I will have to tell you later but for the moment things aren't what they appear in regards to me not wanting you"

"Understood Master"

"For the moment say what you feel is right in order to fool the troops into thinking I don't want you, I will explain the whole thing after the mission is over"

"Mission?"

"You'll see, in the meantime just do your best to follow my lead and make things up as they go"

They get to the outpost

"What's the status Rex?"

"Quiet for now sir, they're gearing up for another assault. Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan, the name's Ashoka Tano"

"Sir I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan"

"There's been a mix up the youngling isn't with me"

"Stop calling me that, you're stuck with me Sky guy"

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one, you know I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan"

"Well maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am"

"Well you're not with Master Yoda now, so if you're ready you better start proving it, Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way"

Rex obeys reluctantly while Ashoka is simply confused as to why she was saying what she had knowing that there was more to the story. Not knowing that while she didn't remember the Clone Wars up to the point where she left the Jedi it just seemed right to act like she had in the improvisation the two had just done. Meanwhile Anakin makes quick mental contact with Obi-wan

*Well she's certainly living up to her nickname of Snips*

*I know, I decided to make a connection and see what was going on with you two, did this happen last time as well?*

*Yes, yes it did, wasn't expecting it though considering I told her there was more going on in regards to me not wanting a Padawan*

*Where is she now?*

*With Rex, decided she needed the tour with him again, especially because they will also be getting part of the story*

*True enough, though Rex probably doesn't know that does he?*

*No he doesn't, neither does she but it's better that way for now*

*Point, when are we transferring Slick?*

*After this battle, the last ship didn't have the means and besides I want him near us when he's transferred*

*You have a point*

Meanwhile Ashoka was with Rex getting the tour and Ashoka asking the same question she had last time

"Have you thought about moving that line back Captain? They'd have better cover that way"

"Thanks for the suggestion but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are"

"So if you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi then technically I outrank you right?"

"In my book experience outranks everything"

"Well if experience outranks everything I guess I'd better start getting some, what's that?"

Rex looks and quickly identifies it

"Not good, got an energy shield, it's going to make things practically impossible, if you wanted experience little one it looks like you're about to get plenty"

They quickly report the situation to Anakin and Obi-wan who look at a holographic map

"The shield generator is some where's in this area, they're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops"

"Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that"

"As they get closer I suppose we could try to draw them into buildings that might level the playing field a bit"

Ashoka speaks up then

"If that shields going to be such a problem why don't we just take it out?"

"Easier said then done"

Anakin decides to start defending his Padawan before he officially takes her up as his

"Well I for one, agree with her, someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it, that's the key"

"Right then, maybe you two can tip toe through enemy lines and solve this particular problem together"

"Can do Master Kenobi"

"I'll decide what we do"

"If Rex and I can engage them here you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here"

Obi-wan points to the locations while speaking and then Rex speaks up

"They won't have much time, the droids far outnumber us so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons then they'll blow them away"

Ashoka was the one to speak up again

"We'll figure out a way, come on Master let's go"

"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk"

They get out of hearing and then Ashoka looks to Anakin in questioning

"Sorry Snips, can't fully explain things yet but for the moment I can say that there's more to this war then you think and I do want to train you, Master Kenobi and I will explain more later after I officially make you my Padawan but that's going to have to wait a bit"

"Why do I have to wait though?"

"Because we have a mission right now"

"Fine, but you'd better explain soon"

"Don't worry I will, but for now let's just get going okay?"

They start out just like before and they get under the shields and start walking while being covered only to run into a shielded droid

"You see what I mean?"

They start fighting and soon run even though Ashoka doesn't want to

"What Jedi don't run"

"I said run"

So they start running and then Anakin tells her to stop and together they defeat the droid

"Good you take direction well"

While that was going on Obi-wan was making a mock surrender to buy the two time until finally the shield generator is destroyed. When they finally get a chance to sit down the conversation goes just like the last time initially and then Anakin adds something unlike the last time

"You're reckless little one, you never would have made it as Obi-wan's Padawan, but you might make it as mine. Now come on Padawan I have a lot of explaining to do and we also have a training bond we need to establish, hopefully you'll get some explanation through the bond but if not I will explain what I can later"

They establish the bond and Ashoka gets all of Anakin's memories and also the other bonds as well

"Master, we have a lot to talk about in regards to the future"

"So you got my memories then"

"And the bonds, including with a person who isn't Force sensitive"

"Yeah, that would be Senator Organa"

"So this time your marriage isn't a secret from the Jedi then"

"Exactly, but Sidious doesn't know as far as we are aware of and we aim to keep it that ways"

"Understood Master, so Jabba's son"

"Yep Jabba's son"

As soon as the training bond was established the Jedi sensed the change in their bond and so did Bail who was on Coruscant, though for him it was simply a brief sensation of something in his bond with Anakin and then the sensation went away. The bond with Ashoka wouldn't be completely separate in his mind until after the Jabba mission and he met with Ashoka in person but for the moment his mind was recognizing the fact that there was a new bond that the Force was allowing because while Bail would never be Force sensitive enough for training nor would he want any the Force actually had subtly changed his midichlorian counts enough to handle the bonds he would have with the Jedi and Padme. Back on Christophsis Anakin and Ashoka caught a ride with Rex

"Thanks for the ride Rex"

"Any time sir"

"Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda"

"Trouble you initially had with your new Padawan"

"Yes but for the most part it's been resolved. Now then I admit Ashoka is a little rough around the edges still, but with a great deal of training and patience she might amount to something"

"Then go with you she will to the Teth system"

"Teth...Jabba's son"

"Yes Jabba's son, abducted he has been"

"Of course"

"I'll get Rex and organize the troops"

Once on board he realizes that yes he did have to do some training in regards to being humble, even if she was trying to inspire the troops

"Ashoka, I know you were trying to inspire the troops but there are ways to inspire them and still remain humble like a Jedi should"

"Sorry Master"

As it turned out things remained the same for the most part though Anakin actually managed to contact Padme on the way to the Teth system

"Padme, when you confront that one person try and have Bail go with, I know you can defend yourself but honestly I would feel better if you had backup, you never know what a Hutt can think of"

"Will do Ani"

She would ultimately fail but she did give it a good effort. Afterwords they immediately head back to Coruscant though Ashoka had a valid question for her Master in private

"Master why does she go by Amidala?"

"Simple, while the Senate knows Jedi are allowed marriage and one of the Senators is indeed married to a Jedi and it's public knowledge, Palpatine who is also known as Sidious still wants me as his Padawan. He will use anything to get to me and as such he can't know about Padme being married to me so she still uses Amidala publicly as a defense method. She will also always have an official reason to come to the Jedi Temple and I this time will always have an official reason to be visiting the Senator. An ally who will remain hidden will soon discover that he will be a courier of private messages as well as official ones but he won't mind soon enough"

Unfortunately they would never arrive at Coruscant because their ship would be attacked by the greater evil that needed to be defeated before Palpatine and as such Ashoka, Anakin, Rex and several others would be declared missing and presumed dead because they crashed on the surface but there were also major explosions which Obi-wan's ship witnessed. It didn't help that the Force bonds would be violently cut off due to the surface of the planet giving those "surviving" a severe enough headache to cause them to pass out. On Obi-wan's ship

"What happened?"

"Not sure General, one moment we were witness to the loss of General Skywalker's ship and the next you cried out his name before passing out on us quite suddenly. The doctor's have no idea what happened to even cause you to pass out in the first place"

"I know what happened, it has to do with Jedi bonds"

"Understood sir...sir the Jedi Temple keeps calling asking for you, we keep telling them that you're busy but we can't lie for much longer"

"How often is the contact?"

"Every fifteen minutes"

"When's the next one scheduled"

"Five minutes from now sir"

"Then let's get to the comm station so that I can talk to them"

Five minutes later Obi-wan sees Windu on screen

"Master Windu how can I help you?"

"Did you pass out about two hours ago all of a sudden?"

"Yes, I just woke up five minutes ago"

"Did you put your hand to your head?"

"I don't know, I do know I cried out Anakin's name before I passed out"

"Did something happen to Knight Skywalker and his Padawan?"

"Yes...they're dead, the bond has been ripped away from us violently"

"Understood, Senator Organa's security chief reported the same thing in regards to a sudden loss of consciousness. Fortunately it happened in his office while he was doing paperwork and not in a senate meeting but it's still a concern, or it was until you explained about the bond. We will declare the two missing in action and presumed dead, after all they might actually be alive but something is preventing you from feeling him in the Force"

"Agreed, but considering how violent the bond was ripped from us it's highly unlikely"

"But it's still something we need to hope for, besides we have our policies we need to follow, get back to Coruscant and then we'll inform Senator Amidala about this"

"No tell her now, I won't be home for close to two more days, Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and Bail can support her until I get there and then I will also be able to support her until we know for sure if he's dead or alive"

"Understood Kenobi"

Obi-wan arrived just like he said and as soon as he arrived Yoda had to leave for negotiations with Toydaria, which went well though like in his report there were some issues easily handled

"Finished negotiations with King Katuunko I have, returning to the Temple I am"

Obi-wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon and Bail continued to have occasional headaches from the loss of the bond with Anakin and Ashoka for the next two months. During that time Anakin, Ashoka and the clones with them had succeeded in surviving on the planet they had crashed on and slowly but surely managed to scrap parts together that allowed them to finally have communication with the Republic

"Master how can we be sure they'll even listen to us?"

"Easy because after Obi-wan was rescued from Rattatak it was decided to have specific codes designated for if someone is presumed lost on a mission, we're going to use one of the codes so that the Republic knows it's really us"

"Sir about what you told Ashoka and I..."

"Later Rex, we'll discuss everything later"

"Understood sir"

What Rex was talking about was the fact that Anakin had decided once he knew they were well and truly stuck to explain everything about the Clone Wars to Ashoka and Rex including the fact that he had ultimately become a Sith killing the Jedi that were in the Temple while the Clones killed basically all the Jedi out in the field. He also explained how Order 66 was no longer active in any of the clones though he did caution that Palpatine known as Sidious to the Jedi would probably use another means to destroy the Jedi. He also mentioned the mission given to them by the Force to destroy the greater evil before taking down Palpatine which meant that the war could possibly last much longer or if it didn't then taking down Palpatine was going to take longer than it originally did most likely though none of those who truly remembered the future and were given the mission by the Force were sure about that

"Now then are we ready?"

"Yes sir we are"

"Okay then, send out the confirmation code along with the message and we'll see how long it takes for a response"

"Let's hope there's someone closer than Coruscant listening in right now on the Republic side"

"Agreed"

As it turned out Bail was headed back to Alderaan to deal with some important matters and as such came upon their signal

"Senator, we have a signal coming in...but the frequency is wrong"

"Let me see if there's a message"

He gets there and signals that he's ready for the message if there is one

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to any Republic vessel, my crew and I are stranded on an unknown planet and are in need of rescue authorization code Alpha 1339 Delta Delta 7. I repeat this is..."

"That's enough, lock onto their signal, we're bringing our men home"

"Sir are we heading back to Coruscant after pick up then?"

"No we'll get them treated for any injuries on Alderaan besides I have to deal with the current issue soon and we don't have time to turn around after we pick them up"

Within seven hours the men were rescued and as soon as Bail and Ashoka meet the bond solidified in both their minds as a completely separate bond and Bail instantly wants to see the two Jedi in private presumably to talk to them for an initial report


	33. Chapter 33

"So you're the one I felt a while back when I felt the bond shift"

"Yes Bail this is Ashoka Tano"

"Ah I remember her now, we never really did meet back in the original time line"

"So I gathered from my Masters memories"

"Bail how did you know she knew about the original time line?"

"That's complicated, though the basic answer is actually that I have no idea"

"I might, but for the moment I don't think I should tell you"

"Well we're headed to Alderaan, I have things I need to deal with right now"

"Well Ashoka looks like we're headed to Alderaan"

"By the way as soon as I saw the message I passed on a message of my own via emotions, Obi-wan contacted me on the way here and asked about the emotions and I told him what happened. I'm sure Padme has been informed by now about your survival"

"I'm sure about that as well"

As soon as they arrive on Alderaan both Ashoka and Anakin feel the dark side of the Force but only Anakin can really identify it as part of the greater evil that needed to be defeated before Palpatine

"Bail, remember how Obi-wan told you he, Yoda and I were given an extra mission by the Force"

"Don't tell me let me guess that greater evil is here"

"Indeed it is, we might finish it off sooner than expected"

"Your people are invited to stay in the palace until you can get transport home, but in the meantime those that are injured have a meeting with some bacta tanks"

"Thanks, some of the men need the bacta badly"

"I know"

Those that needed the bacta were steered towards the tanks while the rest gladly got some sleep in real beds for the first time in two months but Anakin and Ashoka stayed besides Bail as a layer of protection

"How long have we been missing anyways?"

"Two months"

"That's a long time"

"I'm not surprised you don't know how long it's been, you didn't exactly have a good way of measuring time did you?"

"None actually, except the fact that the day lasts twice as long there as it did on Coruscant though not as long as Tattooine does with it's twin suns"

"For now I need to contact some people to let them know I've arrived home safely"

Anakin and Ashoka are surprised to see him contact the Jedi Temple

"Good timing Bail, I was just about to send the code to Alderaan to see if you had arrived. Anakin Ashoka nice to see you two alive"

"Master Qui-Gon we weren't expecting Senator Organa to contact the Temple when he said he had to contact some people"

"It's been made mandatory since we lost contact with you two months ago. But only those that have the bond"

"Master Qui-Gon has Obi-wan told Cody about what we remember?"

"Yes he explained the story in full including how Cody shot him in the back due to Order 66"

"Yeah I gave Rex the whole story myself, I originally wasn't but I realized that he might actually need to know so I told both him and Ashoka the full story of the future we remember"

"That might actually be helpful in the future but who knows. Now then I have someone here who really wants to speak with you as well"

Right after Qui-Gon says that Padme comes into view

"Padme..."

"Hey Ani, I was actually here to meet with Qui-Gon about some protection details for a mission I have been assigned as a Senator when Bail called, I was going to call your personal comm later but now works fine"

"Indeed it does"

The two do a quick version of catch up and then turn the reigns back over to Bail and Qui-Gon respectively after saying goodbye in their own way glad they were with people who knew the truth and as such could openly display their love for each other. A few days later they were picked up only to learn of the new Separatist weapon that was destroying their ships without any survivors

"Has Master Plo Koon already been sent?"

"Yes he has"

"Can you connect me to his ship?"

"Sure thing General"

"Knight Skywalker what can I do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you, be extremely careful on this mission Master Plo Koon things are not what they seem"

"Understood Skywalker"

Comms are quickly cut

"Master?"

"Sorry Snips can't explain this one quite yet, besides what happened last time might not happen this time because of my warning"

Meanwhile Plo Koon was looking right at the enemy ship

"The enemy ship has reduced it's speed General"

"They must have realized that we're tracking them, keep the rest of the fleet here while we get a closer look, that ways they can call for help if needed"

"Yes General"

They make quick contact with Anakin and Ashoka and are informed that those two had been given orders to stay put. Eventually Plo Koon is informed the enemy ship was headed to them

"Looks like the other ships aren't going to be kept out of the fight sir"

"Indeed it does, keep a transmission line open if at all possible even with the interference if our signal is lost they'll know something has happened"

"Yes sir"

Sadly they're hit with the energy field and lost all their power

"Sir they've left us defenseless with that energy shield"

"Try and regain power"

"Yes sir"

They fail though and are forced into escape pods

"Now what General?"

"Now we wait and hope someone discovers our signal has disappeared"

Meanwhile Ashoka was arguing about Plo Koon surviving and supposedly not getting any where's not knowing about the mental communication between Yoda, Obi-wan and Anakin because they were keeping her from it

*Masters looks like this is turning into like last time, I'll pretend to scout ahead while in reality Snips and I will rescue Master Plo Koon*

*Good luck Anakin, maybe you can save more lives this time*

*Probably not but worth a try*

Comms are cut and Anakin speaks up slightly mad at Ashoka for not taking in the fact that she had his memories into mind


	34. Chapter 34

"Ashoka!"

"If anyone could survive Master Plo could I don't understand why..."

"What you don't understand is Jedi protocol or your place my young Padawan"

Admiral Yularan comes in just then and Anakin speaks to him

"Admiral, we'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. I'll scout ahead for enemy activity"

"Isn't that risky, with the mystery weapon out there?"

"It might be, but I know _you_ won't argue my orders"

He starts walking and talks to his Padawan as he leaves the room

"Come on Snips"

They both leave for the shuttle and leave the ship

"Set those new coordinates R2?"

R2 whistles and then Ashoka speaks up

"Master, I should tell you why I spoke up before"

"You don't have to explain anything"

They soon drop out of hyperspace and Ashoka is shocked at where they are but not right away

"R2 set up the scanner modulate for incoming...mystery weapons"

Her Master speaks up instead

"No, R2 tune the scanners for life forms highest sensitivity"

"Why would we scan for life forms to spot an enemy weapon probably just filled with battle...droids"

Ashoka goes over to her Masters side

"The Abrogado system, huh so it's okay when _you_ don't follow what the Council says"

"Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing, how we go about doing it that's another, that's what I'm trying to teach you my young Padawan. Besides this happened before and Obi-wan and Yoda knew I was going to do this"

"If they knew you were doing this then why continue the charade?"

"So that Palpatine doesn't realize that we already know that Plo Koon has survived, as far as we know he doesn't realize that there are Jedi who remember the future and who know who he really is"

"So you always meant to come out here for survivors?"

"Yes lives are in danger Ashoka, we can't just turn our backs on them"

"That's what I said back in the briefing room"

"We know, but the way you said it was wrong, hurry up turn on the illuminator"

"We haven't got much time before the fleet misses us"

"No we don't"

"Master, is it weird for those who remember the future about how missions play out?"

"It is, this is becoming just like last time, including the conversations pretty much"

"Any idea how to change it?"

"No, those who really remember the future are simply following the will of the Force which means we're going to be getting a serious case of deja vu a lot"

"Well for now the scanners are practically useless, got anything on the emergency channel R2?"

"Now Ashoka, we might find something you don't want to find even though we hope it turns out like last time"

"I know Master, but I have to believe things turn out the same"

"I know you told me before but I want to hear it again, how do you know Master Plo anyway?"

"He's one of my oldest friends, it was Master Plo Koon who found me and brought me to the Temple where I belonged, now he's lost so I thought maybe I could find him. Why do you want me to say something you already know?"

"Get your mind off of things"

"Incoming transmission Master"

"Anakin are you where you should be?"

"Yes Master I am"

"Good, now then have you found any survivors?"

"Not yet, the Separatists don't want any witnesses like we already know"

"I know, you have the same amount of time as last time it took you to find him but then you need to rejoin the defensive escorts, we need you Anakin you know that you'll miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry"

"I know Master, we'll be on our way real soon"

Soon enough R2 starts beeping

"R2 is that what I think it is?"

Ashoka is the one who speaks up though

"R2 thinks he has something on the emergency channel"

"Can he trace it?"

"Didn't he last time?"

"You never know"

"Let's go"

Meanwhile the pod was discovered and Plo Koon decides to get outside to fight and Ashoka wonders why they aren't finding anyone even though there was a signal

"Don't worry Ashoka I know where they are, just let me get around the debris field, we might have to save them after the battle like last time"

"But we will save them?"

"Yes Ashoka, we will"

Anakin pretends to listen to Palpatine when he makes contact but as soon as comms are finished he lets go of the control of the Force he had over Ashoka

"Master I think you might need to teach me more about shielding, I don't think the lessons you taught while we were stranded stuck"

"I don't blame you Ashoka but you're right we will be working on that"

"Master we have to stay"

"Ashoka I know he's alive and I'm sure you do too but..."

"I know where to go"

Ashoka takes control

"Ashoka..."

Once the ship stabilizes Anakin speaks up again

"Next time let me finish I was going to say but you have to sense him first"

"You knew I was going to take control weren't you?"

"Maybe"

"There they are"

"Ready tow cable"

"Cable loaded Master"

Anakin quickly gets the group inside and towards medical attention

"Come on hurry, are you okay Master? There's someone in the pod"

Anakin removes the one part of the pod and then makes sure the med droid is given its instructions and then goes to Plo Koon

"Tell me were there any survivors?"

"We couldn't find anybody else"

"The hunters must have destroyed the rest"

They get to the cockpit where they're told about the ion cannon

"Ashoka the ship is approaching make sure the medical droid is turned off"

"Yes Master"

"Knight Skywalker what do you know about this mission?"

"I don't think you want to know what almost happened the last time"

Fortunately the ship leaves and Anakin regroups with the rest of the fleet and the three leave to make their Council report though Anakin does a quick mental check with Yoda to make sure they weren't actually in trouble

*We're actually good to go right?*

*Fine the two of you are, explain things Obi-wan and I will if we have to, to ensure no trouble you are in for your actions*

*Good to know, about the medical station...*

*Allow things to go like last time we will*

*Plo will not like the Belmora run at all but it's our best shot*

Things do indeed turn out like last time though which was a good thing in everyone's mind including Padme's who was caught in the situation through no fault of her own, she knew it was a trap, she knew she shouldn't have gone but she also knew somehow that she was needed. Once back on Coruscant she talked to Master Yoda about what had happened

"The Force wanted you there it did, Force sensitive you slightly are, enough for training you are not however"

"But enough for me to sometimes get a feeling that I need to be some where's but other than that nothing clearly defined, but why now?"

"When married Skywalker you did, your midichlorian count go up it did, unnoticed it would be unless specifically tested for, the reason it was that the twins were separated at birth"

"Twins that might never be born now due to the future changing because we remember that future"

"Send Skywalker on another mission we must, training in controlling your emotions I will give you if you wish"

"That I do Master Yoda"

Meanwhile Anakin, Obi-wan, Ashoka and Qui-Gon were all needed on a planet called Solon four because the separatists were doing their best to gain the planet for their side but the planet wanted to remain with the Republic but with a blockade it was getting a bit difficult for them to do so

"So what's the plan Master?"

"For now Ashoka we need to figure out a way past that blockade"

"I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it"

"What do you mean Master Jinn?"

"Simple I pretend to surrender and while I keep the attention on me you make your way past the blockade by force"

"You're right I really don't like that plan my former Master, I get the feeling something will happen if you do this"

"So do I Obi-wan, but the Force wants me to do this"

"Fine, just try and be safe"

"Will do"

Anakin and Obi-wan get a quiet moment to themselves

"By the way have you heard about Slick Master?"

"No Anakin I haven't, maybe Master Yoda has though and can tell us"

"Let's hope so"

The group manages to get the supplies to the people but Qui-Gon was given to Ventress through Dooku who was shocked to see Qui-Gon but couldn't figure out how he was alive thanks to the Force

"Where's Master Qui-Gon?"

"He never escaped sir"

"This isn't good, get us back to Coruscant immediately, if Master Qui-Gon escapes captivity I'm sure he'll head to the Temple"

Obi-wan would turn out to be correct and they soon discovered that he had been tortured by Ventress

"Good thing he's tougher than he looks but Ventress is getting bold by torturing Qui-Gon like she has, she was worse with him then she was with me and I had a mask on"

"He'll be fine soon enough"

"Good to hear, now then I need to go some where's else"

Obi-wan heads to Yoda's quarters and discovers Anakin there already

"Doing well on Tython Slick is, learning about us he is, protective of the young ones as he should be he is"

"Basically giving Slick a second chance was the right choice"

"All he really needed was a chance to understand our point of view in the war, hopefully we'll be able to save more clones than last time but I gather he understands we can't save everyone"

"Indeed, now then what's next?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

Turned out it was time for outpost checks

"Looks like we're about to get Fives and Echo"

"Cody and Rex do good, let them handle it like they did last time"

"You mean by blowing up the outpost?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"You have a point"

Right before the Rishi base and the outcome of that though they were needed on Golon two which was neutral for a meeting to hopefully end the war sooner or if that wasn't possible at least end a blockade that wasn't really doing any side any good

"Please just end the blockade at the very least"

"That won't be happening any time soon"

"Okay, then I guess this discussion is at an end"

"Indeed it is"

Anakin and Obi-wan were instantly under attack because it turned out that the negotiations were really a trap, but the Separatists made them think things were fine at first

"Cody, Rex we need an evac now"

"Sorry Generals we're pinned down ourselves right now, but we'll do what we can"

"Understood Captain"

The two look at each other and decide to go with hand signals this time because even though talking through the bond was very handy a few clones with them also needed to know the plan and their position was such that discussing it out loud wasn't a good idea


	35. Chapter 35

*You take them head on, Ashoka and I will go to the vents with two men and get the drop on them*

*Works for me let's do it*

Fortunately the plan actually works and Anakin, Obi-wan and Ashoka actually manage to regroup with Cody and Rex who were having a bit of trouble and as such had yet to help their Jedi Generals out of their tight spot

"Sorry you have to rescue us sir"

"Oh I'm not sorry at all, you guys are having more trouble than we did it appears"

"We were trying to mount a rescue"

"We know Rex, now then follow me because Anakin and I thought of a plan to get us off this planet with as few casualties as possible"

"You heard General Kenobi let's go"

Finally they managed to get off of Golon two and then right afterwords it was time for the outpost checks and though Anakin and Obi-wan knew they were going to lose the Rishi outpost they also knew from the reports of last time that there really had been no other choice, not if they were to get a signal to the fleet about the Separatists due to a hardwired all clear signal

"The all clear signal has been disabled, the Rishi base has stopped transmitting"

(Out loud) "Grievous" (mental) *base has been blown up again*

(Out loud) "sound the invasion alarm, let's get the fleet under way" (mental) *I know but most likely once again there were no other options*

They soon pick up the remaining clones that were alive which were their two main clones and then also Fives and Echo. Afterwords they returned to Kamino and dealt with the situation there as well as they could which ultimately meant things turned out like last time

"Anakin we're needed on Tibrin again"

"Then let's get going"

The group enters a disaster area once they arrive on Tibrin

"Ashoka, take Rex and a few men and try and take out those cannons, Obi-wan and I will deal with the ground troops and cover you as best we can"

"Understood Master"

"Waxer, Boil try and scout ahead see just what we're up against"

"Yes sir"

The two quickly report back that things weren't really going well at the moment and they weren't sure what to do next in regards to getting any further than they already had

"Don't worry you two, we're going to keep moving forward as best as possible to give Ashoka and the others enough time to take out the cannons"

"Anakin I'm going to take the right flank you try and take care of the left"

"What about the middle?"

"Oh...I think Garen has a handle on things"

Anakin looks and sees Knight Muln indeed taking care of things in regards to the middle flank and so the group splits up to take care of the rest of the troops and actually succeeds and they soon discover Ashoka, Rex and the others indeed took care of the cannon. The battles lasted for a few more days but finally they got a handle on the situation on Tibrin once more

"Anakin make sure things happen different this time"

"Don't worry I will"

Anakin stages his fleet where they were supposed to but this time he makes sure R2 isn't lost so that the other unit doesn't betray them to Grievous

"Good going Master"

"Indeed"

"Now what?"

"Now we've captured Nute Gunray so you're going to be with Master Luminara to transport him back to Coruscant"

"Where was he captured?"

"Padme captured him on Rhodia"

"Master is it just me or is your wife just as crazy and bold as you are?"

"She certainly has her moments, but it's honestly what got her through the Trade Federation blockade when we first met when I was nine"

"Master, how did the Republic take suddenly having Master Qui-Gon alive after having already been declared dead for several years?"

"I'm not entirely sure Ashoka, though the Jedi did say that the Force decided to bring him back somehow so hopefully they don't really question it, mainly because not many even understand the Force"

"How did Senator Amidala take it?"

"Once we were reunited she said she fainted when she heard the news having been to his funeral herself"

"So, Nute Gunray"

"Yes, oh and be careful about who you trust, pass on the message to Master Luminara"

"Understood Master"

"Meanwhile I am going on a hunt for Count Dooku along with Master Qui-Gon"

"Master isn't Master Qui-Gon Count Dooku's old apprentice?"

"Yes he is, which is why he's part of the mission"

Sadly though the two would go missing and as such meant that Obi-wan was going to go search for them, though he did have a general idea of how they were through the bond and could communicate mentally they decided not to reveal that advantage if at all possible so communication between Anakin and Qui-Gon was in tapping code which was impossible to decipher unless you learned the code from the clones personally

*Next time let's hope we don't get captured*

*Agreed Anakin, what about Obi-wan?*

*Oh he'll go to our last known location and then hunt for us*

*Very well then we'll simply wait for the right opportunity to escape then*

They soon go to the ceiling and as soon as Obi-wan enters Anakin goes down first only to get a lightsaber to his face

"Oh it's you"

Qui-Gon quickly gets down as well seeing his former Padawan

"This is how you two thank me for rescuing you? Pounce on me from the ceiling"

"Kind of difficult without a lightsaber"

Anakin grabs the one Obi-wan hands him and then Obi-wan hands Qui-Gon a lightsaber as well

"Thanks"

"Did the two of you manage to locate Count Dooku before landing before landing in jail?"

"We know he's on board, might have been able to do something about it if we'd had our weapons"

"It was important for the two of you to arrive without it so your capture would be convincing"

"Oh they were convinced alright Obi-wan, but how come Anakin and I were the ones getting caught most of the time for me and all the time for him? That doesn't look good"

"When Anakin is a Jedi Master he can make the plan and I recall you _volunteered_ for this one Master Qui-Gon"

"That's just it how can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught"

"At least you're a master at getting caught Anakin"

"Very funny"

Dooku temporarily escapes and while Anakin and Obi-wan chase him ultimately to Flur Qui-Gon heads back to the Temple to spend some time training some younglings only to later discover that those two along with Dooku had been captured by pirates. Amazingly enough Jar Jar saved them but the report they gave was certainly interesting

"So now what?"

"We continue fighting"

"Where to now?"

"Not sure yet"

As it would turn out they wouldn't meet Wag tu this time around because they were a bit busy helping Chandrila with an issue of possible civil war due to the fact that some were not liking the Clone Wars and wanted the clones off their planet and while most wanted to become neutral like Mandalore a few wanted to join the Separatists

"Master I don't know how we're going to settle this"

"Don't worry we'll figure it out I promise"

It turned out that ultimately they would remain part of the Republic mostly through the efforts of Mon Mothma, who had actually been presumed killed two months earlier which was the cause of the trouble in the first place. What had happened was that her transport had been attacked while she was on the way home to deal with things that she could only do on planet but when the ship exploded they never heard from her not knowing that she had been rescued by Hutts surprisingly enough, unfortunately she was in a coma for two weeks and it took her another week to regain her ability to talk and identify herself, the rest of the time was spent trying to get in contact with the Republic and regaining her strength. Once she was back the whole Orta Plutonia situation happened but even though Anakin and Obi-wan were needed things basically turned out like last time. Once back on the ship Rex mentions that a priority message was being sent

"Patch it through"

They soon see Padme

"Padme what's going on?"

"Naboo has called me to return, droids have been seen on the planet and the Queen has asked for my assistance, when I came back we found out about a lab"

"Okay then, we're on our way"

"Anakin I have something to take care of first, you go on ahead with Ashoka"

"Understood Master"

*Anakin it's the Blue Shadow Virus*

*I know and I think Padme knows as well, but unfortunately I think this is one thing that we simply cannot change*

*The Force hasn't really allowed us to change much has it?*

*Well considering all the battles that have been taking place against the greater evil...*

*You have a point*

And the greater evil was the crux of the problem, many battles did involve the Separatists but they were discovering that the greater evil was also playing a part in the war, Bail had been forced to call for aid twice because of the greater evil and Palpatine was oblivious to it because he was too involved in his plans to kill the Jedi not knowing that Order 66 was no longer active, though they were also sure that there were contingency plans. Fortunately Obi-wan finished what he had to and made the same shuttle as Anakin

"Master how hard is it for you and Padme to keep up your marriage?"

"It's interesting that's for sure and we make do with what we have available"

"Master, is there something that's going to happen I get the feeling that I've seen this in your memories"

"Yes Ashoka, something is going to happen but the Force wants things to remain as they should for reasons I don't know yet"

"Understood Master"

As soon as they get off the transport they are met by Captain Typho

"General Kenobi, Anakin we're so glad..."

"Where's Senator Amidala?"

"She went to look for the lab"

"And you let her go?" (mental) *just like we thought Master*

C3PO speaks up

"Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind"

"Good point I know what you mean"

"This is Peppi Bow, she was the last person to see them, Padme sent her here to safety"

"Theysa looking for the sick-maker"

Obi-wan speaks up

"They?"

The Captain responds

"Representative Binks was with her"

Anakin gives Ashoka an order that he knew made the most sense

"Go with the Gungan, see if you can find them"

"You got it Master"

Once Ashoka left with Peppi he spoke to the Captain

"Why didn't you send someone to look for them?"

"Considering the latest developments we thought it was best to wait for you"

Obi-wan was the one who stated what they were both thinking even though they also knew what was going on

"What latest developments?"

They are soon shown the message that they knew they would be shown

"Who is that?"

"Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families, he disappeared ten years ago"

The message is quickly played which both Anakin and Obi-wan hated knowing what was coming

"If those bombs get delivered we'll be facing a galaxy wide plague the war would be the least of our worries"

"There is some good news, Senator Amidala found the lab, she sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a Geo-scan of the area"

"It's enormous"

"It looks like there are three entry points"

The Captain quickly points them out, the final one he kept pointing at while speaking

"This appears to be the main lab"

"And the bombs?"

"Well there seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area"

One of the areas was highlighted while the Captain was speaking

"It's likely where they're being assembled"

"If Padme has alerted them to our presence in any way..."

"If Padme's in there and then we go in guns a blazing she may get killed" (mental) *And even though I know that doesn't happen, it still has to be stated in case Padme has done something different this time*

"It's a risk we have to take Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab" (mental) *besides I'm sure she knows what she's doing*

"And if they or we detonate one during the attack?" (mental) *you know that's always a risk*

"Better to have one planet infected then the entire galaxy" (mental) *I know that Anakin but I believe what I just said just like last time*

*I know you do, doesn't mean I have to like it*

*I know you don't, but we must play things out like before*

*I know that as well the Force is insistent on it for reasons I don't understand*

A short time later they were in the shuttle bay

"Where are they?"

"Patience, they'll be here in a moment you seem on edge"

"There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet including ours and the Senator's so yes I'm a bit on edge why aren't you?"

"I'm better at hiding it" (mental) *besides we already know the outcome*

*That may be but because Padme also remembers this she might try and do something different which will ultimately change the outcome*

Just then Ashoka comes through

"Master are you there?"

"Did you find her?"

"Negative, I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab, the whole area is wired with pressure sensors, there's no way to get in without being detected, but I'm more than happy to..."

Ashoka never gets to finish because Obi-wan as the senior Jedi speaks up

"Do _not_ attempt to get inside. I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility, it should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches"

"You can count on me"

"Rex and his men will be right behind you Snips, they'll have your back"

They end comms with Ashoka and then Anakin speaks up again

Shortly after the comm is finished the clones arrive

"Come on we'd better hurry"

"Padme may be lost Anakin, don't risk the mission trying to rescue her I'll take care of the bombs you focus on the doctor"

"I know what's at stake here" (mentally) *I also know my wife*

*Indeed you do, but you know full well that the Force wants you to keep things the same which is why we're quoting ourselves*

*No kidding*

They get to their locations and bomb their entry points, One of the clones speaks up as soon as they land

"It's quiet in here"

"Looks like Ashoka's distraction is working"

Meanwhile Ashoka with Rex and the others were doing some fighting when they were forced to fall back. Anakin gets to Padme and eventually gets the shock device turned off

"Are you okay?"

"Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids"

"A little thank you would go a long way"

Meanwhile Ashoka had managed to team up with Obi-wan

"Things are going well, the lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme by now"

The two do a quick fight at the end of the walkway they were in and Obi-wan leaves stating the obvious

"I'll get the bombs"

"I'll keep the droids occupied"

While Obi-wan was headed for the bombs Anakin mentioned finding the doctor but before they could Obi-wan would make a discovery that they didn't like because they _thought_ they had gotten there in time

"Well looks like the bomb room"

"Yes and luckily they appear in active"

Suddenly though they all activate

"I spoke too soon get these deactivated now. Anakin I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor"

"I'm working on it, do _you_ have the bombs?"

" _I'm_ working on it, doctor Vindi has remotely activated the bombs they're counting down"

"That's great"

"And on top of that one of them seems to be missing" (mental) * _again_ *

"It's down here somewhere. Ashoka we've got another situation send all the clones to search the facility, we've got a miss..."

Anakin stops because he literally runs into Ashoka

"Master?"

"we've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose"

Padme speaks up knowing that Anakin and Obi-wan knew the situation but not anyone else

"Missing bomb? I saw doctor Vindi give a little droid a bomb"

"You guys split up find that droid"

With that the two groups split up and Anakin catches up to the doctor

"Leaving so soon doctor?"

"You are running out of time, catch"

Vindi says that while throwing a vile with the virus, Anakin manages to catch the virus while the doctor almost escapes not knowing about Peppi. The bomb was deactivated in time though and then things still continued like last time with Obi-wan and Anakin heading to the moon for Reeksa root and getting it in time to save Ashoka and the others. And then once again Anakin wound up in an escape pod watching Ashoka's show while Obi-wan and his team went down to Ryloth and took care of things there. A few days later Anakin and Qui-Gon were at the Senate building to check up on their friends and wife when Cad Bane showed up


	36. Chapter 36

"Well looks like it's time for Cad to take over the Senate, Bail what are you going to do about the staff and blaster you have?"

"I don't know Qui-Gon, and I get the feeling that Anakin is going to give Padme his lightsaber again even though he knows better this time around"

"Maybe it's actually for the best that he doesn't have his lightsaber, I get the feeling that things are going to be different this time around"

"But how?"

"That's something I don't know"

Meanwhile with Padme and Anakin

"Hey, the Council gave me some time to be with you on a supposed meditative retreat, we should go away together. I know a place far away from here where no one would recognize us, which is good considering Palpatine. It'll be like we're actually husband and wife, instead of Senator and Jedi"

"I...I can't Ani, though I would love to"

"What do you mean you can't? oh it's only two weeks, we'll be back before anyone but the Council notices we're gone"

"I have to bring this bill before the Senate, it's important, even though I would love to go on that retreat with you"

"Uh-huh more important then the way you feel about me? I know that the Council could cover you somehow, or even Bail in regards to the bill"

"Not more important but important, the work I do...the work we both do is in service to the Republic, to protect those who would otherwise be powerless to protect themselves. Besides Bail can't do this one unfortunately"

"Of course, but those are ideals which I fully understand and believe now, our love isn't more important to me but I want some time with you"

"I know Ani but..."

"You don't believe me, I'll prove it"

"I didn't say..."

"Just watch, when I finished constructing my lightsaber Obi-wan said to me 'Anakin this weapon is your life', this weapon _is_ my life"

"No Anakin I can't, not after what happened the last time"

"That doesn't matter to me, besides I think you might need it"

"And have it discovered if Cad Bane gets to me sooner?"

"Just trust me on this"

"I still can't, a Jedi lightsaber is..."

Anakin doesn't listen though and puts it in her hands

"Wow it's heavier than I remember from last time"

"It's yours and the Republic's believe me now?"

"Yes Ani I do"

They soon start kissing and acting like a husband and wife should, knowing it would end soon enough. Suddenly though Bail enters and Anakin and Padme turn towards him and sees Qui-Gon with Bail as well and the two give Padme and Anakin knowing looks

"I apologize for my abruptness and having to interrupt you two"

"We know Bail, it's good to see you, what's up?"

"Senator Filo has called a meeting in the lobby before we call a vote on the enhanced privacy invasion bill"

"Right privacy invasion bill"

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote, by the way Anakin I think you'll need this"

He hands Anakin his staff and makes sure that the blaster is hidden inside the desk

"Padme are you sure about the lightsaber?"

"Yes Anakin insisted on it"

"Fine, I'll do my best to help you keep it hidden"

They reach the lobby and once again Cad interrupts them and gains control of the Senate building just as Anakin and Qui-Gon leave Padme's office

"As planned?"

"As planned, you know you should have never given up your lightsaber"

"She might need it, for me if nothing else due to the fact that I might actually lose the staff Bail gave me unfortunately"

"Okay let's do it"

Anakin once again gains the attention of Cad Bane while Qui-Gon tries to regain control of the Senate building, sadly he would be captured and knocked unconscious and put with the Senators. Bail never gave indication that he had felt Qui-Gon being knocked out because everyone in the group had practiced working on that for just such an occasion knowing what was coming

"Looks like Anakin is on his own again"

"Indeed it does"

Meanwhile Anakin had some problems because while he originally managed to get by with the staff it didn't work for long and once he got to a comm center he made sure that the staff was hidden so as to make sure Bail still had his weapon in the end with a mental note to inform Bail that even moving in a quick circle the staff was useless against blaster fire and fights against the droid again revealing that he was unarmed and is ultimately captured again. Cad leaves while Qui-Gon is the first to wake up and then Padme asks Anakin to wake up

"Pleas Ani, wake up"

Anakin does wake up soon afterwords

"What are you looking so sad about?"

One of the Senators speaks up

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here, I think we should just sit here"

Anakin disagrees though

"Well that's not a very good idea"

"Qui-Gon do you..."

"No I don't"

"Too bad I don't have my lightsaber"

Padme speaks up bringing out the lightsaber even though everyone who knew about the marriage which was just four people had already known Padme had it, they were just playing along with the other Senators thinking Anakin didn't have his

"You mean this, I found it where you dropped it"

Anakin smiles and hears a comment from Qui-Gon

*She's definitely good at improvising*

Padme activates the lightsaber and then hands it to her husband after cutting the cuffs

"Now quickly, we don't have much time"

Anakin cuts a hole into the floor in the nick of time and the floor collapses just as the bombs detonate and Anakin of course is the one who helps Padme up

"Another daring rescue Master Jedi"

Qui-Gon is the one who speaks up this time even though he knew Anakin was looking forward to saying this

"We do our best Senator"

Several clones soon arrive to check on them and see the hole in the floor and look down and sees that everyone was fine. Two days later Padme and Anakin were at the planet Anakin had talked about and for almost two weeks they were simply husband and wife like they wanted to be and could be at the Jedi Temple, but Padme being able to go there was rare so the retreat was needed for them to reconnect with each other

"It was nice for the Council to allow you time off so that we could spend some time together"

"How did you spin this with everyone but Bail?"

"Actually after the attack the Queen and Chancellor ganged up on me telling me that I was to take time off"

"Think Sidious suspects?"

"No, he said that when Master Windu was with me to discuss that issue with the Blue Shadow Virus we're still dealing with on Naboo"

"Doctor Vindi"

"Exactly, though Windu did caution that he might know and isn't revealing it after all the dark side of the Force is apparently able to do that"

"True, but I think the Force would warn us if Sidious was on to us this time around all things considered"

"Let's hope so, like you Jedi tend to say the Force works in mysterious ways"

They soon return to Coruscant and the mission to Felucia was on, through the Force Yoda, Anakin and Obi-wan discussed what had happened last time, Qui-Gon was not included due to the fact that quite frankly the medics had him unconscious since a mission while Anakin was on vacation had injured him badly enough that the healers had decided to knock him out to allow for healing

*So what are we going to do about the holocron situation?*

*Not much we can do, if we take the four children early Bane could choose other kids*

*Basically we have to hope we capture Bane before he escapes this time*

*Pretty much, either that or increase security for the holocron, besides as I recall _you_ were the one to open it Anakin*

*Not like I had much of a choice in the matter*

*True but he shouldn't have managed to get that close in the first place*

*If I have to make a report to the Chancellor again...*

*You were the one who initiated it last time Anakin*

*I know and I seriously regret it now, but unfortunately I still feel that way*

*Why Anakin, when you know the truth?*

*Because the Chancellor might find out anyways considering he was the one who hired Bane to kidnap the children in the first place*

*Didn't think of that*

As it turned out things would play out like last time despite their best efforts. Two days later Alderaan was under attack by an unknown enemy, except to the three original Jedi that the Force brought back in time on a mission. The attack lasted for three weeks but finally they drove the enemy away

"I don't think this is going to end before the Clone Wars does"

"There's also the fact that the war might last longer this time due to the fact that the clones won't betray us this time"

"The Force is showing me visions of a possible future where the greater evil and Palpatine team up, but that might not actually happen"

"For now we must continue as we have and hope the two don't team up because if they do then we could be fighting a different war for a long, long time"

"In the meantime Padme is being asked to spy on Senator Clovis of the Banking clan"

"Didn't both you and she hate that mission last time?"

"Yes and this time the Council even approved and officiated our marriage"

"Then why?"

"She used to be friends with him but she doesn't want to do it, she didn't last time and she doesn't want to this time"

As it turned out Padme did do the mission again, but this time because the Council had officiated the marriage between Anakin and Padme they planned the mission as much around the marriage as possible. Part of the reason why Padme ultimately did do the mission again was because Clovis actually threatened Qui-Gon who had only just woken up a week into the Alderaan mission this time around. Padme didn't take kindly to threats against her friends and Clovis found that out the hard way. Whenever possible Padme reported back to the Council via Anakin and those two actually spent a few nights together as well. Since she had remembered the future she already knew about Clovis conspiring with the Separatists and originally she would have done the mission again with that knowledge but before she accepted Clovis decided to threaten Qui-Gon indirectly but Padme still knew it was a threat. How he had managed was because Padme had requested to see him to give a report to the Council about doctor Vindi because they were _finally_ going to nail him in court and Padme needed to confirm that the Jedi that were needed would be available. She had also done this to check up on him for the first time since she'd heard about the mission

"So I think that concludes the meeting"

"Indeed it does"

Just then Clovis enters

"So what's a Jedi doing here privately Senator? Having an affair?"

"No I needed to discuss some matters with him concerning the Jedi, besides Jedi are allowed relationships now and even then they were allowed friendships before that"

"Be careful Jedi, something might just happen when you least expect it to you"

Clovis leaves but both Qui-Gon and Padme recognize a threat when they hear one

"So when was the last time the Spying Diner gave you a message Padme?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Oh is that why I was informed about a mission that had never happened the last time once I was awake and back in Council meetings"

"Indeed it is, he tells us things about once a month on average, think he can pass on a message back to the Council from me?"

"Should"

"Okay, here it is then, the reason why you can't deliver it yourself unfortunately is because Bail wants his hands on you to discuss something that happened on Alderaan while you were unconscious"

"How am I supposed to get the message out then?"

"Have Bail order lunch from Dex's"

"Good point"


	37. Chapter 37

As it turned out Bail had already made sure lunch was ordered and Qui-Gon arrived just as the meal came. As such Qui-Gon offered to pay for the lunch this time and slipped in the message with the amount needed. Once back at Dex's diner Dex got the money and noticed the note seeing that it needed to go to the Jedi Temple. As such he decided to send a meal to the Council if they were in a meeting that was taking longer than it should which it was so he sent lunch with the message inside and this time it was in Plo Koon's meal because Dex switched up who received it just in case one of the regular recipients wasn't available

"Looks like we have a message from Senator Amidala via Dex"

"Well at least publicly she's Senator Amidala, but in reality we all know she's Senator Skywalker"

"True but we can only call her that in private due to Sidious"

"What does the message say?"

"She says she knows why we need her to spy on Clovis and that he just indirectly threatened Jinn"

"Now he's done it"

"Indeed, Senator Skywalker doesn't take kindly to threats against her friends, didn't she start shooting droids a few weeks ago when the Senate came under attack all of a sudden as part of a drill?"

"A drill the Senator's were not informed of, when the one trooper was stunned unconscious she simply picked up his blaster and started shooting surprising the other clones"

"Protective the Senator is, use that against her the enemy can though"

"Well at least she can defend herself like Senator Organa can defend himself which is good considering the assassination attempts against him"

"He's actually getting close to asking for Jedi protection"

"What makes you say that Plo Koon?"

"The recent attack on his planet, he confided in me when we were sparring that he's starting to wonder about getting Jedi protection now, especially because he said something about losing his current security captain soon"

"Remember the Senator does, an assassination attempt there was, successful it was not, however lost his security chief he did. Happening again soon it is, protection the Senator will need if happen like before things do"

"In the meantime Senator Skywalker is accepting the Clovis mission"

Things went off without a hitch and then Geonosis came up

"I hate that place"

"So do I Anakin, what's the plan?"

"Same as last time Master"

"Even with those...things that took control of your Padawan there?"

"Yes because quite frankly she needs the experience and the Republic needs to know about those bugs"

"You have a point, but don't think I like this"

"I don't like it any more than you do but it's a threat the Republic needs to be aware of"

"True, are you going to get Master Mundi into the game you and Ashoka started like last time?"

"To be honest Master it's one way to keep everyone's spirits up and while we may be simplifying things into a numbers game it's better to think about how many droids we've killed than how many men we've lost on the battlefield. We give them proper respect and all but then we simply joke around and sometimes count how many of the enemy we've taken down as a means to keep track of how well we're doing despite the droid factories being up and running"

"Guess I didn't think about it that ways, though didn't Mundi beat you?"

"Yes, yes he did but quite honestly it was good to hear how many of the un-dead he got"

"You have a point, did he really use flame throwers on the enemy?"

"Yes, yes he did"

"That's one way to kill them I guess"

"Yes it is"

As such they played things out like before knowing what was ahead of them. By that time the original three had things ready in case Barriss tried what she did last time later on in the war, though Anakin was starting to get the feeling that Barriss either wouldn't try it or would try and blame some one else, he didn't know why but he was starting to get the feeling that things were going to change in the coming years and most of that change regarded Ashoka. When it came time to try and capture Grievous again they failed and Rex met up with Cut again though he didn't remember the first time. Once again he let Cut go knowing it was for the best some how though Obi-wan had known about Cut the first time because he had sensed him after Rex had returned but he let Rex make the decision. Meanwhile Ashoka lost her lightsaber again despite Anakin doing his best to ensure that didn't happen this time but when he meditated on why it happened he realized that Ashoka _needed_ to lost the lightsaber in order to be able to teach the younglings a lesson once she regained her weapon, plus it was also a lesson for her that she needed to learn. Two days later the group was called into action on Rattatak

"Rattatak, didn't think I would wind up here again"

"Master Kenobi are you okay?"

"Yes Ashoka, I'm fine"

"But Ventress..."

"Yes Ventress captured and tortured me here but with the help of friends I have recovered Ashoka. Alpha would also be allowed to be here but he was needed else where's at this time though I did argue for him to return to see if he had truly recovered like I had"

"Why are we even needed here?"

"Apparently there's rumors of Separatists returning here to continue the experiments Ventress started, if that's the case we're to take down those that are here and then destroy that lab once and for all"

"Okay then, let's get started" (mentally) *Obi-wan when are you going to meet Satine again?*

*Soon, plus Darth Maul is scheduled to return after a little over a decade and he's the one who killed Satine*

*What are you going to do about that?*

*I don't know in all honesty*

*For now maybe it's best we focus on the task at hand*

*Agreed*

They do indeed have a fight on Rattatak but eventually they manage to destroy the lab and then the rumors about Satine creating an army to join the Separatists started and Obi-wan was sent to Mandalore due to the fact that Obi-wan and Satine had a history together. Things turned out like the first time on Mandalore but Obi-wan realized that he had an easy way of making sure that what happened the first time in regards to Satine being a fugitive would not happen again and fortunately he succeeded

"Thank goodness you didn't have to make clandestine meetings with the duchess again"

"No kidding Anakin I hated that. How's Padme?"

"She's actually doing fine, hates the fact that we can only be husband and wife whenever she's at the Temple or we get a break and can hide away some where's but other than that things are going great"

"I actually need to talk to her about something in regards to what happened when I first fought Darth Maul and how he survived, can you tell her when I can meet her and set it up"

"Okay, but you know that's still about a year away"

"I know, but I think it best she and I get started on the situation now so that we're better prepared this time in regards to dealing with him. If she can get things started early enough maybe Darth Maul won't be able to do the damage he did the first time around"

"That's something I didn't think of, okay let's get going then, fortunately I have to meet Bail about something so I can stop by Padme's office and tell her that you need to meet with her while I'm there"

"Okay, let me know when the meeting has been scheduled"

"Will do"

Anakin meets with Bail about how he would be able to get supplies to Tython without getting Palpatine's attention and right afterwords told Padme that Obi-wan wanted to meet with her

"We still have some things to do about ratifying the Council's decision about Mandalore, though why that still happened I have no idea"

"We failed to get the proper recording to the people in time and Satine still had to run to prevent being caught for murder. At least this time the Jedi knew the truth and hid her in the Temple while getting the right proof to the correct people"

"Well I think either Obi-wan or you will need to go to Mandalore"

"Actually that would be my Padawan, and that isn't going to happen for several months at least"

"Either way I can't meet with him for at least two days"

"We'll figure something out"

Fortunately they do indeed figure something out and Anakin tells Obi-wan that unless an emergency came up Padme could meet with him that weekend. Once the weekend came Obi-wan and Padme had a long talk about Darth Maul

"To be honest I have no idea how he survived the first time around, or this time"

"Sorry Obi-wan but I can't help you this time, I can keep an eye out and warn planets to be on the lookout for sudden newcomers but that's about it"

(Sighs) "Okay, looks like there's not much we can do even though we know he's returning"

"Indeed, however once we know he's back we can do a lot of good"

Several days later Obi-wan, Ashoka, and Anakin were sent to Felucia to check about a medical facility

"Bounty hunters"

"Yep bounty hunters, at least they're our allies in all of this"

"Indeed"

"Master what are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get to Felucia Ashoka"

Finally they reach Felucia

"That's Felucia dead ahead"

"But where's the medical station? I don't see anything on my scanners...wait there's something"

They look up and Ashoka names them quickly

"Vulture droids"

"Hang on"

Anakin quickly begins evasion maneuvers and while they were evading a conversation happened starting with Obi-wan

"I guess we know what happened to the medical station"

Suddenly though they were hit

"That's not good"

"They took out the plasma conduit"

They start entering the planet's atmosphere pretty quickly after that and then Anakin speaks up

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Almost certainly not"

Ashoka meanwhile puts on an oxygen mask and Obi-wan and Anakin quickly follow

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Starting ejection sequence"

Ashoka is the one who asks what she felt was a valid question

"How come every time you fly we crash?"

"It's not _my_ fault it's the ships"

Ashoka grabs the ejection handle

"Ready to eject"

"Wait...now"

Ashoka pulls the ejection lever and all three are ejected while the vulture droids take out the ship and while they were bouncing Ashoka speaks up

"He always...blames...the ship"

They make it safely and then get out and Anakin asks Obi-wan a question he already knew the answer to but decided to ask anyways

"You alright there Master?"

"I'm fine Anakin"

Then Ashoka asks a valid question

"Where on Felucia do you think we are?"

"I'm not sure"

They hear noises and Ashoka says what's on everyone's mind

"I don't like the sound of that"

As it turned out Anakin had a bigger concern

"And I don't like the look of that"

He said that while pointing to a big creature and then makes a good observation

"We don't want to scare them"

"We can't just wonder around aimlessly we need a plan"

"You always taught me to go on instinct and my instincts tell me to go that way"

"Well that...that doesn't seem right, I think we should go this way"

Obi-wan says that while pointing in the opposite direction of Anakin, who asks a question he already knew the answer to once more

"Why do even ask my opinion? You never do things my way"

"We crash the ship your way"

"Very funny, I see your sense of humor survived the landing"

"It's about the only thing"

Ashoka decides to interrupt the two

"Uh if you two are done arguing, I think there's smoke on the horizon which means people, and a way off this planet"

She walks off with Anakin and Obi-wan following behind her after a shrug and while they walk they have a mental conversation

*I forgot she was the one to discover the smoke*

*She's certainly coming into her own what with interrupting our conversation*

*Indeed she is, I'm proud of her progress so far*

*As am I Anakin, you're doing well and you did fine before it just wasn't meant to be originally I guess*

*Part of that was because of Barriss Offee*

*And we still don't know what set her off*

*I'm not sure we'll ever find out*

Finally Ashoka speaks up again seeing what the other two see

"Look there's a village"

"Maybe they have a ship we can...borrow"

They walk inside an notice how empty it looked but first Ashoka made a different observations

"They're growing healing herbs"

"Nysillim I believe, one of the most valuable crops in the galaxy"

"This place looks deserted"

"I don't believe it is, the crops are ready to be harvested, tools are lying about, no something's amiss"

They continue walking in the village eventually getting to the point where they find out about the current situation and meeting up with the bounty hunters for the "first" time exactly like the last time, almost having a confrontation with Ashoka being offended that she wasn't counted, once they are told about the pirates they go outside to talk and Ashoka is the first one to speak up after Obi-wan denies their aid

"Master these farmers are in trouble, why can't we help them?"

"Believe me Ashoka I would like nothing more, however we to report that the medical station has been destroyed. If we stay too long the Separatists will show up looking for us here"

"But..."

"Better they get robbed by pirates then attract the interest of General Grievous and his horde"

Suddenly though one of the villagers reports pirates. The one bounty hunter speaks until another voice is heard, one they didn't particularly like

"Buy it? Kenobi, Skywalker I can't believe you came all this way to see me"

They look at each other and speak at the same time

"Hondo"

The female bounty hunter asks them a valid question which Hondo replies to

"You know each other?"

"Of course we do, tell them how far back we go Kenobi"

"Too far I'm afraid"

"And here I thought we were friends"

"If you're truly interested in friendship Hondo might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers"

"Threatening them, oh please tell me you have _not_ been listening to this bounty hunting scum"

"Scum? We're just here to help them protect what's theirs"

She says that while looking at the villagers

"Oh come come my dear, how much are they paying you? Does not matter, whatever it is I will double it, and all you have to do to earn it is, ah, step aside"

"We won't break deals"

Guns are brought out and Obi-wan tries to keep the peace

"Steady everyone"

"What is your stake anyway, Kenobi?"

"All we want is a ride to the nearest Republic outpost and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it, twice what you could make selling this crop"

"Well um, how do you plan to pay me?"

"The funds transfer when we arrive"

"Republic credit? We've been over this before Kenobi, my associates don't accept that kind of currency"

"I'm offering a deal that benefits us all Hondo, don't let your greed blind you to that fact"

"You know I like you Kenobi but um, no one leaves this planet until I get my sillim"

"Then I hope you enjoy it here because you'll be staying a long time, parasite"

They meet up and Anakin quietly speaks to Obi-wan

"The farmers are right these bounty hunters don't stand a chance"

"We've been over this Anakin"

"You seem to lack confidence in our abilities young Jedi"

"I'm sure you're good at what you do but you are in _way_ too deep"

"Said the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace"

"The rift in the galaxy is not our fault, if more worlds would stand up for themselves against the Separatists, this war would've been over long ago"

"That's it, we'll just train the villagers to defend themselves"

One of the villagers speaks up

"We are just simple farmers, why are we paying bounty hunters to defend us if we are just going to end up doing it ourselves?"

"Hush Delani"

"Trust me, we'll have you ready"

They get started the next day with getting the crops protected

"Put it in the barn, every bushel"

Meanwhile Anakin was starting to teach them how to use their tools as weapons, though he had to get them into defense lines first

"Alright everyone form up, um divide into rows of five"

"I told you we are not soldiers, we don't even have weapons"

Anakin walks over and takes one of the villagers tools

"May I?"

The villager hands over the weapon and Anakin does some basic moves with it and then he speaks up

"Yep, these will do"

Obi-wan asks the female bounty hunter a good question

"What happens if you need the barn as a fall back position? With all the syllim here it will be difficult to squeeze the farmers in"

"There's room"

"I care that you worry more for the safety of the syllim then you do the safety of the villagers"

"You think I'm only worried about my profit, is that it?"

"The thought had crossed my mind"

"So in your mind I'm just like any other pirate"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not entirely, but it is easier to protect the villagers and the syllim if they're both in the same place"

"Then might I suggest..."

"You might suggest anything you like General Kenobi but I know what I'm doing, and I will keep these people safe, my way"

Ashoka helps the villagers with slingshots and Anakin starts teaching the villagers basic moves to use the tools as weapons and after one bounty hunter catches the tool one of the villagers speaks up

"The bounty hunter is right, every minute you waste teaching us to twirl these stupid poles is time you could've spent beating these pirates yourself"

Obi-wan speaks up while walking over

"And what good would that do you? Another brand of brigands would inevitably come along, or do you intend to give away part of your crop every harvest season?"

"If you make us do this there won't be another harvest season"

The villager walks off after that and Anakin regains control

"Alright everyone get back in position, let's continue"

Soon enough the villagers were doing fine in the lesson while one of the pirates observes from a distance but is discovered and killed by one of the bounty hunters and they get there just as that happens

"Quick work"

"Yes but when this scout fails to report to Hondo he'll be coming, soon"

Soon enough the fight did happen but the villagers ultimately won

After they get back they discover that the Zillo beast and Boba Fett were about to happen which they decided to let happen like before and soon enough one year into the war had passed

"One year down two to go Obi-wan"

"Now then about Ashoka going to Mandalore"

"It's a good idea, especially due to the fact that it got started with a visit from Padme"

"Fine, what are we going to be doing in the meantime?"

"I have absolutely no idea Master, by the way what about Mortis?"

"That's not happening this time if it can be avoided, or if it does have to happen we're better prepared this time"

"Good thing too"

"By the way I think we should include Satine in knowing about the future. I don't know why but lately I've been getting the feeling that the Force wants us to start making more allies before the end of the Clone Wars"

"Let's meditate with Yoda and see what we all feel, if we're agreed then we can talk to Satine about the future we remember, but Obi-wan there is a chance that Satine will still be killed"

"I know Anakin, but I feel that maybe things are supposed to turn out differently this time around"

"Like I said, let's meditate with Yoda and go from there"

"So ready to shock Windu again"

"How so?"

"Remember how we've been formal during Council meetings even though Yoda gave us permission to call him by his name now that things are in the open?"

"Yes, we've been doing it mainly for the rest of the Council, even you've done it and you're _on_ the Council"

"Time to shake things up and start being informal, Yoda asked me to pass on the message to you when I was meeting with him in private a few days ago"

"Okay then, let's get going"

They head to the Council chamber and Obi-wan nods to Anakin signaling that he was the one to start the report and shock the rest of the Council and mainly Master Windu. Part of the reason was because while the Council knew that there was a bond between several people that had been created through the Force they honestly thought that the people with the Force bond would remain formal in the Council chamber, even during war when the bond was the only thing that kept everyone knowing that they were alive, but the Council was about to get a harsh lesson about that presumption

"Yoda, Council members as we already stated in our written report the situation on Ryloth is going fine, however Senator Organa is requesting some help on Alderaan due to attacks that have been happening that can't be identified"

"Knight Skywalker, you will be formal in the room despite having the bond with Master Yoda"

"Allow that any longer I will not Master Windu, informality needed it is between those of us that have a bond, denying a part of ourselves we are if formal we act, the bond hurting it is with the formality"

"Yoda's right Master Windu, the bond was formed so that we could change the ultimate outcome of this war and lately things have changed in regards to the bond. I know for a fact that we never would have had the situation two days ago if we had simply been informal, or are you denying the fact that you didn't know about the attack on the Senate soon enough because the bond is weakening between us and Yoda due to the formality we have to use in this chamber. We still are informal when we communicate in our mind but that hasn't happened lately either for multiple reasons"

"Obi-wan you never told me about the attack"

"You were a bit busy yourself at the time Anakin"

"Oh you have a point"

"Back to the matter at hand, unfortunately only Obi-wan can go to Alderaan, you need to escort your Padawan to Mandalore Knight Skywalker as the Duchess has requested Jedi aid"

"Understood Master Windu, where am I needed after that?"

"Only your Padawan is to be on Mandalore"

"Master Windu I understand that only my Padawan is allowed on Mandalore but where am I needed after I drop her off?"

"You'll be fighting with Master Fisto"

"Understood Master Windu"

Anakin drops Ashoka off and while she handles the Mandalore situation he joins Fisto on Dantooine


	38. Chapter 38

"You're late Skywalker"

"Sorry Master Fisto, had to drop off my Padawan first"

"Oh is that why you have her lightsaber?"

"Mandalore isn't allowing off worlders to have weapons at the moment because of Obi-wan"

"What did he do to get that sanction?"

"You don't want to know, now then how's the fight going here?"

"Not good, I've already lost half my men and the Separatists are gaining ground every day because of an active retreat being needed"

"Good thing I've brought reinforcements then, hopefully we'll be able to regain ground quickly and take out their base"

"Indeed, you don't want to be late to pick up your Padawan"

"No I don't"

Fortunately they do exactly that and when he picked up Ashoka she mentioned that the mission had it's moments

"Master, I keep getting feelings through my bond with Senator Organa which I don't even know how that happened in the first place"

"That's a bit complicated and involves your training bond with me, what feelings are you getting?"

"Worry for the most part and also concern"

"Obi-wan is currently on Alderaan and they've probably discovered trouble"

"Let's hope it doesn't last"

"Agreed"

Fortunately a few days later Obi-wan returned to the Temple bruised and in need of some decent sleep but otherwise he was fine

"So how's it going on Alderaan?"

"Not good, it might be destroyed before it's supposed to because the greater evil is constantly attacking Alderaan at the moment"

"What can we do to give Alderaan a break?"

"Not much at the moment I'm afraid"

"We'll figure something out then"

Finally they had a meeting and that's when Anakin remembered the assassination plot against Padme but first he had to get to the meeting with the Council to receive their next mission

"Welcome Padawan, in order congratulations are, shown your courage and strength yet again you have"

"Job well done Ashoka"

"And now on to more pressing matters"

"To Balith you must go Skywalker"

"There's a large scale civil war on Balith, they have requested our assistance. Anakin you will leave immediately to command the third legion"

"I've never been to Balith"

" _You_ will stay here Padawan, we need your full report"

"As you wish"

The two leave the Council chambers and head to the landing platform

"Ashoka, I sense you're uneasy what is it?"

"Oh I...nothing. Master let me come with you if I'm not with you who else will have your back?"

"Stay here, finish your studies, get some rest"

"You've said it yourself, I learn more in the field then I ever do here"

"Well, think of this as a chance to prove me wrong"

Anakin runs to the transport and gets in and then turns around and gives Ashoka an order he knows she won't follow

"Stay out of trouble!"

Ashoka is asleep when she receives a vision of someone she had met in the past grabbing her throat and says one simple phrase

"She will die and there's nothing that you can do"

Ashoka wakes up and decides to meet with Yoda

"Enter"

The door opens and Yoda invites Ashoka in

"Have a seat young Padawan"

He waits until Ashoka sits down and then speaks again

"Troubled you are Padawan"

"Yes Master Yoda I've been having...dreams"

"Hm, dreams you say?"

"Yes dreams, or visions I don't know, but they're so real"

"Premonitions, telling you something they are"

"I know I reported otherwise, but I believe that Aurra Sing isn't dead, she's still alive and she's preparing to kill someone close to me"

"So you begin to see the true power of the Force, visions they are, under estimate them you must not. Meditate, to see clearly, more experience you need"

Ashoka leaves and studies late at night in the records room where the person in charge goes to her with disks

"These should help you with your studies dear"

"Study, I should be out there fighting, not in here studying"

Ashoka looks through files of people and falls asleep during it where she has another vision of Aurra Sing and this time with a weapon and sees someone telling Sing to kill someone and also sees Padme as well. She comes out of it suddenly knowing what was going on

"Senator Amidala is in danger"

She quickly heads to Padme's headquarters and meets up with Padme's security chief who escorts her to Padme's room

"Senator, Padawan Ashoka Tano is here to see you"

"Senator Amidala"

"Ashoka, it's so good to see you, how have you been?"

"Honestly I've been better, I'm worried for you Senator. I sense you are in grave danger"

Padme gives Ashoka a concerned look knowing what was going to happen but had to play along for her security chief

"What makes you believe that?"

"I've been having dreams, bad dreams, Padme I know you're in danger I just know it"

Typho decides to speak up

"What kind of danger?"

"I believe that a very dangerous bounty hunter is out to assassinate you"

"This is troubling, Captain please take all necessary precautions"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Bail Organa and I are leading a conference concerning the refugees from the war. I leave for Alderaan in the morning"

"But the threat to your life"

"Ashoka the refugee situation is much too crucial to ignore I called this conference, it could make an enormous difference in policy, it's vital that I go"

"Yes Senator"

The next day Ashoka heads to her room and meditates to hopefully get a better understanding of the situation and this time clearly sees Aura Sing aim at Senator Amidala, and as such confers with Yoda

"I am sure now that it is Senator Amidala who is in danger"

"Senator Amidala you say?"

"Yes Master, I've seen it in my visions"

"Choose you must how to respond to your visions, but remember always in motion is the future and many possible futures there are"

"Yes Master"

Ashoka instantly heads to the platform Padme was leaving from and runs towards her speaking up

"Senator"

"Ashoka what is it?"

"I can't just stay behind knowing about the threat to your life, allow me to come with you, please?"

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt besides I enjoy your company of course you can join me, as extra security"

Typho gives the okay and they walk to the ship

"Thank you Padme"

Once on the ship Padme calls Bail about Ashoka joining in like last time

"Aurra Sing?"

"Yes, it's time for her now that I remember this war"

"Didn't Ashoka wake you up because of a vision?"

"Yes and it's probably going to happen again"

And indeed it does but first they have the same conversation as last time though Ashoka didn't remember because she had gotten her Masters memories

"You'll learn to play in time Ashoka, someday you'll even beat me"

"It's not that"

"What's on your mind?"

"I've been mostly unsure about my abilities on my own, usually Master Skywalker is there to guide me"

"When I was queen, I felt the same insecurities as you do now and I had my advisers but it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system, and I was very afraid at times"

"Really? You felt unsure?"

"Oh yes, but I have learned to trust in myself and you will too"

"Thank you, one more game?"

"Absolutely"

They soon arrive on Alderaan and are met by Bail and Mon Mothma

"Padme"

"Bail, it's so good to see you, thank you so much for hosting this conference dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority"

"Absolutely, your presence here is greatly appreciated, come Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters"

They head to Padme's quarters and outside Ashoka meditates again and sees more of the vision and as such enters the quarters to talk to Padme

"Senator might I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course Padawan Tano, if you'll excuse me"

Padme gets close to Ashoka so that she can talk

"I know I made a mistake last night, but that doesn't mean the threat to you isn't any less"

"I haven't lost faith in you Ashoka"

"I know, and I appreciate that"

"I don't mean to interject but now is not the time for this, Senator Amidala must prepare for the summit"

"But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight"

"Why tonight?"

"I had another vision and it was much clearer, I could see more than usual even a location, it was a larger room, you were giving a speech"

"This room, could you recognize it if you saw it?"

"Yes I think I could"

Ashoka is then led to the room that Padme was scheduled to give her speech in

"So does anything look familiar?"

"Yes, this is it, this is the place I saw in my vision"

"Where would the assassin be?"

"That's, the part I'm not sure of"

"We are taking all the necessary precautions, correct Captain?"

"Yes milady"

"But Aurra Sing will know what you plan to do, she'll find a way in"

"Ashoka, in your vision, does Aurra succeed?"

"I...I can't tell"

"Well then at least we have a fighting chance"

Later Ashoka goes outside where Amidala was

"Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Yes but I really must insist you go back inside, it's not safe for you out here"

"Ashoka I can't stop living my life, you forget I am a friend of the Jedi. I'm no stranger to taking risks. What is it?"

"I'm confused, my visions are telling me one thing but reality is telling me another I don't know which to believe anymore. Maybe I'm wrong maybe no one's out to kill you"

The next day the conference begins and Bail speaks up

"As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates, we cannot lose perspective on the value of life and the price of freedom no one knows this truth more than the distinguished Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo"

"Thank you Senator Organa. I wanted to first thank you all for coming this is a cause that is very important to me, I can remember after the illegal blockade of my home world, Naboo by the Trade Federation how many lives were thrown into chaos. True, in the grand scale of things it was a small conflict, and true there was only one battle fought during the occupation. But let us examine the cost of that one conflict, hundreds of Naboo were forced from their homes, Naboo security forces and the Gungan army both incurred heavy casualties, and though the Force brought him back somehow and for unknown reasons the life of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was temporarily lost. And yet now I find myself a party to and witness of a full-scale war that has divided our great Republic in two. Already more than a hundred Jedi have given their lives..."

Padme was forced to stop talking because during the conversation Ashoka realized what was going on and managed to stop Aurra Sing from firing a fatal shot on the Senator, and then Ashoka fights Aurra who retreats temporarily, meanwhile Bail takes charge of the situation up front

"Get a medical droid, we need a medic!"

Later Ashoka is simply left pacing in front of the treatment room waiting to hear word about Padme, her Masters wife. Finally the medical droid is finished and comes out and speaks to her

"The Senator will be fine, it was only a flesh wound"

Ashoka runs in and instantly decides to apologize

"Padme I'm sorry"

"For what Ashoka? You did all you could"

"Did you find the assassin?"

"She ran off before I could get her"

"Of course I forgot about that"

"Wait you know about Aurra Sing?"

"Yes, Padme and I remember the future just like your Master does, aren't you even a little confused as to how you have a bond with me?"

"Well yes but to be honest I don't really think about it often"

"Because I don't give you a reason to think about it. Your Master Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda and I have a unique bond given to us through the Force for reasons I don't fully understand. Originally it was just Anakin, Obi-wan and Yoda that had the bond but eventually they added Qui-Gon and I to it and when you became Anakin's apprentice you formed a separate bond from me for reasons I don't know and eventually Padme will be added to the bond as well though for some reason it's not yet time for that. The Force gave the first three a mission and I guess the Force decided that they would need allies so about a year after they were sent to the past I remembered the future as well and though he had to remain hidden for a time Qui-Gon also remembered the future because he was brought back by the Force as another ally. When Anakin and Padme saw each other again after a decade Padme also remembered the future and as such she is also a hidden ally to hopefully prevent what we remember. The bond doesn't allow for mental communication on my end but I can feel everyone's emotions if I concentrate enough plus I can tell if someone is forceably knocked out"

"Didn't you also mention knowing if someone was actually still alive or not?"

"Except for that one instance yes we can tell if the other is alive or not"

"How often did you fight a headache?"

"At least once a day if not more often, but I succeeded in ignoring it for the most part because there was still hope Anakin was alive and we were right"

"Oh the crash where we were gone for two months and Master Skywalker told Rex and I about the future"

"Yes, in private Obi-wan told Cody as well and I was recently told that he wants to tell Duchess Satine the truth as well"

"They have yet to meditate on that as a group though"

"Didn't know that Padme"

"Anyways, what are we going to do about Sing?"

"Well we already know she comes for me again this time in this room, so I think we should just play things out like before"

"Anakin isn't going to like this Padme"

"Don't I know it, but since I don't really have access to the Force this is the best option we've got. Master Yoda has given me lessons on control because for some reason my midichlorian count went up after I married Ani, but I still feel this is the best option we have"

"Padme you know my visions are all mixed up"

"Padme, I'm not willing to gamble with your life and I know that Anakin isn't going to you just agreed with me about that"

"Wait a minute I think I have a way we can get around putting you in danger here _and_ have you attend the conference, we move you to another medical room and have a droid take your place"

"No that won't work, simply be here hidden at all times Ashoka"

"Fine"

Things turn out like last time and eventually though Ziro escapes thanks to Cad Bane the Jedi knew the truth. Meanwhile on Balith while Ashoka was protecting Padme Anakin wasn't having a very good time with the civil war

"Rex, try and get those tanks up here"

"Yes sir"

Eventually the civil war ends and Anakin finds out that Aurra Sing attacked Padme once again because of Ziro

"What now?"

"Well we actually hope to avoid something if at all possible but if it's not then we'll simply deal as we go"

"What are you hoping to avoid?"

"A planet known as Mortis"

"We also have another concern"

"What is it Padme?"

"I think this is about when Maul returns"

"You're right, we have to think about that as well"

"For now though let's just continue our mission"

"Sure, by the way, Bail has asked your help in getting some of his people moved to the new planet just in case the Death Star is still created and is ultimately responsible for destroying Alderaan like last time"

"Maybe because we'll hopefully be on Tython by the time the twins are born...if they're born Alderaan won't be destroyed. If I remember hearing you correctly it was destroyed because my future daughter was part of the Rebel Alliance and Alderaan was destroyed as a demonstration and warning"

"True, but something tells us that Alderaan is still going to be destroyed, then again I sometimes get visions of Alderaan still there but completely abandoned for no reason at all, with the future in motion all the time we simply don't know yet, plus we have a greater evil that might force Alderaan to be abandoned"

"Hopefully by that time if that happens no one will ask about where the people are relocated"

"Ani you know that means that the Republic has become an Empire"

"I know but honestly until we defeat the greater evil we can't defeat Palpatine"

"Why not?"

"Because if we do the Jedi will be utterly destroyed anyways even with more Jedi surviving we won't be able to defeat the greater evil but right now the greater evil his hiding behind Palpatine, even if it is acting against us it won't reveal itself to Sidious for reasons we don't understand"

"The two sides would destroy each other and the Republic"

"And maybe that's why, the greater evil probably wants control of the Republic and as such is waiting for Palpatine to make it into an Empire and then be defeated and take over"

"So wait...the greater evil is hiding and as such is actually weaker than Palpatine right now?"

"For the most part yes, however there is a chance the greater evil will team up with Palpatine which would make the Empire much worse than I remember it, honestly in some of my better moments I was glad you were dead and weren't seeing what the Republic had become"

"So what's next?"

"Mortis possibly, we just simply don't know, and Savage Opress is also going to be looking for Maul"

"We'll deal with Maul once he reveals himself Ani, as for Mortis I remember what you told me about it and I hope you won't have to go through that again"

"Agreed"

As it turned out they would be able to avoid Mortis purely on the fact that since the Force had brought Anakin and Obi-wan back from the future they didn't need to experience Mortis again, not to mention Qui-Gon wouldn't even be there this time due to the fact that he was alive. Instead they went to Raxus due to the fact that there was trouble there that no one had been expecting, not even the original three Jedi sent from the future back into the past. Ashoka even asked about it in the privacy of Yoda's quarters

"Masters do you remember this from the first time around?"

"No Ashoka we don't, though it might have happened and we just didn't pay enough attention last time"

"Happen last time this did not, changing the future is"

"By the way Anakin, the Force has officially assigned Qui-Gon as Bail's Jedi protector so he'll no longer be around the Temple"

"Figured that would happen soon"

Just then though everyone felt a strong wave of emotions and quickly realized it came from Bail

"Something's just happened to Bail"

"Yes but what?"

"Wait, didn't John die around this time last time?"

That made everyone stop and think because they knew how important John was to Bail, and this time he was even more important than originally because he was one of the few who knew that Bail remembered a terrible future and as such was instrumental in helping Bail set up things for the future and also helping him cope, not to mention he was the only one who could safely take the Senator down if he was having a flashback and there weren't any Jedi available because even if no one but the original three and Qui-Gon as they were called remembered they were all informed about the fact that Bail also remembered the future and was very dangerous if he had a flashback. They were also informed of the fact that only John had been informed of the fact that he remembered the future full of war and as such was the only person on Bail's security team that would know how to bring Bail out of it if he was remembering future events not happened yet in this time period

"Rex get some of the men to the last known location of Senator Organa, if need be he has a wrist comm on him that can be tracked"

"What for sir?"

"Not now Rex"

"Yes sir"

They get to Bail's current location and see massive body counts, though the Jedi quickly recognized that those body counts were attackers and that some of them weren't actually dead but knocked out cold. They also saw Bail cradling a body and quickly realized that it was John's body

"Bail, let him go"

"No"

"Bail, you need to let John go"

"No"

"Bail I know you want to hold John but Stretcher needs to see him now"

"What's the use?"

"Bail, just trust me Stretcher will take good care of him I promise but you need to let go"


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone saw that Bail was being unusually stubborn when it came to one of his friends which was so unlike him because they knew he trusted the Jedi implicitly so to see him fighting a Jedi and more importantly Obi-wan whom he was closest to shocked a lot of the clones. Anakin decided to do a quick check on Bail's mental health now that they were right there and quickly realized what was needed and as such gave Bail a mild Force suggestion to go to sleep, he didn't dare do anything stronger because of just how fragile the Senator was at the moment but it was enough to get Bail to sleep, which showed those that _knew_ Bail that he was worse off than he was physically showing and Obi-wan said so through the bond

*Thanks for doing that Anakin, though for such a light suggestion to succeed so easily...actually for him to even need the suggestion is in itself a bad omen*

*Last time this happened we weren't available and noticed a change only after we returned and were told about John, though he certainly got it together again soon enough, but maybe we were led astray somehow*

*I think it was the start of his protectiveness over his friends, the loss of the Jedi was basically the final straw in my mind*

*Yeah, but I helped form the Rebel Alliance originally due to an apprentice who ultimately turned to the light side of the Force and through his death the Rebel Alliance was officially formed, I think they even used his family crest as their symbol*

*This was a few years before Luke lost his only remaining family correct?*

*Yeah, this was a few years before that, and my step-brother and his wife were only discovered because of C3PO and R2D2*

*True but that was meant to happen, Luke was always meant to find me so that I could begin his training*

*Though you didn't get to do much since I killed you pretty quickly*

*True, but I eventually got him to Yoda who completed his training*

*Either way, this is going to affect him, though hopefully we can mitigate some of the potential problems he had in the original time line through the bond we have with him*

*It's the only thing we have, though I don't think he's going to appreciate the Force suggestion Anakin*

*Yeah well if he wasn't in such deep shock I wouldn't have done that*

Just then though a surprise happened, something no one expected between those that remembered the future. In the original time line, though there were clones available and one was a medic John had died because by the time the clones had arrived it was too late for John, all they could do was make his suffering less while he died which afterwords the medic took care of those he could and simply sedated Bail when he never listened. This time because of the bond they knew something had happened much quicker this time and as such Stretcher was able to stabilize John for transport, though only just

"General's we're ready to move the patient to the nearest medical facility"

"Wait what?"

"The security officer is still alive Generals but he may not last"

"Understood"

"I need to inform the Senator"

"Unfortunately he's asleep right now, but we'll tell him once he wakes up, hopefully with better news"

"Understood sir"

With that the ambulance carrying John left for the hospital while Bail got a ride to the Jedi Temple. That decision was made by the Council as a whole though Yoda made the initial request. The reason the Council agreed was because they were finally starting to realize just how important the bond between the little group was for them and as such also realized that Bail needed to be surrounded by Jedi and the people part of his bond as soon as he woke up, thus the trip to the Jedi Temple and Yoda's quarters

"How's his security chief?"

"Rex said that he'll send word as soon as the doctor says anything, as far as we know John was sent to emergency surgery pretty much immediately"

"So basically it can be a long time before we hear anything"

"Pretty much"

"According to witness reports as soon as the assassins got close enough Senator Organa went at them like he was crazy, though they probably didn't realize that he had training. They also mentioned that the assassins only got close after John and the rest of the security team went down. Now then Senator Organa isn't Force sensitive but what they're describing isn't normal"

"Yeah...you guys already know he's lived through this war once before, what we never told you because it was Bail's right to do so is that he lost John in the original time line. You see originally when the attack happened there was no bond to let us know something's happened to him, by the time the attack was reported and there were clones there to help the injured and take in any surviving attackers it was already too late for John. The clone medic basically made sure John didn't suffer as he took his last breaths and sedated Bail who wouldn't let go. After he woke up he was reportedly catatonic for three days and then by the time we were back he was apparently back to normal even though that was actually far from the truth. Bail gained a new protectiveness over his friends and the loss of the Jedi ultimately made that worse considering he helped found a Rebel Alliance against Sidious a few years before Alderaan was destroyed. I'm not surprised that this time Bail used all the training he's ever gotten in this time period and the original one to make sure that if he wasn't going to kill the assassins he was going to do his best to make sure they were unconscious until the clones arrived. The bond we have with him will also help things if we should ultimately lose John as well"

"How?"

"It will allow us to ground Bail in the here and now. Part of the reason he went catatonic for those three days was because he had nothing to do or think about except John's death for the three days before his funeral and even then it was other staff that mainly made the preparations, but after the funeral he slowly came back to reality. The most disturbing part is that it was Sidious who ultimately got Bail back to work"

"That is not reassuring Kenobi"

"No it's not, however in all honesty there was little choice in the matter because I was busy with Anakin else where's and he wasn't exactly friends with other Jedi until the last year of the war"

"This time because you're here he'll have to come to reality sooner, though John's survival would help matters greatly in that aspect"

"Even if we weren't here the bond isn't affected by distance like most bonds and as such as soon as Yoda would have told us about the attack on Bail and what happened to John we would be using our bond to reassure Bail that we were there for him"

"What I'm wondering is why you're not doing it now besides the fact that he's asleep"

"Actually Master Windu we are, you just can't tell for some reason, we also sent reassurances that we were on our way the entire time we rushed to the scene"

"Then why did Stretcher report that the Senator appeared catatonic anyways?"

"It's because Stretcher has never been around Bail long enough to recognize when he's truly catatonic, even in this time there has been an instance where Bail was catatonic in the front lines and Rex and Cody have seen that. For Bail true catatonia isn't what most people think, for most people it's not responding or if they do it's automatic answers and those answers are really short but Bail is different for whatever reason, though being in a war twice certainly doesn't help matters at times. Bail is truly catatonic when he's not only giving automatic answers but even when you try and force him to move nothing happens. See when a person is catatonic normally you can get people to move by gently guiding them in another direction however Bail subconsciously digs his heels in and even trying to force him to move won't work. When that happens you truly do need a Jedi to get Bail where you're trying to get him to go because a Jedi will move Bail through the Force"

"How close was he to true catatonia when you sedated him Skywalker?"

"If I had to guess if I hadn't given him a Force suggestion he might have gone catatonic within the next five minutes, the fact that such a mild Force suggestion even worked on him in the first place is concerning in and of itself"

"Yes it's been noted he has training in resisting Force suggestions, though he wouldn't have been able to practice that training in the original time line after the Jedi were destroyed"

"Except by that time daily practice for such a potential occasion was instinctive and once he regained his memories it became instinctive again"

"Why did the Senator go catatonic that one time?"

"It was shortly after Rattatak and he was with us to not only make sure things went okay in negotiations but also to check on me, sadly a battle broke out and Bail saw the both of us go down...hard. We didn't wake up for three days and Bail stayed by our side the entire time ultimately being fed through an IV, Rex said he never reacted when the needle was inserted the second day"

"If you were only out for three days why was an IV inserted and him fed through it?"

"One for hydration because he was getting dehydrated and for another they didn't know how long we would be out so they started feeding him then just in case"

"I'm surprised he reacted like that with your bonds"

"That's the thing, we went into a Healing Trance and he could barely tell that we were alive, even though he knows about Healing Trances he also knows that there's a risk someone can die even in the Trance and as such with our bonds so weak with him he never wanted to leave our side just in case"

"Just how weak are your bonds with Senator Organa when you're in a Healing Trance?"

"You know how Force bonds of any kind are like a thin piece of string when they're first formed and get stronger only with time and use?"

"Yes, but they're still pretty strong"

"That's because even though the string is thin there are at least a few strands in that one piece of string. When Anakin and I were unconscious there was only one strand on the very thin piece of string and it was slightly frayed due to how injured we were. As Jedi we would be able to feel the bond returning to it's normal strength over the period of unconsciousness or even the weakening of the bond however Bail has no such reassurances. As such if a Jedi goes into a Healing Trance especially after major injury that means the bond is just strong enough that one can tell they're alive for the moment but until the Jedi wakes up they can't tell if the Jedi is getting stronger or weaker"

"Is there anything we can do to help Senator Organa if something like that should happen again?"

"Unfortunately not Master Windu, not unless you have another Jedi by our side at all times should this happen again, sadly we have no idea on how to strengthen the bond to the point where even Bail can tell if we're improving or not"

"If the Force allowed the bond surely it would allow him to tell more about your health if you go into a Healing Trance"

"That's what we thought as well, unfortunately for us that wasn't the case, part of the reason is because Bail's _not_ able to be a Jedi, he's not Force sensitive enough"

"Would the Force even allow the bond to change that much?"

"That's what we're not sure of, as it is I am technically going to have to reprimand Ashoka soon while at the same time applaud her ingenuity in my mind"

"What for?"

"Sorry Master Windu, we're hoping to change this mission so we can't tell you" (mental) *Hopefully we can save both Even Piell and Echo*

*Agreed, but you know as well as I do that it might not be possible, we've been able to change very little over all*

*True, except for the fact that I keep getting a vision in the Force lately about Echo being by our side in later battles*

*Okay then, we'll figure out how to change it later, what about Fives when that one clone broke because of an early release of Order 66?*

*Since that Order is no longer valid I highly doubt that's going to happen this time*

*You have a point, for now though we'll simply have to wait and see about how to change the mission ahead of us*

*Indeed, by the way are you getting the same feeling I do whenever you look at Barriss?*

*Yes, something's going to change from last time though I don't know what or why*

*Neither do I but it makes me slightly uneasy*

*Same here Anakin, but for now all of this is simply a wait and see matter*

"First though we have another mission for the two of you which is really simple"

"What's the mission Master Windu?"

"Due to the attack on Senator Organa and a few other Senators the Chancellor is requesting that Jedi help protect today's meeting"

"Understood Master Windu, will you tell us if there's any word on John or if Bail wakes up?"

"Of course, Chancellor Palpatine already knows that Senator Organa is not available, though he doesn't know his current location"

"Okay then"

So they protect the meeting and when they get back Yoda let's them know Bail was awake. They also received word that though John was listed as critical condition he was at least still alive and if he made it past the forty-eight hour mark he would make a full recovery


	40. Chapter 40

"That's excellent news"

"Indeed it is"

Soon enough they knew it was time for the citadel mission and as soon as they received word of Master Piell's capture and started making plans to rescue him

"As you are aware the citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable facility, no one has ever escaped"

"There's a first time for everything"

"Indeed there is"

"Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent reconnaissance so we've been forced to construct a crude map based on data from the archives"

"And since the data is extremely old the map will be difficult to rely on"

"So we're essentially going in blind"

"Beg your pardon General, but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?"

"The Separatists won't dare kill Master Piell until they have what they need"

"They'll obtain the coordinates of a secret hyperspace lane known as the Nexus route, which travels into the heart of both the Republic and Separatist home worlds"

"They could prove vital in moving our forces deep into remote Separatist sectors"

"Or the enemy could use them to slip through our defenses and attack Coruscant"

"These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides and could tip the scale of the war to whomever is in possession of them that is all"

They leave the briefing room

"Based on the archives schematics we've narrowed down the three possible locations they could be holding him at"

"My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security the life form scanners will not be easy to fool"

"I've got a thought about that"

"Master, I'm sorry I'm late, I just heard about the briefing we're going to rescue Master Piell right?"

Everyone stops and Plo Koon is the one to speak up

"You two have much to discuss"

"Ashoka I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you won't be coming along on this one"

"Not coming? But you're breaking into the citadel, no one's ever done it"

"The citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals, it was created to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way, it's not a place for Padawans"

"You're just being protective again, that's not fair how am I supposed to learn if you won't let me share the risk"

"This isn't a mission for learning you either do or die and that's not a risk I'm willing to share"

In the hanger bay some of the clones were waiting for their Generals and overheard C3PO and R2D2 talk and one of them makes a comment

"We're trusting those droids to get us into the citadel?"

"It's the only way, we're flying right into the heart of Separatist territory droids won't be detected"

Anakin and Obi-wan go over to R2 having already discussed what Ashoka was going to be up to soon and including her in this time so that she knew they were already aware of her plans and approved, they just couldn't act like that in public

"R2 make sure they don't stray from the flight plan"

"It's all under control sir"

"I was talking to R2"

Ashoka heads over to Master Plo who was preparing his ship knowing she actually had the approval of her Master but knew better than to reveal it

"Master Plo may I speak with you?"

"What is it Little 'Soka?"

"It's about the mission, Master Skywalker doesn't want me to go"

"That is his choice"

"I know but I think he's being overly protective, he's picking and choosing which assignments I can be apart of"

"He is _your_ Master"

"Yes but it's not for him to decide when and how I should put my life in danger that should be my choice"

The group heads to the carbonite freezing station and Rex speaks up

"I've never been carbon frozen before General"

"It's the first time for us too"

"This is your idea? Carbon freezing?"

"Hey you wanted to shield us from the life form scanners"

"Are uh, we sure this thing is safe? I don't wanna end up a wall decoration"

"Try to relax we'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive"

With that all of them were frozen in carbonite and were on their way to the citadel. Eventually the ship lands and the group is unfrozen and that's when the group got their "surprise" which Anakin announced

"Hey Snips"

"Hey Master"

That's when it supposedly clicks in Anakin's mind what he just said, though he already knew she was coming, as did Obi-wan but they couldn't reveal that to the Clones

"I must have carbon sickness because I could swear that's Ashoka" (mental) *looks like she successfully followed through with our plans*

"You're eyes are fine, it's Ashoka's hearing that needs help" (mental) *Indeed she did, good work Ashoka*

"I received orders to join the team, I thought you knew" (mental) *thanks Master, but why are we doing things like before for now?*

"Orders from who?" (mental) *because the Clones don't remember this and were told you weren't supposed to be here*

"I discussed it with Master Plo" (mental) *makes sense then*

"He didn't tell me"

"You were already in carbonite"

"Well I gave you a specific order not to come"

"If there's one thing I've learned from you Master it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem"

"I see that Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say not as I do, welcome aboard"

They ultimately have to free climb again to get in and then things mostly go the same, until the escape where they actually manage to save both Master Piell and Echo, though to hide that success because there _had_ been an explosion Echo and Piell were hidden away from everyone else and as soon as the shuttle was empty put into carbonite freezing again and taken to Tython as one of the few clone protectors, clones were either being sent to Ossus or Tython depending on not only how close they were to their Jedi Generals but also where they would be the most use, so far there were fifty clones at each location. Obi-wan and Anakin decided to remove Fives sooner and send him to Tython as well because Echo and Fives were the last of their squad and deserved to be together, but they also knew they needed Fives a bit longer before they revealed the surprise. As for Piell his survival couldn't be known either and as such only the Jedi Council and the two Jedi on the mission knew about his survival

"So next is Ashoka getting abducted and her meeting Chewbacca"

"Yeah, didn't you meet him once right before I killed you as Vader?"

"Yes, along with Han Solo"

"You know, I think we're going to need him but I also get the feeling we have to wait until you met him originally"

"Same here, the problem is the fact that he's on Tattooine at the time and we don't plan on being there when he is this time around"

"We'll see how the future plays out, there might actually be a reason we're on Tattooine and meet up with him then"

"Okay then"

The thing with Ashoka went as before as they expected, but this time they also managed to get more intel through Ashoka's observation of the planet she had been dropped off on for sport hunting. A few days later she asked a valid question in her mind the past few days spent debriefing the Jedi Council and also catching up on sleep and getting regular check ups as she got back to her regular meal schedule

"What now Master?"

"Now we go to the Senate because Senator Organa has specifically requested us"

"What about his security chief?"

"John woke up and went back to light duty while we were at the citadel, you weren't told because we had to do the missions back to back"

"Master I felt something through the bond I have with Master Jinn, did something happen to him?"

"Yes, he was actually on the front lines and got hurt pretty badly, but the Healers say he'll be okay within a few months, the worst of it is actually the fact that he broke both his legs and his right arm and unfortunately a Healing Trance won't help this time so for his left leg which is the worst off he'll be having surgery in a few days"

"Isn't he mainly assigned to protect Senator Organa?"

"Yes, but there have been times when Bail himself has told Qui-Gon to be in the front lines, Bail isn't Force sensitive but he also knows that Qui-Gon is needed and he also makes sure that's confirmed with the Jedi Council before he ever actually sends Qui-Gon away from his side"

"Oh okay Master"

The two head to the Senate building and head to Bail's office and were surprised to see another security officer instead of John


	41. Chapter 41

"Senator Organa where's your security chief?"

"At a doctor's appointment actually, don't worry it's just routine follow up, Dereck I need you to leave for a moment while I talk to these two Jedi"

The security officer leaves

"Okay Bail what's this about?"

"When John gets back I need one of you to give him one of the strong sedatives that were made when this war started for our soldiers on the front lines. I am sending John to our new planet temporarily but he doesn't want to leave, believe me I have already tried and failed"

They listen to a few of Bail and John's arguments about John leaving Bail's side temporarily

"John knows I carry sedatives on me because of my past but he's never had them, however he also knows where my pills are located"

"Then won't he suspect that you were the one to drug him Senator?"

"No Snips, our sedatives are a bit different from Bail's, not by much but enough that you would be able to tell a difference, I am presuming you'll tell John about where the sedatives actually came from?"

"Yes I will, but in a letter I have written earlier today"

"Very well then"

So that's exactly what happens. John is soon on his way in a shuttle and when he wakes up he knows he's in a shuttle and isn't very happy about it, he then sees the letter

 _Letter_

Dear John, I know you are going to be upset with me for sending you away during this critical time but I _am_ being protected by the Jedi and you know that. I know you don't believe me but the separation I talked about is only temporary, I want you to start up a security force on our new planet now so that when we leave Alderaan everything is already set up for the people. I only trust you in this otherwise I would have asked someone else to do this, fortunately this should really only take a few weeks and then you can leave the job of training to someone else and can return to my side where you belong. I know for a fact we're still discussing how you survived this time around and why and that does need to be resolved but we might have to use Jedi to do so so please understand that, Senator Organa

P.S I had the Jedi give you one of their sedatives in your drink once you came back

 _End of letter_

"Senator we're going to have a serious talk about sedating me with my drink and then sending me away even if it's for the people's good when I get back"

Meanwhile Bail discussed a few things with his temporary security chief and also Anakin in regards to a few meetings he had that day

"Senator, won't it be weird to have obvious Jedi protection?"

"Wait you know about his hidden Jedi protection?"

"Yes, we were told that a Jedi was keeping an eye on the Senator at all times shortly after John was hospitalized after his near death due to how vocal the Senator is in regards to his stance on Jedi"

"It might be weird for protection to be out in the open except for one thing Marcus, whenever John isn't by my side since this war began a Jedi has always been visible letting people know I am under Jedi protection while John can't"

"Speaking of which where is he?"

"Currently on a special assignment of my choosing"

"Senator Organa, we also need to talk about something in private in regards to a fellow Senator"

"Understood Knight Skywalker"

The security officer leaves

"What is it Anakin?"

"Snips isn't aware of this but while she was away the Jedi of the group meditated and found out that Senator Mon Mothma is to be brought in on the secret, as is Duchess Satine of Mandalore, we're not entirely sure why they need to be brought in besides the fact that quite frankly Satine dies thanks to an old enemy returning and as you know full well Mon Mothma was part of the Rebel Alliance from the beginning when it was just an idea and a shadow movement"

"Okay then, I shall tell her tonight, when we meet at the Jedi Temple"

"Wait you sent John away when you know you have a meeting at the Jedi Temple?"

"Nope, I found that out shortly after I sent him away otherwise I would have waited, I'm not that stupid Anakin"

"Did she say why she wants to meet at the Jedi Temple?"

"No not really"

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and find out when we get there"

"By the way, when are you going to Mon Calamari?"

"I'm not entirely sure, we might not even be assigned that mission this time we just don't know yet"

"Well for now like I said I will meet you two at the temple later tonight"

"Indeed, who's your Jedi protector?"

"Knight Muln"

"Since when has Garen been back on Coruscant?"

Suddenly Bail switches to sign language because John had wanted to have everyone know sign language once the war started but unfortunately the rest of the security team fought him until John went before Master Yoda and asked if his team was supposed to know sign language and discovered that no they weren't to learn sign language even if it could save lives. Yoda never gave John a full explanation that he could understand but John got the gist of it in the fact that if the team had learned sign language they would be in danger in the future so once John got the gist of the message he stopped trying to teach his men sign language as a means to protect them. As such no one would understand the conversation that was about to be played out

*He's been back since Qui-Gon got seriously injured, he was actually the one who rescued Qui-Gon, the Council reported he had been sent back out even though that wasn't the case due to the fact that quite frankly it's been the first time he's been home in months and they want him to get some rest, but since I need protection several Jedi have been switching in the shadows while Qui-Gon has been obvious at times, but now that John isn't available and I need visible protection Garen was assigned to me as soon as the Jedi found out I was sending John away, he should be here soon*

*Where is he at this moment then?*

*I asked him to do a check on my quarters whenever I am on Coruscant and get a few things for me*

*Why did you ask him to check on your quarters?*

*Because I'm a paranoid Senator who knows the truth about our Chancellor and since I needed some things from my quarters anyways I decided to have Knight Muln do a discreet check on the rest of the place, you know full well just how security minded I got during the war being back before the war even started just made things all that much worse especially because of my time with the Rebel Alliance*

*Which I aimed to destroy but fortunately I didn't*

*Exactly*

*By the way once she's born Padme and I want to discuss how involved all of us want you to be in Leia's life since you did raise her originally*

*But she won't remember that*

*True but you do and to be honest after I was in my right mind even if it was for a brief time originally and then over the year we were away from the Temple after we were sent back by the Force I was glad you had raised her so well*

*I'll think about it, but are you sure she's going to be born?*

*Yes both she and her brother will be born at the same time as they originally were, I sometimes get visions about them in the Force which helps sometimes in this war and knowing we still have yet another enemy we are fighting though that battle is harder because the stronger of the enemies is hiding in order to take over after Palpatine's fall*

*This is going to take just as long as last time to take Palpatine down isn't it?*

*We have no idea*

*What do you mean?*

*I mean it could actually take longer this time due to the fact that we have to take care of the greater evil before we take down Palpatine because otherwise even with more surviving Jedi we won't survive the evil that comes after the fall of Palpatine unless we take care if it first*

*Understood, I will of course help any way I can but fighting an evil you can't even detect is going to be difficult*

*We know*

Garen finally gets back and takes over guard duty and finally it is time to meet with Mon Mothma at the Jedi Temple


	42. Chapter 42

"Senator Mon Mothma why did you want to meet with us?"

(Sighs) "I am formally requesting Jedi protection due to two assassination attempts on me when I was visiting Chandrila recently, we only just barely managed to keep the assassination attempts out of galactic news but I was told that if a third attempt was made we would have no choice but to make the attempts public, that's why I am hoping that with Jedi protection we can keep it out of the news even if it happens again"

"We can do that"

"Another matter we have to discuss with you Senator, important it will be in the future"

"What is it Master Yoda?"

"Senator Organa, explain it first can you?"

"Yes Master Yoda I can"

So Bail explains everything he knew would need to be explained, about how several Jedi and a few civilians remembered the future and this time period, how the Republic became an Empire and also a little bit about the Rebel Alliance she had been part of. Anakin added a few details about the years before the Alliance was truly formed and what happened after Alderaan was destroyed

"That's why I have occasionally been getting those dreams"

"Dreams?"

"Yes, sometimes when I see the Chancellor in private that night I have dreams of him wearing a hood and severely scarred and he declares that the Jedi were responsible for the wounds and how the Republic would now be an Empire and he was now Emperor Palpatine instead of Chancellor. I also sometimes dream about giving a debrief about an incomplete space station that needs to be destroyed"

Anakin looks at the two people he knew needed to be asked

"Yoda, Obi-wan?"

The three close their eyes and do a brief meditation and get the answers they need and are shocked at what they sense. Senator Mon Mothma was getting those dreams because of the fact that she was around Bail and Padme often enough that even though the Force originally wasn't going to have anyone but specific people remember it had decided that since Mon Mothma was vital in the future it was showing her some of what the future held because Palpatine declaring the Republic an Empire was going to have to happen so that the Jedi could fight and defeat the greater evil first, though the Clones would be a big help in that cause. As such Mon Mothma and Bail were going to be the driving forces behind the Rebel Alliance and the Force wanted her to be prepared for the fight even just a little by getting a glimpse of the future that was in store for everyone so that she could start getting ready now

"Glimpses of the future you have been given, preparation for what's to come it is, ally yourself with Bail and Padme now you should"

"Obi-wan has already gone to Mandalore to discuss this with Duchess Satine due to the fact that if we don't she will be killed by an enemy returned from the the dead and we'll need her help in the future and some of the clones also know about this and how they originally betrayed us, not all of them but we've been staggering an aging cure amongst them and depending on several factors sending them either to Ossus or Tython"

"I'll do what I can to help too, though it might not be much initially"

"Don't worry we understand"

"By the way Skywalker if you _ever_ become Vader again I'll..."

"I think you'll have to get in line Senator Mothma, several other Jedi and Bail plus my wife will claim first dibs"

"Wife?"

"Yes Padme and I married in front of the Council shortly before the war began, but Palpatine doesn't know because that's how he turned me in the first place"

"Then I'll keep the secret as well"

"Then you're going to have to wear a bracelet for whenever you're in front of Palpatine"

"What if people ask about it?"

"Padme will cover for us"

"Okay then"

The next day people did ask about the new bracelet but fortunately thanks to the fact that she had an official reason to visit the temple after Mothma left Padme knew about the new bracelet and what was needed to cover for the Council. If she hadn't been coming anyways Anakin would have informed her via a secured comm link

"Senator Mothma that's a nice bracelet you're wearing, how long have you had it?"

"I gave it to Senator Mothma about a week ago but she hasn't had the opportunity to wear it until now"

"Senator Amidala is correct, she gave it to me right before I went back to Chandrila for a week, but since a lot was going on I decided to wait until I was back on Coruscant to wear the bracelet, and since I got back late in the evening after the daily session was over I decided to start wearing it today"

"Makes sense then"

"What if there had been an emergency session?"

"That would have depending on what time the session was called but most likely I would not have worn it until today unless it was _late_ at night"

"Why not?"

"First time I had enough time to stop by my apartment to get some of the things I am wearing today that I left behind so that they didn't become lost on Chandrila"

"That's right you do leave certain pieces of jewelry behind just in case"

"By the way Senator Mothma we see you've gained a shadow, what for?"

" _That_ is not up for discussion understood?"

"Yes Senator"

All of a sudden though the meeting was interrupted by yet another group of bounty hunters

"If any of you have weapons I would suggest you throw them in front of us now"

Bail quickly throws down his blaster and staff, but then does something which gets him punched

"You'll regret this attack the clones have already been informed and are on their way here now"

Bail gets punched in the lip for that and he simply wipes the blood away and when no one is looking smirks because thanks to being an avid practitioner of _Kor Soth Let_ he could tell training just from punches most of the time and that punch while fast was actually relatively weak compared to some of the other punches he had taken over the years, both in the original time line that he remembered and the current time line. Once he knew Padme was looking he used sign language to converse with her quickly and precisely

*Deliberately forced them to punch me, have a plan but must wait, weaker than they act*

Padme simply nods her acknowledgment of what Bail had said knowing now that Bail had a plan he just needed time and a good location to enact the plan in his head but first the apparent leader spoke up

"And by the way Senator, we know the clones are heading our way which is why we're moving immediately"

The weapons were taken by the bounty hunters while Bail through his bond let the others know that he was okay, though they didn't really believe him at all considering what they felt through the bond but since there was no mental communication available all they could do was wait and see what developed and hope that Bail told them what happened afterwords, though hearing a report of an attack on Senators gave them an idea of what had just happened and as such they communicated through the bond

*John is _not_ going to be happy about what his Senator's been up to while he was gone when he gets back*

*Since when has that stopped Bail before?*

*True enough, though he did well enough before Alderaan was destroyed to keep me from suspecting him of treason for several years*

*And then you accused your daughter of the truth and another person had Alderaan completely destroyed*

*I didn't necessarily order that by the way*

*I'm sure you didn't but it still happened*

*I know and Alderaan might still be destroyed this time*

*But at least preparations are already underway for such an eventuality*

*Agreed*

Meanwhile the group was taken to another location but in transit there was another person who suddenly came out of nowhere's and started fighting the enemy with a staff. Bail recognized the style because the person rescuing them was using _Kor Soth Let_. With the enemy distracted Bail started using hand to hand and managing to actually get his staff back by getting the one who had the weapon. Once that was accomplished he made his way to his fellow _Kor Soth Let_ practitioner who he didn't recognize by face because of the fact that they practiced on another planet but he was very effective at guarding the person's back, when their staff's intersected they simply got two different people at once and then continued fighting as if they had planned the staff intersection. Finally clones entered the fray and the bounty hunters were finally taken care of, those few remaining that is and the two practitioners faced each other and then had a conversation

"You did good Senator"

"As did you sir, the staff is our weapon but our hands are our life"

"Our hands are our life but our eyes are our link"

"Where did you practice?"

"On Corellia you?"

"Here"

"I'm surprised that a Senator knows _Kor Soth Let_ , most don't bother to learn to defend themselves"

"I have my reasons"

"I'm sure you do Senator"

Padme walks over then

"Here's your blaster Bail"

"Thanks Padme"

"A _Kor Soth Let_ using a blaster? That's rare"

"Considering my security chief insisted on it it doesn't bother me"

"By the way you do realize just how mad he's going to be when he gets back and learns about this"

"Oh I know that, but he has an important job away from me right now"

"He's still not going to be happy about it"

"I know, but it was my decision"

The meeting they had originally planned for went on as scheduled after being informed that things were now secure. While that was happening Anakin discovered he and his Padawan weren't going to Mon Calamari like last time, instead they were needed on Mandalore to help Obi-wan with Satine because she was being stubborn about listening to Kenobi about the truth, they figured that with two people who truly remembered and a third connected to those two who sort of remembered and sort of didn't from their Master's point of view showing her the truth she might listen better

"Padme, think you and Jar-Jar can handle this without us?"

"Yes Ani we can"

"But the prince..."

"Don't worry, Yoda will be taking your place in this and Master Windu is also joining us, maybe it will turn out differently this time because of that but we already have the Gungan army on standby just in case they're needed again"

"Okay, just making sure"

Anakin and Ashoka go to Mandalore and are greeted by Satine and Obi-wan. Once in her throne room they talked for several hours and eventually also managed through the Force to show her the truth

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"For now keep an eye out for trouble, later when we know Maul has returned we'll have guards ready for you"

"Then I thank you in advance for your protection"

They get back to Coruscant and learn that things pretty much ended up like before

"So things basically worked out the same as last time?"

"Yes, though a Captain Ackbar said something at one point"

"What did he say?"

"He said something about Lee-Char becoming a great king"

"That's probably his hope Master Windu"

"Probably Skywalker except for another thing he said while I was with him in captivity"

"Oh?"

"He said that anyone who would take over the planet would have their hands full"

"Yoda?"

"Not remember he does, preparing for the future though he is in case another coup happens"

"Okay then, he made an excellent resistant leader though, and was also great when he finally joined the Rebel Alliance"

"And you know this how?"

"Vader plus reports equals occasional temper flares, especially depending on what the reports were and whenever it came to the Alliance Vader had plenty of temper flares some that got people killed"

"Grudging respect Anakin?"

"Very grudging"

"Okay then we'll bring him in as early as possible"

"What for Kenobi?"

"Easy Master Windu because Palpatine is _going_ to make the Republic an Empire for at least twenty-four years give or take a year, we have bigger problems to worry about before we take Sidious down"

"Okay fine, but if this is going to happen still I want to make sure that we're ready for it"

"Oh we are Master Windu, more and more younglings are being transferred to Tython and clones are being transferred to Tython or Ossus depending on where certain skills are needed"

"By the way, am I going to have to leave my men with Krell again?"

"Leave them you are not, Krell taken off the battlefield he has been, the mission given to you by Palpatine not to happen it will, the Force requires you for something else it does"

"Good, because I was going to do something stupid probably in order to protect my men, and what of Krell himself?"

"To be judged for his actions recently he is, decide his fate others will"

"Understood Yoda"

"You're going to have to explain later Skywalker"

"Oh I can explain it pretty easily now, Palpatine wanted me else where's so my unit was put under Krell's control and he didn't care about the clones so two of them were going to be executed for treason, I came back in time to stop them though Rex did most of the work"

"I think I get it now"

"Yoda how are we going to make sure Anakin stays with his unit though, you know what he's ultimately after"

"Unsure of how the Force will do this I am, but keep him with his unit it will"

"By the way, have Rex and Cody undergone the treatment yet?"

"They have, it happened while you were on Mandalore"

"Okay then"

Just then the three original people the Force chose collapsed without warning and were taken to the Healers but there was nothing to explain why they were unconscious


	43. Chapter 43

"Could it be part of the mission that the Force gave them?"

"It could indeed be part of that"

"They're not going to be happy if that's the case"

"No they're not, but the Force wouldn't do this without a reason"

"What I am wondering is why the Force brought them back if the Republic is simply going to turn into an Empire again"

Qui-Gon was there though with an answer

"Simple, because the Force wants more Jedi to survive the slaughter that Sidious did, and while some things can't change there are things that can and will change and as such the reason why they were brought back in the first place with their memories"

Suddenly a few students were brought in with relatively minor injuries, but only relatively in the fact that several of the Healers had seen worse in the front lines

"What happened?"

"John and I were training when I did a flip wrong and landed on my foot wrong twisting my ankle, John volunteered to bring me here, these two apparently tried to wake a Padawan who just came back from the front lines two days ago"

"What were you two thinking disobeying temple rules, those rules were placed for your safety"

"But _why_? I want to know why we can't simply visit our friend anymore"

Qui-Gon takes this one

"Because young one, your friend has seen so much that even in his sleep he's ready for an attack at any time, he might have trained his brain to recognize that he's in the Temple and as such might not necessarily need his weapon but sometimes if a weapon is too far or you somehow lose your lightsaber you go hand to hand with the enemy and those skills are very much ingrained to be used at need, just the slightest touch could set someone off if they're asleep"

"That's exactly what happened Master Qui-Gon"

"I think the younger initiates need a reminder of Temple rules and why they're in place"

Meanwhile the three that were connected originally were in a white place with the Force talking to them and then they talking together to make plans that they would include the others that were part of the bond in

"Palpatine is making secret clones at another location and those clones have the order. I can't do anything about those clones"

"Maybe we should inform the Kamino clones so that they can start preparing for that day"

"That's a good idea though they won't like it, plus the other clones might suspect that the Jedi aren't really dead"

"That's why the bullets will have life suppressors"

"Like the one you took for the Hardeen mission?"

"Exactly"

"Enemies the clones will be if left behind they are"

"Some might just volunteer knowing the risks of being killed by their own allies in order to allow the Rebel Alliance to flourish in secret"

"But will those left behind understand, especially Slick?"

"That's something we'll simply have to find out later"

"Bail is _not_ going to like this news"

"Neither is Padme Obi-wan"

"At least Palpatine doesn't know the truth, this is just a contingency plan for him"

"Good point, we're going to have to keep it that ways too"

"So when are we going to wake up?"

"Pretty soon I suspect"

The three wake up to concerned Healers and Windu

"What happened?"

"Sorry Master Windu, that was unplanned but needed, Qui-Gon get Bail and Ashoka and let them know the six of us are meeting in Yoda's quarters"

"Understood Obi-wan"

"Obi-wan should I get Padme?"

"Not yet, she's actually coming later today so we'll tell her then"

"Okay then, let's hope we remember"

Two hours later the six people that needed to meet at the moment were in Yoda's quarters

"What is it?"

"Sidious is making secret clones that have Order 66 in them and you know what that means Bail"

"They'll kill you once the order is activated"

"Exactly, now then Obi-wan, Yoda and I have a plan but you're not going to like it and as such we might not do it"

"What's the plan?"

"Have volunteer clones fake our deaths and then stay with the Empire doing what they can to sabotage without risking their lives"

"Which means that they'll be at risk of being killed by their allies"

"Which is why we're going to ask for volunteers and actually depending on what the Force says deny volunteers"

"While I may not like the plan it makes the most sense, I'm in"

Everyone agrees to the plan and so they then discuss how to alert the clones to the situation without alerting Palpatine

"Masters I have a question about all of this"

"What is it Ashoka?"

"How can we be sure that Palpatine doesn't know that we're aware of his plans? I mean if he has access to the dark side of the Force then how is it not alerting him to the plans of the light side of the Force?"

Anakin sighs as he realizes he has to reveal something to the whole group, something he kept secret

"Because of something I do once a month Ashoka"

"What do you mean Anakin?"

"Obi-wan, you know how once a month no matter what is going on with the war I meditate for a whole day?"

"Yes, Rex mentioned that once and how you weren't happy with him interrupting your meditation, he said that the one time was the last time"

"There's something you don't know about the mission given to us by the Force, something that was added right after mom died. You see I was asleep after having lost mom a second time and properly grieving when the Force spoke to me in my sleep. It gave me another mission, I was to use the dark side of the Force through meditation once a month in order to keep Sidious from discovering our true plans as best as possible. The light side of the Force would ground me through the bonds so that I would always remember what I was fighting for. Now then I couldn't keep him from discovering everything but once a month I focus on the big things, like the fact that Padme and I are married with the approval of the Council and as such I won't turn to his side, the fact that we know his true identity and the plans we have in regards to Tython and moving there around the time the war originally ends in full. I can keep him from discovering that we now know his plans about the secret clones with the order still in them"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I couldn't, the Force told me I would know the time to reveal the mission but until that time I was to keep it a secret"

"I guess that's why we never sensed you accessing the dark side of the Force and using our bonds to keep you grounded in the light"

"That's exactly why"

(Sighs) "I can't say I'm happy about this but if the Force gives you a mission than the Force gives you a mission"

A few days later they learn that they were needed on Corellia

"Corellia, that means potentially meeting a nine year old Han Solo"

"Maybe not, but we know we'll meet him again on Tattooine"

"Speaking of just why are we needed on that planet again?"

"We don't know why we're going to be on the planet we just know we are, besides the future is always changing which means we might not meet Han on Tattooine but another place and another time"

"Masters why were you on the planet originally?"

"Ashoka, Obi-wan was on the planet secretly watching over my son while I was else where's being Darth Vader apprentice to _Lord_ Sidious who was in the public known as Emperor Palpatine"

"What did you ever see in that guy?"

"Don't ask Ashoka, it's very, very complicated why I became Vader and followed Sidious in the original time line"

"How complicated could it be?"

"Ashoka, Anakin thought he could trust Palpatine in the original time line, it didn't help that Anakin mistrusted the Jedi Order and had a secret attachment, there's also the fact that I think Palpatine did everything he could to undermine Anakin's training with the Jedi"

"That's certainly true, and in the end it cost the Republic everything for a little over twenty years"

"So Master Obi-wan how did you meet Han Solo?"

"I knew we needed off Tattooine so I went to the only place I could think of that would have a smuggler"

"The catina, you took my son to the catina?"

"That's exactly what I did, also revealed my lightsaber and used a Force suggestion so that we wouldn't be detected that early"

"Why did you go and do an insane thing like that knowing there were Imperials on the planet?"

"Didn't exactly have much choice Anakin, but at least we got off Tattooine though it was a close call and then while in hyperspace I felt the destruction of Alderaan"

"Ultimately ending up on the Death Star and being killed by me...I think"

"Well I certainly distracted you long enough for the group to escape with your daughter"

"And then led Luke to destroy the first death star if what I learned from the Force is correct"

"I'm just surprised he was able to hear me that soon with very little training"

"Didn't you also lead him to Yoda?"

"Yes I did"

"Speaking of which, if that planet is used again I am going to ask Mothma what she was thinking when it came to that planet"

"Actually I think it was Leia who chose that planet"

"What planet?"

"Hoth, they ultimately wound up on Hoth"

"What's so bad about Hoth?"

"It's a frozen wasteland Luke apparently almost died because of the weather"

"The weather and the fact that it was almost night, he's lucky Solo left the base to search for him"

"Either way if it's avoidable I am _not_ having us base our operations on Hoth"

"Agreed"

"Um Masters maybe we should focus on our current mission first"

"Good point Ashoka"

They head to the shuttle that would be taking them to Corellia so that they could do their mission


	44. Chapter 44

"General why exactly are we needed on Corellia?"

"There's a two fold problem, the leaders of Corellia suspect that Separatist forces are either on the planet right now or are heading their way, there's also the fact that people seem to be disappearing at a high rate and the circumstances behind their disappearance is...unusual to say the least"

"So we're going to see what's happening to the people and then also trying to find out if there are Separatist forces on the planet"

"Exactly"

"How long will it take to get there?"

"About two days if my estimations are correct"

"By the way General how did you hear about the trouble anyways?"

"An informant known as the Spying Diner heard about it somehow and passed that information on to the Council, or at least they heard about the disappearances. Senator Organa informed us about Corellia suspecting Separatist forces on the planet or heading their way"

"Anakin do you know if the Spying Diner left any other messages?"

"None that I can think of and what's more is that the Spying Diner contacted the Temple in person this time at least that's what Master Ti said"

"That's rare"

"Indeed it is mostly their messages are through notes and a complicated contact system"

"Then why go in person?"

"Who knows, either they don't trust the system anymore or..."

"Or something happened that made them decide to make contact directly and in person instead of using the system that's been set up for a few years now"

Anakin and Obi-wan switch to mental contact briefly deciding to talk between just the two of them

*Master you don't think he actually is starting to remember are you?*

*No, the Force won't allow him to remember especially during his last years but it has allowed him the skills he learned during that time period if only a little earlier than before*

*OK then*

So they soon arrive at Corellia and things actually start normally, only a small group of clones were on the planet to keep the panic down when suddenly it was confirmed that there were Separatists

"Master we need a new plan"

"We know Ashoka, unfortunately Obi-wan and I couldn't think of any plan b and right now isn't a good time to think of one on the fly"

"Why not you do it all the time? I also want to know why there's no plan b"

Anakin decides to switch to mental communication with his Padawan so that she understood just how serious the situation really was, because while they did occasionally use mental communication during a mission most of the time they used the comm system so that those close by could hear as well, especially if there's a plan being made

*This time we have to...concentrate fully on the battle Ashoka thus the reason why we can't make up a new plan on the fly, and as for why there's no plan b we made several in private but unfortunately due to the fact that Obi-wan and I remember the first time we fought the Clone Wars we immediately scrap any plan b that's made because we remember that the plan b didn't work out so well originally. And Snips you're also going to have to come up with a rescue plan

*What for?*

*Obi-wan and myself are about to get caught, that means get into hiding as fast as you can if possible*

*But Master...*

*No buts Ashoka, hiding, now*

*Yes Master* (out loud) "come on guys, let's go"

"Are we meeting up with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker Commander?"

"No, we have a new mission to think of, come on let's get out of the open"

They soon find an abandoned building

"Okay, now then you probably couldn't tell but my Master and I were having a conversation through our training bond and he and Master Kenobi have been captured, that means we now not only have to fight the Separatists but also formulate a rescue plan to save those captured"

"Can't they rescue themselves Commander?"

"Probably not Hardtop, which means we're the ones who need to rescue them, we also still have to find out what's happening to the civilians all while not getting caught"

"Do you have a plan Commander?"

"Maybe, but I won't know for sure until we try it, besides it's not actually a plan and more of an idea"

"Commander, is it possible to contact the Jedi Council, get leadership and guidance about this? I hate to say it but you're just a Padawan and while you do have battle experience I'm not sure if you've ever planned something this big before, and I'm sure that the Council needs to know about Generals Skywalker and Kenobi being captured"

"Sadly we can't do that, Master Skywalker tried to contact the Temple shortly before the battle broke out and couldn't get through"

Then Ashoka thought of something, something she could use only because of the circumstances. She remembered that she actually had a bond with Master Yoda due to the fact that the Force bound him, Master Kenobi and her Master when they came back from the future into the current time period, a few years before the Clone Wars actually began and that there were bonds with Master Jinn and Senator Organa as well. Though the bond with the Senator didn't actually allow for communication, her bonds with the other Jedi _did_ , but she had also been warned shortly after getting back to the Temple with her new master that while the Jedi knew of the bonds even they didn't fully understand and that the bonds were to be kept a secret if at all possible from the clones just in case of trouble that would lead back to Palpatine

(Sighs) "I'm open to ideas if you have any other than that there's not much to do but wait until they make a public announcement"

"Commander earlier you said you had a plan, what was the plan?"

"Like I said it's more an idea than a plan, and the supposed plan was to simply try and blend in as civilians while waiting for notice of their public execution and then when the time is right storm the place"

"That's no plan at all"

"Exactly my thought, so like I said I'm open to ideas since we can't currently contact the Council"

"Maybe now that we're on planet we can make the attempt"

"And be discovered instantly"

"Maybe not"

"What do you mean Waxer?"

"You know that I'm a scout clone, that's the best thing I'm good at what you don't know is that Master Yoda called me to the Temple shortly before the mission and gave me a device that jams communication trackers and taught me how to properly use it so that I could continue training as a substitute communication clone. I can use the device so that you might be able to safely contact the Jedi Temple from the planet's surface and get orders or guidance from the Council"

"Did Master Yoda say anything to you when he gave you the jamming device?"

"Only that it might come in handy in the future and that I would know when to use it, oh and that it would also connect us to someone known as the Spying Diner if we wanted to confuse anyone further"

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll contact the Spying Diner and ask him to relay the message, but first we're going to need to get to a place to make contact with them"

"How are we going to do that Commander?"

"I've got an idea, but it's risky"

"We're ready Commander"

"Okay then here's the plan, we're big enough that we can split into two groups, group A will make contact with the Spying Diner and use him as relay while group B is the diversion so that the enemy doesn't find out what we're going too soon"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Here's where it gets tricky though see we need to make the enemy think that we have a third group that's trying to rescue the ones captured when in reality there is no rescue plan currently in place nor is there actually a third group. This part of the plan is also where it gets extremely risky because if it's discovered too soon that there is no third group the group that's acting as a diversion is at great risk for severe retaliation and the possibility that the other group going for communication will also be discovered before the message can get out and a conversation can happen. I need orders but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks, unfortunately this is the only plan I could think of on such short notice"

"Don't worry Commander we trust you and honestly this plan has merit"

"Okay then, we start in two hours, I want to make sure that people are relatively safe first"

Two hours later they enact Ashoka's plan and it works to perfection. Ashoka manages to get a full hour with the Council gaining guidance in the initial planning and then permission to proceed as she saw fit afterwords, she also gained a code name, one she had been given before but one she also didn't remember, however the Force did

"Known as Fulcrum from now on in this type of contact you will be"

"Understood Master Yoda, anything else I should be aware of?"

"Yes Padawan Tano, what you did today you will use whenever you need to contact us like this to ensure that you remain safe, hopefully this doesn't happen often but just in case we want you to be safe and as such need you to use the Spying Diner as a relay from now on, we will inform them of your code name so that they know it's from you"

"Understood Master Windu"

Communication is cut and the group reunites at the designated point

"So what's the plan Commander?"

"Well you may or may not like this but here goes. First of all there isn't going to be a rescue mission"

"But..."

"Let me finish Hardtop, there's a reason why there isn't going to be a rescue mission. As I was saying first there isn't going to be a rescue mission because we have another role. We're going to provide distraction and chaos by attacking the droid factory, we're also going to be gaining public support so as to hopefully find the factory faster. Second of all we're going to wait for three weeks before we even attempt to find out where Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are being kept because the Council thinks they won't execute anyone for at least that long, though I have permission to initiate a rescue myself if I am proven wrong"

"What do you mean Commander?"

"Simple, the Temple is going to try and send a few Jedi here so as to mount a more successful rescue then if it was just me and you guys but if the enemy tries anything sooner we're all my Master has in regards to a rescue and even that would be a bit problematic due to the fact that we won't know anything about the conditions before hand and also won't have a lot of people which means if something goes wrong that's it and the team coming will have to rescue us alongside my Master"

Over the next few days things went according to plan initially but then one day during a mission to find the factory things went really wrong and Hardtop and two others were missing and presumed captured or killed, one of which was Ashoka

"What do we do with the Commander lost?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out we have to"

"Did the Commander ever say what we're supposed to do if she was lost?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

What they didn't know was that Ashoka _had_ made preparations in case something happened before the rescue team arrived. Hidden at there original hiding place was files and instructions for the clones in the event she was lost to them through capture or death

"For now what do we do?"

"We go back to original base and make plans from there, that's where most of our supplies are anyways"

"Okay then let's do that"

They get to the original base and that's where they discover Ashoka's gift to the clones left behind

"Sir these are instructions from Commander Tano if something happened to her"

"When did she have time to make these and then leave them in a place we could find them?"

"Who knows sir, but if she had been with us I don't think we would have found these instructions"

"Think the Commander knew this was coming?"

"No I don't, but considering who her Master is I wouldn't be surprised to find out she prepared something in advance just in case, after all we were given clear instructions from the start that if we lost her we were to come here to restock and regroup"

"So what are our orders then?"

"Looks like she wants us to stay put for a few days and then venture out in civilian clothing and see what possibly could have happened. She also mentions continuing the mission to find the droid factory and gain trust of the public"

"Did we ever find out if the people knew their leaders asked for Republic help?"

"That's not indicated at all so I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if the people knew but were just waiting for the right time to speak up or strike"

"So for now we wait?"

"Yep, she also said that there's a possibility that she might make it back before we decide to venture out but if not these written orders are what we're supposed to do"

"What about afterwords?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should contact the Jedi Temple and let them know what's happened"

"That rescue team should be on the way so maybe they'll transfer us to their command at least temporarily"

"We'll see, for now though we do indeed need to obey our current orders, now then who's hungry?"

They decided to have a meal and then get some rest knowing that soon enough they would be busy again

"Waxer if we need to communicate with the Jedi Temple we'll do it directly this time, I don't think a relay would be a good idea with us having no Jedi with us"

"Okay, what I was given will still work the same as when we did a relay, the relay was just an extra protective measure was all"

"Okay then that's all I needed to know"

Three days later they ventured out and discovered that their missing comrades had indeed been captured and were now to be executed at the same time as the others because the Separatists had finally made an announcement about the original capture and the capture of the other three


	45. Chapter 45

"What now?"

"Now we make contact with the Temple and get further orders plus tell them about the execution if they don't already know"

"Okay then let's go"

And that's exactly what they do, they go to the only place they knew of that they could communicate and quickly initiated contact with the Temple

"What's the problem?"

We've lost three more people General Windu, one of them is Commander Tano"

"What happened?"

"She was captured as well General and since you don't know about her capture I can safely assume that you don't know about the execution plans either"

"No we don't, tell us everything you know"

And that's exactly what the clones do knowing that the Jedi needed all the information they could get

"Okay, for now focus on the droid factory, we'll find a way to signal you when the rescue team arrives, once they do meet up and obey their orders but until then we're giving you permission to act as you see fit in regards to that factory and gaining public support"

"Understood General Koon"

"Be on your guard you must, a trap this could be for you, want you to attack them openly they might"

"Understood General Yoda, we'll be careful"

"And remember, while we're giving you permission to act as you see fit you are trained soldiers and as such know better than to act recklessly, that means keep a low profile whenever possible"

"Yes General Windu we understand"

"Then may the Force be with you"

"Generals, about how soon until the rescue team comes?"

"Three days"

"Understood Generals"

Communication is cut and since the day before Waxer had been named default leader they looked to him for their next orders

"Come on, I have an idea about where the factory might be, let's simply scout the area first before we do anything to it"

"Okay, civilian clothing?"

"Yes, but bring your blasters just in case, the small ones"

"Sir, why not wear even a little armor underneath our clothing?"

"With what I've got planed in mind it'll be too obvious"

They actually find the droid factory that day and simply observe for several hours before going back to their current base of operations and were very glad they didn't need their blasters or armor

"Waxer next time you pick a disguise don't pick one that forces us to forgo our armor because that makes me feel very exposed"

"Not much choice in the matter Coil"

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple, we have to blend in as much as possible until our new commanding officers arrive, those were the orders of Commander Tano before her capture and you know that, what you don't know is that she was going to try and find the military or security people of this planet and ask them to help hide us, unfortunately she was captured before she succeeded in her goal. It's why she left us for the day actually"

"So she was going to try and keep us under the radar by making us more visible?"

"If we were in the security forces our skills wouldn't be questioned"

"Oh, and we could wear some sort of armor as well until we were allowed to wear ours again"

"Exactly, but now that won't happen unless our new Generals make the same decision Commander Tano did"

"Exactly, plus this low profile protects the civilians because the enemy doesn't know it's us"

"So about what we observed today at the factory"

"We have to wait for our new Generals to show up and give our report to them, they'll make the decision on what to do afterwords"

"But..."

"What can we do with no Jedi and our current numbers?"

"You win"

"Thought I might"

"So we simply have to wait now"

"Exactly"

Meanwhile Anakin and Obi-wan were _not_ happy about seeing Ashoka in the same cell as them and let her know via the bond

*What were you thinking going out and getting yourself captured?*

*I was thinking that if my men were in the security forces they could act a little bit more like themselves and not have to hide who they were*

*So you were trying to get them undercover as security forces so that they could be visible yet not visible?*

*Exactly Master, unfortunately things happened and we got caught*

*Okay then, that's an acceptable reason for getting caught, did you at least find the droid factory before getting caught?*

*No but I left orders for the men at our base of operations about finding it after a few days of hiding. The mission was to be a scouting mission only. I also hope they got in contact with either the ship or the Temple to receive further orders*

*Do you know if help is coming?*

*Yes, I contacted the Temple to receive orders and guidance myself and they said help was being sent our way. They should have left immediately but the Council did also mention we had at least three weeks and they were right*

*Basically all we can do is sit and wait for things to happen*

*Exactly, I just hope the team that's on it's way doesn't do anything to provoke the enemy into executing us faster*

*That's just something we're going to have to wait and see on*

*Bail is not going to like this once he finds out*

*Who says he hasn't already Master?*

*The fact that since he can only sense emotions means we can hide most of our pain from him and that means that unless he was told immediately he doesn't know about our current predicament*

*What about his security chief? Couldn't he help keep the Senator under control if he's back by now?*

*John has a good chance of keeping Bail on Coruscant with Yoda's help but this is Bail we're talking about, he formed the Rebel Alliance that eventually took down the Empire which means he's _stubborn_ *

*Has John and Master Yoda ever actually tag teamed the Senator before?*

*Actually yes they have, it was shortly after I was taken to Rattatak for a month, Bail was being a stubborn idiot apparently by refusing to sleep during an important time, he was also refusing to eat apparently, Anakin tried to get him to at least eat with him and Padme one day and possibly get some sleep but that didn't work out. John went to Yoda and then they not only drugged Bail's tea Yoda also used a mild Force suggestion to sleep. The way they got him to the Temple was a partial truth in the fact that Yoda did want to discuss some security things with Bail but it was going to originally be after I came back he simply stepped up the timing to allow Bail some rest*

*Which means they might stand a chance*

*Exactly*

All of this was happening while the clones were spying on the factory that day and waiting for more Jedi to show up and give them instructions. Three days later the clones had their new temporary commanding officers and were glad for it

"So what can you tell us?"

The clones gave a detailed report about the factory and what they knew about the execution site but unfortunately it wasn't as much as they'd hoped for

"Sorry Generals I wish we had more information for you"

"It's okay Waxer, you did what you could without a commanding officer and obeying your last known orders from them, to be honest it's surprising that Padawan Tano thought ahead enough for such a situation, though I don't know if it's because of a vision or not"

"About the factory should we take care of that first or the execution?"

"The factory, that will mean the Separatists will no longer have support here, it's going to be risky I'll admit that, but hopefully this won't escalate plans and we'll still have plenty of time to figure out just what to do in the execution area, but remember the plans have to be flexible enough that we can change things at a moments notice but solid enough that we can actually call it a plan"

"General, there's something you should know first, Commander Tano was trying to get us clones a job with the security force on this planet so that we could be visible yet hidden, we don't know the results of her attempt are you going to find that out?"

"Yes we will because that was actually a solid plan Padawan Tano had. She wasn't given many orders except not to attack until we arrived which means she was still mainly in charge of the planning of any operations you would have undertaken and would have debriefed us before we took over"

"That might give us access to any and all places of execution that the Separatists might be using"

"General the rightful leaders are still in hiding Commander Tano mentioned finding them before making any rescue plans though everything else she was going to do without their permission technically speaking"

"Actually the rightful leaders gave her permission the moment they asked for Republic aid, she would have been within her right to make you guys visible yet hidden and also making plans to rescue those under threat of execution and taking down the droid factory"

"Generals, I know this isn't my place but since it is starting to get late maybe we should wait until morning before we made any more plans"

"Sorry but this time that's not an option, night operations would work best against the factory so any details you have would be helpful"

"Generals you should know that we only did one day of observation, and none of it at night, that's part of the reason why I suggested we wait until tomorrow so that you can decide who goes on a night time scouting mission. Commander Tano mentioned wanting at least one nighttime scouting mission on the factory in her orders left to us, we should have done it sooner but we figured it was better to wait on the nighttime scouting mission until there was more man power"

One of the Jedi looks at the orders Ashoka left behind and finds that Waxer was correct in his orders

"Knight Vos, you're in charge this time what should we do? Do we follow the Padawan's plans or make our own?"

"We follow Tano's plan first, except instead of one night observation we'll have two days of continuous observation with rotating shifts. Ashoka's men are to have tonight off though"

"What about finding the leaders that are in hiding?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait at least until after the factory, we do want them there when we finally take the Separatists down but for right now we don't need to search for them"

"Why not General?"

"Wherever they are they're safe, besides we don't want them near the factory if we can help it because even _if_ they can fight like Senator Organa can we don't want to risk them getting captured, if they're not like the Senator they'll be next to useless in a fight"

"Understood General, so factory first and then Commander Tano's hiding plan?"

"Exactly"

"What I'm wondering is how the Padawan managed to find the right people"

"Who knows, but that might be due to the training her Master puts her through"

"Uh I just had a thought, who's going to tell Senator Organa that his friends are prisoners and slated for execution?"

"Forget Senator Organa, Senator Amidala is going to be a problem seeing as how she's known Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker technically for over ten years, though they didn't meet each other until her life was in danger after their initial meeting when she was queen of Naboo"

"Oh that won't end pretty"

All of the Jedi knew that it was also going to be a problem because of the fact that Knight Skywalker was married to Senator Amidala, but for the moment the clones couldn't know that


	46. Chapter 46

"So who do we watch out for?"

"Both, Senator Organa might make us pay with a surprise training session while Senator Amidala...well who knows what she could come up with"

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Most likely, for now though lets set up a schedule to watch that droid factory"

"Generals, we want to help too"

"No Waxer you've been on constant state of alert since Tano was captured if I guess correctly you need actual rest, not two hours or less"

"Yes sir"

The Jedi then went into Force communication. None of the Jedi had a bond like the group that was sent from the past especially the original three but it had been decided once the war started that all Jedi would have a new type of bond called a war bond, this bond could easily be dismissed or gained easily through a group meditation whenever a mission came up. Even then it was a choice between all Jedi on the team not just the team leader, and the team leader made the suggestion depending on several factors about the mission they had

*The only thing I'm worried about is the bond Senator Organa has with Kenobi and Skywalker*

*There's also the fact that Senator Amidala is married to Knight Skywalker and she might try and do something crazy if she finds out about this and he's not rescued by that time*

*Padawan Tano did have good ideas though, but they might not have been hers if she contacted her Master through their training bond*

*Who knows, for now though we do need to set a rotation up and allow Tano's men some rest*

*Agreed*

*By the way does anyone know if Senator Amidala has a bond to the others or is it just her husband?*

*Actually as far as we know there's no bond between any of them, something about the timing*

*Then that means we don't have to worry about Senator Amidala feeling the pain of the others, Senator Organa however is another matter*

*That means he might already know, now then rotation schedule, now*

The next three days were spent observing the droid factory, and the only reason why Vos upped it up to three was because of unusual activity in the daytime during the second day so Vos wanted to make sure that they were prepared for any potential fall out of the activity

"Okay here's the plan for the factory"

Vos lays out a plan and it actually works to perfection. Once the factory was done they waited a day or two to find out what might happen to the hostages now and discovered that they were still safe for the moment

"All right, now then I'm sure you've noticed a few Jedi missing, don't worry they're following up on Commander Tano's plan of making the clones part of the planet's security forces, we're going to see if she succeeded at all and if they'll allow a couple more clones, not that many or it would be suspicious but one or two more wouldn't, besides we'll need the rest of the clones with us to make other plans that I thought of yesterday"

"General Vos, when will we know how Commander Tano's efforts went?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow, but it could be another two days, the Jedi have orders to report back to me every two days so that I know they're still safe"

"Understood General"

It would turn out that Ashoka's efforts worked, she had actually managed to get her clones a job with the security forces of the planet and the offer was still open even after having discovered that Ashoka was captured. They had simply waited for a chance to try and find the clones to let them know, but a Jedi team finding out was better in their mind, and they would allow two more clones to join but that was it only two

"Okay, the original team plus...Hunter, Shooter, you're going with, as far as I know they don't have sniper teams and you two are some of the best snipers we have here"

"Understood General"

"What about the rest of us General?"

"We're going to scout for any potential execution places and make plans for each, remember they have to be flexible enough to change at a moments notice but solid enough to actually be called a plan"

"General, why hasn't there been any further announcement about executing our people?"

"Who knows, either it won't be public like we thought or they're waiting a bit longer to dash people's hopes of rescue"

"So how are we going to combat that?"

"Simple, we make people know that there is still hope in various ways, the factory was a good start, but that might have been suppressed"

"Which is why you requested someone record what we did, so that we can have proof that there is still hope and that there are people fighting the Separatists"

"Exactly, now then we're going to have to wait a few more days until we release the video until we know exactly why things are still relatively quiet, once we know the full situation if need be that's when the video will be released, so that the people still have hope"

"So when exactly does this all happen?"

"Those that are supposed to be part of the security forces are to go to these coordinates and make sure you're there by nine in the morning. The rest will split up for a bit so as to make it harder for the enemy to know where we are, once that happens we meet back here, if not possible go to the secondary rendezvous point and remain there for three days"

"And if we're not all together by then?"

"I honestly don't know, we'll have to think of something though"

While all of that was going on things on Coruscant were relatively routine, Bail's security chief had returned having completed the mission he had been assigned and was very glad to be by his Senator's side once more. Most of the time he was just outside the door just in case of trouble unless Bail was with Senator Amidala, but there were times when they were at the Jedi Temple for various reasons, one of which just happened to be the fact that it was their escape place from politics of the war. They had also had a long discussion/argument about Bail sending John away but they eventually resolved that issue and things were fine, until three days after Obi-wan, Anakin and Ashoka left for Corellia

"Senator, there's trouble heading our way"

Bail looks up from the report he was reading and sees what John was talking about, three assassins that currently had their weapons hidden but since John and Bail were high value targets (John making that distinction after surviving the assassination attempt on Bail and the other Senators) they were taught to recognize assassins quickly and thus John discreetly making sure he was ready to fire while Bail was doing the same. Bail also sent a brief emotional message to Yoda knowing he was the only one close enough to do anything about it. Soon enough the fight was on and it was epic, Bail managed to take out one of the assassins while the other two managed to last long enough for Bail to have to bring out his staff and use it with an efficiency most were surprised about. Fifteen minutes later though it was all over but the paperwork and Bail and John were being forced to the Jedi Temple, not that it took much forcing on Bail's part but John himself simply wanted to go to Bail's secure quarters and stay there for the rest of the day, but he was eventually convinced that the Jedi Temple would be much safer

"Do we know what these assassins wanted?"

"Not yet, but it seems like you're being targeted frequently Senator, this is one of the more blatant attacks on you, other attacks were never noticed by you or your security team because of the fact that we Jedi took care of them first"

"Master Windu, there's no way Palpatine knows about how much I support you and though the greater evil is probably manipulating things as well I get the feeling there's more going on"

"Are you sure you're not Force sensitive enough for training?"

"Yeah, once I remembered I had myself discreetly tested"

"Well looks like we're doing the test again because who knows the bond you have with the others might be affecting your midichlorian count unknowingly, like Senator Skywalker's marriage to Knight Skywalker"

"Speaking of which, Bail how are things with the bond?"

"Silent, but that's to be expected, unless something major happens we try to keep the bond as closed as possible whenever they're on a mission"

"So at most all you can do is tell if they're alive?"

"Yep"

"Another thing we need to discuss with the bond is how you can tell if they're in a Healing trance or not, because let's face it Senator, if you're unsure about their health you neglect yourself"

"I talked with them shortly before the Corellia mission and so far we can't do anything to the bond safely"

"That's just great, fine then we're going to be establishing some rules then in regards to your health and if something happens to them again"

"Master Windu I'm surprised that you mentioned strengthening the bond though, I could have sworn Obi-wan told me that he explained that the bond can't be strengthened before, right after John went down"

"He did, but not only did I forget about that conversation to be honest I really think it would be a good idea if the bond can be strengthened"

"What makes you say that?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure it's just...this bond seems so useful yet at the same time it's not, at least not for you"

"Master Windu the thing is, I think part of the reason why the bond is different for me is because of the fact that I'm _not_ Force sensitive enough to train. Obviously the Force wants us to have this bond for a reason but it should be different for me because of the fact that quite frankly if it was like a regular Jedi bond my mind wouldn't be able to handle it properly, but I will have the midichlorian test you wanted just to see if they've gone up any since the bond"

Bail then quickly switched to sign language so that the younger Jedi who weren't old enough to be Padawans didn't know what was going on due to the sensitive nature of what he had to mention next

*Windu we also need to discuss Tython with the rest of the Council and soon, because I have something on my planet to do that might effect things that Alderaan currently is doing for the Jedi*

Windu simply nods in acknowledgment so that Bail knew his message had been received and understood then Windu made a surprising suggestion

*Would you be willing to do a test on us soon?*

*What for?*

*Those old enough to fight have been on high alert for a long time now, but at the same time we still think we're safe at the Temple so I was wondering if you would be willing to test and see if we can catch intruders in our Temple, whatever they do so long as it doesn't truly hurt anyone is fine but if they're caught by...sundown then they've failed the test*

*Why sundown? I would think they could enter at any point in time*

*The reason why is because we're giving you a restriction this time, no one is to enter until at least after the noon meal, our hyper awareness seems to be the worst before noon meal and at night though we don't exactly know why*

*Okay I'll let my men know that then*

*In the meantime I'll see when we can convene a Council meeting and you can talk to us then*

*Works for me, oh do you know where Senator Amidala is? I've been trying to catch her at the Senate but I can't seem to be able to*

*Oh that, we sent her to Tython for a bit after a threat on her life while she was on Naboo happened, she should be back soon though*

*Does Anakin know about this?*

*Yes, he was the one who suggested Tython in the first place*

*OK just so he knows, you do _not_ want to get between those two, though I won't and can't get into the reasons why*

*I think I understand why though, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker finally gave us the full story of what they remembered shortly before the war actually started*

*Which means you know exactly what happened to the Jedi last time*

*Yes as soon as we discovered that we understood in full why you always looked slightly sad and nostalgic whenever with a Jedi, we also finally understood just why Knight Skywalker was so vigilant in teaching the younger ones about the dangers of the dark side whenever he was in the Temple*

*Not to mention it would have explained the habit those three have and have had since this whole thing began years ago*

*Exactly, we never understood why they activated the rules that stated no one could enter unless invited unless it was an emergency long before they were needed until we fully understood what they were remembering. I actually think Knight Skywalker was slightly worse off than Master Kenobi due to the fact that at least Kenobi got a slight break on Tattooine while Skywalker had zero breaks*

*That's not actually correct Master Windu, even though he might not have been under threat he had to remain vigilant because he never knew exactly when the enemy would show up, it's just lucky it wasn't until Luke was old enough that the Empire found them through the droids I took care of for years*

*Did you really wipe the memory of C3PO?*

*Yes, he's too talkative and in that time line it would have been too risky for him to remember the truth*

*What about this time around?*

*Hopefully all of you will either be on Tython or Ossus so that won't be a problem*

*Makes sense*

They headed to the sparring room because Bail admitted to needing a chance to blow off steam and actually bumped into Plo Koon


	47. Chapter 47

"Master Plo Koon, I challenge you to a _Kor Soth Let_ spar, hand to hand only"

"Fine by me"

The two go to the center of the room, bow to each other and then it was on. Bail was surprising many of the younger Jedi with the fact that he could keep up with Plo Koon with very little difficulty and they knew that Plo Koon wasn't holding back except with enhanced Jedi speed

"Is is just me John or has Senator Organa actually improved since the last time we saw him?"

"Oh he's definitely improved, he knows he'll never be as fast as a Jedi but that doesn't mean that he won't do his best against Force sensitives and at his current level I have no problems with him being alone for whatever reason and a Force sensitive that's trying to hurt him is nearby because at least he'll do his best to hold them off until more help arrives and do a pretty good job at it too. I think part of that is because he is _scary_ when he brings out his staff"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that there's a reason he has several hits out on him at one time"

"Will he show us his skills?"

"No, at least he won't try to, Master Windu Bail doesn't want to fight at all but he knows he has to be able to defend himself. I saw a change in him when he was first remembering the future and it was bad, when I finally found out why he was that much different and was actually there for some of his nightmares I got scared, and I mean really scared. I feared we would lose him a few times to his nightmares/memories and then when this war started I feared it all the more when Master Kenobi was lost for that month, even though I was reassured by him personally that he knew Master Kenobi was fine and as such would be okay as well but there were a few times I was really worried when he sparred with his old Sensei. Master Windu the reason he scares me with his skills is because if for even one moment someone slips and he's in a flashback he can kill someone accidentally and Bail tries really hard not to kill anyone with his staff though he's been taught how to just in case. He sticks to the blasters for killing and that's mainly against the droids or other robots, actual people he'll do his best to use the staff or if he absolutely has to use his blaster he makes sure it's in stun mode. I think if anything were to happen to the Jedi again we'd lose him for sure"

"What makes you say that?"

(Sighs) "I won't say anything until I can talk to the whole Jedi Council in private and that's going to be pretty hard to do since Bail hasn't let me out of his sight since I came back from the mission he assigned me to"

"A mission he apparently wouldn't have done if he had known a few things earlier"

"That's something at least, but I still won't talk to the Council unless it's in private to explain what I meant"

"Don't worry we have our ways of making sure you can get private time with us"

"Good because we're going to need it"

Several hours later both Bail and John had talked to the Jedi Council. Bail had explained that due to a fire in a library they wouldn't be able to provide some documents on time to Tython depending on how long it took to see which documents could be salvaged and which couldn't, the Council decided to send some people to Alderaan to help with the work which Bail gratefully accepted. When asked how the fire started Bail said it started via a storm, a lightening strike hit the building just right to cause damage to the wall and then also hit the ground which started the fire, but glass had also broken recently and the fire managed to get in through the broken glass and wind. John explained his comment to Master Windu about how they could possibly lose Bail this time around if they lost the Jedi again. It turned out that at the beginning of the war Bail mentioned to John that if what happened in the original time line happened again while he wouldn't kill himself he would retreat as much as possible from the public eye and probably simply stay on their new home world without a means to be contacted unless absolutely necessary. And while he would help start the Rebel Alliance like he had last time he wouldn't be as involved as originally and would state that firmly to the Alliance from the beginning

"Hurt the Senator was originally when killed the Jedi were. Friends he had made amongst us, against the Emperor he was but cautious he had to be. If lost again we are unable to fight he would be"

"What do you mean Master Yoda?"

"He'd be broken Master Shak Ti"

"What do you mean John?"

"I never thought about it before but when he finally told me the full truth and explained things he told me his emotional state unintentionally. Bail would not put up much of a fight because he wouldn't be able to, yes he might help start the Rebel Alliance but to face the Empire again after remembering what happened the first time wouldn't be possible. Bail waited until Leia was old enough to handle herself pretty much but this time the Alliance might not wait that long and if it started earlier than before than Bail literally wouldn't be able to help because he would have a small child to protect against the Empire and even if it started at the same time as originally to lose his friends which is an even deeper bond this time because they supposedly became friends much earlier would be too much. Alderaan was destroyed in the original time line and that could happen again which if it did that means our preparations would be our only chance of survival. There's also the fact that there's apparently an even greater threat then the Empire out there and if the Jedi are lost again then the Alliance would be easily destroyed because the greater evil would have no resistance. It's part of the reason why you guys aren't allowed at Sidious for the moment, not just because of his high position but because if we kill Sidious first according to Bail the Jedi still wouldn't survive because apparently the greater evil is waiting for Sidious to be destroyed first before revealing itself"

"But fighting the greater evil we have been. Destroying it slowly we have, but more there is to do before the evil is destroyed. Afterwords focus on the Sith we may"

"But if you're killed before hand Bail would be completely broke, he may not deliberately kill himself but I and his wife might have to fight to keep him alive long enough to see the end of the Empire, though with no Jedi the greater evil would destroy the Empire easily but considering what I've heard from him none of us would want to be alive for the greater evil to be in control of the Empire and we would let Bail die, might even kill ourselves along with him in order not to deal with something even worse than the Empire"

"He'd be that badly off?"

"Yes Master Plo Koon, _Kor Soth Let_ has let him survive the war but to lose you guys again would be absolutely devastating, even more so at the moment because for some reason his memories of the future are at the forefront right now, he has nightmares almost every night about the future, that's part of the reason why I'm glad we're stuck here right now because I think he simply needs to be around Jedi for a bit especially the only person who's currently on Coruscant that he has a bond with right now in order to remind him that the Jedi _are_ alive, and have plans to remain that way for years to come"

"Could this war be affecting him worse than thought?"

"It's possible, and I want his midichlorian count checked due to the bond he has with several Jedi, that could also be affecting him. John has be brought his staff out under duress?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question Master Windu"

"During his nightmares has he brought out his staff?"

"Once or twice, and when that happened I was _very_ glad he insisted I had training against a staff wielder just in case, and also the fact that there's a Jedi in the shadows at all times to help protect me or him from hurting himself"

"Even though he never used a staff before in the original time line?"

"Yes, even he doesn't have an explanation for it but he suspects it's his past and future trying to blend itself together for some reason"

Just then the meeting was interrupted by a Padawan and for good reason

"Masters, one of the initiates instigated a fight and Senator Organa tried to break it up before things got out of hand. Unfortunately it appears the initiate managed to get their hands on an actual lightsaber and almost attacked the other initiate but Senator Organa brought out his staff and blocked the attack in time, but now he's fighting against the initiate and the clones aren't being much help either this time around, mainly because of the fact that quite frankly they can't get close enough to stun the initiate and their stun blasters are too dangerous to use because of how erratic the fight is, they don't want to accidentally stun a Jedi not in the middle of things"

"How did the Senator...never mind we'll ask him later for now we have a fight to handle, John..."

"Oh I'm already on it after we leave"

Several Jedi and John left the chamber and while most of the Jedi went for the fight John went in the opposite direction heading for certain controls that he knew would be needed. John knew instantly that the Council wanted certain areas locked down for safety and while they could certainly have had another Jedi do that they wanted John to do so as a means of having something to do other than worry about the Senator. John knew that but he also knew that the lock down was important and besides he was going to station himself in the one area that couldn't be locked down despite all their wishes, he was going to protect the medical section as best as possible if need be

"Quick question, if there's a fight who absolutely cannot defend themselves, besides those in the bacta tanks?"

John was quickly told and that's where he stationed himself, along with two less injured Jedi and a clone who was also there for medical treatment

"So what now?"

"Now we wait for word that we can stand down, if something happens make sure that those in the bacta tanks are protected. I can handle myself with a Jedi wielding a lightsaber those in the tanks can die if anything is interrupted"

"And just how do you know how to fight a Jedi wielding a lightsaber that's real?"

"That I am not telling you period, now then are my instructions understood?"

"Yes, but who says you have authority to order us around?"

John was about to answer when Plo Koon arrived

"I do, I won't be staying long but I was going to make sure that we're secure just in case"

"How goes the battle?"

"More Jedi joining in all the time, something is up with the initiate but right now we can't tell what"

"Bail?"

"Senator Organa is holding his own still"

"Okay, I know for a fact he doesn't have the endurance so how is he still going?"

"Rotating breaks, when we sense he is getting fatigued we force him out of the fight long enough for him to catch his breath, he doesn't let us give him a longer break"

"Figures, I am _so_ having a talk with that stubborn idiot after this"

"You might have to wait in line"

"Master Yoda?"

"Exactly he said and I quote 'reprimanding you later I am, not strong enough for this battle yet are you, weakening faster you are. Let us take over you should, not happy Obi-wan will be if hurt you are'"

"Oh man he is really going to get it later especially if he's hurt, Master Plo Koon you should head to where you're supposed to be we have this"

Fifteen minutes later they finally received word that they could stand down and Bail was actually brought to the medical center to get checked out. Ultimately he would have a few bruises and some scratches but that was all

"You are lucky you aren't injured worse Senator. Once we get home you and I are going to have a long talk about not letting the Jedi take care of their own once they join in"

"Great, Yoda is going to be worse though most likely"

"Just be glad that I won't be telling Kenobi about this, though he might still find out from Master Yoda"

"True, but I hope since it's nothing serious that won't happen"

"Either way you're getting a double reprimand, you should know better"

"I know it's just..."

"Bail what is it?"

(Sighs) "remember when I told you I was at the Temple for a reason I didn't particularly want to remember when Yoda originally gave me permission to call him by his name?"

"Yes what of it?"

"I was here because Obi-wan had been declared dead, _again_ and I was here for his fake funeral, he was actually undercover and had faked his death for a mission. That mission won't happen yet for a bit longer but right now I don't want to lose any Jedi if at all possible on Coruscant especially in their own Temple, you know my history with the Jedi. This stupid war is making things worse in a way"

"How so?"

"Some things are the same and yet others are so extremely different, it doesn't help that as we get closer to what I remember as the ending I am getting more and more overprotective of the Jedi"

"You're getting protective?"

"Yes I am, I have to reign in my instincts severely whenever I am out in the field alongside a Jedi"

"The Chancellor?"

"Still doesn't realize I know the truth about him, and thanks to the fact that I am keeping things relatively under control I doubt he suspects what I am doing"

"Senator, part of the reason why I am glad we're here is so that you can get some rest, I know that your memories are overwhelming you at the moment"

"I know, if it had continued any longer I myself was going to come here and request some time in the Temple so that I could actually sleep, even if I don't sleep in Yoda's quarters simply being in the same building as him will help. By the way we have something to discuss in private a bit later"

"Understood sir"

Bail is quickly taken care of and given a midichlorian count for the Council which discovers that Bail was right, he had enough midichlorians to handle the bonds he had with the Jedi but not enough for training. A while later Bail talked to John about the fact that the Council wanted the Jedi tested again so they made a few plans and decided to let the team that was going to do the actual testing choose the plan they were going to use as the test


	48. Chapter 48

"So how soon should we hear from Corellia?"

"No idea this time, besides Obi-wan and Anakin both told me to stay out of this mission period unless the true government calls for me to help them reestablish order"

"Does he even know what he's doing to you when he keeps you in the dark about his missions?"

"Actually yes he does because I told him early on, however there are times when it's best that I don't know about the mission unless I have to become part of it for whatever reason. If something major happens to them I would most likely feel it unless they're blocking me and if I find out that's the case after they get back they know what's going to happen"

"What do you mean?"

"I only received a second hand report once during the war this time and it wasn't pretty. In the original time line I received second hand reports about them constantly and whenever we were together I confronted them about it, mainly Obi-wan because we were friends but occasionally I got onto Anakin as well, though I'm almost positive Padme was worse for Anakin even though they rarely got to see each other during the war"

"Because those two were married?"

"Exactly, and they're married this time as well but with the approval of the Jedi Council"

"So what happens?"

"Oh you'll see, the last time you didn't because of the fact that it was on the battlefield and you were busy else where's and by the time you got back it was over"

"And this time not only am I alive but we'll most likely be on Coruscant"

"Exactly"

Over the next several days Bail managed to get back to some sort of sleep pattern that he was used to and he even got in some time for several _Kor Soth Let_ spars and endurance work. Not to mention three different lectures, one from John, one from Yoda and once it truly sunk in what he'd done the Jedi Council as a whole decided to lecture him on how dangerous what he'd done was even with his self defense training. The Council lecture was ultimately the worst because of the fact that they decided to bring in his old training master who taught him his style and just having his old sensei look disappointed in him was enough. Then they got a call from Corellia and it wasn't the backup that had been sent originally, it was two clones

"Generals, the backup you sent got themselves killed, execution date was upgraded to five days and the clones undercover as part of Corellia's security forces are either dead or captured with the other regular Corellia security people due to a firefight"

"What happened?"

"Simple, there's a rebel group we didn't know about that decided to act without approval of their hidden leaders, they tried to rescue Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Commander Tano and those with them and ultimately failed in the rescue attempt because they didn't do any planning ahead of time. The only good thing is that we already took out the factory so at least until more Separatist ships come, which won't be easy the enemy doesn't have any reinforcements"

"Okay we'll inform the Senate and then make plans to take the Separatists down once and for all before the execution happens"

Comms are cut and that's when they realize that Bail was still there and wasn't looking too happy

"Kenobi and Skywalker are going to get it when they back, they're blocking the bond on my end which means I never felt pain from them, I was also not informed of this immediately by you guys"

"We thought we had time"

"Well now I know and I am also going to be telling Padme about this, and Master Jinn if I can find him"

"Oh Master Jinn is already aware of what's happened because while they've been keeping their pain from you that's not the case with Master Yoda and Master Jinn, though they've only barely noticed and that means only when it's so severe that it slips through their tight barriers"

"I'm still telling Padme"

The entire Council winces at that knowing that Padme wasn't going to be too happy with them either, but they also knew that Anakin was going to get it when he got home for getting himself captured in the first place. Bail and Padme had _good_ reasons to insist on the few rules they had shortly after the war had begun and one of them was that unless it was a security reason no secrets were to be kept about Jedi missions, especially those involving Kenobi and Skywalker because even though they were part of the Senate sometimes they would simply be unable to know about Jedi missions in order to keep everyone safe just in case someone overheard the conversation and then met Palpatine and he discovered through an unsuspecting person. However if capture is made public or the Council knows of injuries then the two were to be informed immediately like the Chancellor was about captured soldiers even if they couldn't do anything about it. At first the Council, except Yoda, were confused about the insisted rules until they got a taste of how the war affected the two and when they were reminded that Bail and Padme remembered the war originally _that's_ when they truly realized that they had good reasons to insist on the few rules they had

"Can you give us a few days to attempt a rescue first? I don't want Senator Skywalker to worry about her husband unnecessarily and you know she would if she heard about his capture now"

They saw Bail actively contemplating their request and finally, slowly they saw him nod in agreement and also verbalize it

"Fine, I'll give you a few days to attempt a rescue, however depending on the results either I tell her what you kept from us or you guys get to tell her but either way she's finding out, and if you don't tell her after the rescue and I find out I'm going to tell her that you broke the agreement"

"Understood"

With that Bail left to go to his office so that his security team could plan a test on the Council and the Council was left being reminded that while Bail was a Senator and normally placid he was _scary_ if messed with. The recent incident was a good reminder that Bail was a trained martial artist this time around while through Yoda and Obi-wan they had learned that he had only learned blasters in the original time line

"So, who's going to be teaching the older initiates who are close to being chosen as a Padawan Senator Organa's and Senator Amidala's rules?"

Plo Koon volunteered this time because the last time it had been Mace Windu and since they tried to rotate the duties it only made sense, the only way out of the rotation was death or a mission. He started with teaching them other rules and guidelines they might have to follow and then finally got to the rules Bail and Padme had set at the beginning of the war

"Okay now then who has heard of either Senator Organa or Senator Amidala?"

Pretty much everyone raised their hands and the few that didn't had good reasons not to know about them despite all the times they were in the news

"Those two have some rules with us and they have very good reasons to have those rules though we can't tell you those reasons for security purposes"

"Master Windu, why did you allow two Senators to dictate rules to you if you can't explain the reason why?"

"That's going to have to come at a later time most likely"

"Are the rules hard for you to remember?"

"No they're actually really simple but necessary unfortunately"

"Then what are the rules?"

"The first and primary rule is that we're not to keep injuries or captures of Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi from the two of them for longer than twenty-four hours depending on several factors, one of which is just how good communication in our area is. The second rule is that if something happens at the Senate building and we're involved make sure the other Senators are protected before asking after them, but that's only because Senator Organa has training in _Kor Soth Let_ while Senator Amidala knows how to use blasters. The third rule is that if they have diplomatic missions they are in charge unless we tell them that we sense something in the Force, when that happens they turn control over to us. The fourth rule is that if they insist on informality in private we have to be informal. The final rule is that unless there's a security reason missions aren't to be kept from them especially missions involving Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. Senator Organa has another rule stating that any major injuries or deaths in the Jedi Order are to be reported to him within forty-eight hours of the Jedi returning from their mission, or if no Jedi survive then the clones they were with. Senator Organa has reasons behind that extra rule"

"Why do you have to make reports about the first two Jedi sooner than the other Jedi Master Windu?"

"That's one of the things that must be kept from you for security reasons, as well as why Senator Organa insists on knowing about all the Jedi in the first place"

"Master Windu, are you sure they have good reasons or did they simply tell you they have their reasons and you took them at their word?"

"We know their reasons behind the rules asking after each one depending on what the rule was"

"Fine, we'll obey the rules once we are Padawans, but Master Windu what if we're sent to Tython before we get to the front lines?"

"It will still be good to know the rules just in case they go there for whatever reason and depending on what the Force says you might find out their reasons behind the rules they established"

The Padawans wouldn't know for a while, if they ever found out but the primary reason behind the rules was the fact that Bail and Padme remembered another time line and the clone wars from that period. Bail had survived nineteen years after the war to when Alderaan was blown up. Windu knew that Bail _needed_ to know these things for his own sanity. When originally asked about the rules Bail asked Windu personally if he needed a reminder that Bail saw the end of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire and lived through nineteen years of suffering because of that. Afterwords Bail talked to the Council in private about some of what the people lived through in the Empire and they realized that the Rebellion was the only thing that would have given people hope

"Master Windu, what about if we're with other Senator's do they have their own rules we have to follow when around them?"

"No, just remember not to talk about missions unless directly asked because the Senator might not know all the missions we're undertaking...wait you do have one more Senator that there's a rule we have, Senator Mon Mothma knows certain things now for reasons we can't explain, if for whatever reason she's called to the Jedi Temple and you're with her you are to stay with her until she safely reaches the Temple, you will know she's being called to the Temple or wants to go to the Temple with a code phrase. That code phrase is future dreams"

While that was going on in the Temple Bail was back at the Senate and had called his security team and informed them of the fact that the Jedi Council had requested a test

"John and I picked out several scenarios from which you can choose or you can make up your own scenario, just remember that it can't be anything too extreme or damaging"

"Time limit?"

"Sundown, and it can't start until after the noon meal"

"This is going to take a few days"

"Don't worry they know it's going to happen but part of the test is not knowing _when_ it will happen"

"Okay, that actually makes it easier because we want to make plans of our own, the scenarios you made are good Senator but standard"

"True, oh and be warned one of the scenarios is because the Senator isn't too happy with them right now"

"Indeed, they have a time limit on them in regards to something important"

"What did they do to have that imposed on them?"

"Sorry but I can't discuss that at the moment"

"But Senator..."

"NO! I am not going to discuss certain things _ever_ in regards to the Jedi. If I say something is off limits than it's off limits period" (thinks) " _though if things turn out like before then I will reveal the truth to them so that they understand just why I have been so stubborn about everything since shortly before the war began_ "

John clicked his fingers as a prearranged signal that he wanted to talk to Bail in sign language

*I want to talk to Master Lenira for a bit even though we no longer see him on a regular basis, I don't know why but I get the feeling that he's supposed to know about the whole future thing that's been going on for so long. I want him to meet at the Jedi Temple so that Master Yoda can confirm my feelings so that I don't accidentally reveal something to him that he shouldn't know*

*Works for me, by the way what do you think of me revealing the truth after we completely abandon Alderaan?*

*That's not going to happen for so long I don't think that's a good idea, besides you need to run it past the others*

*That's not the case, I want to fool the Empire but I want mandatory moving started within the next week, we're leaving Alderaan before the war is over*

*So it's no longer going to be voluntary for a few years like originally planned?*

*No, one of the things Yoda and I talked about in private was about the move to our new home planet and he said that the Force urged him to tell me to start the move now. I think the greater darkness is going to be attacking more frequently once the war ends. We also need to discuss our clone allies because something is up with the Jedi and it involves them somehow*

*Understood, after this mission?*

*Works for me*

They then go back to speaking out loud for a valid reason

"Say has anyone seen Marcus since last Monday?"

"No...why?"

"John..."

"On it"

John goes to one of the computers and quickly types something which makes no sense to the group not knowing of something done soon after John almost killed himself

"I can't find it sir, either it's being shielded or it's been destroyed"

"Let's hope it's only shielded because if it's destroyed we have big problems on our hands"

"No kidding"

"Senator, John what are you talking about?"

(Sighs) "I have a question first, do you guys remember the days after John survived the assassination attempt?"

"Yeah, you stayed at the Jedi Temple mostly for the first few days because we weren't exactly able to protect you what with our worry over our security chief"

"All of you were sedated at one point or another to get sleep, what you don't know is that I had special tracking implants designed at that time and when John woke up we discussed putting the implants in you, after the most recent attack when a fellow _Kor Soth Let_ user rescued me I decided it was time to put the implants in you. As such I secretly had a Jedi healer come to your sleeping quarters and while you were asleep give you a mild sedative so that you wouldn't wake up for the minor procedure, John himself was awake but only due to the fact that I needed him awake in case anything went wrong. I know I should have told you guys sooner but it was mainly for my own piece of mind that I did it, and to be honest I wasn't quite sure what your reactions would be"

"I have just one question if it's a painless procedure that can be done awake why not just order us to have the implants when awake?"

"Part of the reason is so that the enemy wouldn't know because those quarters are _not_ secure at all despite all my attempts to make them secure. My office is one of...three that is secure enough to have this discussion but that's only more recently despite the fact that I have been trying to get it this secure since the war began but only shortly before my main Jedi protector left were we successful"

"Yeah we've noticed Master Kenobi being here frequently"

"Ah but he's not my main protector, my main protector stays in the shadows more often than not and as such you never see him. However he has other duties to attend to now so the security had to be upgraded and fast and we finally succeeded in doing so"

"Senator why are you so security minded? I know you have to be careful because of the Separatists but this is a bit extreme isn't it?"

"Unfortunately I can't tell you anything now then make your plans for the Jedi Temple, they do ultimately have to be approved by me but whatever you think is best is what we'll go with"

"Senator, is the rift between you and the Jedi Council going to affect your protection?"

"No because they know why I'm angry at them and actually understand, now your plans need to be made but remember it can't be permanent or too damaging understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Senator one more question why does the mission have to be after the noon meal besides the fact that the Council said so?"

"The Jedi are always alert now a days but it appears that their alertness is more severe before noon meal and at night and the Council doesn't want a Jedi to unsuspectingly kill you for doing something requested from them"

"So it's a safety measure"

"Exactly, you're more likely to be captured then killed between the noon meal and sundown"

Bail was doing paperwork when suddenly Mon Mothma requested a meeting in his office which he granted. It would turn out the meeting was because of the fact that she wanted to discuss a bill with him but hadn't been able to reach him while he had stayed at the Temple


	49. Chapter 49

"Senator Mon Mothma, what do you say to going to the Jedi Temple in a few days so that we can really discuss a few things with the Jedi Council in regards to your protection detail"

"Of course, but why?"

"Because I need to talk to them about my own protection detail"

"Okay then, but why wait?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough I'm sure, if not from the Jedi then from me"

"I'm surprised you didn't have this discussion with them when you were at the Jedi Temple earlier"

"Things forced me to have to wait for that discussion"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No you don't"

Just then though a Jedi requested entrance and was granted

"Who are you here for?"

"You Senator Organa, the Council sent me as a messenger and though the message doesn't make sense to me they said it would to you. They said to tell Senator Organa and I quote 'the mission is no longer to be attempted we have received word from Spying Diner that the rightful government is in control and everything is good to go, we have also informed Senator Amidala per the agreement and apologize for not doing so earlier but told the truth in our explanation when you were with us. More information will need to be told to you but in the Temple due to several security concerns' like I said I don't understand what they meant but they said that you would"

"Indeed I do know what they're talking about, thank you for the message"

With that Bail and Mon Mothma discuss a few more things and then get back to paperwork. Meanwhile on Corellia what Bail didn't know was that the rebels that had ruined the original plans and gotten several people killed actually did the people captured and the rightful government a favor by dispersing the security. During a confusing moment in the first few hours the two separate groups struck and regained Corellia

"Now what?"

"Well for one Anakin and I are going to get it once we get back to Coruscant for reasons we can't discuss Ashoka and for another we have to wait for transportation home which will take a few days so for now we'll simply help in the rebuilding process"

"What about the rebels?"

"They'll get what's coming to them"

"And those we lost due to them?"

"We will mourn them like always"

"One of them was your friend Master Kenobi"

"I know, I will miss him but loss of life happens in war"

"So how soon will the Senator know that we're okay?"

"Seeing as how we contacted the Spying Diner immediately upon our freedom he'll know soon enough I'm sure, the Council will have told him"

"Hopefully they didn't keep this from him otherwise they're also going to be in trouble"

"Not just him but Senator Amidala as well"

"Oh if they kept this from both of them the results are _not_ going to be pretty"

"Why's that General?"

"Easy Boil, both Senators are known friends of the Jedi and are pretty protective of us for reasons we can't get into, but let's just say that if the Jedi Council has hidden this things could get interesting"

Anakin and Obi-wan then speak through the bond deliberately keeping Ashoka out of it

*If they disobeyed the rules and they find out they're going to punish the Council somehow, we know that we're in trouble with Bail through dampening our bond with him and hiding our pain that he rightfully should have been feeling through the bond but those two set up rules with the Council for a reason*

*For Bail those rules are even more important because of the fact that he survived nineteen years of being under the thumb of the Empire*

*Yeah, I will always regret my actions of the original time line but at least this time I know better and know that the Jedi will survive this time*

*By the way we're going to have to start making plans for Sidious to activate that order with his special clones*

*Not until after your mission as a bounty hunter please. I don't think I could concentrate on two things at once considering everything that happened in that mission originally*

*You have a point but at least this time you will know I am alive sooner*

*Yeah but that still wasn't a good mission and this time I will have to work twice as hard to act like I did before so that we don't blow our cover*

*Will you have to use dark meditation during the mission?, you know full well how vulnerable that could make you even with the Force helping keep you grounded in the light*

*No, that's one of the things I did while we were captive, remember that one day when I said that even though I wasn't going to be in private I wanted to do meditation for a full day?*

*Oh didn't realize that's when you did it*

*Of course not, you never will sense when I do that meditation*

*How long will you have to keep it up anyways?*

*The Force says I have to do this until Sidious reveals himself, then I can stop those hated meditations*

*So you hate them just as much as we do since we've found out?*

*Yes because it brings back memories, memories I don't particularly like*

*Anakin, how bad was it for you?*

*Obi-wan, you know my nightmares, you know what I remember, what you don't know is that I discovered one time that Sidious actually manipulated my meditations a few times while I was serving him after the Republic became an Empire, he was manipulating them sometimes before the Empire rose but also afterwords. Some of the planets I attacked in person I most likely wouldn't have if he hadn't manipulated the visions I sometimes had while meditating. He also...reminded me constantly of Padme's death at your supposed hand when I was the one who killed her*

*Did he also remind you of your child's death as well?*

*No, I don't know why he never did that but he didn't*

*What about after you found out about Luke? I know you died too soon after discovering Leia but you knew about Luke for at least a year before your death*

*That affected me for a while as well but not to the extent Padme's did, probably because of the fact that I saw her collapse and simply thought the child had died soon after Padme did not knowing she had survived long enough to give birth*

They were interrupted by one of the surviving clones

"Generals the Jedi Council has made contact and wants to speak with you"

"Understood, Snips, normally you would also be debriefed but I want you to double check a few areas just in case there are people still hiding who haven't heard about the fact that Corellia is free once more"

"Understood Master"

Suddenly there were a few civilian volunteers who had been waiting to do something and Anakin approved of it so he gave her one more direction in sign language so that they didn't know what he was telling her

*Kill any known Separatists that you find, we know some escaped, normally I would say capture but not with the fact that you'll only have civilians with you and Snips, try and find survivors of the rescue group that was coming to save us, I think it would mean a lot to Obi-wan to discover that his friend didn't die like he was told*

*Understood Master, should I tell him?*

*No even I won't say anything until we find out the truth one way or another*

*Yes Master I understand*

*Good, get going*

While Obi-wan and Anakin debriefed the Council with Bail in attendance Ashoka started looking for people who were still in hiding so that they would survive hopefully. What they didn't know was that some groups hadn't formed a rebellion quite yet but they were making plans if Corellia remained under Separatist control for a few months longer none knowing about the Empire that was heading there way month by month. Some groups didn't initially believe Ashoka but with help they did, and one group would reveal a surprise no one saw coming but was more than welcomed

"Is it truly safe?"

"Yes, it is, the rightful government is back in control"

"Then you should take some people home, but only after you've secured medical equipment, we've done what we could but...with us in hiding it hasn't been much unfortunately"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow us"

Ashoka follows them and sees the surprise no one was expecting, all of the Jedi presumed killed in the rescue attempt plus a few clones were alive. When Ashoka checked through the Force she discovered two Jedi in healing trances while the others were simply instinctively hiding their signatures while sleeping

"Master I need a medical team at my location, and by the way I have a surprise for both you and Master Kenobi when you get here"

"Understood Ashoka, we're on our way"

A few minutes later the two arrived and were pleasantly surprised by finding several people who were supposed to be dead actually alive

"So how are we supposed to get them back to Coruscant?"

"For now they're simply going to be going to medical facilities that can handle their injuries, we'll worry about going home in a few days"

"But Master..."

"Sorry Snips but this is non negotiable, the Council informed us while you were gone that they need us to remain until they have the ability to send another team to help further the stability but that's going to take a few days at least" (sign language) *we also got reprimanded by Bail and Padme at the same time and they said if we're not on the planet when they arrive when they catch up to us we're going to regret it, me and Obi-wan more than you by the way *

Ashoka just nods in acceptance and fully understands her orders. She decides to simply resign herself to the rebuilding process not knowing that they actually had a different job in mind for her now that the checks all over the planet were done. They got the group to the medical facility and then Ashoka asked what her next assignment would be

"Master, where am I supposed to start the rebuilding process?"

"Actually Ashoka you're not going to be part of the rebuilding process, or if you are it won't be as much as you might think it will be"

"Then what is my job Master?"

"That's simple, you're going to be guarding the rightful leaders of Corellia while we're here"

"But Master shouldn't you..."

"No Ashoka, there's a reason why but I can't tell you yet understand?"

"Yes Master, and I will of course obey my orders it's just a bit confusing is all"

"I know Snips, but we have our reasons"

Anakin and Obi-wan then talk through the unique bond that started with three and expanded as the Clone Wars came upon them again, due to the fact that it was just the three originally they had complete control over who could hear the conversation and who couldn't


	50. Chapter 50

*Anakin you know as well as I do what will happen to Ashoka as soon as we do this*

*I know but we have no other choice, we already have to fake your death for Rako Hardeen and not let anyone know that we know you're alive, if we don't do this we could lose Corellia for sure*

*What about Bail and Padme? I know that Padme isn't part of the bond but Bail most certainly is, not to mention Qui-Gon. There's also the fact that we were given orders*

*I know...but honestly do you see any other way of doing this, besides I already timed a message as soon as I discovered this to be sent to the right people about the truth*

*But not Ashoka*

*No the rulers of Corellia will be watched too closely and she hasn't learned yet to truly hide what she knows*

*She's gotten better over time though*

*Yes, but for something like this she would be a dead give away. I am going to be working on it after the Hardeen mission but not until then*

*You know full well we have a little over a year left before Sidious takes over*

*But we still have plenty of time Obi-wan, that's our only saving grace right now*

*You win, let's just hope this doesn't last long*

*No kidding*

*By the way you contacted Satine before we left for the mission how was she?*

*Anxious and nervous hoping that Darth Maul doesn't revive, she's also preparing for the possibility of faking her death and Mandalore coming under Empire rule*

*Anakin I can't help but worry a bit because we never had to do this the last time*

*I know but you know that the Force wouldn't do what it did if there wasn't a reason*

*I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it*

*Yeah I don't like it either but it is what it is*

*The two situations are going to be close together which will make this hard for her won't it?*

*Yes and we might lose some trust especially because she's not actually part of the bond*

*What do you mean Anakin? I know for a fact that I feel her as part of the bond*

*Okay it's more she's half in the bond half out due to the fact that she has the bond through having a training bond with me which means it's even weaker than ours with Bail*

*How?*

*Because she's not actually using the bond to communicate with the rest of us, I enforced the training bond to allow her to do that without her noticing otherwise she wouldn't even be able to send emotional reassurances just be able to sense if we're alive or not*

*That's definitely weaker than, fully in the bond once the hiding starts?*

*Probably, I really wish I could have her longer to teach and make a full fledged Knight but that isn't going to be possible*

*Yeah speaking of what about the bombing situation?*

*Oh that I still have no idea, whenever I see Padawan Bariss I still see two different paths*

*Understood, we'll have to figure that out later then*

*Agreed*

*And Anakin, we're going to have to figure out a way to block Ashoka from the bond but not anyone else*

*Which like I said since she's half in the bond half out it will be easy because I basically have control over the bond in regards to her*

*Okay that will work, she is not going to be happy with us by the end of the Hardeen mission*

*No she won't especially considering what we have to do here*

Meanwhile the security team decided to test the Jedi while Bail was off planet not because of the fact that the Council didn't know about the test but more because of the fact that John realized that things could happen while Bail was on another planet

"Senator how much did you yell?"

"Not as much as I might have but I had to let Senator Amidala get her say in as well and she wasn't exactly happy either"

"So a few more days and then both of you will be ready to leave for Corellia?"

"Yeah there's a Senate meeting that we _cannot_ miss in two days"

"Who all is going with?"

"Seeing as how I want you to stay on planet this time here's my choice unless you have a better idea"

Bail gives John a list of security people and only one person was immediately turned down by John

"Sorry Senator but I need him, not for the exercise but another reason I can't explain yet"

"Okay, then how about...Carlos?"

"He's a good choice, I'll let him know"

"Okay then"

"By the way just so you know there's a chance that you might actually be needed in helping finalize our plans for the test"

"What do you mean John?"

"We're having a bit of trouble finalizing a detail about the mission and depending on how long that takes we might need your help ironing out the last bit of the mission"

"Understood, at least I'm not as angry as I was originally"

"And you had every right to be angry seeing as how they broke one of your rules"

"Indeed they did, they got a harsh reminder about why the rules aren't broken"

"When?"

"Remember when I was allowed to yell at Obi-wan and Anakin?, well there's a reason I went early"

"You actually reprimanded the Jedi Council as well didn't you?"

"That's not all I did, I not only gave them a verbal reprimand but Master Plo Koon and I went at it for three _Kor Soth Let_ rounds and I won two of the three"

"Ouch and I've been to a tournament for _Kor Soth Let_ users because you were invited to participate once, you never actually participated but after you turned them down due to your senatorial duties you were still given two tickets to observe what you could have gone through"

"Exactly, the only reason Master Plo Koon even won the one round was because of the fact that I twisted my knee unknowingly in the previous round and when I went to kick him while I made contact it immediately took me down so he won by default"

"Injury taken care of afterwords?"

"Yep and it was an easy fix all things considered but it was why I decided not to join in the regular sparring practice that day, just as a means of letting my knee heal the rest of the way"

"Well I have to get back to planning for now, we'll let you know soon if you have to get involved with the planning as well"

"Understood, oh by the way I need a favor from you"

"What is it Senator?"

"I need you to go to the Spying Diner and buy his war special for the Jedi council and tell him that he's to add the delux secret ingredient in the meal this time, here's the money to pay for the meal"

John goes to Dex's Diner and does exactly what Bail says to do. An hour later at the Temple a Council meeting was interrupted with food which they appreciated and learning it was from Bail let them know that he wanted to make contact but didn't want to risk Sidious getting involved

"Master Yoda it looks like the note is for you"

 _Note_

"Yoda we need to discuss a certain Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi again after the test you requested, I know full well that he will never turn again but there's some things that we need to discuss and prepare for soon. I also think we should include the child in some of the discussions if at all possible and just a reminder never hide things from the bond again unless it's a security issue or more than Plo Koon will regret it physically"

 _End of note_

"A meeting Bail requests after the test he does, and a reminder also he gave about hiding things from him"

"He was really angry about it wasn't he?"

"Angry he was, right he was to be, hiding things from him unless necessary we shouldn't be"

"But why, I know he remembers the future but just why can't we keep things from him?"

"An ally he is against the enemy, why he remembers still no answer there is, but remember he does"

"Master Yoda, what happened to him, I get the feeling that everyone is still hiding something from us, we know he lost his planet and his friends but there's something you're not telling us isn't there?"

"His story to tell it is"

"Fine, so are you going to reply today?"

"No, discuss other matters we must, besides this message a reply isn't required"

"Understood"

The Council then discusses other matters regarding moving and also the direction they would take the war as it came closer to the time that they were destroyed originally. Things were actually going great when suddenly Yoda passed out in the Council room while in the Senate building Bail succeeded in not passing out in front of his security guys but he did reveal having a sudden massive headache that lasted for two minutes (John actually timed all headaches just in case they were bond related)


	51. Chapter 51

"Senator what's wrong?"

"I need to have an emergency meeting with Master Yoda, John I won't be helping finalize your plans and you know why, contact the Council to let them know I'm on the way and...contact Senator Amidala as well and tell her to head to the Temple as well"

"Senator is it..."

"Yes it is"

"Understood"

Two hours later the three had finished communications with Ashoka and were now trying to decide what to do next

"How long are we to wait then?"

"Not too long trust me considering what we all remember they're most likely alive but had to fake their deaths _again_ to help Corellia"

"What about Ashoka, it looks like she doesn't know the truth"

"For now there's nothing we can do about it"

"Learn from this she must, not part of the bond fully she is"

"Wait what does that mean?"

"Through Skywalker is she part of the bond, more a training bond it is then anything"

"Meaning what?"

Qui-Gon who had remained quiet the entire time spoke up this time

"It means that her bond is even weaker than yours Senator Organa, the only reason she's even part of the bond is because of her training bond with Anakin"

"Will she ever truly be part of the bond then?"

"She might be but we'll have to wait to see"

"When it comes time for Obi-Wan to fake his death and become a bounty hunter this will affect Ashoka as well because depending on when it happens it might be too soon after this time"

"Unfortunately if they sensed something in the Force that means that there's no other choice but to put Ashoka through this"

"This is going to take time isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"For now we continue as planned, Ashoka is expecting us and honestly I don't think we should delay should she suspect something"

"Agreed, however when they come back things are going to be hard to explain to her and we also need to think about the Hardeen mission as well"

"So when are you going to Corellia now?"

"Within the hour I need to be there more than ever"

"Okay, I have plans finalized and we'll be testing the Jedi while you're away"

"Okay then, see you in two weeks, I hope"

"Never know?"

"Never know"

Two days after Bail left John implemented the training for the Jedi and it was harsh, they "killed" fifteen Jedi within five minutes "injured" many more and weren't even done until suddenly one of the "intruders" was cornered nearing the Council chambers

"We have you now intruder"

"You may have me however...there's going to be a _lot_ of death and damages soon, you see for me this was a suicide mission"

"What do you mean?"

With that the "intruder" shows a detonator and activates it all before anyone could do anything. Right afterwords one of the few Council members still "alive" reveals themselves and speaks up

"Okay I think that's enough, just what exactly would have happened had this been real?"

"Wait this was a test?"

"Yes it was, we ourselves didn't know the exact date but we knew it would happen while Senator Organa was on Corellia"

"Okay the damage overall is hundreds dead or injured after I detonated the would be bombs, they are the specialized training paint bombs but if they had been real bombs let's see. The medical area would have severe damage, as would the kitchen area, the creche would be destroyed and everyone in there dead unless they were _extremely_ lucky, several structural beams would be destroyed or weakened and the foundation would also be extremely weak as well. Communication would either be down or severely hampered depending on a variety of things and evacuation and aid would be slow as well due to elevators being down. As far as I know you've lost at least half the Council and a third of the other Jedi and Clones staying here. And that's actually just at the Temple alone, we also made fake attacks at other key locations that have Jedi here on Coruscant and that would have made things even worse not to mention delivering a fake message to our Chancellor, when he receives the message he'll be told that this is a test message that would have been given had we actually attacked the Jedi"

"That would have been bad had this all been real, not to mention that if it _had_ been real the Jedi in the fields would also be affected by feeling the loss"

"Oh and depending on several things that would have gotten them killed, we did more damage than I thought"

"Actually I think your security chief would have known but I think he deliberately did such a major test to show us just how vulnerable we still are"

"So how long will the Clones be out cold?"

"No idea, John was the one who gave us the sedatives"

"If they're special sedatives then...they could be out for a while"

"What do you mean by special sedatives?"

"I mean sedatives designed to knock us out for a few hours just so that we can get sleep thanks to this war that we're fighting"

"You guys are being kept up that often due to memories?"

"Yes we are and quite frankly it's dangerous for us because we also still get Force visions as well"

"Well let's hope they're not special sedatives then"

"Agreed"

It would turn out they weren't the special sedatives that Bail had been using ever since his memories of the Clone Wars and the years before Alderaan's destruction but they were strong enough that it knocked the Jedi out for half an hour max if given the sedative. An hour after all the Jedi were up John was getting a private briefing with the Jedi Council that was actually on Coruscant

"You guys really got us this time, what the one security member said was true and he actually missed a few things because where the bombs were placed were more strategic then he thought"

"Oh?"

"yep, the Council chamber would have also been destroyed and you guys also would have destroyed a few landing platforms which would have affected evacuation and aid as well, plus it turns out only three Council members would still be alive and that's because the other two are out in the field at the moment"

"Which means a whole new Council would have had to be formed even if it was only a temporary Council until votes could be made permanent"

"Exactly, you are an excellent security chief John and what you did was scary and would have been bad had this been real but honestly did you _have_ to send a message to Palpatine?"

"That part was _not_ my idea, unfortunately for me I was overruled because of the scenario that was ultimately thought up by the group"

"And the rest of your security team doesn't know the truth"

"Like the majority of the Jedi I'm sure"

"True enough, but all the Clones know and you would have dealt damage there as well"

"True, I'm just surprised we got as many as possible before they started taking us down"

"At least their weapons are automatically set to stun whenever they're in the Jedi Temple on security duty otherwise you might have lost a few people"

"I know, that's exactly why the majority of the attack was based at the Temple and not else where's"

"Well all of you are free to go and be careful, you alone are the only one of Bail's security team that knows the truth about Palpatine"

"I know, unfortunately thanks to Bail I also know that Sidious will most likely rule for a very long time, longer than before"

"Dex is trying to bring him down politically to help us but so far nothing"

"Go figure"

"I know"

A day after the Jedi were tested Bail made it to Corellia and the first thing he did was make sure to see Ashoka and comfort her the way only he could actually sending her off to sleep

"Um, I think she's asleep"

"About time"

"What do you mean?"

"The young Padawan has gotten little to no sleep since the loss of her Master, in fact as far as I understand it one of the Clones has been drugging her just for her to get any real rest because otherwise she wakes up after only two hours at most for whatever reason"

"Well now that I'm here she should be able to get sleep on a more regular basis because she has someone with her now that understands her"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid it goes into Jedi issues that are really complicated" (thinks) " _more like now that she has someone with a bond with her she is more reassured that everything will be fine. I may have been sending her feelings but she needs an actual person that's bonded to her right now. And at least thanks to that one mission we found out that even if we ever lost Anakin for real she would still be bonded to the rest of us and would only lose the bond if all of us were gone including me and she_ needs _the bond at all times especially right now as a young Padawan_ "

Bail simply walks around and sees some Jedi training and decides to join in

"Hey, mind if I join?"

"Senator Organa I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself"

"Okay, but be warned we won't hold back"

"Good I was going to make that request, however just in case I know you guys now have the ability to make sure your blades are training blades can you do that in case you actually hit me?"

"That we can do easily"

What Bail was talking about was something that had been done shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars this time around. Shortly after the war began the Jedi Council realized that the would have to train the younglings in a harsh environment at times and make them Padawans before they were of proper age but to pit them against the actual blades before they were ready was too dangerous so with Master Lenira's help they managed to modify the lightsabers to be able to go from training mode to fighting mode with a switch of a button. And so with a switch of a button Bail could easily join in on the Jedi training and he shocked them by being able to handle himself as well as he had with his staff but it was ultimately the fact that they could use the Force that took Bail down

"Good fight Senator"

"Same...here"

"Get some rest and food Senator we've been at it for a while and we also need some food"

The group eats and simply talks. Afterwords Bail starts his mission to help Corellia reestablish it's government and bring about peace between the resistance group and those that wanted to fight but couldn't for various reasons. Ashoka helped with security and the rebuilding process as well while still coping with the "deaths" of Obi-wan and Anakin. One day though an event happened that surprised everyone. Bail and Ashoka were in the market district when suddenly there was an attack by Separatist forces that had managed to stay behind and several clones and security officers of Bail's started fighting


	52. Chapter 52

"Well then the _great_ Senator Organa is too afraid to fight me and instead sends his lackies to fight without a care in the world"

"What...did you just say?"

"I think you heard me Senator"

" _Never_ think I don't care about my men"

With those words Bail charges in with his staff extended and a few clones and security officers that were on standby protecting the civilians saw it and one clone and security officer had time for a short conversation that the security officer initiated

"Well now they've done it"

"Done what?"

"They just implied Senator Organa doesn't care about his men, you can insult him all you want, you can threaten him with a lot of things without too much trouble but once you imply he doesn't care about his men you are in trouble. He will either be political death to you or in this case potentially kill the person and even if he doesn't I'll be surprised if that person doesn't wind up in a coma"

"Is it just me or is he _playing_ with his opponent?"

"He's playing alright, Senator Organa is teaching his attacker a huge lesson in not thinking he doesn't care about his men, and since this is probably being recorded live he's also teaching others that might go after him not to imply he doesn't care about his people"

"So how long until he calms down?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

"Understood"

Ashoka then decides to join in despite having been warned by Anakin before never to get involved when Bail is full on in _Kor Soth Let_ , but that was because she hadn't exactly been given much of a choice when a few people decided to try and get in a sneak attack on Bail. She managed to keep Bail safe from the sneak attack but was attacked herself right after Bail took down his opponent due to how _Kor Soth Let_ worked. Years earlier when Master Plo Koon realized the problem Bail was having with the standard Alderaanian defense form and had it confirmed by Master Lenira both knew that the sixth sense Bail had about his being defenseless was a good thing for the style they were using, what they forgot to do was train Bail on how to distinguish between friend and foe because that _was_ possible even when in full _Kor Soth Let_ mode even for him. Anakin and Obi-wan both knew that Bail wasn't able to do that and while they had been working on it with him since the beginning of the Clone Wars it wasn't done often enough due to the all the fighting the two of them had to do

"Senator Organa it's just me"

Ashoka focused all her strength on the bond she had with Bail as a means of calming him down and stopping his attack and it worked

"Ashoka I'm so sorry"

"It's partially my fault for ignoring the rules my master gave me"

"Ashoka, what will you do once you get back to Coruscant?"

"I don't know really, the Council will most likely assign me a new Master to complete my training"

"If...if that happens how would you feel as part of my Jedi protection detail for a little while?, not permanently but maybe a month for you and your new Master to get to know each other without being in a battlefield this time"

"I'd like that actually, thank you Senator Organa"

"Senator what exactly did you just do?"

"I used a means of self defense that I was taught a few years ago"

"It looked like you were dancing with the staff"

"Yes, it does look much like a dance if you've mastered the style doesn't it?"

"Senator, we understand that you were friends with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, we haven't found their bodies but...we did find a few personal affects that Padawan Tano here felt should go to you and as such entrusted them into our safe keeping until you arrived"

With that Bail is given their comm devices and two pieces of jewelry that they had never taken off for any reason. Bail had given them the pieces shortly after Rattatak as a way of symbolizing that even if they were separated they were always together and friends no matter what. It was used often as reassurance whenever the two either wouldn't or couldn't use the bond as a means of reassurance. He also received the armor that the Clones had forced on them ages ago

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

After that all of them practice their shooting

"Why is it that even us Jedi have to practice using blasters?"

"Because young Padawan it could save your life, your Master and Master Kenobi proved that during a hard period for them years ago. After that we went with their recommendation and made blaster practice on a regular basis mandatory"

"But we have our lightsabers"

Bail speaks up then

"You might not have one all the time, I know for a fact that there's been times when a Jedi has been separated from their lightsaber during this stupid war and only knowledge of a blaster has saved their lives"

"By the way Senator, after this we're going to be having a little talk about something that happened recently"

"Oh?"

"Yep, it involves you, your security team and what happened shortly before we arrived on planet"

Once blaster practice was done for the day Bail finds out exactly what his security team did for the test and then discovered that part of it was a message sent to Palpatine faking his being captured

"John would never have approved of that"

"Turns out he was outvoted, is it really still safe for your security team not to know about the truth?"

"Master Windu unless through Obi-wan, Anakin or Yoda I hear it's safe through the Force I am not telling them because of just how dangerous Sidious is"

"Very well"

Bail would stay on Corellia for three more weeks with Ashoka being by his side often when on the last day an attack happened that wasn't expected by anyone but two people. Two people who had faked their deaths in order to keep Corellia safe

"Hello Bail, sorry we're late"

"We have much to discuss later Obi-wan, Ashoka is not going to be happy with out, by the way with you two coming out in the open I presume Corellia is safe once again?"

"Indeed it is Bail, indeed it is"

"Good to hear"

Finally the battle ended and everyone headed back to Coruscant with Obi-wan and Anakin drilled for details on why they faked their deaths by Ashoka and the other clones. After they told their tale Ashoka told hers in more detail through the bond including her code name she was to use through the Spying Diner from now on

*Wow Fulcrum is a name I haven't heard in a very long time*

*Wait what do you mean Master?*

*You fought against me as Fulcrum in the Rebellion Snips when I was Vader*

*Wow, why don't I remember that?*

*There are reasons why but mostly it's because of the Force*

They get back to Coruscant and the Temple and for a few days things are fine when suddenly Anakin and Obi-wan are called to a meeting and that's when they discover it was time for the Hardeen mission

"The Force wants two Jedi to go undercover this time"

"Except we all know the Chancellor won't allow it to be Anakin"

"And quite frankly you need to go undercover Obi-wan however who's going to be the other person, after all Dooku would recognize his old Padawan, especially after that one encounter and Ashoka is pretty recognizable too"

"Which is why Obi-wan will go undercover as Rako Hardeen while the other Jedi takes another route to protect the Chancellor"

"Have you even decided what they're going to do?"

"No, but the Force will show us the way"

"Fine"

"This is not going to end well with Snips, we might never regain her trust fully"

"I know"

All of a sudden Anakin is assaulted with a vision due to the fact that he had just seen Padawan Offee in the hallways and sees her on Tython with the other Jedi but he doesn't see Ashoka, however due to the fact that the vision was so brief he knew it didn't necessarily mean that Ashoka wasn't there, she just wasn't part of that particular set of training

"Anakin are you okay?"

"Fine Obi-wan, but Padawan Offee is going to have to go to Tython in the near future"

"Had a vision of her there?"

"Yes I did which means she doesn't bomb the Temple"

"Did you see Ashoka?"

"No the vision was too brief but we all know that doesn't mean anything"

"True enough"

Finally things were settled and it was time for the group to get to work

*Let's hope Ashoka forgives us for all of this*

*Agreed, I am not enjoying going through all of this again though*

*Not our fault*

*By the way do you know the Jedi who also went undercover?*

*No I have no idea, the Council probably is keeping that a secret as another means of protection*

*True enough*

*Show time*

"So what's the big rush?"

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting"

(Sighs) "I can see it now, another long boring debate"

"Would you rather they call you in to train younglings?"

"Are you crazy?"

Suddenly they were dodging blaster fire and getting to cover

"Any idea where that shot came from?"

Once more Ashoka points the person out

"A sniper, I see him up there"

"All right here's the plan, Anakin you flank him on the right, Ashoka you cover the lower streets, I'm going after him" (mental contact) *By the way are you ready to help shield Ashoka?*

*Perfectly Master in fact it's already done she doesn't realize it yet though*

*Good*

The three of them activate their lightsabers and start the plan that Obi-wan and for Ashoka unkowingly the Council had given. Once on the roof Anakin and Obi-wan were targeted once more before the sniper started running again

*Have I mentioned before how much I hate this mission?*

*Yes Anakin I think you might have but there really isn't much choice all things considered*

*True but Dex could probably help by getting Palpatine out of office*

*Can't, remember what happened the last time he got too close to the truth?*

*Oh yeah I forgot about that*

*For now let's concentrate on the mission in front of us*

They get to a certain point and then have to activate the comm

"I lost him, Obi-wan do you have anything?"

Obi-wan naturally doesn't answer and then deliberately steps out in front of the sniper to get shot and while Anakin felt the pain of the bond snapping Ashoka didn't

"Obi-wan!"

Ashoka runs over and then speaks to her master

"I got him! Go!"

Anakin runs after the sniper but like before loses him, but since that was part of the plan he simply goes back to where Obi-wan and Ashoka were knowing it was all part of the plan but still not liking what Ashoka would never say

"How is he?"

Ashoka just looks at him in shock her face saying everything

"Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan!"

They went back to the Temple and held his funeral, though Anakin attended he was silent and heavily shielding Ashoka from the conversation he and Yoda were having

*When should I mention to Ashoka he's actually alive?*

*Not until the original time you should*

*Understood Yoda, but she is not going to be happy once she learns I know he's alive*

*Needed this deception is though*

*I know, the Jedi also undercover?*

*Already in place he is, doing good he is too*

*Good to hear*

Anakin and Yoda hear Ashoka's silent conversation to Plo Koon who also knows that Obi-wan is alive but also knows he can't say anything to her

"I'm worried about Anakin, he hasn't said a word since it happened"

After the funeral Mace and Yoda went to the medical center and met up with Obi-wan who was very much alive and they discussed the plan again, but this time Anakin was there as well

"Master Windu, are we _sure_ this is the best plan?"

"Sorry Skywalker you know as well as I do there's no other choice"

"Fine but the Council gets to explain this one to my Padawan"

"Naturally, are you sure you can shield her long enough for her not to find out the truth until you revealed it to her originally?"

"Yes, but Yoda's helping with that by supplementing my shields whenever he can because unfortunately I do occasionally slip when I am dealing with intense emotions...and I need to do special meditation soon which I am not looking forward to"

"Is the thought of those meditations hindering your shields?"

"For now considering this is probably another thing that helped me down the path of the dark side yes"

"Understood, hopefully the mission won't last as long"

"Unfortunately it has to"

"Then let us hope the Padawan regains her trust in us quickly"

Afterwords Mace met with Hardeen and got Obi-wan to eat the voice changer again

"Master I was wondering, why couldn't I feel Master Obi-wan's death through the bond?"

"I'm not sure Ashoka, though there's a probability that Master Obi-wan sensed his death was coming and shielded you from him and his death as much as possible"

"I guess that makes sense but there's still one thing I still don't understand, did Master Yoda say how they found the sniper?"

"Who cares, all that matters is they did"

Ashoka and Anakin enter the catina and Anakin activates his lightsaber and speaks up

"Where is Rako Hardeen?"

The bar tender tells him what he already knows

"Ah, back room"

The two head there with only Anakin knowing the truth

"Is he dead?"

"He's about to be"

Anakin turns him over while Obi-wan coughs and then talks

"A Jedi? I already killed a Jedi today, let me sleep"

"He's not dead, he's drunk, get up you filth!"

Anakin pushes Obi-wan against the wall and has a quick mental conversation

*Did you have to play drunk again?*

*Yes*

*Fine*

"If it were up to me I would kill you right here, but lucky for you the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail. Now let's go you coward, before I change my mind"

They soon arrive at the jail with no one knowing it was actually Obi-wan just like planned

"You should be expecting this scum"

"Yes sir"

"Let me know if he's any trouble, I'd be happy to straighten him out"

They get back to the Temple while Obi-wan makes his escape and afterwords that's when things drastically change, because while Ashoka finds out about Obi-wan like originally the inside person was making changes as well by making sure that things were set up for the fugitives to take at the right time

"Master did you know he was alive?"

"Yes, I did"

"Why wasn't I told, why did you lie to me this entire time?"

"For your protection Snips, besides at least one of us had to be acting genuinely or else things might have fallen apart, I may have good acting skills but that's because of everything I have been through. You know full well Obi-wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon, Bail and I are from the future which means we've lived through all of this before, except things were a little more straight forward but this time we also have another evil we're fighting, either way we generally know what's happening in regards to missions and as such make better plans then originally and this is one of those. In the original time line I didn't know until you did either and that helped drive me further down the dark side, losing you was probably close to the last straw, though it was still about a year before the war ended"

Things in the war continued down the path they had before but slowly but surely clones had been told the truth and depending on several factors they volunteered and were accepted to be killed by their allies in the Rebel Alliance once it was formed. Satine herself was rescued from execution and Darth Maul was ultimately killed. Shortly after Maul's death Satine knew it was time for her to leave Mandalore and left it in the care of her sister while her death was faked and she went to Tython to await Obi-wan there. That same day Padawan Offee was also taken to Tython voluntarily because she realized she was being influenced by the war and requested a leave of absence. Once on Tython she was told she would remain there until told otherwise which she accepted because that meant she would be away from the war until further notice which is what she needed to recenter herself

"So where's Qui-Gon?"

"On a mission currently"

"Oh, okay"

All of a sudden though they felt pain through the bond and rushed towards the landing platform and they realized that things were bad. Qui-Gon needed emergency treatment which he received but when Obi-wan touched the bacta tank he realized extra measures needed to be taken to keep him alive

"Put him in carbonite sleep, then we'll move him to another planet"

"When will he be headed to Tython Master Kenobi?"

"He's not going to Tython, he's headed to another planet"

"Understood"

"Obi-wan?"

"When we're in the Council chambers Anakin"

"Understood Master"

Once in the Council chambers Obi-wan explains part of the reason why he wouldn't send Qui-Gon to Tython he never mentioned the full vision to the entire Council though Anakin and Yoda knew. Then three months before the infamous order Anakin, Obi-wan, Ashoka and Bail were on a mission when they were introduced to a substance and while most were able to be treated after a quick test they found out that Ashoka wasn't but only Anakin was told why

"How long does she have?"

"Six months if something isn't done"

Anakin meditates for a bit trying to find out what was needed and got his answer

"Understood, I think I know what to do"

He then goes to the group and gives an order that he knew wouldn't be liked but he really had no other choice

"Ashoka, you, Cody and Rex are going into carbonite sleep"

"Master my place is by your side"

"Ashoka I know you want to stay with me, however I forsee you becoming a great Jedi knight, one who will help future Jedi understand ways of the past for reasons I don't yet fully understand. Rex and Cody will help the Republic military in ways I don't fully understand either but their knowledge of tactics during the Clone Wars will be vital in the future. Rex, Cody you have orders to look after both Ashoka and each other when you wake up you'll probably feel isolated and alone because most likely everyone here will be dead and Coruscant or Tython won't be what you remember it as"

"General we're supposed to stay close to you"

"No Captain you're supposed to obey orders and these are our orders"

"General Kenobi..."

"Sorry Cody but in this Anakin is right the three of you play a vital part of the future though we have yet to know why. Don't worry Anakin and I will leave things behind for you that will stay hidden and passed down through the generations of the Order until the time is right for you to be woken up"

"What about hybernation sickness and the possibility of us going blind? I know that carbonite is still a relatively new process and side effects are unknown at this time"

"Don't worry we'll work on combating the side effects and make sure that research continues on after we're gone"

"Snips you know full well I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary"

"I know Master, I just worry about you is all"

"Don't worry I have Obi-Wan to look after me and who knows I might find another Padawan who will also be capable of taking care of me. Just remember that no Padawan could ever take your place"

"Looks like we're going to sleep then. Generals take care of yourselves and...thanks for the aging cure"

"No problem Rex goodbye"

The three were then put into carbonite sleep and hidden

"Only the Council will ever know about these three and where they are sleeping"

"Agreed if I ever mention Snips and we have kids I will simply say we lost her in battle which is true in a way Obi-Wan"

"What exactly are you talking about Anakin?"

"Luke and Leia are to be born yes and most likely they will find out about Snips, however normally the Force would never have told me to put her in carbonite sleep. Obi-Wan the last battle we had involved toxic gases, normally everything would be fine after a special bacta treatment and some time spent with the Healers. However something in Ashoka's body means she would reject the regular cure, we think it has something to do with the Blue Shadow Virus incident the cure to that disease...changed her Togrutan biology just enough to make the cure to the toxic gases useless and would actually kill her. The Force showed me that there will be a cure in the future but they need Ashoka alive to test it, as such the Force told me she had to go into carbonite sleep along with Rex and Cody, originally only those two were supposed to be put into carbonite"

"Are we to declare that all three of them were killed in the line of duty?"

"I don't know, I'll have to meditate on that one"

"We'll obey the will of the Force, if we have to declare all three died in the line of duty to protect them we will. For now we have work to do Sidious won't be taken down that easily and we still don't know his new plan to take us down"

"Then let's get to work"

The group leaves the hiding place of the three and make sure it's locked with Council codes to protect them

"You never mentioned Master Qui-Gon"

"That's because he won't be with them, Anakin he'll be out of carbonite by the time the twins are five. He won't be with us immediately but when he showed us Palpatine I saw a vision in the Force that showed him helping two Jedi teach the twins what they need to know. I don't know when we'll be reunited either but from what I could tell he had been helping teach them for a few years at least"

"That's good to know, so he'll basically die before those three wake up"

"Exactly. The reason why he'll be out of carbonite is because while it won't be the safest he'll be safe enough. Plus he'll actually be needed initially where he's currently sleeping"

"So about six years before he wakes up"

"Exactly, the twins will be born at around the same time as last time"

"And Yavin?"

"Not sure about that at the moment but by that time it's likely"

"Too bad we won't really be able to save Alderaan, too dangerous even after 19 years"

"I know, we'll do what we can but Alderaan probably will still be destroyed"

"That's why everyone is already either on the new home planet or heading there soon"

"Well we still have about three months before the decisive day"

"I look forward to it"

Finally that day arrived and things started out like before but those in the know were waiting for Palpatine to make his move knowing about the extra clones

"Execute Order 66"

"Yes sir"

With that the clones that had volunteered for that duty pretended to kill their Jedi Generals and made sure that the clones not from Kamino didn't discover that the Jedi were in fact actually alive. Once the Jedi Generals were given the all clear they made their way to Tython while the Republic became an Empire. Padme would actually give birth to the twins on Tython with Anakin's family there

"Congratulations Anakin"

"Thanks Owen"

"Shmi would have enjoyed seeing this, grandchildren being born"

"Indeed she would have"

Obi-wan and Anakin have a brief talk through the Force bond

*And this time you get to see them grow up instead of me having to hide them from you by giving Leia to Bail and Luke to Owen *

*Indeed things are definitely turning out differently this time *

"What now?"

"It will take time but eventually we are going to form a Rebel Alliance that will take down the Empire"

"But another enemy the Jedi must first take care of"

"This is going to take a long fight but this time we have the clones on our side"

"But still we're going to lose a lot of friends due to their sacrifice"

"Indeed we will, but they'll also do their best to keep the people safe and hopefully by the time any active fighting is taking place they'll either be here or on Ossus if they haven't been killed. Those that don't manage to escape the active fighting will do what they can behind enemy lines"

"Hopefully it won't be noticed that they don't age like normal clones do"

"Don't worry Anakin they've already taken care of that themselves...or at least they will have soon enough"

"If you say so Obi-wan"

"So what now?"

"Now we have to defeat the greater evil before nineteen years are up hopefully"

It would turn out it would take fifteen years to defeat the greater evil but finally they could focus all their efforts on taking Palpatine down. Meanwhile on the new planet that the Alderaanians had claimed for themselves things were going okay, and for good reason. Years after the Empire rose up many forms of self defense were forgotten and considered a lost art, but on a planet that while not exactly hidden but not easily accessible that wasn't the case Bail Organa Senator of Alderaan and presumed dead shortly after the beginning of the Empire was the only Master of _Kor Soth Let_ and continued it's practice to that day. One day a few people were on the planet and he himself was out and about in civilian clothing when suddenly one of the people decided to attack him only for the punch to be blocked. The person attacked again only to have the punch blocked once more, soon enough a fight was ensued and Bail ultimately won

"How did you do that?"

"It's called _Kor Soth Let_ and I am a master"

"All the styles of defense unless you're part of the Imperial forces have died out"

"That's not true here, I may be the only _Kor Soth Let_ master but there are those studying under me and I made this place a refuge for those who study the martial arts"

Another person speaks up

"He speaks the truth, we can safely practice our form of self defense without worries, we even hold annual tournaments not only to promote our different styles but as a way to remember those who were lost"

"Though I actually started the tournaments for another reason which I will not get into quite yet"

"Either way self defense is not dead"

"Can...can we learn true self defense?"

"Of course, just come to the different dojo's at some point and decide which ones would be most suited for you"

"We will"

But suddenly before they could leave an Imperial ship managed to find them and the people on that ship started attacking and those that could fight started to fight when suddenly one of the people that attacked Bail simply shoved his hand in front of him and made three people fly

"What did I just do?"

"Talk later fight now"

Afterwords Bail retreated and contacted Tython explaining the situation and five hours later a few Jedi came and talked to the person in private ultimately having him begin his training

"Okay I think now's the time to explain the annual tournaments are meant as training to ultimately defeat the Empire"

"We can do that"

And so slowly but surely they start working on bringing down the Empire as part of the Rebel Alliance. The Alliance would win at the same time period as last time but with more Jedi surviving. The Republic was made the New Republic and order was quickly restored and clones no longer made. Many forgot the terrible Empire over time which was what was wanted and then 200 years after the Empire was taken down Ashoka, Rex and Cody were woken up due to both a cure for Ashoka's disease being discovered and the fact that they were needed. The three were extremely close to each other and relied on each other to defend themselves at times but it was understood, they were from a time lost to history. Eventually the trouble that woke the three up was settled and they themselves settled into a routine. Ashoka eventually became Grand Master of the Jedi Order while Cody and Rex remained part of the Army for many years until they eventually retired becoming police officers of Coruscant and actually dying in the line of duty. Ahsoka died only three years later herself defending younglings on an outing and one of the Jedi explained things the best

"It's the end of an era"

For it was indeed an end of an era with the three from the original Clone Wars dead and they too eventually passed into legend along with others. But in the Jedi Order somehow it was never forgotten that the peace in the galaxy would never have happened if three Jedi and one Senator weren't sent back to the past


End file.
